White Desire
by Justified Wings
Summary: 05/21/09 - Indefinite hiatus. Post AC. Rufus Shinra must be exposed, but a certain bartender doesn't feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

**White Desire**

**Chapter 1**

"He's late! He's late! Why da hell duz he gotta' show up late ev'ry single damn time! Who da hell duz he think he is!" The deep voice belonged to a middle-aged man who was adjusting his vest. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his gaze to a young pale female who was following an older woman. "Marlene! Come 'ere!"

The pale female paused in her steps and slipped her hands behind her back. She looked a tad disappointed that she had been addressed and she shook her head before her voice softly rang out. "But Daddy, Tifa needs me! I'm her only helper!" And without waiting for him to respond, she followed her companion and tugged upon the long black skirt. "Right, Tifa? I'm your helper, right?"

Feathered hair fell into ruddy-hued eyes and a smile was given. The older female was probably in her early twenties, but her face made her look younger. She was clad in black, an appropriate colour for her complexion and figure. Tifa Lockhart was slender and willowy, like a loose tree branch in the wind. She reached out a hand and gently ruffled Marlene's chestnut brown hair. "That's right, Marlene. You're my very special helper. My only helper." Another smile was given and Tifa slid behind the bar counter to wipe down the surface.

For about the last four to five years, she had owned and worked her Seventh Heaven bar in Sector 7 of Edge, a rather broken-down town that had once bustled with life and was the replacement for the rather large metropolis of Midgar. Tifa was surprised that she remained in this place rather than moving onto bigger and better things. AVALANCHE's resistance group seemed to have unofficially disbanded and its members spread over the region. It seemed the same thing every day. Marlene's father, Barret Wallace, would try to pick through the news and find out what Shin-Ra Electric Company was up to. So far, he'd found nothing.

"Until Cloud comes in. Then he takes my place." Marlene's whiny voice broke into her thoughts and the older female turned to the pale girl and was silent for a few moments. Then she ducked her head to dismiss the subject. Marlene's lips curled into a smile as she giggled. "Tifa, do you love Cloud?"

Out of the mouth of babes! Tifa couldn't believe the young girl had actually asked that. She glanced to Barret, who was sitting at the table closest to the door, and he gave a hearty laugh. Obviously she wouldn't be getting any help from him. She glanced back to Marlene and gave a sigh as she turned her attention to wiping down the counter. "That's a rather complicated question. Love is...often indescribable. There are different types of love. I love Cloud as a friend. I love him as family. In those respects, yes, I do love Cloud." A small smile was given and a faint pink hue blessed her cheeks. Just the thought of Cloud made a little spark in her that was fairly noticeable by the others around.

Marlene gave a slow nod. She was young, but she was very smart for her age. She'd lived a difficult life so far, but she was grateful for everything she had. A hand rose to point at Tifa's cheeks. "You're blushing! That means you're in love with Cloud, right?" She started to continue, but paused when she heard the creaking of the front door.

In the doorway stood a young man of blonde hair. Like Tifa, he was clad in black. His lips were held in the shape of a vague smile and a hand lifted to remove his sunglasses. "Sorry I'm late. Were you guys waiting long?" He acknowledged Barret first, knowing the black man had a temper, and then approached Marlene to kneel before her. "You get cuter every day. If I were your daddy, I'd be worried about someone taking you away from me." He handed her a lone flower with a smile. Raising to his feet, he withdrew a bouquet of white lilies, Tifa's favourite flower, and then handed it to her. "Who are you in love with, Tifa? Could it be that I have competition? Tell me about this man who's captured your heart."

Barret took this as his cue to leave and before Marlene could begin whining again, he escorted her to the basement by use of the pinball machine. As much as he disliked admitting it, he knew the two needed their time together. It was a rare occurrence to see the young man, and Tifa deserved as much time with him as she could get.

The older female didn't even have a chance to protest. Her eyes met that lovely aqua-green hue before her. "Marlene was just talking nonsense. She's young...and she just doesn't understand." She took a few moments to place the flowers into a vase and she gave a small smile. "This young man...he's really sweet and nice, but he's sort of a dork." There was a small chuckle that was heard and then she shook her head at him with disapproval. "Seriously, it probably just slipped. Before you came in she was asking about love and you. She's such a strange girl. I wonder how Barret handles her." Her eyes scouted over the empty bar and she pulled up a stool to sit down. "Can I make you something?" It was a common question for her to ask.

Cloud Strife was only a year older than her, but stress had taken a hold on him. Unlike Tifa, he looked a little older than what he actually was. When she had offered him a drink, he shook his head, slipping his shades to rest upon his head. "That's not wise at this time. I came here with some interesting news and thought you guys would like in on it as well. Should I call Barret back up here or do we want to meet downstairs?" Although her bar was fairly empty, he always felt that their meetings should be taken care of as soon as possible.

The two exchanged glances and a little bit of shuffling ensued before the rather small group met in the basement, which hadn't really changed too much since the last time they'd visited it. Cloud sat in a chair by the main computer, Barret on the couch with Marlene, and Tifa took her place at the table.

Barret's gruff voice rang out and he resisted the temptation to peg Cloud with machine gun bullets. "Ya sed ya have info! Hand it over!" He wasn't in the mood to fiddle around. He wanted his information and he wanted it at that exact moment. His arm, the one not connected to the gun parts, slammed into the coffee table before him and Marlene. His eyes said they meant business. He would have continued, but his daughter stopped him.

Even though they were mostly mature adults, Cloud rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Pfft. You can ask me better than that. I work hard for my information, so you should be more grateful for it." Before Tifa could object, which he knew she wanted to, he raised a hand and shook his head. "All right. I know how badly you've wanted some action and I'm sure this will bring some. Rufus Shin-Ra has plans to continue with Neo-Midgar and he's in search of a new energy source."

Prior to the most recent events, Rufus Shin-Ra had followed in his father's footsteps to conquer the world by the use of mako. It was found, however, to be detrimental to the planet, shortening its lifespan. AVALANCHE was created to stop the Shin-Ra company, bring peace to the slums, and save the planet. Since Midgar had fallen, very little was known about him and his company until Cloud was offered a job as Rufus's third bodyguard. Now that this information had risen, it sounded as though there was more than what appeared.

Barret rose to his feet and stomped around angrily. He never was very good at controlling his temper. "Dat damn Shin-Ra! When da hell will he learn! He's jes' full of surprises and dat pisses me off!" Then he turned to Cloud and gestured at him. "So whaddya want us ta do 'bout this! We'z needs more information! I'd rather jes' run in an' kick his ass, but I knows we'z against dat." He lowered his hand and merely looked at the blonde, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I was getting to that, Mr. T." Cloud stood up and began to pace back and forth thoughtfully. "Although Rufus has confessed he's not using mako, this could just be a cover up. So our job is to uncover the truth and expose him. And then we've got to stop his plans." He quieted down and it was apparent he was thinking. He'd formulated a plan while he was on his way, but he was replaying it before talking about it. A few minutes and nods later, he pointed to Tifa. "You're going to be a main character in this game. We're sending you to get the exclusive story straight from the guy."

Tifa's jaw nearly dropped open and she shook her head. Shin-Ra had caused so many problems and she was full of so much anger for anything dealing with the company. Cloud should have known how she was going to react. "You're kidding me, Cloud! No way! Get someone else to do it, because I won't." And that was about all she had to say. Her father had been killed indirectly by Shin-Ra. She'd lost Cloud to Shin-Ra. And had it not been for Shin-Ra, Aerith would have lived. Shin-Ra this, Shin-Ra that.

The blonde-haired young man sat down next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "I know how difficult this will be for you. Let me explain why no one else can do this. Barret is the leader of AVALANCHE. Rufus knows that. I was technically a bodyguard for the handicapped man. He knows me. Vincent was a Turk and worked for him. Yuffie couldn't pull it off. She'd get caught stealing something. Cait Sith is operated by a member of the Turks. Red XIII...was another experiment for the company. And Cid had a close relationship with the guy for the space program. You're the only one who hasn't come into contact with him. That's why you'll be perfect. He doesn't even know who you are." He thought he had explained himself quite well. Tifa wasn't one to really handle such situations gracefully.

She wanted to argue with him, but she found that she couldn't. Cloud had covered every aspect of the plan so far. Talking to him, it sounded so perfect for her to do the job herself. As her eyes met his, she gave a dejected sigh, the sign that she was going to comply. "Fine, fine. You made your point. Tell me what the rest of your plan is. I can't walk in like this and just interrogate him."

"Glad you asked, glad you asked." He lifted a hand, beckoning Barret and Marlene to join the two. When they had, he continued his plan. "I know we've still got some high-tech equipment for use. We're going to set up our base here and attach a mic to Tifa and she can feed us information on the spot." He turned to Tifa and gave a grin. "You'll pose as a member of the press and use your feminine wiles to get an exclusive interview with him."

The look on Tifa's face was as far from amusement as one could get. "Your plan sucks. I don't like it. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm as far from girly as you can possibly get." She muttered a string of comments beneath her breath, most dealing with how she wished Aerith was there to do this for her. Then she turned her attention to the other three and gave a subtle nod. "This whole this is stupid, but I'll do it. However, Cloud, once this is over, I'm going to make you wear a dress for a whole week."

She received a smile as her response and a nod from him as well. "Great! We'll get started tomorrow then! The sooner, the better!" He pushed himself up and raised his arms over his head as he yawned. "The early bird catches the worm. Hey, Tifa, let's go to bed." He took her by the wrist and began to pull her after him as Marlene giggled.

The young girl's eyes glanced between the two. "You two are going to bed together? Like...in the same bed? Like...what people do when they're in love?" She giggled some more and then fled after Tifa, throwing her arms around the older female's legs. "I don't want Cloud to take you away, because then you might not come back!"

Cloud took a moment to pry Marlene off of Tifa and he chuckled. "Sometimes we adults have to have our time together without children asking us questions." He nudged Tifa with a small grin. "Isn't that right, Tifa?" When his eyes found hers, she nodded until he looked away and then she began to shake her head. The young girl began to laugh again and before she could cling to someone else, her father had pulled her off to the side, allowing Cloud and Tifa to escape.

In the upstairs residence together, Tifa and Cloud were quietly resting. Each had a twin bed, but shared a room, which was typically thought of as 'Tifa's room'. As childhood friends they were comfortable with one another and once that had been established, they felt it was far from appropriate for them to be together.

It had been silent for a while and there was dim light out the window on the right side of the room. Cloud was still thinking about his plan, making absolutely certain that it was flawless. And when he just couldn't think anymore, his head turned to look at the female beside him. "Hey...are you still awake, Tifa?"

Her ruddy eyes found his and she nodded before raising her gaze to the ceiling. "Just counting the holes, I guess. Sheep no longer help me sleep. I've got too much on my mind. Why aren't you asleep yet?" Her hands raised and then rested across her stomach and she gave a sigh. Normally she would've waited for an answer, but she had more to say. "Why do you always take so long to return to the slums? You must really like it outside of here. You're gone so long and I worry about you. I worry if you'll come back to me safely." She always worried about things like that, even if she didn't voice them.

Cloud was quiet for a moment. This was a typical conversation between the two. Then he looked over at her again. "I've got to do something with my life. I just haven't found where my roots will grow yet. I don't mean to worry you. I always tell myself that one day I'll come back here and you won't be waiting for me anymore." He mimicked a heavy sigh in return. "I'll be here for a while, though. That's a good thing." He knelt down by her side and peeked over the edge. "Scoot over and let me up there. I'm not comfortable here yet."

She turned her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're as surprising as Shin-Ra is." She made a spot open for him beside her as she edged toward the window. When he joined her, she hesitated for a moment. If she could title him as someone, he was her best friend. She wasn't good with other females and frankly, she was annoyed by feminine things. As Cloud had taken one of her hands, she felt their fingers entwine. There was always an unspoken bond between the two, but it was all right. "Thank you, Cloud. You're always so considerate of my feelings. It's not required."

Cloud's other arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Stop that. It's annoying. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a hard-working young woman who deserves a much better lifestyle than what you have. The next time I leave the slums, I want you to come with me...as my partner." He nearly coughed as his cheeks turned pink. He was glad it was dark because if she found out about that, he'd never live it down. "What do you think? We can work together. Leave Barret and Marlene in charge of the bar and we can go off together, the way we're supposed to be. You know that our names were written in the stars. It's meant to be. You and me, Tifa Lockhart, you and me."

She lifted her head to look to his face, but he looked completely serious. Tifa wasn't accustomed to such conversations with anyone and she almost disapproved, but it was Cloud after all. At least it wasn't Marlene or Barret, or worse yet, Vincent. Vincent's love life had ended on a sour note and it seemed to make him a little psycho every now and then. She cautiously planted her head against his chest. The possibility of her and Cloud. She wasn't sure what to think of that. "I'm not so sure that's such a good--"

He broke into her thoughts, ducking his head to plant a soft kiss upon the top of her silky hair. "Wait. I have a question for you. Do you really hate my plan so much?"

Tifa felt herself sinking into slumber. It was a shame that she was getting so tired when he was being truthful with her for once. Then her eyelashes fell as she narrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. I hate it. No, I detest it, loathe it. I don't hate anything, but I do detest this. You're dumb, Cloud. I can't wait to see you in a dress. I'm taking pictures this time."

Cloud chuckled softly and planted a fingertip to her lips. "Ssshh. It'll all be over soon. Let me tell you this story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**White Desire**

**Chapter 2**

"Tifa...Tifa, wake up." Cloud was gently shaking her back and forth. She'd fallen asleep in the middle of his story, but he didn't mind. She was probably still recovering from shock, so he couldn't hold it against her. And when she muttered and rolled onto her back, he leaned down to plant a kiss against her lips.

Before that could connect though, his female companion had lifted a hand to stop him. Her lips rose into a slight smile. "I heard you the first time. What do you think you're trying to do, Cloud?" She pushed him away and then after a few moments, she came to her feet and brushed herself off. Then she turned to him and slipped her hands behind her back. "Did you sleep all right?" In all honesty, she didn't remember too much from the previous night. She remembered him holding her and then falling asleep, but that was about it. The rest was just a blank hole in her memory.

Cloud began to lead her back downstairs and talked along the way. "I slept much better last night than I have in the last month. I always sleep better when I'm here. You should know that by now." He glanced to her for just a moment, and then shrugged slightly before silencing himself. Barret and Marlene were probably already awake and he didn't want to talk about the previous night in front of them. Even he was aware that there was a time and place for such things.

Tifa was unsure of why he had stopped until she reached the bottom of the stairs. She gave a smile and pointed to Cloud. "I'm sorry I slept in late. It's Cloud's fault. He kept me up with stupid questions last night." Then she brought her hands together and rubbed the palms back and forth. "All right. So let's get this dumb plan started, so it can be done and over with. What's our first action?" Her attention was turned back to her blonde companion.

Of course she wanted to get things over with. Cloud couldn't blame her. She'd seemed so adamant earlier, so he was relieved to see her cracking jokes, and so soon after she had awoken. He pointed to Barret who gave each a nod, carrying Marlene upon one shoulder. As he approached the pinball machine, he beckoned for the other two to follow after him.

The dark-haired female attached a rather small plastic piece to the zipper upon her black crop top. "So he won't know this records video and sound? There won't be any nasty feedback?" She didn't have any doubts about Barret and his skills. She was more concerned about messing something up. After all, she had never done anything of the sort before. It was only natural that she should be a little nervous.

Barret nodded to her with a hearty chuckle. "Yeah. It's small an' it should do da trick. We'z lucky dat we'z got smart people in our league, ya know!" He gestured at Cloud. "All right. Cloud's got da other part of da plan for ya. Go ahead, spiky-haired dumb ass."

Tifa's gaze found Cloud who was holding up a rather classy-looking uniform for her. The blouse buttoned up the front and the skirt did the same upon one side, leaving a loose pleat. Both articles of clothing were of a pleasant maroon colour. "Y-you can't be serious." She received a nod as she looked to his other hand, which held a set of maroon high heels. From the end of his fingertips, he was carrying a pair of wire frames for her eyes. Tifa shook her head and scoffed. "Oh, no. This is not happening. Forget what I said yesterday; I changed my mind."

Marlene climbed off of her father and tugged upon Tifa's skirt with a smile. "At least try it on! I wanna see what you'll look like! And I'll help you too!" She couldn't hide the glee in her voice. Besides, this was going to be fun. She couldn't understand why Tifa was being so reluctant to cooperate. If she had been old enough, she would've taken her place. Marlene had decided at an early age that she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. Without waiting for a response from her companion, she'd quickly led Tifa into the bathroom after taking the articles from Cloud.

Marlene pulled her brush through Tifa's hair with a smile. "You're so pretty, Tifa! Why don't you want to do this?" She watched her face carefully and then began to brush off Tifa's outfit. "You'll do really good. Cloud really loves you, so any other boy should as well, right?" Poor Marlene. She didn't really understand what love was or what she was saying.

Ruddy-hued eyes watched the young girl and a small sigh was given. "It's not really that easy. I'm changing myself to do this job. I wonder how well I'll pull it off. I'm afraid of messing up somewhere." With that kind of thinking, though, Tifa could expect herself to make a mistake. After Marlene had finished brushing her hair, she slipped the wire frames over her ears and her face gave a series of contorted looks. She didn't look like herself at all. Here she was, wearing subtle makeup, wearing feminine clothes, and a pair of glasses to boot. Her glance found Marlene, who seemed to be more than a little pleasantly shocked at the transformation. "I wonder what type of questions I'm supposed to ask him..." Like she didn't have enough to worry about.

The younger female pulled herself together and tilted her head to the side. "Daddy said Cloud had a list of questions for you. You are worrying too much, Tifa. You look beautiful and you will do perfectly on this mission. I know you will, so you should know that too." She pulled Tifa out of her chair and began to brush her off some more. Then she made her older companion lean down, so she could adjust the darker hair and glasses, which she hoped wouldn't ruin Tifa's vision too much (but she didn't want her to take them off). "There! You look absolutely wonderful! You have to show Daddy and Cloud now."

Tifa allowed Marlene to guide her back out to the others and was a little surprised when she was greeted by a rather awkward silence. Each step was taken carefully, bringing out one foot and placing it before the other. This was the second time this had happened and she hadn't liked the first time either. She really wasn't comfortable with this, but she'd settle for it. A hand raised and she gave a graceful wave. "Hello guys. I'm up here." Her forefinger gestured to her eyes.

Both males were awestruck by how she looked and Cloud kept examining her to make sure it was the same person. _Why can't she wear stuff like this more often?_ When he'd finally gotten his bearings straight, he nodded and handed to her a black hard-bound book. "Looking good, Tifa. That looks great." Before she could question him, he continued. "In here is a list of questions for you to ask. I left some space for you to actually write in, so it makes you look busy." Then he began to pace back and forth as he had the previous night. "As stated, Barret and Marlene will be here watching and listening. You'll be posing as the lead journalist for the Sector 6 and 7 media group. I'm going to take you to Shin-Ra headquarters where the statement will be held and then I'll return here. I've installed a piece in your glasses that will allow me to submit suggestions or recommendations to you. Typically we would have gone with sound, but we wanted to avoid the possibility of him hearing as well. You are the only one who can use these, assuming no one else has the password. In order to boot up the program, all you need to do is say the password or mouth it. These glasses were fitted to your precise shape and therefore it'll only read the vibrations coming from someone who has a similar figure. What looks like a simple pair of transgression lenses is actually much more complex. Isn't that cool?" He certainly was proud of himself for having such an idea and being able to pull it off.

Tifa nodded slowly as she listened to him. At least she knew she could rely upon him. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. After all, he would be watching her all of the time and he could help her out of any jam. "You've certainly put a lot of thought into this. You would have made a good SOLDIER with strategies of this sort. Let's go through the overall plan with this once, just to make sure I know exactly what I'm doing." She took a seat at the table by the couch and crossed one leg over the other before she continued. "I'm to be dropped off for this press statement, in which I'm to ask President Shin-Ra questions of similarity and then following the conference I'm going to ask for an exclusive interview with him, right? And then when that's done, it'll be over, right? Nothing else?" When she was received a nod, she smiled. "Let's do it to it then!"

There weren't many words exchanged between the blonde and brunette upon the way. Perhaps that was a good thing, though. Tifa was wound rather tightly and it seemed like Cloud saying the wrong thing was bound to set her off, and he definitely didn't want that to happen.

As they approached the entrance to that ill-fated company, they could hear the anxious chattering of the other media members. This was certainly the right place. Cloud pulled his bike to the side and allowed his companion to get off. He watched her regain her composure and grinned. "You do look really nice, Tifa. Try not to press yourself too hard. You'll do great." And then his tone softened. "I know you're compromising with the person you truly are to do this job and we want you to know we appreciate it. Go get 'em, Tiger Fang." He chuckled at his little nickname for her and then pulled away before speeding off into the distance.

Tifa watched him until he became a speck on the horizon and then her eyebrows furrowed. All of this time and he hadn't given her the password. "Barret, I don't have the password. I have to guess on this, don't I?" She was quiet for a few moments. It could be nearly any word or name. For her sake, she hoped it would have some connection with Rufus and the conference. As she turned to the building, she narrowed her eyes at it. "Shin-Ra..." Her eyelashes fluttered as red print filled the right lens. Well! That was convenient! A few moments passed and she gave her statistics for the safe-keeping of the information she was to receive from the conference.

By the time she'd finally kicked herself along (after getting a warm welcome from Marlene and Barret), she had arrived on time, just as the conference was beginning. She pushed herself through the crowd until she reached the front, clinging to the hard-bound book she had been given. Even if she didn't ask any questions, she could probably still answer the questions Cloud had written out for her.

A female with the blondest hair she'd seen had taken the stage and it only took a few moments to pass before Tifa knew who the female was. This woman was a treacherous snake who'd caused many problems for AVALANCHE in the past. Just the memories made Tifa's blood boil. However, in her current state, she'd have to let this go. The female raised a hand and gave a rather cocky smile. "Please, hold your unnecessary chatter, if you would. I apologise for the late start of our conference today. We had technical difficulties. As you are all aware, today's conference will allow the citizens of Edge questions on Midgar's rebuilding process and the possibilities of Neo-Midgar. Please allow me to present the CEO of Shin-Ra Electric Company, Mr. Rufus Shin-Ra."

As the room filled with great applause, Tifa rose her hands to cover her ears and muffle the sound. She'd never been too fond of loud noises, so this really wasn't the place for her. The hands lowered when the noise did and her lips parted when a man clad in white had taken the blonde's place. His hair was a lovely blonde with streaks of red tint here and there. She hadn't remembered Rufus looking that way. Even the facial features had seemed different. Then again, she hadn't seen him for about two or three years, not since she was on the rooftop of the headquarters with the others. _No way. That can't be him_ Her tone softened, so the others around her wouldn't hear. "Barret, are you getting this?" Receiving an affirmative reply, she nodded and flipped open her book to look through the questions. At least Cloud had taken the time to put things together for her. She really couldn't be more prepared.

Rufus lifted a hand to silence his audience and then he began to speak. His voice was firm, yet had an air of eloquence, of grace. It was so easy to tell that he was made for this type of job, this type of event. "Rather than answering questions, I will be informing of the progress and future plans. When I am finished, questions shall be directed to Heidigger and Scarlet." He was not fond of dealing with the public. Of course he would give them what they wanted, but there were always strings attached. Ignoring the slight shock of the public, he raised his hand again to sweep back the bangs from his midnight-blue eyes. "Midgar may very well be unsaveable. If it is, we must have an answer to such a hard ship. That answer is Neo-Midgar, the new Midgar, if you will. Currently, sectors four through eight..."

As he had spoken, Tifa made her notes on a blank page. She could go back and fill in the answers for the other questions later. And as the conference came to a close, photographers and journalists were shooed away. Tifa wondered how she was going to be able to get in for the interview. She edged her way around the others, trying to find a way to sneak past Heidigger. Perhaps she would've made it if she hadn't nearly tripped over herself because of those damned heels. In any case, a rather heavy Heidigger stepped in front of her and shook his head.

"Gwa, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry, but there's no press behind these lines without permission from the president! So just turn your attractive ass around and walk away, so I can smack it." As his sight looked over her, his lips curled into a sneer. She certainly was a looker, wasn't she? She was the type of female he wanted to be with. And rather than to turn her away so quickly, he reached out a hand to take hers. "What's your name, lovely miss?"

This was one of the reasons Tifa didn't want this mission, but she had no choice other than to take it, especially if she wanted something good to come out of all of this trouble. As much as she wanted to deck Heidigger across the face for overstepping his boundaries, she resisted and then put on the sweetest smile she could give. "My name is Tifa Lockhart. I would...appreciate it most greatly if you could get me an interview with the president..." Her voice trailed off as she neared the tubby bearded man. If she got any closer, she was going to vomit all over him and her.

Heidigger began to chuckle a bit more with that obnoxious horse laugh, and then he hesitated. "Well, if you really want one, I can see what I can do, for a price. How about you and I go out for dinner tonight after your interview with him? I'll take you to the nicest restaurant here on the plates." His eyebrows furrowed together as he watched her face for a reaction. However, before she even got that chance, the blonde from previously knocked him to the side. "Heidigger, stop fooling around!" She turned to Tifa with a sharp look and narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm sorry. No one gets in to talk to President Shin-Ra. And by that, I do mean absolutely _no one_." And without even another response, she dragged Heidigger away by the ear, muttering to him. "Try not to get your pieces of ass at the president's press conferences."

Well, that didn't work out too well. Tifa slipped a hand behind her back and she watched the other two leave. When she had turned back around, it seemed most of the other journalists had gone and there were only a couple left, but they were on their way out as well. She ducked her head and gave a soft sigh. "I don't think this is going to work. I can't sneak in there, because once Rufus finds out about that, we'll all be in major trouble. We better pull back, regroup, and come up with another plan. I didn't think this was going to work that well."

When Scarlet and Heidigger had rejoined Rufus, the blonde male was quiet for a moment. He'd been watching the entire ordeal from beginning to end and he was faintly curious about it. His lips were held in a manner of distaste and then he turned his gaze onto Scarlet, not exactly the type of person he wanted to be looking at. "...What was that all about?"

She raised a hand to her lips as she began to cackle. "Heidigger tried to let some journalist in to have an interview with you, against your wishes, of course." Scarlet was vindictive. Her goal was always to be at the top of everything and if that meant having to do away with someone, she was more often than not pleased to carry it out herself. She'd tried to overthrow Rufus a couple of times from his position, but without the solid proof, he was unable to put her away for good. And right now, Heidigger was currently irritating her, so she was more than pleased to want to get rid of him as well. If she had her way, then there would be no stupid men in the company of Shin-Ra and any other men would merely be her slaves to relieve her sexual tension.

Without waiting for a response from Heidigger, Rufus raised a hand to pull his fingertips through his bangs. "Clearly. I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my time with information that I already had." It was the typical response from him. He never liked having his time wasted. If he had time, it was meant to do something with, not something for retarded events like idle banter and gossip. He was horribly annoyed by Scarlet and most of the others in his company. He couldn't understand how or why his father had settled for idiotic fools in his midst. The only people he could reasonably stand were the members of his Turks, but even through that group, there were some that he liked more than others. He turned to Heidigger and although he wasn't too interested, there was still that hint of curiosity. "Her name?"

Heidigger coughed as he tried to shake off the anxiety. It wasn't entirely like the president to ask such questions. In fact, Rufus had been acting strange more recently. Perhaps there was something coming up that he had forgotten about. "Tifa Lockhart, Sir." He pointed to Tifa who had been stopped by one of the other journalists. She looked as though she was faintly confused and when the three had neared her, they found that the two journalists were comparing notes. At least the other one was. Tifa looked more like she had no idea what was going on or what was being asked of her.

Rufus arched an eyebrow out of interest. That name sounded familiar to him, and the more he looked at her, the more he thought he knew who she was. It was as though he'd had a dream of her some time ago and it was just now coming back. "I want to talk with her. I'll have an exclusive interview with her." He walked past Scarlet and Heidigger who exchanged glances. What could have possibly sparked his interest in her? He stopped within a few paces of Tifa and pointed at her. "You, young lady, you wanted that interview? Come. Let us."

Tifa's head raised and as her eyes brushed over Rufus and then Scarlet and Heidigger, she blinked a couple of times. It felt strange when he had pointed her out. For some reason, she felt that she had been accused of doing something wrong, although she hadn't. A nod was given to him. "...Yes, Sir. I appreciate this very--"

Rufus shook his head and turned his back to her. "Hush. Words are meaningless unless they are used for more important issues. Heidigger, Scarlet, tend to her needs and bring her to my office as soon as possible. I have a few things I need to take care of." He'd left the other three behind and took the elevator ahead.

And although there was much confusion around the entire table, Scarlet was the only one who felt that she had to do something to take care of this other female, this Tifa Lockhart. She hadn't been able to get Rufus's eyes and to see that one mere...nobody girl could was something she just couldn't accept. If she needed to, Scarlet would spill that blood, and it would be used to dye her next evening gown.


	3. Chapter 3

**White Desire**

**Chapter 3**

It was a rather strange feeling for her to have. Across the table, there were these dark, brooding eyes, that seemed to follow her every move. And each time she dared to look up, the strangest feeling crept over her and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her head ducked to look at the book Cloud had given her. Rufus was talking softly into his cell phone, probably taking care of some business. She wasn't going to interrupt him, although she really didn't want to sit down and wait for him. She felt uncomfortable enough as it was. There was no reason for anyone else to make that worse for her. After looking over the questions as much as she could, she found her gaze passing over the rest of his office. He certainly was organised. It seemed he made it very clear he liked things where they were and if they were moved, he'd be horribly irritated. _I better not say anything wrong. This guy looks like he'll jump down my throat._

"Yes. Yes. That is fine. Right." He closed his cell phone and then placed it upon his desk. His eyes looked over the young lady before him, wondering what exactly it was about her that seemed so familiar. He rose out of his chair and then approached her, as he reached out a hand to shake hers. "I am Rufus Shin-Ra. Heidigger informed me that you requested an exclusive interview with me." Then he took a seat back behind his desk. "Next time, do not feel it is necessary to take him upon his offers for a date. A young lady such as yourself does not belong with such...an individual." He examined her from afar, from the glasses to the feathered hair, and the tasteful style in her clothes. There weren't many people who dressed classy and conservative and yet, this young lady had most certainly done so. He should've given people more credit. Oh, well. It was not as though she was going to change how he saw anyone else.

Tifa gave him a small nod and when he'd taken her hand, she felt the smallest flutter. Perhaps it was because the situation was quite interesting. She was a little taken by him, honestly. It was probably his power, his influence. And the more she thought about it, the darker those thoughts became. If she could...she had the power to turn Shin-Ra completely around and the lifestyle of those in the slums. She shook her head slowly and then her lips parted with a soft sigh. "My name is Tifa Lockhart. I'm a journalist for the Sector 6 and 7 media centers. When I came here this afternoon for your statement, I began with several questions, but they seemed to have vanished into a smaller number." She stood up and brushed herself off as she began to pace back and forth. "President Shin-Ra, although you were quite free with your information, you failed to mention the energy source, mako. I was curious as to what your plans are for the new energy source."

His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her. It made him a little uncomfortable, the way she was moving. He hadn't spent a lot of time with females other than Scarlet, and therefore, he was unable to judge Tifa solely upon herself. He was quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. He was certainly hoping that no one else had thought to such lengths. Of course, Edge's citizens were full of mostly ignorant people, so he had very little to worry about. It was apparent that he disapproved of the question, but he would answer it anyway. After all this was an exclusive interview and at such things, he was required to answer those type of questions. He could not shake off the feeling, however, that there was something very familiar about her. "Ah. Indeed. I failed to mention that rather small detail. At this particular moment, the Shin-Ra company has been unable to locate another source. When we do, we shall certainly inform Edge." That was about all he had to say on the subject. The company was at stake and there was no need to give Tifa more information than necessary.

The answer had angered her. Tifa wanted something more than an uncertain answer. He had already seemed so sure of Midgar's ability to fail. She didn't see what the difference was. Even if they began to build Neo-Midgar, they would still need some replacement for mako as an energy source. Her right hand gestured at him and she narrowed her eyebrows. "That's not good enough, President Shin-Ra! You don't have the right to treat the people of the town this way! The people living in the slums are not required to follow your every measly rule! If they understood just how the ratio goes, they could take you down in a heartbeat. And if that possibility has yet to cross your mind, then you are so much more of an air-headed--"

The blonde had raised his hand to silence her as he spoke. "Hold your tongue! I gave you the answer to your question. It is not my responsibility for it to satisfy you." Then he swept his bangs back and found himself returning that anger, that irritation. This woman was absolutely maddening! As a president, it was proper for him to maintain his air of elegance. That meant that no matter how angry he got at someone, he needed to remain calm and collected. "Surely that is not the only question you had for me. You said you were a journalist for the Sectors 6 and 7...? Hm. No wonder you acted so out of line. I shall let it go for now, but next time you will not be so lucky." He had dismissed her reaction before and moved on.

Unfortunately Tifa was not as good with the same sort of confrontations. She couldn't understand why she just couldn't pelt him with her female fists of fury and kill him. Of course, she was surprised that he didn't have any of his bodyguards watching her. The only thing that stopped her was the typed command she received from Barret and a Cloud, who had recently arrived. She did not like what she was about to do, but she didn't really have a choice. If she didn't want him to get suspicious, she had to act as though she was sincerely apologetic. "...I'm sorry. I overreacted, Sir. I was raised in the slums, therefore, to be as high as I am now is a great honour and a great deal of work. I am hoping that you're doing as much as you can to protect this town. I can assure you that the public is fairly concerned about this idea of Neo-Midgar." She seated herself again, and flipped open her book as she looked over her questions. She couldn't believe she didn't have more questions. He deserved more questions...and frankly, so did she. "Without another energy source, are you still using mako? Do you intend to continue using mako? And if so, does that mean that your plans to find another source are really non-existent?"

Rufus was starting to get annoyed. He was being asked questions that he felt really shouldn't be asked, at least, not of him. With these type of questions, he should've directed her to the science department. He didn't know too much about that after all. In fact, it was fairly accurate to label him as a figurehead, just an unofficial one. If he'd heard that from anyone, he would've taken no time in executing that person. As far as he was concerned, he ran the company, whether he had someone else's say or not. "...You are truly irritating, Miss Lockhart. These questions are absolutely ridiculous." He would have continued to scold her, but his cell phone began to vibrate over a reasonably small stack of papers. The two watched it for a moment and then Rufus leaned forward to pick up the phone as Tifa ducked her head, pretending to be more interested in her book.

The blonde turned away from her and his eyes narrowed. If there was one thing he truly disliked, it was being interrupted in the middle of something important. That wasn't to say that his interview was important. In all honesty, he was quite relieved to have a break from the rather infuriating young woman. "Yes. Of course." Then he paused and leaned his back against the edge of his desk. "...I am busy currently." It certainly didn't sound like a very good conversation from Tifa's end. She had no say, however, so it was best just to ignore it. Besides, Cloud, Barret, and her could probably talk about it later on and speculate on the details. Rufus finally gave an exasperated sigh and then nodded. "Very well then." He pulled his cell phone away, the other on the line continuously speaking. Obviously Rufus was tired of hearing it. He hit the 'end' button on his phone and slipped the device into the lower right pocket of his coat. And then he turned his sights onto Tifa and raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that she was still there. He was more than aware that she'd been listening in, but he wasn't about to divulge any details to her. A subtle nod was given. "There is some business that has arisen, which I must take care of. We shall need to reschedule this interview for another time." As he approached her and she rose from her seat, he showed her to the door. "I am unaware of how long this will take, so you cannot stay here. I would recommend that you return to these headquarters in a week." And with a final push, she was shooed from his office and left standing in a rather dimly lit corridor.

Tifa paused for a moment when she had found herself outside and she raised a free hand to rest upon her hipbone. "...What the hell just happened? Does this mean I have to dress up again? I'm really not fond of this, you know." She received little reassurance from the others who had been watching and listening. As she turned her attention to her surroundings, she cringed. "I better get out of here before Heidigger finds me. He'll want to go out on that date...although I didn't actually accept. Cloud, get over here now and bring me back to the slums." And with that spoken, she had pulled off the wire frames, folding them and letting them rest at her cleft. Then she hurriedly found her way outside where she waited for Cloud to return upon his bike.

From the top floor of the Shin-Ra headquarters building, Rufus watched the young woman with curious eyes. It'd been too high up to notice her companion who had pulled up, but there was no way he would forget this Tifa female. He had a wonderful photographic memory. In fact, anything that dealt with his memory was quite in tact. He paused by his desk and looked over a folder that he had withdrawn after dismissing the female. His eyes squinted at the older picture taken of Tifa and he shook his head slowly. "...A member of AVALANCHE. No wonder." He picked up the picture and wandered back over to the window and held it up next to the speck of the female figure who was leaving. "Things are about to get very interesting."

When Tifa and Cloud had returned to Seventh Heaven, the dark-haired female had wasted no time in changing into her normal clothes. Upon meeting back downstairs in the basement, she folded her arms over her chest angrily after taking a seat. "I told you guys this plan was stupid! All just because Mr. T wanted some action! Look what you guys got me mixed up in!" She would've started swinging her fists around, but Cloud slipped an arm around her and affectionately gave a nudge. And once that contact had been made, Cloud received a rather harsh smack across the face followed by a Tifa storming up to her room.

The other three watched her leave and Cloud gave a shrug of his shoulders, raising a hand to his cheek. "Something tells me I'm sleeping outside tonight." He turned to Barret and Marlene and then pointed to the computer. "Well...what did we find out? Anything important?" He hadn't the time earlier to question on what they'd found out, so an update would be most useful. After they relinquished the information, he slowly nodded and sat down thoughtfully. "So we'll have to send Tifa back sometime next week to resume the interview with him. From what I saw, he didn't seem to be a very likable man...although he did accept the interview." He leaned back, raising his feet to rest upon the coffee table before the couch that Barret had made his new home. "Assuming we can convince Tifa to go back."

There were a few minutes of silence that sank in and then Marlene finally spoke up. "She was so pretty. I bet that's why the president was so nice to her." She gave a soft giggle and then slipped her hands behind her back. "She was really, really, really angry, though. Cloud, you should go upstairs and talk to her before she does anything scary." A loud pounding sound had echoed through the building after she said that and then she continued. "Like that." Marlene never liked seeing anyone get angry, but she couldn't really escape from it. Barret was a typically angry man and he wasn't very good at being a father either. Cloud and Tifa had always felt it might be best for Marlene to be left with Elmyra, Aerith's adoptive mother, but Barret wouldn't hear of it. Fortunately, Marlene was so grown up that those sort of things did not affect her.

Cloud glanced over to Barret, looking for some kind, any kind, of help and when he didn't get anything, he ducked his head in defeat and nodded slowly. "All right. Fine. I'll go talk to the homicidal maniac." He was joking, of course, but that didn't make things any better for him. He probably had hell to pay and he wasn't looking forward to it. He bid the other two a faintly 'sweet' farewell and then followed the stairs up to Tifa's bedroom. Rather than showing himself in, a hand rose and knocked upon the door gently. "Hey, Tifa...? Will you let me in?"

It seemed like an eternity of waiting outside, but then the door finally creaked open. Tifa poked her head out and then tilted it to the side before allowing the door to open fully. "...Yeah? You have more bad ideas to spread my way?" She wasn't giving him much credit at all, was she? As she stepped away from the door, she wandered in and sat down on her bed beside the window. He could come in or he could stay out there. She didn't really care at all. At the particular moment, she didn't really care about anything or anyone. That would change later on, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else.

Cloud was quiet for a few moments and then wandered in. He knew she was angry, but he also knew that he wanted to calm her down if possible. He sat down beside her in silence and the two merely looked out the window together. Not so long ago, they wondered for their future prospects, but it seemed that prosperity was nearly within reach. He lifted a hand and used his forefinger to point outside. "One day we'll be free like the birds outside. We won't be stuck working mediocre jobs, doing mediocre missions, and dealing with mediocre people like the ones in Shin-Ra. One day that will come and everything will be better. Until that time comes, however, we need to be patient and work as diligently as we can to make today's world a better one for the children of tomorrow." He often didn't try to bring anyone back to reality. That was typically Tifa's job, but it seemed that she needed a nice slap in the face every now and then.

The brunette nodded slowly and then ducked her head, planting her hands upon her lap. She knew he was right, but she also knew that she was a little more than consumed by the need of revenge. She had completely overreacted during the interview and nearly blew AVALANCHE's cover. What if she were to do that again? "...Is it safe for me to stay on this mission, Cloud? I might lose it again... I could've done a lot of damage if you and Barret hadn't told me to stop...and if I hadn't been in that dreaded outfit..." She scowled a bit as she thought about how she'd have to wear it again the following week, or whenever she received a notice to come in.

Cloud wasn't exactly sure on how to answer her question at first. Judging by the day's actions, he was inclined to say the negative. However, he also knew that Rufus was expecting to see Tifa again, so she needed to go. He looked over to her and raised a hand to ruffle her hair gently. "Honestly? I think you can totally do it. However...it's not really up to me if you're successful or not. Your actions make you the person you are. Your thoughts and feelings motivate your actions. I think that if you really want to, you'll do the right thing. And the right thing is whatever you feel is right in your heart. It's whatever you think is the right thing to do." Secretly he was hoping that she'd choose to continue along with the mission, but if she didn't, they'd have to get someone to replace her. And if it came to the worst situation, he'd dress as a female again and go in her place...which was something he wasn't looking forward to.

His companion turned her head and looked at him, just really looked at him. In all the years that she'd known him, she hadn't ever heard him say something the way he was now. Yes, of course he spoke with her, but that was it. They were empty words perhaps even filled with empty promises. But now, as she spoke with him, as she listened, she was truly touched by what he was saying. She knew what she needed to do. He was right. She stood up suddenly and flexed her arms before throwing a few punches here and there. "Right! You've got it! For the children of tomorrow's future!" Then she turned to the blonde-haired young man and smiled. "I'm sorry about that. I had a lapse of memory and nearly forgot who I was. You can count on me, Cloud. I'll find out his plans and put a stop to them immediately!" She had somehow felt that her faith was renewed. And she knew that through this entire ordeal, Cloud would be there, and so would Barret and Marlene...and Vincent and Cid, who had somehow made their way to Edge for a visit. She paused when she saw the two in the doorway. "...Ummm...Cloud..."

Cloud turned to see the cloaked figure first, and then the goggle-headed one behind him. "Hey, guys! What brings you to Edge?" He was really quite pleased to at least see those two. The other members of their extended party were all right, but they had other things to take care of. The more people they clamoured into that basement, the more people they had to hide from Shin-Ra and so far, it was hard enough just to hide away one. Rufus could take out his irritation on the entire region of Sectors 6 and 7 for what had happened earlier in the day. And although that was a possibility, he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The young man in the front pulled his cloak around him and softly spoke. "I was in Nibelheim visiting the old memories when Cid stopped by...for one reason or another. We met up and he told me he was on his way here to check on you guys, so I decided to go with him. I suppose we're here to make sure everything's all right." Then he paused and looked between the blonde and the brunette. "...Everything's all right, is it not? Judging by Tifa's actions, one might never know." He lowered his guard, finally deciding that it was all right to show himself. Vincent Valentine hadn't changed too much since they all met him in the Shin-Ra mansion. After his last encounter with Kadaj and Cloud, he hadn't shown himself too much, but it seemed like he was doing well. And one could be sure, he was nothing short of pleased to see Marlene, who'd gotten quite attached to him in the Capital of the Ancients, Ajit.

Cloud stood up and walked over to him, giving him a friendly shake by the shoulder. "Yeah. Things are just fine. We ran into a bit of interesting information. Come downstairs and we'll tell you all about it. Who knows? Maybe you'll have some good ideas for us too." He received a nod from Vincent as a reply and then extended the invitation to Cid as well. And as the three began to descend the stairs, Cloud turned back to look at Tifa. "Hey, you're coming, right? I won't make you wear that outfit again, I promise."

She started to nod and follow when her phone rang. "Of course, Cloud. Let me get this first. You guys go down there and wait for me. I should be down in just a few moments." As their footsteps thundered down the stairs, she turned to the phone on the nightstand beside her bed and picked it up. "Strife Delivery Service, how may I help you?" Oh, that's right. Her bar was the location for Cloud's business as well...which was his delivery service he ran when he wasn't busy doing other mercenary type jobs.

The other line was silent, but only for a few moments and then a rather stern voice was heard on the other end. "Miss Lockhart." Tifa nearly dropped the phone. She would've recognized that sound anywhere after the prior events in the day, and suddenly she was unsure of how to respond, unable to say anything in the slightest. "Three days, Miss Lockhart. Come as you are. Oh...and don't inform anyone. I have an interesting proposition for you, and you alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**White Desire**

**Chapter 4**

Vincent and Cid had sat down at the table, which had earlier been dubbed Tifa's (by Tifa for Tifa, nonetheless). It seemed as though there was another situation that they were hiding from the others, but eventually Cloud would be able to crack it out of them. After all, neither one was as hard as they seemed. When Cloud and Barret joined them, Vincent opened his lap for Marlene, who happily sat upon him and began to braid his long black hair.

Cloud looked between the others at the table and then he turned his sights onto the one who was slowly turning into a female. "Vincent, you look as though something is weighing your mind terribly. Is everything all right?" It was a dumb question, but it was as good a start as any. It was important to make it a point to let others know he cared, whether they wanted him to or not. He leaned forward, propping his chin up with a hand where the elbow rested upon the surface of the table. His glance switched between the two with a glint of curiosity, waiting for some type of explanation.

Cid and Vincent exchanged looks with each other, as the second, the one with the goggles, raised a hand to scratch at the stubble growing upon his chin. And rather than waiting for Vincent to speak up, he did. He was the one who had suggested coming to Edge anyway, so it was really his responsibility to announce why they were there now. "I think we've run into a bit of trouble. I received some kind of distress signal from Yuffie. It sounded as though something bad was happening in Wutai. So I got into the Tiny Bronco and began to head over, but when I got there, everything was in serious lock-down mode. Shin-Ra is doing something there and they forced the citizens to evacuate. Although most were sent to Rocket Town, I couldn't find Yuffie anywhere." He gave a series of odd faces and then ducked his head as he shook it. "And although I ducked into every town along the way, I didn't have any luck. Once I found Vincent, I explained the situation and he suggested that we come here and see if you've heard anything."

It sounded as though the two were reasonably concerned about the current happenings, and that was to be expected. In fact, if they hadn't brought it to Cloud's attention, he would not have been worried either. Barret, on the other hand, nearly went berserk as soon as he heard the name of the company. Of course, that was bound to raise questions as well. What was Shin-Ra possibly doing in Wutai...? And why? There were too many things to speculate upon and without actually going in, they weren't going to get any answers. Cloud had already explained the plan he'd formulated some time before and they had yet to incorporate their information into the situation.

Vincent was quiet for a few moments, trying to think of what to do or say. Then he gently took Marlene off of him before standing up and taking her into his arms again. Marlene was the first female he felt comfortable around since his beloved Lucrecia had passed away. This might have been because she was young and looked up to him, so perhaps he had a type of fondness for her the way an older brother would for a younger sister. As he paced back and forth, he was still quiet, still contemplating. There were a lot of things to think about, and then an idea reached him. Vincent was always the more sensible of the group, so it only seemed natural that he would have the ideas or that he would make the connections. "Cloud, you found out that President Shin-Ra has not yet discovered a replacement energy source for mako. Could it be that he found something in Wutai? And if so, is that why he had the town evacuated?"

It seemed fairly logical, but Cloud thought it would make more sense for Rufus not to cause such a ruckus. It didn't seem the way that he would do things. There had to be something more, something else they were missing, but what? What could Rufus possibly be hiding? And then he remembered the different divisions of Shin-Ra. Unlike the president, his nearly leading lady, Scarlet, was quite the attention-grabber, so perhaps she was in charge of this operation. He lifted his right hand into the air and then nodded slowly. "That very well could be it. However, that would mean he was really telling the truth at the press conference. For some reason I just don't believe him, though. Rufus is just like his old man. He's hiding something from the rest of us and we need to find out what it is."

The blonde stood up and made a dramatic gesture, but before he could continue, Barret broke into the temporary silence. "We'z gotta' go ta Wutai!" Following the groaning sound from Cloud, he chuckled and then stood up. "Dat's right. Wutai. We'z gonna' find out what da hell Shin-Ra's up to and we'z gonna' stop him!" He always liked the idea of running in, kicking ass, and then getting the hell out of the situation. Sadly that wasn't something they often got to do, but that was because everyone else thought too much and didn't act enough.

Cid, who seemed much quieter than usual, finally spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew that Cloud and the others were already on their own mission and yet, here they were to take on another one at the same time. He wondered if it would be possible for them to do both and be successful without arousing any suspicion. It didn't matter how good they were at defending themselves; it was much more difficult to protect many as opposed to merely one or a few. He watched the others with slight interest. "Cloud, you're already doing this interview with the president, so how are we going to do the Wutai thing?"

As though Cloud hadn't done enough thinking. Why did someone always have to bring him down? And just when he thought things were going to get better. That was indeed a problem, however, and he couldn't turn it away. After a few moments of silence, he enfolded his arms over his chest. "We'll have to split into two parties. Three of us will go to Wutai and figure out what to do, and one of us will need to stay here with Tifa and Marlene and ensure that the interview process goes all right." He was a little concerned about leaving Tifa behind, but if that needed to be done, he had to do it. He suddenly grew quiet serious. "Whoever stays here has to make sure Tifa remains optimistic. She's been pretty testy lately. I think she was a little shaken up by going to see him by herself. So if it looks like she needs help, give her some, anything, even if they're just reassuring words."

The others could agree to this. Tifa was their friend, their ally after all, and they needed to stand by her. It was pretty clear that everyone who became friends with the AVALANCHE resistance faction had some sort of dislike or loathing for the Shin-Ra company. That was what they came together over. And in all honesty, the fact that Tifa could so much as walk into that building and not cause a scene showed that she had excellent self-control and discipline. The others in that basement room could not guarantee the same thing about themselves.

Barret was the one who broke the silence this time when he picked up Marlene. "So Cloud, which of us are goin' ta Wutai? You sed only three. I figure we'z needs at least Vincent or Cid, since they heard 'bout this already. I'd like ta go. Shin-Ra's jes' pissin' me off so much and I'z needs ta let go o' dat steam!" Then he pointed to Cloud. "And ya should probably go, since ya know, leader an' all." It was sort of a strange thing to say. At the very beginning, Barret had refused to let anyone else even be thought of as the leader with the exception of himself. And now he was passing that title off to anyone who would take it. He discovered that after he couldn't withstand the pressure of leading everyone, he no longer wanted the responsibility and had since then given it to everyone else. Besides, Cloud was a good leader. He could strategise and he had a good head upon his shoulders.

Vincent nodded in agreement and raised a hand to brush his fingertips through his hair, trying to loosen the braids that Marlene had put in. He was seemingly annoyed, but not enough to the point that it mattered too terribly much. His voice held a stern demeanor, but his facial expression wasn't any different. "I think that I will stay here. I'm not quite ready to face Shin-Ra so soon. Perhaps by the time you guys return, I'll be able handle myself with more grace." It was a very Vincent thing for him to say. According to the others, he was too hard on himself, but he was too stubborn to listen to anyone else. He nodded to the others and then mimicked Cloud by crossing his arms, the left golden claw tightening slightly by the movement. "I'll take care of Marlene and Tifa for you. So if you're leaving soon, you should tell them good-bye."

It really paid off to have allies who were willing to go to such lengths. Although Vincent made it sound like it wasn't a big deal to him, Cloud sort of thought the original party should have been Vincent, Cid, and himself. Vincent was much more collected than Barret. Then again, this would give Barret a chance to calm down and release some of that inner anger. He nodded to Vincent and lifted a hand to lower his shades over his eyes. "That's a good idea, Vincent. We better leave...tomorrow, I suppose. I'm going to go talk to Tifa. She hasn't come down yet. We'll catch up with you later." Without waiting for a response, he gave a short wave to the others and found himself back up at Tifa's bedroom door, which was now closed, although it hadn't been when he'd left.

After Tifa had gotten off the phone with Rufus, she'd been trying to think of what to do. Rufus had gotten her number. He sounded as though he knew something about her that she probably didn't want him to know. And he had asked her to come to the headquarters in three days and not to say anything to anyone else. That meant she couldn't tell Cloud, Barret, or even Marlene. She wasn't comfortable with keeping secrets from anyone, and she found herself in a position that she didn't know how to get through. She sat upon her bed, merely looking at the phone as though she had expected it to ring again. She sort of hoped that it would, because she really wanted the president to call up and cancel his plans. How unlikely. _...What am I supposed to do? I...I can't trust this guy. He's going to do something terrible though, if I don't. I have to have a plan._

When Cloud hadn't heard anything, he pushed the door open and blinked a couple of times as he looked at her. She certainly looked like she had a lot on her mind, and it made him a little nervous. "Tifa, are you okay?" He started to join her, and then when he saw her face, he stayed where he was and leaned against the doorframe. There was something in her eyes, some kind of look that he couldn't read. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, and he wasn't sure if she would say anything to him. His gaze passed over her seemingly pale face, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Are you sick? You look so...I don't know, not well."

Tifa straightened her composure quickly and rose to her feet, slipping her hands behind her back. She had to put her plan into motion, and the first step was not to let anyone know that there was something wrong. And if they thought so, she had to masque it with a similar event. Fortunately for her, she could use the upcoming interview as an excuse...for a time. "I'm fine, Cloud. I'm sorry I took so long up here. I was just doing some thinking and practising for my next interview with President Shin-Ra. If I practise here, I won't get so flustered and I'll maintain a professional level." She nodded as though to reassure herself and gave a broad grin. "But, I'm done now. We can go downstairs and talk to Vincent and Cid about everything. I'm sure they'll have good ideas that we can add to yours." So far, so good.

Her blonde companion shook his head at her. "Actually, while you were up here working so hard, we already talked about it. It's time to fill you in." His gaze looked past her and out the window for a few moments. "Wutai's been locked-down by Shin-Ra and the civilians were evacuated to Rocket Town. Unable to find Yuffie, Cid came here to get our help. However, you're going to be busy with the president and we need at least one person to stay here and help you out along with Marlene." He turned his eyes back to her face and smiled vaguely. "Vincent said he was going to stay here, so Barret, Cid, and I are going to set out for Wutai first thing tomorrow morning. I thought I'd let you know before we left, that way you don't feel as though you're missing something." He saw her lips part and knew there was a protest beginning to show. He shook his head at her and continued. "Normally I'd take you with me, but we need you here because that interview is extremely important. Now, we won't be gone long, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Besides, I'll have my cell phone and you can call me if anything goes wrong or if you absolutely need anything."

She knew he would've taken her with him if he could, but it didn't change that she was a little envious. Then she had a wonderful idea. "Heeeey! Let's dress Vincent up as me! We almost look alike." When Cloud shook his head at her with disapproval, she gave a dejected sigh and pouted. "...That's not fair. I guess I'll let it go, though. Seeing you in a dress will make up for all of this." Little did he know that she had changed the duration to two weeks as opposed to just one. He didn't need to know until the time came. She started to wander past him, and then paused for just a moment. "I guess I'll go downstairs to talk to the others."

Before she could take her leave of him, Cloud had reached out a hand to take her by the wrist and then he pulled her into his arms with a secure embrace. It wasn't often that he held her this way, and he wasn't sure how many more times he would be allowed that freedom. His neck bent and he nestled the tip of his nose into her hair. There was something about her that he could never let go. From the very first time he laid his eyes upon her, he knew she was special in some way. And although she had taken so long to notice him back, he didn't mind. He was holding her now, and if he'd had his way, he wasn't going to let her go. His voice softened and he pulled her against him, demanding some kind of response. "Tifa, you would go so soon with nothing for me? No words, no thoughts, no feelings?"

She didn't know how to react to the attention he was giving her. She always thought she knew how she felt, but being in the situation, she was no longer sure of herself or her thoughts. With a bit of effort, she had pushed herself away from him, and raised a hand to trace her fingertips over her cheeks. "...I-I don't understand what you're talking about, Cloud." She thought she knew, but she wasn't sure she actually wanted to be informed. And as she backed into the other side of the doorframe, she slipped her hands behind her again and tilted her head to the side.

His sea-green eyes peered over her and then he gave a subtle smile. He was slightly disappointed by her reaction, but he had almost expected it. After all, he hadn't said anything to her before about things like this. Rather than letting it get the best of him, he laughed it off and then shook his head, as though it was nothing. "No, no. Never mind. I was just thinking some silly things. Yeah...let's go downstairs and we can talk to the others if you want." He couldn't say all of the things he wanted to say. And why not? Cloud wasn't always there as much as she deserved. How could he even begin to ask her to feel the same way when he couldn't be there for her? Tifa deserved the very best and he felt that he couldn't give her that. Of course, he was basing this off of his perspective alone, and without talking to her about it, he would never truly know what she thought or if she agreed. Perhaps it was because he was afraid, afraid of the answer she'd give him, afraid of the rejection that he'd experienced his entire life so far. Whatever it was, it kept him from speaking of the things upon his mind, and it might have been the proper way to go.

Tifa nodded to him and then watched him for a moment. He looked a little different than what she was used to, so she felt a little strange as she stood there. "...You're acting strange, Cloud." And rather than saying anything more, she reached out a hand to take one of his and then tugged him down the stairs after her to get to the basement. There was still a little time before he left, and she wanted them to all spend it together, like a family. She hoped that would be possible. Even if no one else agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**White Desire**

**Chapter 5**

"Cloud, this uniform doesn't fit me." Cid was reluctant to leave the dressing room they had infiltrated. Upon their arrival to Wutai, the three were rejected at the entrance. Shin-Ra alpha soldiers had informed them that Wutai was to be emptied out and remain that way for the next few days while the company was using the town. Without much more information, Cloud could only speculate that there was something in Wutai that Shin-Ra wanted. If that was the case, all they had to do was find what Shin-Ra wanted and lead the company away. That sounded a lot easier than it was going to be.

The younger blonde leaned against the wall beside the door to the dressing room as he half-heartedly watched Barret take his anger out on some inanimate shoji screens. He didn't want to spend his entire day waiting for Cid to prevent wedgies throughout their journey. His voice sounded apathetic, as though he had other things upon his mind (which he did). "Hurry up, Cid. We're waiting on you. No one else is going to see you. At least, no one you know." He was still thinking about Tifa and their bittersweet farewell. He wasn't sure, but he thought she'd miss him. He hoped that she would miss him. And he also hoped that he'd get the encouragement to finally tell her how he felt. If he didn't, he'd buy himself more time and find a way to scream it from the mountain tops and into the blue sky.

The door to the room beside him opened and Cid adjusted the hat upon his head. "This is coinciding with my goggles. Why do we have to wear the dumb assed hats!" He brushed himself off and it was apparent by his facial experience that he greatly disapproved of having to run around and impersonate a soldier of the company that had betrayed him. He glanced between Cloud and the angry black man. "I sense a little tension in the air. Dare I ask why?" It wasn't that he was particularly interested. He just didn't want Cloud to be irritated with him anymore than necessary. After all, it was because of Cid that they had come out here. They were going to find Yuffie and figure out what Shin-Ra wanted.

"We don't have time to discuss this. If we're here, we need to get things done. So the first plan of action is to find out who's behind this." His voice lowered and he pulled himself away from the wall. "And I think I know who it is." Although he was quite good at coming up with plans, he'd been slacking since his plan for Tifa's interview with Rufus. Now that they were here in Wutai, he hadn't taken the time to think logically. There were a few places he could check, such as the main pagoda in the back of the town, and the mountain pass. He straightened his composure and then gestured for the two to come in closer. He didn't want others to be listening in, although there weren't really any others outside of the occasional Shin-Ra beta soldier wandering by. His voice lowered and he was quiet before speaking, taking the time to actually improvise a plan. "Shin-Ra tends to like to be in high places, so surely we'll find the commander in a place that is located above all others. I was thinking either the pagoda or somewhere on the mountain pass. What do you guys think?"

He should've known not to ask something like that. That was the problem with being a leader. The leader had to choose a path and every now and then take a side in conflicts between his party members. No wonder Barret hadn't wanted to be the leader anymore. He didn't want to listen to people argue and he didn't want to take responsibility for someone else's actions. Cloud was currently wondering why he was enduring this. If he really wanted to, he could leave the two behind and probably solve the mystery on his own. _I really should've brought Vincent with me. If I had asked him that question, he wouldn't have even answered. But noooo, I have to bring the two loudest people in the party. I could've brought Vincent and Tifa...and we could've dressed Cid up as her..._ It was too late for that now. He finally shook his head and then raised a hand to silence the two arguing middle-aged men. "All right, since you two are can't seem to get along, I'll be coming up with the first place to go." He began to pace back and forth as the two quieted down after his announcement. "Shin-Ra is a traditional company, running after traditional family values, so it would make sense if the commander was in a more traditional or ceremonial area. Between the two, the mountain pass and the five-floor pagoda, I personally think we'll have more luck at the latter. And if there's no one of significance there, we'll question the other soldiers...discreetly." He made sure to emphasise that last word. The last thing they needed was an overly zealous Barret interrogating the fellow soldiers they were posing as. Without any argument from the other two, Cloud nodded with a pleased look upon his face.

The trek up the floors of the pagoda seemed a long one, but it was probably due to the overwhelming silence that hung over the trio. Each was thinking about his own problems and too busy to carry on a conversation with another. That was a good thing, though, because it seemed unorthodox for soldiers on duty to be wasting their time by talking. If they were reported, they were probably fired, or worse yet, executed. As they reached the top of the building, they paused when they saw the familiar blonde female standing at the red railing.

Scarlet had been put in charge of finding that new energy source after Tifa held her short interview with Rufus. Determined to get his mind off of the maddening brunette, Scarlet was only more than willing to come to Wutai. If she could find this energy source, then she could pull Rufus into her grasp and Miss Lockhart would be out of the picture forever. At least, that's what she was hoping. At the entrance of the three soldiers, she narrowed her eyes and then lifted a hand to her lips as she cackled. "Kya, ha, ha, ha! Tell me, have you found it yet! The science department informed us that there was definitely something here."

The three exchanged looks with each other and without a second thought ditched their false identities and withdrew their weaponry. Now this was what Barret was thinking of when it came to infiltrating Shin-Ra. After all, they could only get so far when pretending to be one of the company. The only way to truly get answers was to demand them from the people who had them. Scarlet had answers, and AVALANCHE wanted them, therefore AVALANCHE was about to start its interrogation process. Scarlet was held at gun-point by Barret, while Cid did the actual holding and Cloud the questioning.

"Scarlet, we received word from a member of our alliance that Shin-Ra has shut down Wutai until further notice. What is the true intent of your presence here?" Cloud was pacing back and forth, his hands behind him in a gentlemanly fashion. When he spoke her name, his eyes met hers and he wondered how she could have possibly gotten up so high on the business ladder. From what he had seen, Scarlet was merely intimidating; she had no other skills.

She was reluctant to answer his questions as was expected. The blonde female had never taken kindly to force, unless she was administering it. And in this case, she wasn't enjoying it. Once Rufus heard about this, AVALANCHE was going to pay; she was certain of that. "I've nothing to say to you, Strife. Take your alliance and go else where." Her head ducked and she struggled to get out of Cid's grasp, not having much luck. She was physically strong, but not enough to hold Cid off. Of course, Cid was a male and she was a female. That was a sensible difference and she hadn't expected to get away. She was, however, wishing that she had hired some type of bodyguard for herself, rather than shooing her other soldiers away.

Cloud raised a hand and pointed a forefinger to Barret. "If she resists, blow her head off." It was a rather brash order to give, but he wasn't serious. He had to put up that false front if she was going to comply, and he knew she would. The company was important to her, but her life was more so. And as Barret's arm neared her, the young blonde male decided to ask her again. "Why is Shin-Ra Electric Company here? What are you guys doing that is so important that you had to evacuate the town? What are you guys planning?"

Scarlet turned her head slightly coming to face the rather large barrel of Barret's machine gun arm and then she looked toward Cid, who had gestured to Cloud. It would've been much easier if she had just answered the questions. She turned her blue eyes back to the young man before her and scoffed softly, held in disbelief from knowing that she was going to reveal Rufus's plan. "...My orders come from the president. The science department of the company told us that we'd possibly find a replacement for mako here. Rather than allowing the townspeople to get into our way, I felt it was most beneficial to evacuate. We'll be going through the mountain pass to find out if our sources were reliable or not."

The leader of the trio was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what he needed to do next. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be to get these sort of answers. However, the question on Yuffie's location was still in existence. Perhaps Shin-Ra had taken her as a captive. "We are searching for a young female ninja by the name of Yuffie Kisaragi. She's from this town, but it would seem that she did not evacuate from here. Perhaps you can tell me a little more about this, assuming that you know." Cloud was careful about the words he chose. He didn't want to come off as rude, but he wanted her to know that he was absolutely serious about everything.

The young lady in charge of Shin-Ra's weapon development merely looked at him. Yuffie Kisaragi. That name was familiar, and then she remembered why. While they had gone through the town, there was a lone female who stood against them. And as she was dragged off to her prison cell, she repeatedly gave her name, insisting that she was too great to be put away. The memories made Scarlet's lips curl into a smirk. "Yes, indeed. I remember that female." One of her hands lowered to her side and she looked out over the railing. "She tried to stop us, and we imprisoned her. And it seems you will be facing the same fate." From her side, she withdrew what looked like a PHS or a cellular phone, and forced Cid off of her as she tossed it into the air and a faint 'click' sound echoed. And while the others were caught up in this, she shoved Cloud to the side and quickly began to sprint down the stairs, holding the skirts of her dress up.

Cid raised a hand and pointed it to the device sailing through the air. Then he grabbed Barret by the vest. "It's a bomb! We gotta' get outta' here!" He started to pull the middle-aged man after him, in spite of his protests, and they passed Cloud on the way, as the blonde questioned their next plan of action. "That's a what, Cid?" Cloud almost couldn't believe what the other blonde male had said, and he had to hear it once more. Cid paused and as the three got caught in the doorway, he tried to push himself through. "It's a fucking bomb and we need to get the fuck off--"

The explosion was much bigger than what one would've thought. Of course, the three knowing Shin-Ra's ways should've expected that. The force caused each one to flail from the doorway. Barret was sent tumbling down the stairs until he hit the wall on the following floor below. Cid had found the center of the pagoda and was sprawled against the ground. And Cloud sailed over the railing and down five floors to land on the grass below. Although he was much stronger than most, he knew he wouldn't be able to get up and walk away from the injury. The last thing each saw was Scarlet's mocking face, laughing at her success before the three were taken away.

Cloud was awoken by a rather sharp nudge in the shoulder. He groaned and turned over onto his stomach, which actually felt good for once. His back was probably bruised after the fall. And when he was nudged again, he tried to brush away the hand, but he didn't have much energy to expend. "Stop that... You're hurting me." With that spoken, his eyelashes fell. He was ready to find the dark slumber again, but he didn't have that chance.

There was a young female who had squatted down beside him and was randomly poking him in various places. "Heeeey, Cloud...get up." When he didn't respond, she rose to her feet and was tempted to kick him in the side, but stopped when Cid had grabbed her by the arm. "Hey! Let me go, you freako!" Her other hand rose to brush him off, but it didn't work that well, and she was pulled back to bump into Barret.

"We waz lookin' for ya, Yuffie!" The Mr. T look-a-like ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he looked over to the sleeping Cloud upon the ground. "When d'ya think he's gonna' wake up? He took a pretty hard fall. I'm kinda surprised that he lived." It was sort of mean to say, but he wasn't entirely serious. In fact, he was actually worried when Cloud had been brought in and thrown mercilessly to the ground. Of course, there was a very smug-looking Scarlet who followed after him. She was probably going back to report her findings to the president.

Cid gave a shrug as his glance exchanged between the other three. Then he found himself taking a seat upon the hard floor. It was cold inside their cell, but there wasn't anything he could do about it and he had no intentions of cuddling with anyone. "We were looking for you, Yuffie. Glad you're okay." He shook his head slowly and stretched out a leg to gently push Cloud a bit to the side. He wasn't aiming to hurt, but if it disturbed him enough, then perhaps he'd wake up and they could make a plan to escape.

The younger blonde-haired man had finally arisen himself with that contact from Cid. As he struggled to push himself up, he looked to the others, as though he was trying to remember what had happened. He mouthed Yuffie's name a couple of times and then gave a small nod. "Yuf, are you all right? We got worried when we found out something bad had happened here." Then he took a moment before raising to his feet and wandering over to the bars on their cell. It was slowly starting to come back to him. They'd gotten their answers from Scarlet, but she was prepared. She'd planted a time bomb in her PHS device and pretty much blew the top floor to the pagoda to smithereens. Now they needed a plan of escape, but before that, they needed to know where they were. He turned and glanced to the others. "Where the hell are we?"

There was silence all around the table and then the female ninja spoke up as she angrily jabbed at the air. "Remember that room I imprisoned you guys in?" She waited until each one had nodded and then she chuckled. "Well, we're not there." And to save herself from the hate that was coming her way, she quickly shook her head and began to pace back and forth impatiently. "I think that stupid Scarlet woman said this was Shin-Ra's extension to the caverns beneath the mountain pass. The company was looking for that replacement energy source down here. In fact, they even went so far as to try to get me to work for them. They told me if I did, they'd let me out sooner." She scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest and her pacing ceased.

That was probably the first time they'd ever gotten a straight answer out of Yuffie. Ever since they had met her, she was usually not quite forward with them, or honest. In fact, she was as truthful as Cait Sith...and that wasn't saying much. Cloud was relieved that she had said so much because it answered many questions all at once. And since they finally knew where they were, they could plot some type of escape...perhaps. There were soldiers who kept randomly passing by their cell, so they weren't going to be able to break out as inconspicuously as they had hoped. He gave a thoughtful nod and then reached to his pants and patted his pockets. "Damn it. They took my--"

He was pegged in the back of his head by what he thought was missing from him. As he leaned down to pick up his cell phone, he heard Cid speak up. "I sustained the least damage and took your cell phone from Scarlet when she brought you here." The younger man gave a nod of gratitude and then paused thoughtfully, flipping up his phone and planting the top enclosure to his lips. Then he turned to the others and arched an eyebrow. "...Should I call Tifa and Vincent or let this go for now?" He really wanted to call Tifa. He just wanted to hear her voice. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, or how long they had been in the cell. There seemed to be a rather large gap in his memory and when his eyes met the digital clock on his phone he shook his head. "It's too late to call them tonight. I'll call them tomorrow." He received a nod from the other members of his party and the four sat down in a rhombus shape to discuss everything that had happened so far and their plans for the future. If only the following day could come sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**White Desire**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a couple of days since Tifa and Vincent had heard from Cloud and the others and both were getting a little concerned. Downstairs in the basement, the two sat down at the table, taking turns playing with Marlene. It was sort of nice to have Vincent to talk to, because he was so different from anyone else. And of course Vincent felt the same way about Tifa. The two merely looked at each other, trying to think of what to say.

Vincent knew that Tifa was probably worried. After Cloud had left, she'd grown suspiciously quiet and even the dark-haired male was concerned about her. It wasn't as though he naturally didn't care; he just didn't know how to show it. He was never very good with things like that. He watched Tifa tug upon Marlene's hair and even the smile upon her face seemed a little off, as though it wasn't really there. He was thoughtful for a few moments and then finally spoke up. "Tifa, is everything all right with you? You've been acting very strange since Cloud left. And actually, you've been acting strange since Cid and I arrived here in Edge. Are you sure there's nothing on your mind you wish to talk about?"

His companion had lifted her head, putting a momentary pause on the fun she was having with Barret's daughter. She could feel the heat rise within her cheeks and she almost didn't know how to respond. Oh, how badly she wanted to be able to confide in him and tell him that she was scared of what Rufus Shin-Ra was planning. She had to stick with her plan, though. It was the more mature thing to do, after all. And if things really turned out bad, she could contact Vincent and notify him...perhaps. Rufus had told her to go as she was, so she probably wouldn't bring the mic or the pair of glasses she had donned the first time. She shook her head slowly and then straightened her composure as she resumed her play time with Marlene. "Everything is fine, Vincent. I suppose I'm just a little nervous. I'm supposed go to back to Shin-Ra headquarters...and I'm not sure how I'll handle myself." There was that excuse again. At least she could actually use it. Then her eyebrows furrowed slightly, slipping her hands through Marlene's hair. "...Wait. I need to go out today, Vincent. You can take care of the little one here, right?"

He pulled a face at her. The way she had phrased that made it sound like Marlene was really their daughter as opposed to Barret's. When she began to chuckle, he shook his head out of disbelief and then responded. "I can take care of her...but where are you going?" An eyebrow raised at her out of curiosity. It looked as though something had sparked within her mind and it made him feign interest. Who couldn't be interested in something that information was scarce on? There wasn't anything else going on anyway.

She wasn't expecting him to ask that. Obviously she couldn't tell him the truth, but she needed a convincing lie. What did the bar need that she hadn't gotten? Glasses? Drinks? What else...? She pushed herself out of her seating and straightened her composure. "Well, I thought I'd go shopping for dinner tonight. You like to eat, right? Or are you insistent on drinking blood on a regular basis?" She was only teasing him, of course, but it was to be expected. With his red cloak, the dark hair, and the pale features, he resembled a vampyre. At the sigh of dejection she received, she shook her head with a smile. "I'm sorry. I was only teasing. Seriously, what do you want for dinner? I'll pick up whatever you'd like and then I'll come back. Are you down with that?"

The thick veil of eyelashes fluttered a few times as he looked at her. She certainly was the carefree one. Sometimes he really didn't know what to think of her. Just a few minutes ago, he thought she was hiding something from him and then she no longer seemed that way. Tifa was something else and he didn't know what...yet. He reached out to Marlene and tugged her to sit upon his lap. "Uh...you're going to cook?" He wasn't sure he wanted to taste that either. She'd probably kill him. Tifa wasn't the type of female he pictured good at cooking. She was too much of a tomboy. There was no sense in hurting her feelings, though, so he nodded slowly. "Well...I'm fond of steak. Rare. That may be out of budget, though, so--"

Tifa held up a hand and shook her head with a smile. "No, no! That's quite all right! If steak is what you want then steak is what you'll get!" She started to head for the stairs and then turned back to the other two with a smile. "I've got my cell phone if you need anything else. If you think of other stuff, don't hesitate to give me a call." Without another word, she waved the two away with her hand and ascended the stairs. Then she realised that she didn't know what time Rufus wanted to see her. She didn't have his number, did she? The caller ID hadn't even given her a name. Of course, Shin-Ra was a rather private company, so it made sense that she couldn't get a hold of them so easily. There really was no other choice. She needed to go to the headquarters and hopefully he'd see her in...although she no longer looked as nice as she had the previous week.

Without the motorcycle and Cloud, it took a lot longer than Tifa had anticipated. Then again, she never was very skilled with cross country or other things of the sort. She was in good shape, though, extremely healthy for the type of lifestyle that she led. She found herself pausing when the large Shin-Ra logo was seen. She lifted her head to look up at it and then resisted the urge to grit her teeth together. Here she was again, but this time, she was completely on her own. No Cloud, no Barret, no Marlene, and no Vincent to tell her to calm down. _I can do this. How hard could this be? I can totally do this._ With that 'encouraging' pep talk, she approached the front door and stopped at the desk, careful not to make contact with those behind the counter. "I'm here to see President Shin-Ra." She leaned against the counter as she looked around. The other times that she had visited, she hadn't had the time to make herself familiar with her surroundings. Shin-Ra was a pretty tidy company. One day she'd like to be able to examine everything up close. Her curiosity for the company was fairly high, and nearly made her forget about all of the things they had done.

"Tifa? Tifa Lockhart! What the hell are you doing here? I never expected to see you...here, of all places." The voice was fairly whiny, and irritating, and she remembered hearing it a few times before. When she turned, she came to see a man of ruddy hair and her mouth nearly dropped open agape. Pleased by her reaction, the young man smirked and then leaned forward to continue...initiating the conversation. "Did you finally get tired of Cloud and the others? Decided you need a real man?" He pointed to himself and the look upon his face became one of arrogance. Of course he had a fondness for Tifa, but it was more lust than anything. It wasn't hard to find a guy like that, especially one who had seen or was remotely familiar with Tifa.

The brunette shook her head and lifted a hand to rest upon her hip. "I'm not here to see you, Reno. Please get over yourself. I was asked to come here." She didn't feel like indulging any more information. If she could, she wanted to avoid all and any contact with anyone in the Turks. She was about as comfortable with them as she was with Shin-Ra and as long as those two had an alliance, she didn't want anything to do with either. She gestured to the elevator with her right hand. "Hey, I'm being serious here. I came to speak with President Shin-Ra. Give me the directions and I'll be on my way. I don't have any time for idle banter with you."

Reno nodded slowly as his gaze passed over her. She certainly was looking lovely. He wondered if it was possible to get at least one date with her before she left. _Maybe if I act really, really nice..._ He watched her point off in the direction and then nodded to her. "Right, right. Obviously it's on the top floor. I'll give you the card key to get in." And not wanting to irritate her further, he did as he said he would, and took a hand, planting the small card against her palm. Then he chuckled softly and straightened the set of red glasses upon his head. "Have fun, Tifa. When you're done, come back down here so we can talk." It was the perfect set up. By the time she was done talking with Rufus, she'd probably be so tired, that she'd _have_ to accept his date proposition.

A nod was given to the young man behind the counter and she glanced down to the card. It could've been mistaken for any other typical one. She expected it to be more extravagant. Another glance to Reno and she was quiet for a moment, and then consented. "All right. I'll talk to you later." _And probably be forced to kick your ass._ As she made her way to the elevator, she paused outside of the door and then took a deep breath. This was it. The elevator would take her to the top floor, to the locked door, and then she'd open it and the blonde-haired young man would be waiting for her...with bad news, probably. Waiting was only going to make it worse. And not wanting to be patient anymore, she pressed the green button to open the door and took the elevator to the destined coordinates.

Although she was standing outside the entrance, she wasn't sure what to do. Was she supposed to knock? She started to pace back and forth and then scolded herself for overreacting. Facing the door, Tifa lifted her left hand and then knocked upon it cautiously. A series of noises came from above her, and she rose her head to see a small monitor screen and a camera on the other corner of the doorframe, apparently recording her. "...?" When the screen had asked for her identity, her hands found her sides. She felt like she was in some type of military facility. "Tifa Lockhart." A few moments of silence accompanied her and then she heard the first door creak open followed by a screen message, granting her access to continue. Behind it was another metallic door and a keypad to the side. _Aha. The place for the card key._ Rufus wasn't taking any chances at all, was he? She ran the longer edge of the card key through the slot and the second door opened for her. Tifa took a deep breath and then stepped through the doorway and into his office, slipping her hands behind her back. Apparently the office they'd been in before wasn't actually his...or he had more than one. She didn't remember the added security. When she had entered, the doors closed behind her quickly and she jumped, startled for only a moment.

Rufus had been working on what looked like a series of contracts. They were probably new ideas for the company and supposed 'alliances' with other corporations. He rose out of his rather comfortable chair when she had come in, then came from behind his desk. He was quiet as he approached her. His blue eyes looked her over, and then he realised why he had deemed her as familiar. Although the clothes were different, the facial features were the same. And although she didn't look the same as she had before, he was still thinking that she looked...nice. He watched her for a few minutes more and then began to pace back and forth. She was acting a little strange. Perhaps she was nervous. "I trust you did not inform anyone of our meeting today."

She shook her head at his implied inquiry and then tried to straighten her composure. As much as she wanted to let loose and pummel him, she knew she had to think about the future of the slums. She was going to have to wait until the company fell again before she could seriously administer some hurt his way. "I said nothing." Tifa was still wondering why he had called her in, and when he gestured to a chair before his desk, she cautiously sat down and he took his place behind the desk again.

The president's eyes passed over that same file he had withdrawn on her. When she first came, he demanded the same background check that he had for everyone else in his company (outside of those hired by his old man). He was still wondering how a member of a resistance team had managed to get through his security in the past with such ease. He knew that Shin-Ra would be absent some guards and open for new employment once this was all over. Rufus's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, wondering where he should begin and then he rose his gaze to her face. "Miss Lockhart, perhaps you can inform me of your actual intents on this so-called interview." With that spoken, he pushed the file forward for her to see.

Tifa reached out a hand to take the folder and she flipped it open, tilting her head to the side. It was interesting to find that Shin-Ra had so much information on her. _And Cloud told me that he wouldn't know who I was. Who was he kidding?_ She was found out. They knew she was a member of a resistance faction that otherwise didn't officially exist any longer. Perhaps she could pull off the bit about being the journalist. Knowing that his eyes were on her did not make things any easier. If anything, it made anxiety eat at her, the way guilt would a felon still cursed with emotions and regret. She ducked her head and then rested the closed folder upon her lap. "...What are you willing to believe, President Shin-Ra?" She was careful to avoid his eyes, because she knew at the moment her own would give her away.

A fair question, indeed. He wasn't expecting something like that from her. He had honestly thought she would admit her wrong-doing and beg for some type of forgiveness. Perhaps he had her figured out wrong. No matter. She'd prove her cowardice some later time...and he'd make sure of it. He had every intention of holding the slums responsible for her traitorous actions. If she gave a good reason, however, or useful information, he would seek to exploit her for what he could get in return, and then he'd do away with her when she had nothing left. "Depends on what you are willing to tell me. Typically I would have hired someone to do this for me. You are fortunate enough to be speaking with me. I am quite busy, and honestly, I have too many occupations to be dealing with you." He did not appreciate her wasting his time, which was something she was inadvertently doing. He leaned back against the front of his desk, still maintaining that professional air about him.

She'd expected a bit more. Rufus was much calmer than she had ever pictured him to be. Then again, it seemed that there was nothing to move him from the cold stature that he was always held in. It reminded her a bit of Cloud, at least, until he remembered exactly who he was. Fortunately, Rufus wasn't as clueless, and she was actually relieved to know that. Tifa wasn't sure what kind of consequences she was facing, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. "What do you want to know?" She'd give him as much information as she could, assuming it was within reason. Unfortunately, she was figuring that anything he asked her for was going to be out of boundaries for her morality...and that meant she had some serious explaining to do.

An eyebrow arched out of interest as he watched her. She was complying with his requests and not even knowing it. Of course, Rufus was that type of person. He could get anyone to do anything for him and most of the time, he didn't even have to say anything to get it done. He was what most people considered someone with talent to be like. Rufus was smart, and not just in the bookish ways. For a president of his nature, he was quite world-wise. He'd suffered a rather difficult life to get where he was now, not that anyone needed to know, of course. That was a rather untouchable subject for him...much less anyone else. He remained quiet for a few minutes and then lifted a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "An interesting proposition you have made, Miss Lockhart. Are you aware that Shin-Ra's company was helping AVALANCHE save the planet?" He wanted to know why she had betrayed him so, when he felt there was some type of truce between the two factions.

For some odd reason, that question made Tifa angry. She'd felt that Shin-Ra had used them, manipulated them, just because the planet was in trouble. Until Sephiroth had threatened the very existence on Gaea, the Shin-Ra company hadn't cared at all about the welfare of the planet. It was a cheap and tawdry way to get help, but in the end, they all did work toward the same goal. She stood up quickly and made a few dramatic gestures with her hands. It was fairly apparent that she was irritated. "What are you saying! You only helped us because your own life was in danger! If your company hadn't been affected you would've left us on our own! Don't even begin to pull that on me. Yes, Shin-Ra helped us, but for their own selfish reasons. Nothing you have done has been for anyone else without wanting something in return." Her arms folded over her chest and she was starting to think she should throw the rule book out the window. She'd protect the slums as well as she could, but she wasn't going to allow Rufus or anyone else in his league to insult the life she came from.

"..." During her rather violent and loud outburst, he remained quiet. There really wasn't much that he could say. She'd gotten things a little bit wrong, but it appeared it was impossible to convince her of that. Women always were stubborn. He'd seen that from Scarlet--especially from Scarlet. A hand rose to brush off what he thought was dirt on the left sleeve of his perfectly white coat. He was faintly annoyed by her response, and it was probably her action that was causing dust to stir in the air. "It is in your best interest to watch yourself. There is absolutely no law stating that you must agree with my terms, but if you are interested in the safety of your home and your allies, you _will_ think twice before speaking to me in such an irrational manner." He wouldn't hit her, although it would be no different from him hitting a man. He simply did not operate that way.

He hadn't approached her at all, but she still felt that he was invading her personal space. A few moments had to pass before she could regain her composure and she wandered past him, merely to look out the window. She slipped her hands behind her back and she shook her head slowly. There were so many things she could say, but she had to hold her tongue. Then she glanced over her shoulder in a subtle manner. "What about my allies...? What did you do to them?" She bit her bottom lip as she felt her hands tighten within each other. Could it be that when he had discovered her identify that he'd taken Cloud and the others hostage? It would certainly explain why Vincent and she had not heard from them. She certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

Rufus shook his head at her. It was the perfect way to get her to listen to him and follow his instructions. It was also the perfect way to get revenge for trying to make a fool out of him. "They fell into their own trap, it seems. It merely works out to my advantage." He lifted a hand to gesture to a projector screen against the right wall, opposite of the rather large window. "Please. Watch. You will understand." He found his way back to his desk and reached for a remote control.

On the screen, there was a recording of Cloud, Barret, Cid, and Yuffie in their cell all the way in Wutai. It seemed that they, indeed, had run into trouble (although they'd located the missing person), and Scarlet was heading the operation over there. And after watching Cloud get beaten without compassion, Tifa had to turn herself away, angrily. Of all the things he could've done, this was almost as bad as having the president attack the slums. When he noticed her turn away, Rufus turned off the image on the screen and then grew a rather smug smile. "It seems you understand the current situation. Answer my questions honestly and I will guarantee that nothing will happen to them. If not, then I can make no such agreement, and I assure you, Scarlet will have her...fun...with them." That wasn't a word he was fond of using. Perhaps it was because he was not what people considered to be 'fun'.

This was a horrible predicament to be caught in. Like things could get any worse. Tifa was held at the mercy of her friends, her family and she had to comply with anything Rufus wanted. She honestly could say that she hadn't seen this coming. A subtle nod was given and she watched him gesture to that chair before his desk again. Reluctantly she sat down and raised one leg to cross over the other and her neck bent as she averted her eyes from his face. That was the last thing she wanted to look at. No matter how handsome he was, it wouldn't make her feel any better. "...Very well. I'll answer your questions to the fullest that I am capable."

That's what he wanted to hear. He nodded and then raised an eyebrow as he pointed to a fluted wine glass off to the side. "Thirsty, per chance?" Receiving no response, he continued and pulled her folder back, letting it rest upon his desk of utter organisation. "What is AVALANCHE currently planning?" He had intentions of shutting AVALANCHE down as soon as possible, and by any means necessary. If that meant doing away with the female before him, who appeared to be the new leader, then he'd do just that. Of course, he remembered a rather obnoxious black man being the leader...the one who'd been in the video with Cloud and the other three, those of whom he only faintly recognised.

Tifa shook her head slowly at his question as though she couldn't believe it. Of course, he was the president of a company. He had no time to be looking in on everyone else and checking their status. Her hands rested upon her lap and she maintained a rather straight face, although it was quite difficult. "AVALANCHE has disbanded." She knew he'd have more questions on the subject and was prepared to answer them before he could inquire. "AVALANCHE disbanded before Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz even appeared. The leader was still wanting to relive the glory days and when we got the information you were considering Neo-Midgar and the new energy source I was...chosen to get that information and relay it to the others. While I was doing this, they went to Wutai to find one of our friends...so the two incidents are merely coincidental. We were planning to find out your intentions and then expose you." It sort of hurt to be so up front about everything, and she couldn't exactly hide the disappointment on her face.

AVALANCHE had disbanded? Rufus wasn't expecting to hear that. It sounded as though the young lady before him was not entirely pleased by the situation. He wondered if perhaps she was forced into it one way or another. There were many times that he was asked to do things that he didn't want to do. He could faintly understand her sentiments...if that's what those were. "I see." Knowing that they weren't even in existence, he didn't know where to go, or what else to say. He nodded slowly and sat down. "That makes things interesting." He wasn't going to punish the entire region of the slums based off of her actions. Then he nearly began to chuckle as he picked up his cell phone, dialing in a few numbers. "Scarlet, you are free to do as you wish." And without waiting for a response, he hung up and planted the device upon his stack of contracts.

Tifa rose out of her seat quickly and shook her head. "H-hey! You can't do that! You made me a promise!" Had she been in her right mind, she wouldn't have gotten so bold, but she edged her way around his desk and began to shake him back and forth. "Call that beastly woman back and retract what you said, President Shin-Ra!" She actually should have expected something like this, but again, she was feeling a lot of mixed emotions and couldn't react the proper way to the proper situations.

He was never very fond of anyone touching him. When he found her so close, a hand raised and the back met the side of her face, knocking her a few paces away. "That was a warning, Miss Lockhart. Next time it will be my weaponry." That same hand lowered upon his double-barrel shotgun. If she pulled that again, he'd shove her away and then put an end to her life...or at least her hyperactivity. He stood up and brushed himself off, removing the wrinkles she had tried to give him. "If you will recall, I did not promise anything. Even with the answers you gave, I just found no satisfaction. In this world, it is your obligation to appease me. If you do not, then you suffer the ultimate fate. There is nothing more I can do...unless you do something for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**White Desire**

**Chapter 7**

How long had they been sitting in their cell? How many minutes, how many hours, how many days had passed? All but one thing was uncertain. Time did not appear to exist in their imprisoned state. The four still sat in their rhombus, merely watchful of each other. How much longer would it take before one went insane and started having the urge to eat the others? Outsiders would hope that could never be the case, especially with these type of people.

Cloud had raised one knee, draping an arm over it thoughtfully. His face looked stern, almost terribly cold. He was only thinking, however, and it was nothing for the others to be concerned about. His reliance upon his cellular phone was non-existent and therefore, he had politely declined from using the device and stashed it away within his dark clothing. Without the outside interference of Tifa and Vincent, he was left with thinking of a plan. Of course, he hadn't thought of a successful one yet, for if he had, they no longer would be gracing the cell with their presence. His sea-green eyes were focused upon the ground. If only there was a way to use that to their advantage.

By this time, Yuffie, not ever the patient one, was starting to feel as though her body was made of Jell-O more than anything else. She'd tried to get a rise out of Barret and Cid, but the two were too locked into themselves to respond to her. And when she didn't get that attention she wanted, she began to throw a fit. The palms of her hands pressed against the ground to push her to her feet. As she rose her posture, her arms lifted above her head to stretch and she yawned before beginning her tirade. "I've sooooo had it! We have to get outta' here!" She approached Cloud and gave him a fairly harsh push to the side. "You got a plan yet, dude! You're the leader, ya know!" With that said, she began to idly punch the air here and there, just a way of passing the time, perhaps.

She was met with a rather irritated look. Fortunately she had let go at the time, because Cloud didn't want to take the time to brush her away with dismissal. After some more moments of silence, he followed Yuffie's lead and began to pace back and forth. He'd done that a lot while he was in the cell, but it was because he often got tired of remaining stationery. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm faintly lost on ideas. How about the rest of you? Anyone got anything?" His eyes rose to the others with him, and he looked at each expectantly.

Cid shook his head slowly, followed by the same action from Barret. Those two never were very good with the thought process, though. How nice it would have been to have Red XIII around. Although he was merely an animal, he had good ideas and he was thoughtful, more thoughtful than certain other members of the party. "This isn't really that easy, Cloud. We're not all like you. We weren't a part of Shin-Ra and we most certainly had nothing to do with SOLDIER. We're a bit lacking in the brain department, apparently." He glanced over to Yuffie and his look hardened. "And with that crazy little punk, we don't stand a chance of escape anyway. She'd get us all caught, because she doesn't know how to silence herself."

Now that was something they could all agree on. Well, except Yuffie, of course. The others, however, that was entirely different perspective. It wasn't that Yuffie wanted to annoy everyone. She wasn't doing it to detriment the others. That was just the way she was. The ninja shook her head at the others, as though to scold them and she wandered over to the bars holding them in. "It's not like I don't have ideas, you guys. You just don't have any faith in me. I have a really good idea. Ya wanna hear it?" She sounded a little pleased with herself. Perhaps it was because she finally had an idea worthy of sharing with the others. And if they liked it, she could finally prove that she wasn't as useless as the rest of the party thought.

The other three exchanged glances with each other, something that wasn't often done. Usually the final decision was left up to Cloud and most didn't really care about their input. When it came to Yuffie's idea, though, everyone wanted to make the right decision for themselves rather than place their lives in her hands. When they realised they really had nothing left to lose, it seemed all right to hear the young girl out. Cid and Barret each nodded to Cloud, who turned his sights back onto the ninja. "Well, looks like we're all decided. Go ahead, Yuf. What's your great idea?" His arms enfolded over his chest and there was a faint hint of a smile upon his lips.

"Yay!" Yuffie gave happy squeal as she brought her hands together. Finally! It seemed like something was going to go right and she couldn't really ask for anything more. Actually, that wasn't true. She wanted materia. Lots and lots of materia, but...there probably wasn't any to be found where they were. And even if it was, it might not be the kind of materia that she wanted (the useful kind). She turned back to the others and planted her back against the bars and then lifted her right hand into the air, shaking her forefinger back and forth. "How 'bout this? What if we pretend that one of us is ill. Soldiers come in and when we've got them where we want them, we really let 'em have it! Then we can escape, right? I wanna find that Scarlet demon lady and totally teach her not to mess with the great ninja of Wutai!" Yuffie was a tad full of herself (an understatement, of course). She was a descendant of a rather long line of ninja and therefore, felt with the impressive lineage that she was greater than all others. Anyone who didn't agree, was someone she deemed as an enemy and would prove wrong, unless she felt they weren't worth her time.

Now, it wasn't a bad idea, but how convincing could they be? It seemed a little strange that no one else had thought of that. Perhaps it meant that Cloud was getting to be too elaborate with the plans of his own and forgetting that simple thoughts were often quite as reliable. The blonde-haired young man looked to the other two, searching for some kind of opinion from them. "What do you guys think? It's a good idea. We could probably pull it off...assuming that people know how to act." He wasn't sure about the others, but he had lots of practise in the acting field. As a mercenary, he was expected to be a jack of all trades, a Renaissance man, and that was exactly what Cloud was. He was quite pleased to announce that to any and all who would listen and hear.

Cid and Barret thought it was a fair idea as well, but they weren't sure that either of them could pull that off. Barret acting sick was about as believable as Rufus Shin-Ra stating that he had given up the mako gig and was looking for a new energy source. And Cid acted like he was sick more of the time than not, so it wouldn't be any different than the way he was acting now. They were quiet for a few moments longer and then turned their gaze onto Yuffie. She was going to have to be the one who was ill. How hard could that possibly be? They both pointed at her and then Cid spoke up. "Yuffie can act like she's sick. I mean, with the food the way it is and all, it's no wonder that she'd get sick." That was true. Shin-Ra alpha and beta soldiers had repeatedly brought them this moldy bread and water for sustenance, however, all refused to degrade themselves by stooping to that level and rather, piled it away in a corner, where they ventured not to go.

Yuffie had nearly begun to whine again, when she realised that she would be stuck with most of the work. Then she remembered that it was only fair because it was her idea (and a damn good one at that) and only she had the power to pull it off. Of course, she'd show everyone that she had no intentions of being thought of as second best. She knew her allies knew, but now it was time to show that to Shin-Ra and the company. She nodded to the others and then pointed at herself with a broad grin. "Leave it to me! No one can pull this off better than me. Since you know, you all make me sick anyway." She was kidding, of course, but it wasn't as though she wasn't equally irritated by her friends. She then turned to Cloud and slipped her hands into her pockets as she began to waddle around, something the way a penguin would.

So it was up to the blonde to formulate the actual plan. This seemed expected. Even when someone else had come up with it, it was his obligation to put it together and make it work out. Cloud didn't mind too much, though. After all, if it was his job, he'd do it and get it done the right way. It was often difficult to rely on others to help carry the burden, so he'd always found it easier to just handle things himself. "All right. Here's what we'll do. Yuffie's going to pretend she's sick. Cid, you'll go to the bars and ask for some aid. Barret and I will act as though we're trying to help Yuffie in her predicament." He looked around, making absolutely certain that the coast was clear. It would do no good if they had announced their plan in front of the soldiers they were trying to fool. "Places everyone." With a smooth gesture, he passed Yuffie, and slammed his fist into her abdomen, causing her to collapse to the ground. A good leader had to improvise here and there.

Cid watched him, mouth agape, and then started to approach only to be stopped by the shaking of Cloud's head. "W-what the hell are you doing!" When he didn't get a response, he found his eyes narrowing at the blonde who was now kneeling beside Yuffie. "I know that wasn't a part of the plan, so I can only assume that you have something else in mind. And I don't know about Barret, but I sure would like to be informed, so I don't think you've gone absolutely insane or something." He was trying his best to remain calm, but it was getting difficult. It wasn't like Cloud to just approach someone and do something to injure them. And if he did, he usually had a reason behind it. But Cid wasn't getting anything here and therefore, he didn't know what to think.

Barret cautiously approached the incapacitated Yuffie on the other side and he remained quiet. He wasn't going to ask this time. He'd seen and heard too many things and still thought Cloud was a few screws loose in the head. There was no need, however, to bring that up. He had no intentions of suffering the same fate that Yuffie had. Instead, he turned his gaze to Cloud, who nodded slowly. The young man knew there were questions and he was going to answer them. That was the nice thing about being a leader. People could question him as much as they wanted, but he wasn't going to explain anything until he felt he was ready. "She's just knocked out. She'll be up and running in about twenty minutes at the most." He gave a soft sigh and then continued. He knew it wasn't a good explanation so far. Hopefully, he could make it better. "Hey, at least she's quiet now. She won't be bothering us with her hyperactivity. And...it'll make it easier for us to carry out our scheme. You understand what I'm saying, guys?"

Even if it made sense, Cid still wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with the plan now. After all, who wanted a leader who beat his comrades to be successful? Whatever the case, the show needed to go on, and the star was in her place. Time to raise the curtain and announce the beginning. He reached an arm through the bars and began to wave it back and forth, as much as the small amount of room would allow. "We need help! We need help! Anyone, everyone! Someone, come here quick!" And then with his other hand he began to bang upon the bars, making some noise to attract the company.

His cries were heard by a couple of Shin-Ra beta soldiers who came at the beckoning and upon questioning and explanation, they had opened the cell to examine the unconscious Yuffie, pushing Cloud and Barret to the side. And without waiting any longer, the three men jumped the two soldiers, thrusting the other two into the corner. If Cloud had been thinking further ahead, he would've known to wait until four had come and then taken their uniforms. They'd have to do with just two. In the midst of their waiting, Cid and Cloud disguised themselves in the enemy's wear, and one ecstatically confiscated a shot gun, using it to hold Barret as a hostage. The younger blonde was carrying Yuffie over his shoulder, which didn't exactly please him. She wasn't heavy, but he hadn't pictured anyone in that position, except Tifa, but of course that was to remain a secret.

As they had prepared to leave the cell, they were stopped by that same despicable blonde female who'd been the cause of their problems since they arrived. Scarlet looked between Cid and Cloud, her eyebrows furrowing before lifting her own shotgun, pointing the barrel towards Cloud. "Not another step, mind you. Don't think that I'm dumb enough to fall for the same things that my...soldiers will." And with that she began to point them back into their cell, not even paying mind to the random two who were in the corner. "Back into your cells with you. I've gotten the permission from the president to do as I please. I'd suggest that you do not press my buttons, for I will...use all of you to my discretion." She'd used the word with an interesting tone, the kind that made the three males shiver with disgust...and repulsion.

So close and yet so far at the exact same time. Cid had pulled the trigger on his own gun, but finding that it was not loaded, he was led only to disappointment. He tossed it to the side angrily and then folded his arms over his chest in seeming defeat. Cloud watched Scarlet press the door closed and he gritted his teeth together as she locked it again. "I don't see why if you're so smart you deliberately hire idiotic people to help you run your division." His words had a bit of a bite to them. Of course, that was probably because he was more than just a little angry with the entire ordeal.

She pushed his insults to the side. It wasn't required of her to respond. Cloud was so much lower than her in status, and frankly she was concerned about catching some type of social inept disease from him. "I'll consider whether to let the president know of these events or not." Scarlet felt no need to say much more and left the others in their 'peace'. She'd come back for the other two soldiers later on.

"Nice plan," Cid growled after Scarlet had left. Part of him wanted to blame Yuffie, but the other, and the majority was terribly angry with Cloud. Somehow, just somehow, this was Cloud's fault. He'd done something wrong and now they all had to pay the consequences for it. Swell. He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the time he was spending with the others, but he definitely didn't have a choice in the matter. He sat down dejectedly and crossed his legs, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. "So what do we do now...?"

Cloud couldn't blame him. The things being said were only because it seemed that their future had grown somewhat bleak. He paced around for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to continue and then took a seat next to the middle-aged blonde man. "Well, that wasn't how things were supposed to go. I should've put more thought into this." And that was the bad part about being a leader. Even when it was someone else's doing, he had to take responsibility for it. There was no fault in other people. Although that seemed a bad thing, Cloud would have been nothing short of pleased and honoured to pay the consequences for those on his team. That was the way a true leader should act, and that type of thinking led to the birth of heroes. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be Tifa's hero.

Barret lowered a hand and patted him on the back with a rough shove. "Dun worry 'bout it, yo. Ya worked hard, ya did. We'z jes' gonna' havta come up wit' somethin' else." It was the first time he'd said something since the ordeal had arisen. Barret used to talk a lot, but it seemed the older he got, the less he said, the less he felt he needed to say. However, his lack of words meant that he was full of the good ones and not so much the bad.

The three left Yuffie in the center, so they could keep an eye on her. So all they needed to do was come up with a new plan or hope for some help to come soon. Cloud's mind had run dry and he was feeling a bit fatigued. It was probably due to the injury that he had sustained after the fall from so high. A hand brushed over the right pocket in his outfit and he withdrew his cell phone, merely looking at the LCD screen. "...Maybe I should call Tifa and Vincent now..."


	8. Chapter 8

**White Desire**

**Chapter 8**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I cannot believe that I'm allowing this to happen. And I can't believe I'm going to do the thing that I never thought I'd be doing. This hadn't even crossed my mind..._ Tifa was more than just a little irritated with the way things had turned out. She was on her way back to the bar and needless to say, she was rushing along much quicker than she had to get to Shin-Ra headquarters. She didn't have a chance to speak with Reno on her way out and it was probably better that way. Tifa really didn't have the desire to. And as she trekked, all she could think about was the conversation she'd held with Rufus before she left.

g g g

"What...? You want something else from me? As though I haven't done enough. I've done more than enough. I came at your request, I've attempted to treat you with the utmost courtesy and yet, you're asking me for more. I answered your questions, you lied to me and manipulated me. You have no right to ask anything more." Tifa was outraged by his request. Rufus had absolutely no idea who he was talking to if he thought he could get more out of her. It was hard enough having to deal with the other things. Now he was just adding to it.

The president was quiet as he listened to her. As if he would interrupt someone. That was rude, and he simply did not do things of that sort. He was actually getting tired of her whining and had to stifle a yawn. When she had finally stopped yammering, an eyebrow raised and he turned to her. "Are you done yet? We have a compromise. As long as you do exactly what I say, the other members of the former faction will remain in one piece. Once you break that, I will be unable to guarantee their safety. Do you comprehend the situation that you are in?" He had explained it as clearly as he could, so if she didn't understand this, she was a lot dumber than he had thought.

Fortunately that wasn't the case. Tifa had heard every word he said and she had listened. She was going to comply with whatever he asked her to do, but she wasn't going to enjoy it. That wasn't an obligation she had to fulfill. Her look was somewhat pained as she ducked her head. How could this man have no compassion? That only made her more angry. She sat down in the chair he had deemed as hers during the visit and resisted the temptation to sigh. Although she was pretending to be calm, the inside of her wanted nothing more than to tear him to pieces...and that wasn't a good thing. "...Fine. What is it that you want me to do?"

She was eating out of the palm of his hand and that was exactly where he wanted her. At this rate, he could probably get her to do whatever he wished, even when it came to...manly urges. Of course, those were nonexistent thoughts in his mind, so that would never come up (at least he hoped not). He had remembered Reno mentioning her, though, so perhaps he could give Reno a bonus with a payment of Tifa. Rufus nodded slowly to her consent and then nearly gave a smirk. "Well, then. I am pleased to see that we have an accord. From this moment forward, you will be acting as the relayer between the former faction of yours and my company. You will report to me on each plan that is formulated and until I feel that you are no longer a threat, you will be beneath my command." He turned his gaze to the window for a moment, merely being thoughtful before returning his sights to her. "Typically I would not feel the need to do this, however, with your profession, I cannot assume that your current wages will you keep you alive, therefore I will also be paying you a rather handsome sum for your work." It was a common thought that money could buy just about anything, from happiness, to friends, and to allies. Rufus had yet to learn whether that was true or not.

He wanted her to pose as...a Turk? It sounded like a job that the Turks would do, a covert operation. She wondered why he was asking her to do it when he could ask one of them instead. Then it came as faintly logical to her. He needed someone with the mind of the resistance within the resistance not to arouse any suspicion. It was a rather clever way of looking at it, and for a very brief moment, she was impressed. That was quickly tossed out the window and she went back to feeling angry. It seemed a little strange that he was going to pay her for this, but it made it feel like he wasn't all bad. There was some type of compassion, perhaps a little difficult to see, but it existed. If only he'd show it more and to a greater extent. _Oooh! What am I feeling this way for!_ She nodded to him and then rose from her seating. "Fine." There wasn't much else that she could say.

There was another nod given to her and Rufus lifted his cellular phone from his desk as he gestured to it with his other hand. "You are going to go to Wutai and break the others out. Although this is a planned operation, the number of soldiers you decimate is irrelevant." He couldn't think of anything he needed at that particular moment and felt it was best to bid her a farewell. "You are dismissed, Miss Lockhart. I look forward to hearing from you again." The words might have sounded kind, but there was no feeling attached to them. As she headed for the door, he spoke again, as though he had forgotten something (quite a non-presidential thing to do). "Miss Lockhart." When she turned to him, he pointed to his cell phone again. "Keep your phone on. I will be contacting you that way." Then she had left. And silence filled his office again. He wondered what it would be like having a sensible young woman in his league. She was wild, and she needed to be tamed...or not. There was something about her that he found to be of interest, but he could not yet understand what that was.

g g g

She had stopped outside of the entrance to her bar, feeling more out of place than she ever had before. She was feeling guilty for having to keep all of this inside and wondered how the Turks had managed to pull it off. She was a human being, she had feelings. There wasn't a single part of her that was robotic, although at the particular moment, she was wishing for that to be the case. A hand reached out and gently brushed over the sturdy oak door as though she was seeing it for the first time. Then she leaned her body frame against it. She really wanted someone to hug her; anyone; it didn't matter who, just someone. _I hate myself for this. I don't know if I can do this at all. But if I don't..._ She didn't care so much about herself, but she was worried about the others.

As the door opened, a rather surprised Vincent was suddenly finding himself holding Tifa within his arms. It was a strange feeling for him to experience, having not remembered anything of the sort for many, many years. His eyebrows furrowed when his gaze had found hers and then he held her by the shoulders gently. "Tifa, are you all right? I tried to call you to tell you not to bring anything, but the call wasn't...exactly going through." Just by looking at her face, he could tell there was something wrong, but he didn't know what, and wasn't even sure he wanted to be informed. Females were sentimental and moody, and he didn't really want any part in that.

Her eyes looked up into the identical orbs of his own and she wanted so badly just to tell him all that had happened. Vincent wasn't Cloud, but he was just as good for moments like these. In fact, he was better. Vincent was the more caring one of the two and with the way Cloud had been acting lately, Tifa wasn't sure if she wanted to be around the young man too much more. She shook her head slowly and then bent her neck, her gaze dropping to the golden clasps upon his cloak. "...Just hold me for a little bit longer. Please, Vincent...? Just a little bit."

Her companion's look only became more confused and then he nodded slowly, releasing one shoulder to guide her inside and then close the door. The last thing the people needed to see was something as strange as that. In the middle of the day, he knew there wouldn't be people wandering into the pub, and he was quite pleased by that. His arms enfolded around her, keeping her in a secure embrace. If she needed that feeling of protection, then he would offer it the best that he could. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something he hadn't done for quite a while. He wanted her to talk to him, to confide in him, but he couldn't find the words to convince her to do just that. "...Tifa." He felt some kind of strange comfort coming from this action and began to lift a hand into her hair.

"Oooh! What are _you two_ doing?" Marlene had marched up the stairs and she stopped at the entrance to the basement, gawking at the two by the door. An eyebrow was lifted, probably out of a questioning fashion rather than anything else and her gaze began to switch between the two. She'd never seen Tifa look so distraught and Vincent...she'd never seen do anything of the sort. She wasn't sure whether there was something between them, or if there was just some comfort in the air. "Are you two...in lo--"

Tifa quickly pushed herself past Vincent and she shook her head. Not this again! It was better to stop the young girl before she could get too ahead. "N-no! He was trying to make me feel better!" She turned away from both and slipped her hands behind her back. She couldn't be completely truthful, but the others in Wutai did need her help. "Cloud and the others were imprisoned by Shin-Ra. We need to go to Wutai and break them out before something else bad happens." Her right hand withdrew a set of black gloves and then she put them on before turning back to the two. "We've no time to lose! We have to go now!"

The infiltration to Wutai was much easier than what it normally would have been. Tifa was fairly certain that Rufus had already informed the others of her arrival, at least...informed the officials that were actually going to make a difference to his company. By listening to the random chatter from the other soldiers populating the area, Vincent and the brunette were able to make their way into the underground passages. And of course, finding that marked cell was fairly easy to do because Yuffie's voice could be heard down the hall, and probably farther than that.

Tifa paused in front of the locked door and her head turned to look in both directions and as Vincent stopped by her, he gavea gentle nudge. She seemed to be stalling and he couldn't figure out why. She turned to him and nodded with a vague look of observation, before turning to the cell and with a single high kick, the lock busted off and the barred door creaked open. "Everyone out, out, out. Let's just go." She wasn't in the mood to stay around and talk. It would just make everything easier if they could return to Edge.

Cloud and the others quickly rose to their feet and all four started to crowd the other two, the ones they had deemed as their saviours. The young blonde-haired man didn't even have to call them. He thought that was true friendship, to have the bond where words no longer needed to be spoken. He'd practically shoved the others to the side in order to throw his arms around Tifa and embrace her. And not too long ago, Vincent had done the same...sort of. "I've never been so happy to see you two in my life." That was probably the truth.

As much as she wanted to fight it, she didn't and her arms rose to return that soft gesture. Then she chuckled slightly, putting aside all of the uncertainties she'd had earlier in the day. "We're happy to see you too, and in one piece. However, can we please carry the welcoming ceremony back to where we don't have soldiers to worry about?" She gave a rather tight smile and gently pushed him away, causing herself to back into who she thought was Vincent, but was much too soft.

"Please, if you would, I'd appreciate it if you watched where you were going." That damn haughty tone again. Scarlet lifted a hand to brush herself off, although everything was already in place. She folded her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the others, primarily Tifa, since the brunette was in the front. "You again! Don't you get tired of being lugged around, you piece of meat, you?" As far as Scarlet was concerned, Tifa was only useful for her cleavage. In fact, if the two could've withstood each other, the blonde could've taught the brunette a few things about the male sex...which was always exciting. She cackled a few times and then withdrew that shotgun she'd used earlier. "It seems as though the lovely young woman has fallen into my trap. I'm pleased, and I'm sure the president will be as well. We failed on your execution the first time, but it won't happen again."

Another lift of her leg, and Tifa caused the shotgun to sail through the air, leaving Scarlet fairly defenseless. The brunette knew that her opponent had never been quite adept in fighting hand-to-hand combat, so it was a winning situation for them in the end (at least she hoped it to be). "You'll let us go for now." Then Tifa leaned in closer to her, softening her tone, so the others wouldn't hear. "Because President Shin-Ra told you to." Pulling back, a rather pleased smile came over her. She'd never felt so happy to throw something like that in Scarlet's face. She knew the blonde-haired female was more than just a little envious. That was apparent when she had come in dressed as the journalist. And rather than just passing by, Tifa took a moment to back hand her. Oh, how it felt good to do that. Then she turned to the others and gestured for them to follow. "Come on, you guys. Until Shin-Ra has better workers beneath its belt, there's no reason to waste our time with the likes of people here."

The others began to follow her rather uncertainly. She did seem to be fairly confident, which wasn't something they were used to. Perhaps it was because she seemed over-confident. Scarlet narrowed her eyes and shot an icy glare to the new leader and a hand rose to brush over her tender cheek. That action was going to leave a bruise and if that was the case, then Tifa was going to pay dearly. If she wanted to, she could've exposed the so-called journalist for what she was doing, but she was aware that it would anger Rufus terribly...and she still needed a chance with him. She turned her back to the others, the sign that she was going to let them go without a fight. If only they knew the trouble they were getting into. Well, they'd find out soon enough.

Back in Edge, Tifa was feeling much more comfortable in the basement of her bar. Down there no members of Shin-Ra could interrogate her, no irritating blondes could try to destroy her future. She gave a sigh of relief and gave a fairly content smile as she leaned back upon the couch and started to curl up. It seemed that the upcoming night would be the first one where she'd sleep peacefully though the night. When she was nudged in the shoulder by Cloud, she lifted a hand to brush him away. "Heeeeey, stop thaaaat. Just when I'm getting comfortable, you've got to disturb me, ne?"

Cloud gave a soft chuckle as he pulled her up to make it look like she was paying attention. Vincent, among the others, was wondering how she had gotten the news that the others had been taken in Wutai, and they were looking for an answer. "Hey, Tifa, we're all really grateful for what you did. That Scarlet...she knows who you are...right? Doesn't that mean that she can turn you into Shin-Ra?" He was faintly surprised about how the two had acted with each other. It made it seem like Tifa and Scarlet were once friends and their relationship turned sour. He was nervous about that, wondering if his companion, the woman he cared so much for, would be all right.

Fortunately for her, Barret spoke up to explain. He had been there, after all. He shook his head at the young blonde-haired male. "When Tifa and I went to Junon back then, we'z wuz taken captive an' Shin-Ra had plans for a public execution. Those two females didn't exactly hit it off." He chuckled slightly, remembering how the girls had reacted with one another. From the outside perspective, it was quite funny, but he knew not to laugh out loud. Tifa wouldn't appreciate that. She nodded to him with a smile before raising to her feet.

"So everything's going to be okay, right? Like Shin-Ra's not going to use this to their advantage? If Scarlet says something, you'll be held responsible. That's not really...something I want to happen." Cloud joined her and folded his arms over his chest. I suppose I'm just a little worried. You can handle yourself, though, Tifa, and you proved it today. I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'm proud of you and what you accomplished. I never thought you were the type to take control of a situation, but you did, and you did a good job." He patted her upon the back. It was starting to seem like Tifa was one of the guys.

The others nodded to her when she met the other gazes in the room. Even Marlene, who'd been so good about keeping the bar tidy looked happy over Tifa's success. The brunette looked around to the others and that guilt began to eat at her again. Here she was with some of the sweetest people and she was betraying them. At least she felt remorse for it. If she didn't, that would make her as bad as Rufus. She slipped her hands behind her back and then ducked her head. "I...I'm really so fortunate to have people like you guys in my life. Thank you. I'll find a way to repay you, somehow." Then she turned away from the others and started to trudge up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a second. You can't go anywhere. We haven't talked about what we're going to do to Shin-Ra now." Cloud looked to the others and it was fairly apparent that they agreed. Tifa cautiously made her way to the chair by the main computer and sat down. If they were going to talk about this, she hoped they would make it quick. The younger man was quiet for a moment and then he spoke up. It was just like the older days. "We've found that they think the new energy source is in Wutai. We don't know what the source is yet, but it must not be mako, because I don't remember there being a reactor in that area. I'm pretty sure that Rufus wouldn't make a big deal out of nothing without a good reason, so he's got Scarlet there. We were unable to crack anymore information out of her, so we're going to have to rely on Tifa to have that interview with him."

Tifa lifted her hand and waved it back and forth. "I was contacted by the Turks and the interview was cancelled. I won't be speaking with President Shin-Ra until he sends word to me again. We may need another plan." Lies here, lies there, these were becoming an every day thing. Soon enough, Tifa was going to crack beneath the pressure, and she hoped it wouldn't be in front of anyone important. Her hands lowered and rested upon her lap as her eyes met the others. It was probably safest for her to create the plan...or not. Probably not. "So, you'll need to think up a new scheme, Cloud. Let me know when you've got one. I'll be more than pleased to take a part in it."

The sea-green eyed young man blinked a couple of times as he listened. She had been so reluctant before, so he didn't understand where the change of heart came from. He nodded slowly and then grinned. He'd come up with a plan already. "You already spoke with the Turks, right? The Turks are the closest you can get to Rufus without talking to the man himself. So befriend the Turks and see if they'll give any information. Actually...I heard Shin-Ra was having problems with their employment. How about some of us go and apply?" His glance looked over the others. If they applied for work in Shin-Ra, they could get access to that information they were lacking now. And the more he thought about that, the more he realised he could only use Tifa for that. Again, she was the only one that Rufus didn't know. And even if the Turks knew about it, they could dress Tifa up again and she'd be in disguise. Before anyone else could speak on that, he gestured to the brunette by the computer. "Tifa, we'll need you. No one else can apply for work there without giving away our plans. We'll be relying on you and your...feminine charm."

Marlene lifted the outfit that she had worn when she went on the interview and Tifa's left eyebrow twitched. _Not this again! Irk. Oh, well. If I really have to...I guess I will. I bet Reno will get a kick out of this._ She gave a soft sigh and then rose out of her chair, and then gave a half-hearted nod. "Fine. Whatever. Eventually I'm just going to wear stuff like that all the time." A hand rested upon her hipbone and then she nodded again, this time more reassuringly. "I'm going to my room to rest. We'll carry out your plan in a couple of days, Cloud. I'm sure the others could use a break as well." She received a bunch of nods from people who looked like they hadn't rested for a few days. For some reason, it made her smile to know that her opinion was so appreciated. Her hand lifted and she gave a slight wave before dismissing herself. Little did she know that the group was having many mixed feelings, especially Cloud. There was something different in the air and although they didn't know what it was yet, they'd find out.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**White Desire**

**Chapter 9**

Tifa lowered her hands to the bottom of her blouse, straightening out the wrinkles. She'd spent a good couple of hours in her room getting ready. For the first time in her life, she was concerned about how she looked, and she didn't know why. For a brief moment, the thought passed that she wanted to look nice for Rufus, however, she quickly threw that out the window, not wanting to even think about that. She'd combed her hair and let it fall straight down before placing her wire frames on again. As she examined herself in the mirror, her eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder if this looks all right. It's a lot harder to tell how this looks without someone else's perspective." Then she turned to the side and allowed her hands to brush over her bust and rest at her ribs. "Hey...does this outfit make my boobs look bigger?" Like she needed them to be. They were already large enough as it was. If they got any bigger, she could trip, fall forward, and not have to worry about sustaining any injuries. She squinted, analysing her frame in the full-body mirror and then she took a couple steps away. "Yes, yes. I think it makes my bust stick out a bit much. I'll be needing padding soon."

"They look fine to me, Tifa. Nice and perky." A chuckle came from the door and her head turned to see Cloud. He'd been waiting a few days for her to finally be ready and when she announced it, he was having a difficult time controlling his enthusiasm. His arms were folded over his chest and the look of shock she gave him kept that grin upon his face. He'd been watching her examine herself and he personally thought she was worrying too much. She looked great, and she was incredibly brilliant. There was absolutely no way she could mess this up. "Stop looking at yourself. You'll become vain and fall in love with the image of you. I'd rather if you fell in love with someone else, like me, for instance." If that wasn't smooth, then he didn't know what was.

Her ruby-coloured eyes turned onto him and she tilted her head to the side before quickly straightening her composure. She was a little miffed that he had been eavesdropping, but she was glad she hadn't said anything about Rufus's plan. "You shouldn't really be spying on me, Cloud. Eventually, one day I'm going to get so angry that I refuse to talk to you until you beg me for forgiveness and kiss the toe of my pumps." She lifted a hand to rest upon her hipbone and then gestured at him with the other. "So tell me, how do I look, Cloud? Will the Shin-Ra company realise that they can't live without me?" The hand she had pointed to him with lifted into her hair and her lips curled into a smile.

Cloud was quiet for a moment and then he unfolded his arms, pulling himself from the doorway as he nodded. "You look fabulous. I'm sure they won't be disappointed." As he approached her, he reached out a hand to the first button upon her blouse and attached the visual/audio recording device they'd put on earlier. She was going to need that, and they were going to need the information she got. And it seemed that because he had invited himself in, so had the others of the party.

Tifa looked over the others as they entered and she ignored a couple of the wolf whistles she'd received and then shook her head slowly. Irritation was beginning to take over her. "I really don't understand why everyone has to come in here at the same time. This isn't some kind of party. I'm trying to get ready to go to Shin-Ra. You guys aren't really make it any easier for me." She was quiet for a couple of moments and then when Barret handed her the same notebook from earlier, she brought it to herself in a cradling fashion. "Anything else? Or is that it?"

Marlene pushed her way through the others and then stopped at Tifa's legs, tugging upon the maroon skirt. "Tifa, we wanted to say thank you for working so hard for AVALANCHE. When you come back, will you play with me?" The face looked so hopeful upon the pale girl and then a smile curled at the corners of her lips. Then she lifted a hand to tug Tifa down to fix her glasses. "You're so pretty! You'll get that job for sure! And when you do, you'll come back and we can play!" She sounded confident. Marlene was the type of girl who didn't really think bad things. Optimistic thinking was the way to go and she was so lucky to learn that at such an early age.

The brunette looked down at her companion and she smiled as she nodded. "You're right. Of course I'll make it." Children had this special power over her. Even when she couldn't believe something Cloud or someone else said, Marlene and the other children of the orphanage could always be counted upon. "And when I get back, you and I can play as much as you want, assuming I don't have a lot of work." Then she turned her attention to the others. "I want you guys to think about this. If I get hired by Shin-Ra, it means I'll be working for them. I'll be working for the company that we've continuously tried to stop. Is that going to be okay? I want you guys to consider this carefully. If there's a flaw in this plan, we shouldn't try to execute it." It wasn't so much that she was worried about them, but she was feeling a little selfish and didn't want to deal with the guilty feelings any more. It was bad enough that she was supposed to be a spy for Shin-Ra, now she had to be a spy for AVALANCHE...or what was left of it anyway. Any more thought and she would get terribly confused and then probably break down. Until everything was over, she wasn't going to think. She would merely act.

Silence seemed to fill her room. The others had heard her, but they were still thinking, and trying to respond. Tifa definitely had a point. What they wanted her to do nearly seemed hypocritical. The company they were continuously fighting against was the same company they were about to put their lead female into for employment purposes. It almost sounded wrong by talking to her, but it wasn't intentional. They weren't trying to detriment her and she probably knew that. It was moments like these when Cloud was the one to speak up. He was good in these type of situations. After looking to the others, it was apparent that they were leaving this in his hands. The blonde-haired young man turned to Tifa and gestured to the others. "We understand how you feel and your uncertainty, but this needs to be done. Whatever you're doing for Shin-Ra we know you'll inform us of. We trust you. There's no way this plan will backfire. You have my personal guarantee, Tifa. So just take things as they come to you and you'll be fine." He reached out a hand and ruffled her hair gently, causing her to fix it quickly, then he pointed to the open doorway. "After you, Tiger Fang."

Tifa lifted her right hand and pushed the door to the HQ open. She just wanted to get this done and over with. She was expecting some kind of scolding remark from Reno when she saw him again, and just to move that along, her first stop was by the counter. "Hey, Reno. I'm back." It was the first time she'd referred to him by name and that would probably catch him by surprise. Her tone implied that they had been friends for a while as opposed to enemies. She leaned her frame against the counter, planting her book down and then straightened the glasses upon her face.

The red-haired young man turned to her and then raised an eyebrow. There was a smile tugging at his lips, but he couldn't get it to come up. Perhaps he was just a little surprised at the way she had addressed him. He was quiet for a moment and then his eyes looked over her figure. If he thought she looked good those days ago, he must have been in Heaven. "Tifaaaa, you look good. You're lookin' very fine today. You still owe me a date. What say we go out tonight? After your business, of course." He was still trying and he would be until he got a positive answer from her.

She pulled away and tilted her head to the side, bringing her book back to her. "I didn't promise a date or anything. I merely told you that I was going to stop by and talk to you." Before he could interrupt her, she raised a hand. "And I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to do so before. I had some urgent business to take care of." Then she continued with her original track, "I'm actually here to speak with the president again. I just thought I'd come by and apologise for what had happened last time. And...we'll see about later. It'll depend on how I'm feeling and where things go from here." She gave him a small nod and almost the hint of a smile. Then she held up that card key and excused herself to the elevator, taking it up to Rufus's office, who she was mildly excited to see for some unknown reason.

Being the second time she'd gone through the security doors, she was actually getting the hang of it. The idea that Shin-Ra was so loyal to their security made some kind of nice impression on her. Before the second door creaked open for her, she took off the glasses, deactivating them, and then removed the recording device, leaving it at her first button. Then she took a couple steps in and stopped at the usually neat desk. "President Shin-Ra." She was getting used to that too. Somehow her anger was beginning to dissipate as she spoke with him. Of course, a lot of it had to do with the fact that she couldn't give any resistance without paying the price. That meant the fight was going out of her and she was going to be as submissive as she needed to be.

Rufus paused in his paper work and looked up at her. She was dressed up again, but he realised that he liked her more in her regular outfit than now. She still looked nice, though, he wouldn't deny that...but he wasn't going to say it either. "Miss Lockhart, a pleasure to see you." He rose out of his chair and approached her, reaching out a hand to take one of hers and shake it. "What brings you to Shin-Ra today? Good news, I am thinking." He was hoping this visit would be faintly different from their last. He usually didn't care, but for some reason having Tifa there with him, he wanted things to be better. Perhaps it was because she interested him.

The gesture was definitely an odd one, and she wasn't expecting it. She sat down in that same chair as before and lifted a leg, crossing one over the other. "Cloud overheard that Shin-Ra was hiring, and they told me to come here and apply. Obviously since then I broke them free in Wutai; I'm sure Scarlet informed you. Cloud plans on using me to inform him of Shin-Ra's activities. I believe his intent will be to stop you." She was feeling much more loose with her words, so perhaps the guilty feeling was beginning to lift from her. She wondered what he would say, how he would react, if he'd be angry or calm. She assumed it would be the last. Rufus wasn't the type of person to get angry easily...at least not from what she saw.

A blonde eyebrow raised at her and he started to speak and then he stopped himself. So Cloud had made other plans. He certainly was no fool. This had been a good idea on his rival's part. What a shame that the experiment was no longer a part of Shin-Ra. He would've made a good strategist for them. Rufus turned and looked over Tifa carefully before he spoke. "That certainly does make things interesting. Our hiring was for security guards, but I don't think I want you doing something of that sort." He began to pace back and forth thoughtfully. "You need a title here, though, a job, an obligation because Cloud expects it. I would not want to disappoint him." Then he had a nice idea that would make things quite entertaining all around the table. "You shall be my secretary, Miss Lockhart." Although she had already been doing work for him, it probably wouldn't detriment anyone to make it official. After all, there wasn't too much known in the company about her, so it wouldn't hurt his reputation any. His interest in her was pure curiosity. She was different from the other people he worked with and he felt she might be a good addition to the company, for now, anyway.

Had she exactly heard him correctly? Had he just said what she thought he said? She started to rise to her feet and when he stopped her, she merely looked up at him. "W-what? Your secretary...? Surely you've got someone already doing that job..." According to her, the Turks were the same thing as secretaries for the handsome young man. What could she possibly do? Although, somewhere in the back of her mind the business woman in her wanted to come out. It would be mildly nice to make a name for herself, and if she was going to, Shin-Ra was the way. She leaned back into the chair and was quiet for a few moments. Tifa knew he was waiting for some kind of response from her. It wasn't a bad idea...not really, anyway. He must have trusted her a lot to offer her a job so close to him, especially when she had attempted to assassinate him so long ago. "...What exactly would I do? Just out of curiosity."

Hook, line, and sinker! It sounded like Rufus had made the winning side. Even though she couldn't tell, he knew how she was feeling. The president was quite an empathetic person, not that he'd share that juicy tidbit with anyone, of course. He just happened to be much more in tune with her than she ever would have guessed. A hand rose to his chin thoughtfully, trying to think of what he could have her do for him. He hadn't had a secretary before and felt that it would probably give him some free time. What would he do with that...? Then he gestured to the paper work upon his desk. "I would actually rely on you to file my work for me, and write any letters that are necessary. Your job would be to lighten the burden on me." And as he looked at her, there was almost the hint of a smile upon his lips...perhaps. He was hoping she'd accept his proposal, not that she had too much of a choice.

He wanted her to do his work for him? That was what a secretary was supposed to do, after all. Tifa nodded slowly and then she ducked her head. "So what's the price for this?" Her intentions became the same. She just wanted to get things over and done with. She was prepared for what was coming; she just wanted him to inform her of the price. Her hands were holding her book rather tightly, but she didn't exactly notice it, although he probably did. Rufus had a tendency to read her actions and by doing so, he knew how she felt and what she was thinking at the time.

There was faint surprise, but he was well adept at concealing it. This young woman was no idiot. Not gullible at all. For some strange reason, he was disappointed to have figured this out. No matter. She fell into his hands and he had to play his cards accordingly. This was a game he'd win. And when the game was over, his need for her would be as well. Indeed, Rufus was not as pure-hearted as one would've liked to think with optimistic perspective. However, how other people viewed him was farthest from his mind. When he ruled the world...or at least Edge with fear, then nothing else mattered. His will and his plans were absolute, and he made it more than clear that he was dead serious. Rufus watched his companion with interest in the eyes, a common way for him to view her. "I see you are understanding the way things are required to go. That pleases me." He began to pace back and forth again. He was unsure of anything else he could milk from her that he didn't already have. Then he remembered. Reno had come to him the last time he'd called the Turks together and requested time with Tifa. That seemed fairly doable and Rufus had no qualms. That would be the way things happened. "Reno informed me that he was looking for some type of courtship with you. Typically I would not force his company onto anyone, seeing how not even I can withstand such idiocy. For this, however, this favour you have come and asked me for, you shall be his company for a night. That is all I am requiring from you."

No wonder he didn't ask anything more. He would understand if she told him how she disliked the red-haired Turk. She couldn't say that she was pleased by the results or the request, but she knew it needed to be done. Try as she did, there was a sigh that passed through her lips and then she rose quickly. "Very well. Don't think I'm going to enjoy my time, though. That...boy is no fitter to be a Turk, than you are to be the president of a company." And as soon as she said the words, she regretted them. Okay. So there was still some pent up rage inside of the female. She shook her head slowly and started to edge out the door. If she could make an escape before he responded, then she might be safe. And as she stopped in front of the door, she gave a polite bow. "I'm sorry. I'll fulfill that...request...once I'm informed of a time and place."

"Stop." His voice was fairly cold, but no different from normal. Perhaps he hadn't heard her. She didn't dare take another step, though. "I understand that you harbour tension with me due to actions in the past. I will later take the time...if necessary, to explain why certain actions needed to be taken." His gaze washed over her again and then his eyebrows knit together. He usually looked that way when he was giving something serious contemplation. "You are free to inform Cloud and the others of your rank in the company. I am most certain they will expect it. I will contact you on your phone to better explain the details with Reno and yourself. You are dismissed, Miss Lockhart." Before she could step out the door, however, he had to add one more thing. "Oh, and...when you come in for work, do not dress up. I would prefer it if you wore your normal clothing. This is a casual place. If you are...content in your current apparel, then please, wear that." Then he gave her a final wave to ensure that she was allowed to leave.

Although he had not received a response from her on the way out (which he didn't actually expect anyway), he kept a careful eye on her as she left the headquarters. He always did that, though. Perhaps he was worried for her safety...? Nah. That couldn't be it. There was something else there, something that made him think he needed to watch over her. He wondered if sending her out with Reno was a proper idea. Had it been him in her shoes (something that would never happen, of course), he would not have been too accepting. He understood that she was doing it to protect the others, but he still wondered just how far she would go. He'd never felt the need to do anything for anyone else except himself, and her thought process was something very interesting to him, something very different.

Reno had spoken about her so much recently, that he nearly grew weary of even hearing the name. Tifa Lockhart this, Tifa Lockhart that. Was she really so great? And if she was, what was he missing? He might have been bothered by Reno's 'charm', he might have been bothered by the intentions of the red-haired man, but Rufus suddenly felt quite uncomfortable with allowing Tifa to go with him. Something would need to be done. There had to be some plan, something that would prevent any type of involvement between the two. The blonde-haired president lifted his cellular phone from his desk and he dialed in a few numbers. "Rude, the night that Miss Lockhart and Reno go out, you are required to follow them and intervene should anything...arise. That is all." He didn't need to say anything more. The 'end' button was tapped and the phone clapped shut as he placed it back down. As he took his seat, and a pen into the hand to work, he found that he was unable to concentrate. What was this feeling of anxiety...? And what was it caused by...?


	10. Chapter 10

**White Desire**

**Chapter 10**

"Whaaaat! He hired you as his secretary? His _personal_ secretary!" Cloud didn't seem too thrilled with the news when Tifa handed it over. Once she had returned to Edge, the others bombarded her with questions, the first ones being among as to why she deactivated her glasses and how come they didn't get to see or hear anything. It made the brunette remember that she hadn't informed Rufus of those devices. She felt she probably should the next time that the two spoke. In any case, Cloud's face was one of pure disapproval once she had sat down and explained to him what had happened with the application process. "I really don't think I like the way this is going. He hired you as his personal secretary. What could he be thinking...?"

Tifa shook her head slowly at him. For once she was really meaning to disagree with him. Besides, she never wanted them to find out that she was spying on them while spying on Shin-Ra at the same time. The more she thought about it, though, the more she realised she was in the neutral zone. She got to see both sides of the story and understand them as well. Things really couldn't get any better than that. Perhaps this wouldn't turn out so bad after all. "You told me to go apply. He gave me a job. He told me that Shin-Ra was originally hiring for security jobs, but he didn't want me doing something like that, so he offered the secretary position for it. Besides, weren't you the one who said he wouldn't know who I am? Why are you in such a mess over this?" She pursed her lips together, trying to understand his perspective.

The young blonde nodded slowly. She did have a valid point. He _had_ said that, but it didn't necessarily mean that he meant it. Cloud was nowhere as confident in his plans as he made it sound. In fact, most of the time, he expected his plans to fall through. He felt that if he didn't have high hopes, when bad things happened, it wouldn't bother him as much. And strangely enough, that theory worked. He'd chosen to live his life in such a way for a while now. Talking to Tifa, and spending time with her was the first thing he'd really done with an optimistic attitude. He didn't really consider that it could become his downfall though. "Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why I'm worried. He doesn't know you and therefore, we're leading him on. You've heard of it before. Presidents and their secretaries. There's always a secret affair in there somewhere. He might do something to you, Tifa." That's what it was. He was jealous. This meant that Rufus was going to get to spend much more time with the brunette than he was allowed, and that just wasn't fair at all. Cloud began to question why he ever came up with a plan of that magnitude. He didn't know how long Tifa could keep up the charade. Eventually Rufus would find out who she was and then they would all be sunk.

Cid and Barret began to both speak at the same time, but understanding they were speaking the same language, Barret allowed Cid to continue. "Cloud, nothing can go wrong. Tifa's so close to him that she can find out anything she wants with the company. She's befriending him, so he might very well start leaking out the secrets sometime soon. And when he does...BOOM! We'll be there! We'll kick his ass to the high heavens and Shin-Ra will be done away with for good. You're worrying about nothing." Most of the others felt the same way, even if they wouldn't admit it. Barret and Cid had the same thing going through their minds, but that was probably because they were similar to each other. Vincent had been remotely quiet, and Yuffie had been too, (for once) although that wouldn't last long. Before she could actually speak, though, the middle-aged blonde planted a hand over her mouth to silence her. They could go for a while without hearing her voice. They'd gotten enough of it in Wutai with her endless complaining.

As Cloud began to protest again, Vincent rose from his seating at the table with Tifa and he wandered back and forth. He wasn't contemplating anything, but he'd been listening the entire time. Vincent was often one with few words, but when he spoke, he gave the right ones, or the encouragement, or the idea that was needed. He was...wise beyond his years, perhaps was the best way to describe him. His left arm reached out and he moved the joints in his claw. He hadn't been using it too much lately, and wondered if he should change that and put it into his daily routine. He'd had plans to return to Nibelheim for personal training, but now that things were getting interesting, he had no intentions of going anywhere. "Pardon me, but it seems that Cloud has an interesting issue that I believe should be brought up to reassure the rest of you. Rufus Shin-Ra has not...and probably will not ever be interested in the female gender. I'm not implying that he leans the other way; I am merely stating that he is so focused upon his business and plans that he probably has no desire to look at anyone in such a light. I'm more than reasonably certain that Tifa will have nothing to worry about. He probably sees her as a step stool for some other plans of his." Then he folded his arms over his chest, the red cape flowing around him in a rather graceful manner. "If he were to be interested in someone, it would be Scarlet. Those two are simply made for each other. They're both rather hard-headed and have an avaricious appetite for money that cannot be satisfied. I am positive that Tifa will not be...in any sort of harm in that respect."

Good ol' Vincent. He could always be counted upon for such things. Outside of Cloud and Tifa, the others had nodded. It almost seemed that they were a bit too ecstatic for their own good. They'd finally gotten someone into the company that could be trusted and it appeared as though their ultimate goal was so close. As long as nothing bad happened, then things would probably turn out okay. They did, however, need to keep all things in perspective. That meant to expect the unexpected, no matter how difficult that might possibly be.

After a few moments of silence, Cloud finally nodded, giving his consent to the entire ordeal. Tifa could take care of herself anyway. And if she really, really needed it, he knew she'd ask them for help, but that seemed rather unlikely. "Well, I guess that's all that really needed to be discussed then. Oh...and Barret, make sure you fix the glasses and the audio/visual device. Tifa will need those when she goes into work from now on." He looked around to the others. It was going to be a little different once she was away every day. "While Tifa's gone, it's our job to keep the bar running and...my delivery service. So...I'll be taking over for both. If there are any questions, remember to come to me and not to bother Tifa. Any time the phone rings, answer it as 'Strife Delivery Service, your name, and how you can be of service.'" Even in the tough times, he still had to make money.

Barret nodded an affirmative to him, acknowledging the request and he examined both devices that Tifa had given him earlier. As Vincent sat down again, the brunette rose. It seemed that when someone stood up, it was obvious all attention should be on that particular person. "Umm...Cloud, I'm not really sure if it's wise for me to bring stuff like that anymore. There's a possibility that it'll get seen...or heard...or broken, something like that. Shin-Ra's security system has totally tightened up, so it's been really hard just to get in like I'm not someone out to destroy the company. Every time I walk in there, there's a Turk waiting to interrogate me as to why I've come. I've even had to lie to them. I'd rather not arouse any more suspicion." She actually wanted to feel like she was lying less and she thought that without either device, it would certainly seem that way. She looked around to the others for some type of hope or agreement, and so far they appeared blank. Then she remembered the other pressing issue that she had brought up earlier. The others didn't seem concerned about it at all, but she was most definitely not looking forward to it. "And what about Reno...?"

There were some chuckles exchanged between the other guys. It wasn't that they were trying to be mean. They just thought the idea of Tifa going on a date with anyone was faintly humourous. Cloud was the first to speak up. "What about him? He's a Turk. You're going on a date with him. What's there to talk about with him? He is so far from being worth talking about." Then he began to laugh again, perhaps much harder than he had in a while. The mental images he kept feeding himself consisted of Tifa beating Reno to a pulp and that was sadistically entertaining for him.

Obviously that wasn't the right thing to say. Tifa's face was filled with a rather rose hue and she folded her arms over her chest. If she didn't do that much, she'd more than likely reach out to the ignorant blonde and pummel him instead. "That's not funny! Stop laughing!" Her tone was harsher than usual, and it was that clipped sound that made the others quiet down. After all, she was still 'on the floor' so to speak, so she still needed that undivided attention. A cold look was given to the others before she continued. "How can you guys take that so...so...calmly! Cloud, you completely flip out about President Shin-Ra and yet you find it so delicious that I have a price to pay. You are so lucky you don't resemble me because I'd make you go in my place." Then she turned her attention to the main computer and her look hardened. "Sometimes I wonder if you guys appreciate me at all. You're always teasing me and thinking it's funny when I'm forced to do something that I wouldn't ordinarily do. I don't laugh at you guys, so you guys shouldn't treat me this way." She made an angry gesture and then stomped up the stairs. She didn't want to be stopped this time...or disturbed, and if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't send anyone up.

Well, it was apparent that Cloud was in the dog house, yet again. It seemed that he'd be spending an awful lot of time there at the rate he was going. And even he thought he was beginning to fall out of Tifa's favour...if he'd even been there in the first place. It was strange, but the looks of amusement were spread around, not for Tifa, but for the price Cloud would pay. It wasn't as though his affection for her went unnoticed. They just chose not to say anything about it...until now.

"Cloud, ya really is a dumb ass. Why ya gotta' be hatin' like dat? Tifa ain't done nothin' to ya, and ya gotta' act like a lil' whiny bitch. The fuck is yer problem, foo'!" Barret was beginning to lose his temper again. He'd been doing so well that the others thought he was off the PMS mode, but it looked they were proven wrong yet again. Marlene tapped him upon the arm to get him to quiet down. She was the only one who could ever calm him and prevent the upcoming tirades. And at that moment, everyone in the room was quite thankful for the young girl.

Vincent gave a sigh and began to elaborate on what Barret had been scolding Cloud about. "He just thinks you're treating Tifa a little bit harshly. I'm not saying the rest of us weren't chuckling, but some of us were suppressing our laughter, which is what you probably should have done. I suppose it's a little too late for that, though." He stood up and then raised his right hand to rest upon his hip, a common gesture for him to make. "I think I might go talk to her." Unlike the others, he often took the steps into the unknown, and if someone was going to have an angry Tifa on their hands, he preferred it being him. He could handle such situations in a calm-like fashion and that's what was called for. He could take things with finesse and class...and the others couldn't. As he headed for the stairs, he turned back to the others and rose his hand, waving them a temporary farewell. "I'll let you know when it's safe to send other people up."

When he took his leave of the others, a snort flew out of Cid's mouth and he turned to Cloud. "So...should I start writing Vincent's eulogy or would you like to do that?" He was only teasing, of course. No matter how much they laughed at one another, they never deliberately spited each other. They were a close group of friends, who came together because of a common goal. And although they were allies, they did need to keep an eye on what they said. Every now and then, they could take things a little too far and make people angry, like Tifa. Then again, the lovely brunette had a difficult time not being so serious some of the time, which none of them understood, since she seemed the optimistic of them all.

Cloud shook his head at the other and gave a soft sigh. "No, no. He'll probably be fine. Tifa wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Those two seem to get along fairly well." He saw Marlene begin to speak up and turned his attention to her. "...Yeah? You look like you've got a question, little one?" That was Marlene's nickname. They all called her by that alias. And whether she liked it or not was completely unknown. She never bothered to say anything about it. He rose from his chair and wandered over to her before kneeling down with a smile. "Are you worried about Tifa? She'll be all right. She'd just a little testy right now. All she needs is a good talking to from someone sensible and she'll be back to normal. Either that, or the sooner her date is over with Reno, the better. I didn't know she was so upset about that. I was much more worried about Rufus than that geek wad."

The young pale female shook her head at him. He didn't really know what she was thinking although he often pretended to. That wasn't his fault, though. He had so many other things on his mind, that there was no need to add to them by making him feel bad. She slipped her hands behind her back and gave a small smile. It looked a little more impish than anything, which she knew the others would find cute. "I saw Vincent and Tifa hugging earlier while you guys were in Wutai. I think they like each other."

That was probably the wrong thing to say. The look she'd seen on Cloud's face was one she'd never seen before. She couldn't read anything behind it and it seemed that he was faintly blank. His sea-green eyes looked around to the others and raised an eyebrow as they all shrugged. He didn't really think it was logical. Tifa and Vincent barely knew each other. Sure they'd traveled together, but that was it. In fact, the only time he recalled that they could've been alone together would have been during the trip to Wutai. He shook his head slowly. "...Nothing more than friends, right...?" He didn't want to sound as though he was envious or anything. It was wrong to jump to conclusions, so he had to be careful what he said and thought.

Yuffie pursed her lips and she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I dunno about that, Cloud. Vincent's awfully handsome, and he's so sweet, and sensitive. I mean...he was all in love with Lucrecia and then she totally rejected him because she was in love with Hojo. That totally broke his heart. That's probably why he's so sweet now. He probably has this big hole in his heart and Tifa's gonna' fill it up!" She didn't seem the least bit concerned about how Cloud was feeling. Of course that was common when it came to her. She was typically more worried about getting materia than someone else's feelings. However, even she had a bit of an infatuation for the red-caped man. When Cid smacked in the back of the head, she shrieked and then looked towards Cloud once more and shrugged. "I'm probably spouting off nothing. I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing."

That's what he thought at first too. After listening to Yuffie, though, Cloud wasn't so sure. Maybe there was something there that he hadn't noticed before. Vincent _was_ sensitive. Vincent _was_ handsome. In fact, he was so handsome, he was pretty. Cloud enfolded his arms over his chest as he sat back down and pressed his back against the support of the chair. There was a bit of tension in the air, but he wanted to pretend that it wasn't there. "Yeah. You're right, Yuf. You were just spouting stuff like you normally do. I know you well enough not to take you seriously anymore. Can only trust you so far to know what you're talking about." He shrugged off the bad feeling and chuckled softly.

Tifa paced back and forth in her room. She was a little more than irritated that she'd been treated as such and really didn't want to talk to anyone else. Her hands were laced together in a tight fashion and she didn't really know what to think or say. She was starting to think again and it was hurting her head. There was so much to debate. She was now working directly beneath Rufus Shin-Ra's orders. She had a future upcoming date with Reno. And she was acting as a spy for both sides of the sphere. It was an interesting lifestyle and she wondered how she was going to handle the pressure for an extended period of time. She was still wandering aimlessly back and forth in thought when she felt the vibration in her shorts. She withdrew the cell phone and flipped it open. "Strife Delivery Service, this is Tifa Lockhart. How may I be of service?" She paused after she heard the voice on the other end and she wandered over to the window as she dropped her tone. "How...did you get my phone number...?" Her eyes passed over the outside environment...although there wasn't much to look at. "Oh...I see. President Shin-Ra gave it to you..."

Through the crack of her door and the frame, Vincent's red eyes were watching her. He was careful to stay absolutely quiet. His hearing was so acute, that he didn't have to strain to hear her. He was interested in the conversation, though. He could have sworn that she had blushed and he was suddenly wishing that he could hear the other voice on the line. His head tilted to the side as he listened to her voice and then his lips slightly parted. She wasn't talking to Rufus because she had mentioned him in the third person and that was fairly irritating when one was being spoken to.

"When...? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Well...tomorrow will be all right. I know, I know. He already told me." Tifa nodded slowly and then gave a gentle sigh. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. Right. Tomorrow. After work. Okay..." And with that, she shut her phone and held onto it for a few moments. Her frame leaned against the window sill as she found herself attracted to the sun outside. That was the nice thing about living in Edge now. In Midgar, the only people who got to see the sun were the people who lived on the plates. In Edge, everyone could see the sun, even those who lived in the separate sectors.

Vincent took it as his moment to enter. He wasn't going to ask yet. If she wanted to talk to him about it, that was another story. In the case that she didn't, he'd talk to the others about it later on. He pressed her door open the rest of the way and knocked upon the wall. "Tifa...? Is it all right if I talk with you?" His steps were cautious as he approached the lovely young female. The breeze catching her hair made her look more beautiful...if that was even possible. Her gaze looked so wistful and he almost didn't want to disturb her. She looked like a goddess in deep thought. "Tifa."

The brunette turned and looked towards him as a faint rose hue filled her cheeks. "O-oh! Vincent, how long have you been there? Were you...waiting long?" She regained her composure and then became serious again. "I'm sorry. I've been acting so strange lately, haven't I? A lot of very strange things are happening. Until I know what's really going on, I think I'll be a little confused for a while." She laughed and lifted a hand to pull her fingertips through her hair. As her eyes looked over him, she couldn't help but think he looked a little concerned about something. Perhaps he too had things on his mind. "Are you feeling all right? You look a little ill. You need some blood?" A smile cracked over her face and she seemed more like the regular Tifa.

Her companion decided to dismiss that for the time being as he shook his head slowly. "You are unbelievable. Just when I think I know what you're thinking, you completely change on me." He paused and then reached out a hand to take hers, the one within her hair. "It should be the other way around. Are you okay? You've been acting so strange lately. We're all very worried about you." When he felt the warmth from her hands, it seemed a wonder that she was a living creature and he tugged her into his arms with an embrace, much like the one they shared before leaving for Wutai. "You can always rely on us, Tifa. Whatever it is that you're going through, we're here to listen to you. We're here to help you." He wasn't sure how reassuring he sounded, but he really wanted to comfort her. Seeing her in such a serious state made him think of himself, especially all of those years ago, and that was difficult for him.

She hadn't expected him to pull such a move on her, but it seemed a little different than when Cloud had. It was amazing how two same actions could symbolise different feelings. She ducked her head and rested it against his shoulder. Vincent was soft, and gentle. He...seemed very feminine in that respect. "Thank you, Vincent. I can't talk about it yet...but sometime I will. Please try not to worry too much, all right? I don't want to know people are worrying about me or that'll just make things worse." When she felt him nod with reassurance, she gave a small smile and her frame relaxed against his.

Neither had heard or seen the young blonde-haired man in the doorway. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed together. He hadn't been there long enough to hear what they were talking about, so walking in on a sight like that must've been what Marlene had seen earlier. His glance exchanged between the two. "...I'm not sure I should even ask..." He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. Perhaps he was just frustrated. Perhaps he was envious. He was missing something here...and he wanted to know what it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**White Desire**

**Chapter 11**

The tension level between Cloud and Vincent had been high since the blonde had seen the two dark-haired people together. In spite of Tifa telling him there was nothing between them, he still had his doubts. He hadn't even found the words to talk to her yet. He wasn't angry. At least not with her. He was either angry with himself or with Vincent...or both. Either way, he just wasn't pleased.

Tifa had left early that morning to go to work. It was her first day as Miss Lockhart, Rufus Shin-Ra's secretary, and Cloud was feeling a bit anxious. He'd decided to wait in her room for her return, so that they might talk. He recalled her saying that she had plans sometime after work, but he was still hoping to see her. He hadn't even spoken with the others. As he sat upon her bed, he looked around her room and bit his bottom lip. She was taking her sweet time in getting home. Then again, she was coming all the way from Shin-Ra headquarters. That was no short walk in the park. While he sat there, he wondered if he should have bought her a bouquet of flowers, something to let her know he'd been thinking of her while she was away.

The approaching footsteps could be heard and his heart began to race. When the door opened, a rather weary-looking Tifa stepped in, and she paused for a moment when she saw him. Then a rather relaxed smile appeared across her face. It was the first real smile she'd given in a while. She was relieved to come home to a friendly environment, although her first day at Shin-Ra had been quite good. A hand lifted and she pulled her hair behind her ears. "Hello, Cloud. Have you finally decided to forgive me?" She was referring to the Vincent incident. She didn't really know what to think after that. She did know, that she didn't really want to get involved and she definitely didn't want to see anyone get into a fight, especially over something as trivial as a mere female.

Cloud chuckled and he approached her, reaching out a hand to pull his fingertips through the ends of her hair in an idle fashion. "There's really nothing to forgive. I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm sure I would have known if there was anything between you two anyway." He gave her a playful nudge in the shoulder. It was added reassurance that he was teasing her. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you today." Then he wandered back over to her bed and took a seat, patting the open space to his left. "How was your first day? Did Rufus work you hard?" He tried to imagine what it would be like to work for the man. He was curious as to whether the blonde-haired young man barked out orders or if he'd simply made her a list of things she needed to do.

The brunette took a seat beside him after placing her hard-bound book upon her dresser. Her hands were planted upon her lap and she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Well...it was definitely interesting. Not bad, just interesting." She then pulled her hands back and leaned her body weight against them her gaze finding the wall and dresser before her. "Umm...President Shin-Ra was actually sort of...dare I say it? Nice. I suppose he views people within his company differently than just mere citizens of Edge. I didn't do too much today. He showed me where to file his paper work and stuff like that. It was really just a learning day for me." She gave a small giggle that made Cloud think of a schoolgirl, perhaps even little Marlene. "I'm sorry you waited all day for me."

Her blonde companion shook his head. "No, no. I'm definitely not. I didn't really have anything else to do today, and I can think of nothing else I'd rather do than to wait for you." How he meant that in more than one way. He wondered if she would have known that. Tifa was always more than a little oblivious to anyone, so when she said that Rufus had been nice, Cloud wondered what that could've meant. And not wanting to wait anymore, his curiosity had taken over. "You mentioned having plans today before you left. Where are you going? You don't have to answer, but I was just a little curious."

Tifa pursed her lips at his inquiry, wondering how he managed to forget. Then she looked over at him, the brown hair falling into her eyes. "It's my date with Reno, remember? The one you and the other guys teased me about last night." Her tone ended on a fairly harsh note. No matter how she acted, she was still just a teeny bit annoyed with him for treating her that way. Females had a tendency to be that way, though. When something bad happened, they remembered it for years on end. On the other hand, when good things happened, they typically forgot about it. Perhaps it meant that females preferred to remember the bad things, so they could lord them over other people many years down the road.

_Irk._ He should have known that. She'd been so angry the night before and he attempted to do anything to compensate for that anger. There was no need to strike up the fire again. He nodded slowly and as his sight met her face, his eyebrows knit together. "You looking forward to it?" That was a fairly idiotic question to ask, and he knew it. So why did he ask? Because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Cloud rose to his feet and began to pace back and forth, contemplating on what he should say. Then he decided that being honest was better than anything else. "Sorry. It was the first thing I could think of. Don't take it seriously. You really don't have to answer that."

The young female shook her head at him, almost in a chiding manner, but then decided it wasn't exactly his fault. He probably felt a little out of place after what had happened the previous night. She agreed with his motives and wandered over to her closet. "Well...I haven't exactly really been on a date before, or whatever this is. President Shin-Ra told me to just be Reno's company for tonight, so I suppose it's not really a date. The thing is, I don't really know what to wear." As she flipped through the assorted outfits that were hung up, she peered over her shoulder at him. "If I were going on a date with you, what would you want me to wear?" It was a good question to ask a guy. Most guys thought alike, right? So if Cloud liked the way she looked in a particular outfit, Reno would too. At least, that would make sense to her.

"If you were going on a date with me, I wouldn't care what you were wearing because it'd end up on my bedroom floor anyway." That was a rather Reno-type response. He chuckled and shook his head at her. He wasn't being serious, of course, but he needed her to know that because it was quite likely she'd smack him for replying that way. "Honestly...? Let me see." At her nod, he looked through her closet. It felt a little strange that he was about to put together an outfit for her. Typically it would be the other way around. Well, there was always a first time for everything. He could probably hold this over her for a few days...or until she found something else to blackmail him with. After a few minutes of searching, he withdrew a scarlet-hued dress. The material was of a velvet feel and as his eyes passed over it, he gave a nod before turning to her and handing over the hanger. "Put this on. I'll wait outside." He dismissed himself without waiting for any feedback.

_Is he crazy? My intentions are not to get attention! It's quite the opposite! Doesn't he understand that!_ She gave a soft sigh as a hand brushed over the dress. A few minutes later, she was looking at herself in the full-body mirror. The dress stopped mid-thigh, which she felt was just a little too short for her. The sleeves were more of a Renaissance style, perhaps something more commonly seen with a sun dress, and because of that, they fell over her shoulders, leaving the newly exposed collarbone in the open. By examining herself, she wondered if it was really her she was looking at. "I...don't think this is going to work out. Maybe I should just tell Reno that." With that stated, she decided to practise for that. "Reno, I understand that we're co-workers now, but...our ideas and morals are just too different. We aren't really compatible as a couple at all, so it would be best for you to find someone different. Perhaps someone in your own league?"

Cloud pushed the door open and when his eyes met her figure, he nearly fell over himself. She looked great! She looked better than great. The entire entourage around her created by the dress was phenomenal. "Now I'm starting to wish that you were going on this date with me. What say you forget Reno and ditch him; stay the night with me instead? I get awfully lonely." His lips turned down into a pouting motion and he edged closer to her, still admiring the way the dress fit her form. "You do look quite nice. Reno won't have any complaints and neither will anyone else who sees you in that." A hand rose and rested upon his hipbone, wondering if he could even say anything more.

Of course he would like it. He was a lecherous guy...at least with her. It seemed only second nature that he would be so fond of something like that. It was probably too late to cancel anyway. If she did, Reno would tell Rufus and then...well...she didn't want to see what happened to her after that. She'd probably lose her job in the company and that extra pay, which was becoming more and more convenient to her. Nope. That couldn't happen. "So it really looks all right?" When she'd gotten an affirmative from him, she nodded and then slipped her hands behind her back. "I wonder if I should be wearing a coat too. It doesn't feel that cold outside to me." Then she began to wander past him in that pair of maroon heels and turned to look at him once she had reached the doorway. "...Ummm...would you give me a ride?"

Upon her arrival to the headquarters, she was greeted by the rather handsome Rufus as opposed to Reno. Apparently the red-haired young man wasn't keen on living up to time's standards. No matter, though. Tifa would just wait for him, and Rufus was bound to make some interesting company, at least for the moment. The two sat down in chairs in the lobby, located near the counter where the brunette was so accustomed to seeing a couple of the Turks situated. There was silence, as though each was examining the conflict and contemplating a solution. And not being very fond of such an environment, Tifa was the one to speak up (which seemed not very uncommon). "Pardon me for asking, President Shin-Ra, but what are you doing here? Your work day has been long over." He probably didn't have anything to go home to. Come to think of it, she knew nothing about Rufus outside of the business. Perhaps now would be a good time to change that.

He remained quiet for a few moments. Making conversation wasn't a strong point of his, although he wouldn't admit it. Even sitting there with Tifa wasn't making that any easier for him. Finally, he knew he had to say something. It wasn't right to make someone think they were being ignored. Not that he really cared or anything. He just didn't want to appear completely heartless. "I do not have the same type of freedom to use my time as you do." His tone was indifferent and he took a few moments to look her over. "...Should you be dressing so nice for him? He is not exactly...dress material." He thought she spent too much time trying to make herself look nice. She looked nice in her regular clothes. She did look...rather beautiful, though. He might say something about it, but he didn't feel it was just the right moment.

Tifa thought he looked so serious. She couldn't resist a soft chuckle. "A-are you worried about me, President Shin-Ra?" It was an awfully sweet gesture. There was a strange glow filling her cheeks and she ducked her head, raising a hand to brush her fingertips over the soft features of her face. The more she thought about what he said, the darker it caused her to turn. She shook her head slowly and then rose to her feet, slipping her hands behind her back. As she wandered back and forth, the faint 'click-clack' could be heard on the linoleum tile beneath her shoes. "If he's not dress material, perhaps you could tell me who is?" She was teasing him, just a little, which was something she wouldn't normally do, but then...she was trying to understand him a bit more.

The blonde-haired president didn't exactly know what to say. She was...sharp in some ways and not so sharp in others. He should have expected that, though. She was starting to interest him in other ways. And he was seriously starting to regret allowing Reno his way with the lovely young female. "I do not get concerned about anything. You are reading too much into it." He folded his arms over his chest and after watching her for a few moments, he crossed one leg over the other and averted his gaze. He was still thinking of a way to respond to her query. She certainly had guts calling him out like that. No one else had ever approached him in that manner, except Scarlet, but she annoyed him to such a great extent that he wanted nothing to do with her. When words found his tongue again, he turned back to her. "Cloud, perhaps."

She wasn't expecting that. As her eyes met the midnight-blue orbs, she fell silent. What was she supposed to say to that? Here she was, trying to keep Cloud off of her mind and Rufus was trying to keep him there. It probably wasn't intentional though. She shook her head slowly and then chuckled again. "You surprise me with responses like that." She turned back to him and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "...Umm...we're not at work and no one else is here. Why...are you still running this company? Haven't you caused enough problems? Look what happened to Midgar because of you and your father--" She'd started to continue, but he rose his hand to silence her, which was something that seemed to happen a lot.

"Do not call him that." Rufus had never been very close to his father. Most of the time he referred to the deceased one as his 'old man'. In reality, he and his father had been quite different. He'd had many conflicting interests with the former president. The shock on Tifa's face was apparent and he cleared his throat before rising to his feet as well. "Excuse me. I do not believe that such matters include you." He began to walk past her and then paused for just a moment as his eyes met hers again. "I assure you, I am most definitely not like my old man. And...do not dress so nicely for someone like Reno." He would've said more, but he thought she'd at least understand that. A half-hearted wave was given to her, and he left her in the lobby, leaving for his office on the top floor.

Tifa had only been waiting a few minutes more before Reno arrived. The young man dashed through the door and when he saw the brunette beneath the dim light, his eyebrows rose. _I just won the jackpot, baby! I'm gonna' be the only Turk who made it with the hot girl from AVALANCHE. Just wait until the other guys hear about this!_ Her back was to him, which actually made it easier for him to approach. A hand reached out and pulled her into his arms as he dipped her. "You, Tifa Lockhart, are amazingly amazing." A small chuckle was given and he bent his neck to plant his lips against hers.

"H-hey! Get offa' me!" A hand rose and the palm uppercut his nose. When she had freed herself from his grasp, she enfolded her arms over her chest. That seemed such a Reno stunt, that she wasn't completely bothered about it. It made her think that there were similarities between Cloud and the red-haired young man...which probably wasn't a good thing. Of course, she really didn't want anything to do with the Turks anyway. It looked like she didn't have a choice, though, and that was...sufficient. "Really now. That's no way to treat a young lady." She shook her head in a scolding manner to him.

Reno hesitated as he watched her for a few moments and then gave an idle shrug of his shoulders. "What can I say, Tifa? I like the way you're put together. I'd like to think that if someone put the two of us together, we'd make an awesome pair." There was a wink from him and an arrogant grin that Tifa had seen so many times before. Reno really wasn't sure how the others in his group felt, but according to him, they should have all agreed with his statements anyway. He looked around the seemingly desolate lobby. "Wanna' get outta' here? Like, I don't know, go get somethin' to eat or somethin'?" He really wasn't the gentlemanly type, and Tifa was beginning to see that every which way.

_What a shame. I dislike that I'm going to be wasting my time with you._ In spite of how she was feeling, however, she would still carry out her part of the bargain (an act which was thought most admirable). Besides, things really couldn't get any worse, right? As long as she didn't let Reno drink anything alcoholic, she wouldn't have to put up with his attitude. "That sounds fine. What did you have in mind?" Her hands brushed over her dress and she tilted her head to the side, waiting for some kind of response. She was fairly interested to see how his thought process worked. If she could get in on that, she could probably use it to her advantage later on...not that it was really her intent to do so.

Her red-haired companion started to speak and then stopped himself when he heard the familiar ringtone of his phone. A hand rose and he shot a look that was probably considered to be apologetic (he was still smiling, so it was difficult to tell). "'Scuse me for just a moment, Tifa." He turned from her, withdrew his phone and brought the receiver to his ear. "Reno speaking, state your business." He'd seen the number that had shown up, but he wasn't entirely sure what the call would be about. He'd specifically stated that he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was something extremely important. He had been looking forward to his 'date' with Tifa ever since Rufus had mentioned that it was a possibility. Now someone was trying to ruin that for him. When he heard Rude's voice, he groaned. He should've known. "What did I tell you! What did I specifically tell you?" Then he quieted down and his tone grew with disappointment. "...Yeah. I know. Okay. Fine. Yeah, yeah. It's cool. Later, yo." The phone was flipped shut rather harshly and he shoved the device into the front right pocket of his blue jacket. Then he turned back to Tifa and gave another shrug. "Uh...well...apparently there's some type of business thingie goin' on, so I gotta' go take care of it. Sorry 'bout that. I'll see you later, Tifa." He resisted the urge to whine to her and then quickly took his leave.

As she watched him leave, Tifa slipped her hands behind her back again and gave a sigh. Part of her was relieved that he'd been called away, but the other part was a little disappointed herself. She'd strangely been looking forward to the date. Or perhaps it wasn't the date she liked, but rather the company itself. Ever since she'd gotten to return for the press conference, she was interested in getting to know what the real intentions of the company were. And now that she was on her own, it was the perfect time to do so. A few minutes of searching the counter that she'd never been behind and she discovered a flashlight. "Ooh! This will definitely come in handy!" To anyone else it might've sounded strange hearing her act so happy over finding something trivial. After testing it, she was pleased to find that the illumination was quite bright and would be found as useful.

She'd decided to take the stairs, the same as she, Cloud, and Barret had done so long ago. Unlike the big black man, she liked covert operations and maneuvers. Fortunately for her, Cloud's line of thinking was nearly the same as hers. In spite of the preliminary actions they'd taken, they were still caught by the Turks and later taken to Rufus's father who had them imprisoned for their acts against the company. All floors in the original Shin-Ra building above the sixtieth were considered special and required separate card keys. Tifa wasn't too surprised when she found it was the same for this newer company building. Rufus had previously given her a special type of card that would allow her entry into every floor. It was required for the higher-ranked officials to have one.

Around the sixty-seventh floor, Tifa was scouting through the paper work on the mayor's desk. After Midgar had fallen, it seemed that all the citizens were automatically moved over to Edge. The two cities appeared to be completely identical outside of the difference in names. It was probably Rufus's way of attempting to keep the peace. After shuffling through miscellaneous contracts and ideas for the urban development of Edge, the brunette was unable to find anything that could be considered close to 'bad' or something of ill intentions towards the citizens. "But...how can that be? Cloud said that Shin-Ra was planning something. ...That it was just a cover up. There's nothing here that suggests such a thing. What's going on...?" She leaned back and gave a soft sigh. Was she spending all of her time trying to find something that didn't exist?

"Perhaps you should find a source that is reliable." The cold voice broke into her thoughts and when she turned, she was looking into the face of the blonde-haired president of the company. Rufus didn't appear to be angry with her. He was actually a little impressed by how much consideration she put into her actions. He'd been watching her since Reno had arrived on the scene. It was also his doing that caused Rude to call the red-haired young man. "It seems to be a little late for you to still be here." His arms enfolded over his chest as his eyes looked over her. It was a bit drafty in the company. He knew this. Yet she had insisted on coming without a coat. A hand gestured to her outfit. "You must be cold."

He was worried about her? ...Still? She shook her head slowly and regained her composure. "I-I'm sorry, President Shin-Ra. I keep thinking you're up to no good...but I'm just not finding anything to back that up. Maybe...I really have been wrong." She ducked her head, wondering what exactly was right or wrong at this point. Perhaps she had been doing things backwards. She shouldn't have taken on the mission without understanding Shin-Ra's perspective. All of the things she stood for had been the things she ignored, all for the sake of the others. "I suppose I should put in some sort of resignation form. I'll do that tomorrow." She began to wander past him, and when she saw his lips part, she froze. She wouldn't dare leave him while he spoke, but she didn't have the courage to look to his face.

So quickly she had entered his life and now she was considering to leave. Rufus couldn't have that. She was far too interesting to let her go now. He was in too deep (as she probably was) and there were answers to his questions that he knew she had. "That will not be necessary." He wouldn't allow her to resign. She could do anything else she wanted to do, but she could not quit her job. When she had turned back to him to protest, he shook his head at her with disapproval. "...Do not be ridiculous. I will be escorting you back to your...home." He hadn't quite known how to say such things. He couldn't think of a place he referred to as his 'home', so it was a difficult subject for him to understand. He beckoned for her to follow as he began to lead her to the elevator and return her to the lobby. If need be, he'd call Cloud and ask his rival to pick up the young lady. One thing was for sure. Rufus didn't want Tifa coming into work for a few days. She'd need her rest and frankly, so did he.


	12. Chapter 12

**White Desire**

**Chapter 12**

"It was so nice to have Tifa here again. It's sad that she had to go back to work." Marlene was whining as Vincent carried her back and forth within his arms. Lately it had seemed that everyone was playing with the young girl, not that she could complain. She'd been a little sad once her deemed elder 'sister' had left, so she needed that comfort that the others were giving. She nuzzled her nose into Vincent's red cloak with a soft smile and released a soft giggle.

A week passed and Tifa was called back off to work. The others had to agree that while she'd been out she'd seemed awfully depressed. She wasn't as moody as she typically was, but she'd just been strangely quiet and thoughtful as though there was something upon her mind. The others had yet to talk about this, and most were probably just trying to avoid it. It wasn't a comfortable subject and no one had any solutions, so they preferred to be ignorant.

Cloud watched the vampyre-like one and couldn't resist giving a chuckle. Marlene was one of the few who had the power to make him seem more human. "Vincent, you need a kid of your own. I'm surprised Barret hasn't turned you away yet. You're always walkin' around with Marlene like she's your daughter instead. You know, though, you two look much more similar than Barret and Marlene." He always liked poking fun at those two for their appearances. For those that didn't know, they usually said that Barret's wife had been white and Marlene had gotten more of her mother in her. It wasn't too far off from the truth and no one outside of their little circle needed to know the real story behind it.

Vincent scowled at the younger blonde-haired one and shook his head in a chiding manner. "Please. You need to find something better to do than to mock others because you're feeling less than a man." That was a bit cold. One could always expect that from Vincent, though. He wasn't always straight forward about the things upon his mind, but he had no problem when someone overstepped the boundaries...and Cloud had a tendency to do that a lot. He liked to push the limits to see what would happen, and even when he knew there were bad consequences, he still wanted to see those types of things through. Most in the group joked and considered him 'mentally autistic' because of that. They were only joking, of course.

Yuffie held up her hands and waved them back and forth frantically. "Stop it, you guys! We shouldn't be fighting! I mean, come on, look at us. We're not doing anything and Tifa's out there fighting against Shin-Ra all by herself. We should be doing everything we can not to cause any trouble for her when she comes home every day." The ninja didn't often say things that made sense, but everyone knew that what she said was hitting home awfully close. Tifa _was_ out almost every day working for Shin-Ra and trying to make their world a better place. "Let's leave the fighting to her and keep everything here running smoothly. It's the very least we can do for making her endure such things every day." At least Yuffie wasn't completely heartless. Yes, sure, she cared about her materia, but she did care about her friends too.

The others didn't really have a choice except to agree with her. They should have done more, but not even Cloud could think of anything outside of flowers and chocolates, which were reserved for Valentine's Day...or so he thought. After combining their talents and complaints together, they had cleaned the bar from top to bottom, leaving no bar stool unturned. Following that, Marlene was sent out with Yuffie to Elmyra Gainsborough's home to gather some white lilies for Tifa. The two females had insisted that flowers were good for any time and the only place to get flowers in the city was at Elmyra's home.

Even after all the time that had passed by, Aerith's adopted mother still remained in close contact with the others and they considered a very special person. Cloud was still feeling guilty of Aerith's death and probably would forevermore no matter what anyone else said, and therefore, knowing someone as close to the female clad in pink, he needed to protect them. That was that.

Following the tiring escapade, the others found themselves in the basement, sitting around as though they were to make more plans for the brunette once she arrived back in the bar. Ever since that day they'd all spoken, Tifa didn't dress up anymore, even when the rumours of a date popped up. She'd left the wire frames and and the recording device as well. Cloud wondered if she would be all right, but he never pressed the subject. There was no need to upset her further. He wanted to see her smile, but he didn't ask for that either. And the more he thought about the subject, the more he wanted to ask about it...until he couldn't resist it any more.

"Pardon me if I'm being a little over protective--" His eyebrows narrowed as he looked over the others. He was expecting some kind of interruption and he wanted to prevent those before they could take place. "--but I am slightly concerned about Tifa. Hasn't anyone else been thinking that she's been acting just a little strange...?" He wondered if the others had been thinking on that as much as he had. _Probably not. Everyone's been so hyped up, I doubt they've really be able to look past themselves._ He couldn't exactly blame them. For the first time in seven years (since the battle had unofficially begun), they had someone who could give them all the information on the Shin-Ra company and its future intentions. It was exciting, all right. Exciting, and more than just a little dangerous for the person doing the work.

The others remained quiet, all except Marlene. She'd have been the first to respond, but Barret silenced her with a rather large machine gun barrel. Sometimes it was better for the young girl not to say anything at all, and right now was definitely one of those times. The middle-aged black man looked around to his comrades and then shook his head slowly, perhaps out of disbelief. Cloud had every right to be worried. It would be heartless of someone to tell him to try and feel otherwise. "I'z agreez! Cloud is right! Tifa's been actin' real odd lately. I say we'z should confront her and ask."

Vincent shook his head and protest as he rose to his feet and began to stride back and forth. When he paced, he always had the appearance that he was strutting. It must have been his grace and eloquence. "That's not a good idea. Tifa tends to shy away when she's being interrogated. It's not as though I'm disagreeing; I just think we need a different way of approaching her about it." Another good point made by the seemingly young man. He'd lived through a lot and had seen much more than anyone else in the group (...probably). He started to continue when there was a sharp knock heard originating from the bar's front door. _Who could that be at this time of day...?_

The bar didn't often get visitors in the day, which was why it was so perfect for the others to be there and meet in the basement. Had it been busy, they would've have been able to accomplish so much or attempt to do so. Marlene had so kindly offered to take care of whoever it was and when she didn't return a few minutes later, the others cautiously took to the stairs.

In the doorway stood Reno along with a bald-headed young man sporting a rather suave pair of sunglasses. Cloud paused in his footsteps once he faced them and then he narrowed his eyebrows at the two, a hand raising to the red ribbon tied to his left bicep. For just a brief moment, there was a spasm of pain that ran through his arm. It hadn't happened since the Silver-Haired Men had appeared...and that was for other reasons. Perhaps it was the idea of seeing Reno and Rude. They weren't exactly on the right terms, but they weren't on bad terms either. It was difficult to say.

"A warm welcome from the Turks. To whom do we owe the thanks?" There was more than just a little sarcasm dripping from his voice. When his eyes met the small pale girl at Rude's side, he planted a foot forward and then paused as Reno held out his rod. "...What are you guys planning?" It was such a mistake to let Marlene answer the door. She was very much a weakness to the rest of the group and it seemed the bad people knew it. It looked like Cloud was going to need to create a plan in the next few minutes.

Reno tapped the tip of his rod against the palm of his other hand as Marlene tried to push herself forward, only to be pulled back by the other shade-clad young man. There was a small smile curling over his lips. He liked Cloud; he really did, but there were some times when the difference was too great. He was personally irritated because this was the other half of Tifa's life. How it would be so much easier if she worked for Shin-Ra solely. "Well, well, Cloud Strife. It's nice to see you again, yo. We'll be taking this lovely young lady with us." He gestured to Marlene and then planted the tip of his rod to the ground and leaned his body weight against it.

"Like hell ya will!" Barret had started to raise his gun arm, when Cloud held up his hand to stop him. Even Cloud knew where they had to be careful. The young blonde-haired man shook his head. "...Is this under the order of Rufus? Or is this just something you guys are planning with someone else? What are you guys after?" He was angry, but he was doing the best he could to contain himself. Had Tifa been there she probably would have let loose and caused lots of problems for the two clad-in-blue young men.

Reno and Rude exchanged glances with each other. Usually they weren't to say anything about their jobs. This time, however, was a different case. They'd had the exclusive permission to let this through. They had a boundary, though, and wouldn't overstep it. "Well...Shin-Ra received information that AVALANCHE was planning on sending one of its members into the company to infiltrate and leak Shin-Ra's company information to the public. The president regrets to inform you that if he finds the person you've selected for this mission and do indeed carry it out, he will have your little messenger 'taken care of'." The red-haired man knew that everyone was aware of the definition of that phrase. He didn't need to explain himself further. He gestured to Marlene. "The young girl is added reassurance that you won't continue with your plans."

Had they been found out? Even worse, had Tifa been found out? The others had a reason to be worried now and they definitely had a reason to pull the brunette out of the mission. If they didn't, then their ally would be paying the ultimate price...with her life. No matter what else happened, they couldn't lose Tifa to the Shin-Ra now, or Marlene, for that matter. They'd gotten too far to just drop out of the race, and Cloud suddenly needed to have that plan...and nothing was coming to him (how unexpected). He gritted his teeth together angrily. He'd have to let Reno and Rude go for now. He just needed to have one last question answered. Depending on how the response came, the members of the former faction might be forced to leave Edge temporarily. If that was the case, they'd come back much stronger than before and Shin-Ra would have no choice except to bow to their power. "How did you guys supposedly arrive at this conclusion? How did you guys get this idea into your heads?" He had to word that carefully. There was no need to play into their hands.

That was another one of those questions that normally shouldn't have been answered. Reno, however, was quite fond of bragging and this was another one of those perfect opportunities to do so. "I will answer your question only because it pleases me to indulge in the boss's intelligence. Not unlike you, he also has his own spies who do quite a nice job." It was a little interesting to be talking about Tifa to her own allies...or people who she thought of as allies. If he really wanted to, he could turn things completely upside down, by revealing the situation that Tifa was in. That would ruin a lot of things. And the only reason he didn't, was because he knew he'd have hell to pay for it. He turned his back to the others, propping his rod upon his shoulder. "So...until we meet again, yo. As long as no more plans get made, nothing will happen to the little girl. And we'll send her back in a week or so. Be good little kids and try not to cause any trouble."

There was silence as the sounds of gentle footsteps were heard when the three exited. It took a few minutes, before anyone in the group felt they could speak again. Before Barret could completely lose his temper, Cloud turned to the others and shook his head slowly. "We've gotta get Tifa out of Shin-Ra. Even if they haven't found her yet, they will and you heard Reno. Rufus will kill her." He couldn't stand for that. He was nearly as angry as Barret was, and for the first time in a while, he was doing reasonably well at concealing that fact.

Vincent shook his head and he wandered behind the bar counter. "I don't think that's necessarily true. Even with the heartless of men, they are often overcome with weakness when it comes to the female gender." Of course there were some exceptions here and there. Sephiroth might have been one of them, from so long ago, and so were the Silver-Haired Men. He didn't know Rufus well enough to make an accurate judgment of how the man would respond. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know him that well.

"...You don't know the guy like I do. He's probably like the old president." Cloud paced back and forth anxiously. All of this talk and nothing was really happening at all. It made him nervous. "Rufus doesn't like handling public things and usually hires someone else to do it for him. If he was going to kill Tifa, he wouldn't do it himself. And if he did, it wouldn't be any different from shooting a man. That guy thinks all people are the same. Everyone else is below him and it doesn't matter what gender they are or what type of job they have. He can't be bribed and he can't be beaten. He seriously is the ultimate ruler of Edge. Everyone who seems to think he's a figurehead has absolutely no idea just how much his power influences everyone." From what he could remember at his young age, Rufus had been the same as a younger man. Even as the vice president of his company, there was an incredible dark streak. They should've known the problems that would arise. "...We don't have a choice. As soon as Tifa comes back, we have to convince her to stay. I'm sure she won't disagree once she finds out that Rufus will kill her if she's found out."

A man of no emotions, a man of no smiles, and no faces outside of the coldness he showed the world; Rufus was not someone to be trifled with and the threat he'd just made proved exactly that. Now, if only they could open Tifa's eyes to the truth. And even if they had attempted to do so, what if it didn't work? Cloud was worrying...and perhaps a little too much.


	13. Chapter 13

**White Desire**

**Chapter 13**

In spite of the protests, Tifa had come home to a rather interesting conflict. The others, Cloud especially, had continuously tried to coerce her into remaining in the bar. Personally Cloud felt that was where she belonged. The brunette wouldn't hear of it, though. Just when she felt she was getting somewhere, the others wanted to pull her out. If Rufus had meant to kill her, he would have done so already. She was certain that Reno had only said that to get a rise out of them. Of course she didn't let that bit of information slip and she had no intentions of doing so, even in her sleep. And again, no matter how they seemed to stop her, she insisted that she needed to go, even if she had to use the frames and the recording device again (which she knew she wouldn't use anyway). In the end, Cloud finally gave her permission to go back to Shin-Ra for work under the condition that she wouldn't do anything outrageous and she'd give a yell for help at the first sign of trouble. Pleased by her oath, he released her from the cage and she had gone back to the world of business.

Since she had returned to her desk, which had become quite dear to her, Tifa was still thinking about everything that happened and how Cloud had been wrong. Shin-Ra's plans really were to find a replacement energy source, and they weren't planning anything bad at all. She felt like all the things she had fought for had been all the wrong things. It was an awful feeling to live with. She'd been more than willing to do all the work Rufus had set out for her and even more. She demanded overtime without pay, which Rufus had tried again and again to deny, but at her irritating insistence, he complied (albeit reluctantly). The day she had finally convinced Cloud to let her return to work, she'd apologised to Rufus profusely for being absent, and rather than allowing her to work that overtime, he invited her to play a game of chess, which he felt would be most beneficial for both of them. He'd get some peace and quiet and she would have some calmer thoughts and not flip out so much.

The brunette was sitting upon a chair before a rather fancy glass table and the president before her. Off to the side were a couple of fluted wine glasses filled with a rather tasteful spumante. They'd spoken of where their origins and their possible future plans. It was the first time Tifa had ever spoken with someone without feeling so completely judged. For Rufus, his interest was piqued at this point. The more he learned, the more he wanted to know, and judging by her reactions, his companion felt the same. It seemed at last, there was a connection that was made, whether the two were aware of it or not.

"President Shin-Ra...I received word that you ordered the Turks to take Marlene Wallace into their custody." Tifa reached out a hand to take her glass and took a sip as her eyes met his. She'd been thinking about that since she was informed of the situation. Marlene was quite important to her and she needed to stress that to Rufus in any way possible. "I...will do anything for you, if you let her come home with me. The others are so worried and I am too. I would really, really, _really_ appreciate it if you would fulfill that request for me. After everything I've done, and thought, and said, I know I don't deserve this, but it would mean the absolute wo--"

Rufus shook his head at her slowly, almost as though to scold her. She was so loyal to those she cared about. He wondered what it would be like for someone to feel that way about him. Unlike everyone else, when he spoke with the young lady before him, she made him think about things he'd never thought about before. It must have been how devastatingly different she was from the others he had chosen to involve himself with. "Miss Lockhart, please. You have continuously apologised to me since that night with Reno. I assure you, I hold no ill will towards the actions in the past." He was quiet, thoughtful for a moment. He had no reason to keep Marlene anymore. He knew it would cause a small disturbance, but at that moment, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Tifa. She'd become just a little more important to him and he couldn't quite place why. He finally gave her a nod of consent. "Miss Wallace has been held here in the company. I shall notify Reno when you leave and you may take her with you."

He hadn't mentioned anything else in return and his companion was unsure if she should bring that up. If she didn't, it meant that she was taking advantage of his kindness. If she did, however, she could put herself in another odd predicament where she might have to have another date with a strange person. No matter what she was concerned about, she knew that she needed to do what she felt was right. "I've told you before, you can just call me Tifa. I don't need...that title, especially not after what I allowed to happen." She stood and began to pace back and forth slowly. "Since you were so kind to me, it is my honour to repay your consideration."

"Sit down, Miss Lockhart." He couldn't call her by the first name. That didn't stand well with him. When she had taken her seat again, he resisted the temptation to give a dejected sigh. The way she spoke bothered him slightly. "As you were. You are being too formal." He appreciated that kind of thought, but sometimes there was an extreme that people reached. He knew people were brown nosing him and as much as it frustrated him, he had no desire to talk about it. He gestured for her to move a piece and as she did so, he spoke again. "You are from Nibelheim. I am curious as to whether all people from there are like you or not." He didn't think there was anyone like her. Tifa was one of a kind, and he was fond of that.

She raised a leg crossing it over the other and then bit her bottom lip. She'd been doing that a lot lately. It was difficult talking to him because she didn't really know what to say. She'd been saying and doing all of the wrong things for a few years now and she wanted to do anything, anything at all to compensate for them. Following his orders to the best of her ability was the first thing she wanted to do. After moving her piece, her eyes looked over his face. He seemed so serious all of the time and she wondered if he ever smiled. If he did, though, he probably looked very handsome. She thought he was good-looking and the closer she examined him, the more she continuously agreed with herself. Here she was, sitting at a table playing a mental game with the same man who had tried to kill her so long ago. And rather than acting as enemies, it seemed like they were comrades. It was a rather strange sensation to experience. Did he feel the same way? Was there that uncertainty on his mind as well? "Have you...Sir, ever considered that you trust too easily? It is out of line for me to question your judgment, but you are allowing someone from your past who attempted to assassinate you to work in your company, and no longer for a price. I could be asking the same about myself. We have tried to kill each other before and yet we pretend to put these things aside. I do not think that in your position I would be able to act the same."

The president knew she had a valid point, but he was looking to put away the past. There were things that needed to stay there, and bringing them up would not make it any easier. She'd raised an interesting topic, however. He knew she was speaking of the time in Junon when she and Barret were to be executed. There was something about that, though, that she had not been informed of...until now, of course. "Miss Lockhart, the dropping of that key was no mere accident." Little had she known that he'd watched her from the very first time he saw her upon the roof top with the others. She had made an imprint in his mind, which was probably considered some type of lust, not that he would ever call it that or bring it up.

Tifa's eyebrows furrowed and a perplexed look fell over her soft facial features. He had said something that was incredibly unexpected. She knew he was informed about the public execution in Junon, but she thought that was because he was the one who had arranged it. Scarlet had been left in charge at the time, and there was a glitch in the plan that allowed Tifa to escape from the gas chambre. Was she wrong on this thinking as well? "...Wait...you're not serious, are you? Were you the one responsible for that?" When she had received a nod, she felt herself blush to the roots of her hair. "...You deliberately saved my life. I don't understand you. You were really helping us the entire time. You were trying to save the planet as well." It was an interesting thing to think about and it didn't even cross her mind that he could have possibly lied to her. He was so serious and it didn't seem that he was the type of person to pull something like that. It had to be true; all of it. Now she owed him so much more. He'd saved her and the others many times before and he had protected them. If anyone else found that out, how would they react?

She was so easy to read. She was like a book. A very interesting one, but somewhat easy to read. He was hoping she'd be more of a challenge. Rufus shook his head as he took his glass and then a small drink. "You owe me nothing, Miss Lockhart. It was my pleasure." As she began to protest, he raised his free hand before rising to his feet. It seemed their game had come to a stand still. She probably wouldn't be able to concentrate with those thoughts upon her mind anyway. There was no need to cause more things of the sort. "Are you hungry at all? Let us go get something to eat. I'll take care of the expenses." It wasn't something he'd typically ask, but he was feeling faintly pained by her. His empathy had set in and he could nearly feel her confusion more than his own. As he paused by her, he began to hold out his arm and then pulled it away. It would seem a little strange if he was seen escorting her...or anyone else, for that matter, throughout the company's headquarters.

Tifa looked up at him with a rather odd expression as though she hadn't quite heard him the first time. "...As in...out to eat...? Like..." _A date?_ When she thought about it, she'd blushed again and then willed it away as she pushed herself up from her chair. Normally she wouldn't have accepted such a thing, especially not from him, but the idea of having lunch sounded nice. Besides, who was she to reject the company of a fine young man such as himself? It would give her a chance to get to know him more, and she couldn't pass that up. She nodded to him slowly, and fidgeted with her hands for a few moments and then gestured to the door. "That sounds nice. I'd like that." Perhaps it was the wine talking.

Rather than allowing her to go after him Rufus enforced the 'ladies first' rule and unofficially escorted her down the corridors. All the time that he watched her, he was interested in the wonder within her eyes. She seemed like she had so many questions, and although he was curious about them, he was glad that she wasn't asking them. Frankly, questions tired him out easily and he wanted to remain fresh for the following day. Of course, knowing that she'd be in as well, he would look his best. Not that he was trying to impress her...much. As the two walked in silence with each other, she reminded him of a young girl. Her hands were slipped behind her back, and there seemed a happy smile upon her face. She looked much younger than what he thought she was (which he was uncertain about anyway). "...Miss Lockhart, have you not looked around before?" It wasn't exactly the question he wanted to ask her, but he didn't know how to continue with such subjects.

Tifa glanced over to him and then tilted her head to the side. She didn't really know how to respond at first. Rufus Shin-Ra was the president of odd questions. And she was the president of few answers. It wasn't that she avoided his inquiries, she just didn't always understand what he meant, and to make herself appear more smart, she tried to deviate him. Most of the time that didn't work, though. He was much too smart for that sort of manipulation. She should've known. She remained quiet for a few moments and then smiled, giving a small chuckle. "Well, I don't really go anywhere except when you have messages for me to drop off elsewhere. I don't have time to really think about looking around because I don't want to keep you waiting. You made it more than clear to me that you don't actually care for that." And that was true. He'd specifically told her than he didn't like wasting his time and would rather have things done and over with (as long as they were done right). She wasn't looking to make the tension grow between them.

Perhaps he was being just a little too hard on her? Maybe just a little. He'd have to keep that in mind from now on. His company was one that he did feel some type of commitment for and he probably would have felt the same, even if his father hadn't pushed him into this career. Any other normal person he could care less whether they understood the electric company or not. Tifa, however, had once looked from the outside as someone who was against him. He felt it would be most beneficial for her to understand things from his perspective, not that he'd ever tell her that. "I see... I shall certainly hold that in thought for future reference." He watched her for a few moments longer and then shook his head slowly. She was too completely different and he did not understand the type of person she was or why she was that way. She seemed so optimistic and he did not find it to be logical. He typically expected the worst, so that must have made him a pessimistic type of fellow. "...Dare I inquire as to why you are so...free-spirited?" It was the closest term to 'happy' he could use. He didn't care for any type of word that described emotion, especially since he seemed to lack those.

It took quite a bit of effort on Tifa's part not to chuckle in the slightest. The way he had phrased it was quite comical, but she felt it would be mean to laugh. Instead, she retained that smile and shook her head slowly, as though she couldn't exactly believe he had said something of the sort. "This is just the way I am, Sir. If it bothers you so much, I'll try to act a little more like you." That thought also made her smile grow a bit. She couldn't picture herself acting anything like him. He was so serious and so...seemingly dull most of the time that she pictured herself falling asleep just by listening to someone and anyone like him. If she needed to, though, she'd change her attitude just a little to keep her job in the company.

The young blonde-haired president shook his head at her, almost in a scolding manner. She was far too easily persuaded into something. She seemed a bit of a pushover. Of course, the status difference between the two was fairly large and he knew that was probably the reason for how cooperative she was being with him. He found himself wondering what she was like when she was back in the slums with the others. It would seem too strange to follow after her or to hire someone to stalk her and report back to him. And if she found out...well, he just didn't want that to happen. He had a feeling the excuse of 'curiosity' wasn't going to float well with her. "That's not necessary, Miss Lockhart. You may bring something...of interest to this company with your actions, thoughts, and beliefs." He wouldn't admit it, but he was rather fond of chaos and he was hoping Tifa would stir some of that up. He'd just have to patiently wait and see, which was no trouble for him at all.

Their walk finished in silence when Rufus had led the two into a small cafe. It was on the same floor that the other employees would go when they needed a moment's peace. Tifa had only been here once before and that was a long time ago, and that was in the Midgar region. From what she had seen so far, though, the two buildings were nearly identical. Perhaps Rufus had a good reason for this. Of course, the likelihood of her being informed of such was fairly non-existent. Within the first few moments of being led in, the two seated themselves in a booth by one of the many windows along a couple of the walls (those were Tifa's favourite type of seats).

She hadn't felt a need to say anything and her wine-hued eyes looked over the surroundings. They must've been awfully high up. The brunette had never quite been fond of heights, but she wasn't entirely too thoughtful at the moment. And if she was, it wasn't about the height, or the fear of falling out the window down all of those stories. Instead, Tifa's mind was strangely focused upon the young man sitting before her. He too was looking out the window and he looked miles away. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking. She didn't think it was proper to ask, though. It never stopped her before...so why did it have such a tight grasp upon her now? When her eyes found his, there was a strange smile that began to tug at her lips. "...So um...you've been sort of quiet. Mind if I ask what it is that you're thinking about? I mean, it's not like you're talkative. You're usually quiet. I've just noticed that lately around me you've been rather...er...aloof. I'm wondering if I should be concerned for my future prospects in this company."

She wasn't sure if he'd heard her. If he had, he was merely ignoring her, which she would accept gracefully (although normally she would have been angry). When he didn't say anything, a hand reached out and lifted the cup of coffee that had been served to her. Oh, how she loved the smell. While the wine they'd shared earlier was quiet good, nothing beat a good old cup of coffee. A small sip was taken and then she continued. Even if he wasn't listening, this was a good time for her to get some of the thoughts and feelings off her chest. She'd been a little overcome by things lately, so it would do her some good to talk about them. "...After all, it sounded as though you had plans to do away with me. Perhaps that is why you are treating me so kindly. You gave me the closest job I could possibly have beneath you. You sent the Turks to my personal home and had them abduct someone important to me. And so we make a bargain for her to come back with me, although it's not really a bargain at all. You say you're just sending her with me...and then you invite me here after a game of chess. You lead me on by trying to turn me against the others of AVALANCHE. Then you bring me here. It's the perfect way to get rid of me." She looked around and gestured with a turn of her head. "There's no one around. And even if there was, it wouldn't stop you."

Rufus had been listening the entire time. As she spoke, he'd turned his gaze onto her and merely watched her with those cold, brooding eyes. His blondish eyebrows were furrowed together as though with great thought. From Tifa's perspective, it probably looked like he was devising some type of plan. Quite the contrary, however, the president was wondering how Tifa had managed to put everything together. That wasn't his plan at all, and in actuality, his plan had completely vanished once he gave things his thought. Taking a drink from his cup, he parted his lips slightly and then shook his head slowly. He was almost close to chuckling. Almost...but not quite. "Do you ever cease to speak?" He wasn't aiming to be rude, but he wanted to catch her off guard and silence her for just a few moments. At the rate she was going, he would never be able to talk around her again, not that he had a lot to say. The shock at her face was nearly enough to bring that laughter back and let it show, but he quickly pushed it aside. "Miss Lockhart, I was not being serious." He was quiet for a few moments more and then put his cup upon the table. "If you really must know, I was merely thinking about something dealing with the business." He knew what was to come. She was going to ask him about the certain 'something' and surprisingly...he'd answer. She would probably hear about it later anyway, being his secretary and all. "There is to be a...social gathering soon and although I would much rather not attend, it seems my presence shall be required. I was thinking, however, that I should like very much for some type of company that is different from the drab...cretins that I deal with on a day-to-day basis." He wasn't going to come right out and invite her. He wasn't entirely that type of person. After all, he'd just spent the last couple of days trying to squeak that out. If she wanted more from him, he was going to throw the entire thing out the window.

Tifa's eyelashes fluttered a couple of times as she heard him. He hadn't responded to a single thing she'd said, so she assumed that it was all wrong. He wasn't planning to kill her after all. It was merely a story to tell Cloud and the others to keep them busy. She thought it was fairly clever. Then again...it had made it quite difficult for her to return to work. She hoped that something like that would not come up again. Her gaze dropped down to the table in thought. It wasn't like she hadn't taken his words to heart. She was just trying to think of a way to respond. He'd just asked her to be his...'companion', his 'date', something like that...right? An eyebrow arched out of interest and she looked back to him. "That your way of asking me to this thing?" There was a faint chuckle that could be heard. It couldn't hurt to tease him...at least a little bit. It meant that the two were becoming more comfortable with each other. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to title that as a good or a bad thing though.

He nearly twitched at her mocking tone and he started to raise when she shook her head at him. "How cruel." He couldn't think of anything more to say. He wondered if that was her way of accepting. He'd never asked anyone to be his companion for anything. Several times he'd gotten the impression that Scarlet wished to attend these sort of...gatherings with him, but he had no intentions of going with her. She was just a little...too 'out there' for him. He couldn't describe it, but the interest in her was completely non-existent. Perhaps that was another reason he liked Tifa so much. She wasn't anything like Scarlet. The more he thought about this, the more irritated he was becoming. The way she was acting was...appalling. He couldn't quite understand why he was feeling the way he was, or why he was even feeling at all. He was beginning to let her in more, and that was something he could scarcely see.

"O-oh...I didn't mean to make you angry." Little did he know that she could read him just a little better than he thought. Tifa was a very observant young woman. She was fairly good at reading between the lines, at least when she had enough information. This time, she'd gotten more than enough. "I'm sorry. It just sounded a little funny to me. And to think you'd want to bring me someplace like that to make the others blink and ask many questions. I would figure you'd want to discourage that type of attention." She didn't think she'd be bringing him anything good, especially if they were to go somewhere seen together. She was, after all, his secretary. Suddenly what Cloud had said made a lot of sense to her. He'd previously mentioned that secretaries and presidents always had some type of outside involvement. That just couldn't be possible between her and Rufus, right? They were too different; just completely different. That would never work out. She wondered why the thought even began to cross her mind.

She began to say more, but then the faint ringtone from her phone was heard and she raised a hand apologetically to him, before pulling it out to her ear and speaking softly. "...Ummm...Tifa here. Yes?" Her face fell, and although she had tried to remain subtle, Rufus was fairly capable of seeing the disappointment. "...I'm at work." She heaved a rather dejected sigh. "I wanted to work some over time. Right now it's the only stable thing in my life." She sounded more than a little exasperated and the president was beginning to grow a little curious about the other side of the conversation. What could possibly be said that was causing her to look so frustrated? She was beginning to resemble the way he had felt just a few moments before. "...All right. Okay. Fine. I'll come home, Cloud. Honestly, you are so helpless without me to clean up after you."

Well, that made sense. Cloud. He was an interesting topic of discussion. Rufus hadn't asked her anything about him, but he sensed it was a rather touchy subject. He wouldn't wish for bad things on anyone else, especially if they dealt with things he or she was trying to avoid. When she had closed her phone, he looked to her with raised eyebrows as though to question. "Over time?" He was vaguely surprised that she hadn't been more honest with him. He was sure that Cloud would have loved to hear she was sitting down with his enemy and dining with him. Oh, wait. He was probably the only one who thought that. He watched her with the penetrating eyes concealing amusement.

The brunette's jaw nearly dropped open and she rose to her feet, her eyebrows knitting together. What was he getting at? What was he implying? She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. Yet, she'd ask anyway. "...I hope you didn't think I was going to tell him you and I were having lunch together. And I certainly hope you didn't think I was going to tell him you just asked me to be your date. We both know that he wouldn't be all right with it. Now, if you want to explain exactly what has been going on, then by all means, go ahead, but I'll have no part in it." The whole charade thing had pretty much ruined things back in the slums. If she was ever honest with the others again, they wouldn't trust her with anything more, no matter how she explained things. This was a game, and she couldn't stop here. She'd be playing on this life for as long as she could, because...unlike a game, she didn't get extra 'guys' or 'continues'. She began to turn from him and then paused, putting her cellular phone away before peering over her shoulder at him. "...I...need to go home. I need to take Marlene too. Take me to Marlene, please."

Moments later, Rufus and Tifa had returned to his office on the top floor of the Shin-Ra building where Marlene was escorted by Rude to the two. She didn't look any different from the last time the elder female had seen her. In fact, her face seemed a little brighter and Tifa suddenly wondered what Reno and the others had done to her. It didn't seem likely that they were giving makeovers or anything of the sort. When Marlene had laid eyes upon Tifa, she'd wasted no time in rushing into her arms. As Tifa's grasp enfolded her, she held the pale female close and then she found Rufus's face and smiled to him with a rather kind look. Receiving a nod in response, she released the younger female and instead took her by the hand, leading her to the door. Then she turned, still retaining that smile and nodded to him. "By the way, that's a yes, President Shin-Ra."

When they had left the headquarters building, Tifa heaved a sigh, as though some great burden had been lifted from her. Marlene had heard this as well, and couldn't help but notice there was some type of hazy look in the elder female's eyes. It was a look that she had never seen Tifa have before. She wondered what it could have meant. She thought she'd seen the same look with the president. There was some type of connection, but she was too young to understand. All she could do was question and ask, but she wondered what type of answer she would get. "Tifaaaa, you look funny. Are you all right?" A hand raised to tug upon her companion's hair gently.

The brunette was met with those soft brown eyes and her lips curled into a smile as she nodded. Her thoughts were beginning to overtake her and if Marlene could see it, everyone else probably could as well. "I'm fine. What about you? I was much more worried about you. Did they do anything to you?" If she found out that Marlene was hurt in any way, she would not hesitate to yell at Rufus the following day. Of course, she'd go straight to the Turks and hit them all, except Elena. She'd hit Elena a few times because that female irritated her almost as much Scarlet...and that was hard to do (sort of).

Marlene had actually had a comfortable stay within Shin-Ra bounds. She understood why people liked that sort of job. The people made a lot of money and had very nice lives. It was the first time she'd stayed in a place like that and being the young impressionable child she was, she was almost sad to leave it behind. She would have preferred to stay only if Tifa and Cloud (and Vincent and her father too) were there with her too. "They were nice, but not as nice as you. Even...Mr. Shin-Ra was sort of nice." The surprise and slight blush on her friend's face did not go unnoticed by her. She giggled softly and pointed to her cheeks. "You're all red, Tifa! Ohhhh! You're in love with him, huh? But I thought you loved Cloud! Do you love Mr. Shin-Ra?"

Tifa thought she was more than a little loose with that word. There wasn't a way to deter that though. She'd have to go with it. There was a soft laugh given and she squeezed the young girl's hand gently. "...Yeah. Right. I'm in love with Rufus Shin-Ra." She was laughing but as she said it, she wondered how true it could possibly be.


	14. Chapter 14

**White Desire**

**Chapter 14**

Like she could be any angrier. Although she had taken a calm leave of Rufus, Scarlet had stomped off once she was certain he'd left. All of the hard work she did for the company--no--all of the hard work she'd done for him! Absolutely worthless! While most other females would be depressed, she was stark-raving mad. Of course, this was Scarlet too. She hadn't often been one to remain collected. Although she appeared reasonably smart, the blonde had quite a temper and wasn't good at hiding it (unlike Tifa).

Where was she going to go? Where did she want to go? In all honesty, she wanted to follow after Rufus, slap him a few times, and then just take him there, in front of all of those people. She wasn't dumb though (unfortunately), and knew there was a time and place for things. And this definitely wasn't the time (place wasn't really too important to her). Instead she would have to settle for something different. Not worse, just different. Heidigger.

After entering her office, Scarlet summoned Heidigger to the room where they could talk, gab, gossip, and other things of the like. The two were quite known for the rumours they circulated and were often the ones to go to when one needed blackmailing information. Both had their ways of receiving the word throughout the company and as hard as they tried, they had yet to find something to use against the president. Neither one liked the president very much. Rufus's father was another story, but as soon as the little boy had taken over the company, things had changed drastically.

Heidigger was constantly annoyed by Rufus's nagging, while Scarlet merely found him to be just another knot in her bed post. One day, some how, some way, she was going to make sure he took her all the way. It was going to be a round-trip for her, even if it wasn't for him. Rufus was nothing more than a pawn and when they were through with him, they were going to do away with the young man. It was not doubted in the company that both had tried to kill him on a number of occasions, however, there was so little proof that neither could be held accountable, fortunately for them. Scarlet wasn't worried, though. Rufus wasn't smart enough to discover her plan yet, but when he did, it would be too late and she would have won. Shin-Ra would be hers, and so would the handsome young man.

She had only been waiting for a few moments when she'd heard the familiar infectious laughter outside of her door. Her blonde eyebrows narrowed and for just a moment she was annoyed. This was no laughing matter, or at least she thought not. "Just get in here now, damn it." There wasn't any time to be nice. Once he had shown himself in, he looked at her expectantly and she gestured for him to shut the door. After he had, he took a seat in a chair before her desk, and she sat in the other chair next to his, her hands resting upon her lap. "You're not going to believe this, Heidigger. It has me absolutely maddened! I don't even know what to do with myself now!"

This seemed a common starting point for all of their conversations. Scarlet was always the one to complain and Heidigger always the one to listen...or at least pretend he was listening. He was most likely imagining her with that dress around her ankles, or on the floor completely. Of course, he would never divulge his thoughts to her. He'd hate to make the blonde angry, no matter how adorable she seemed in that moment. He nodded to her slowly, leaning back into his chair to make himself comfortable. He rose a hand and gestured to her to continue with a consenting nod. "Go on. I'm all ears."

Even if he hadn't complied, she would have continued. It wasn't so much that she needed him to listen to her, she just needed to talk about it with anyone, to anyone. Unfortunately, the only person she thought worthy of the news was an absolute no one. Heidigger wasn't someone who was important. He was, however, good to share things with. He proved to be quite a valuable business partner and once their plan succeeded, that would prove things even more so. "All right. Surely you'll be as horrified as I am..." And then she began to speak in that terribly conceited tone. It seemed she would have a lot to say.

g g g

It seemed a fairly reasonable day. There wasn't anything outside of the ordinary going on in her life. The entire company was hyped up about the next get together, which seemed like it was coming up awfully fast. Just like all of the other times, Scarlet wanted to attend with Rufus, but he seemed so adamant and reluctant to go. She'd have to do some serious convincing. Earlier, she had seen Rufus and Tifa wandering down the hall together. It appeared that he had been spending a lot of time with her lately and the green-eyed monster was beginning to grow (of course, it was always there; she was just good at hiding it). It was so hard to talk to him by himself because it was so rare for that to happen. After Tifa had become his secretary, he acted almost as though he was afraid for her or he wanted to know where she was at all times. Scarlet wondered why that could have been and why he didn't treat anyone else like that. She could have sworn she had seen the brunette before, and the name was familiar, but she couldn't quite remember just yet.

After waiting in the corridor of where the main office was held, she had patiently folded her arms over her chest. Rather than stalking him around, she would wait for him to come to her, no matter how long it took. The main office was a rather large room, complete with a massive table in the centre surrounded by a great number of chairs. Rufus usually sat in the head chair and the others sat around him (Scarlet on the right, where she could be closest). The only time they met was when they needed to discuss the financial budget. Scarlet was the commander of the weapons department, Heidigger of the urban department, Palmer of the space department, and the late Professor Hojo of the science department. Each had their own plans they were given. Lately all they had spoken of was Midgar's rebuilding process, Neo-Midgar, and the money needed to keep Edge in good condition.

About the time that Scarlet felt she wanted to make herself comfortable, Rufus had entered. His eyes met hers and he paused for just a moment and then wandered past her. Most of the time he merely ignored her. He felt it was the best way to avoid her...vindictive attitude and sick sense of humour. When he had noticed that her sight hadn't left him, he gave a dejected sigh and turned to her, more than a little irritated. He wasn't comfortable with people and he most definitely wasn't comfortable with Scarlet. He hoped she had a good reason for stalking him at this ungodly hour (every hour she was around was 'ungodly'). "Yes?"

Scarlet rose a hand to her lips and she cackled with that annoying laugh of hers. She was never one to be shy or beat around the bush. When she liked something, she went for it, and she didn't take 'no' very well (even with Rufus). "Kya, ha, ha!" Her eyelashes fluttered at him innocently and then she brought her hands down to brush over her dress. "My darling President Shin-Ra, as you are aware, I'm sure, the company is having its annual celebration as a fund raiser for our financial budget. I think we would make a handsome couple." Rufus was the most handsome and wanted man in Midgar (no matter how many females denied that) and Scarlet was going to be the one to be on his arm. She would make sure of that.

It was faintly comical how Rufus had already spoken with Tifa about this a few days before. He was actually quite relieved that they'd already made plans to go together. It saved him from having to cook up some type of reason not to go with the blonde-haired female. Then again, he had no trouble telling her that he just didn't like her. She had the problem with hearing it and listening to it. That wasn't his fault. He shook his head at her, feeling that she was more than a little irritating. "I have already enlisted the aid of someone for this...soiree." He had nothing more to say to her and left her standing in shock as he wandered over to his chair and sat down, flipping through a pile of papers that had been laid out for him. He was wishing for Tifa's help about now. After all, this was her job, right?

The blonde female looked over to the president and blinked a couple of times. _He 'enlisted the aid' of someone? What the hell does that mean!_ She wandered over to him and pulled out a chair as she sat beside him to watch. "Surely I heard you wrong, Mr. Shin-Ra. Repeat what you said, if you would." She was rude, but she didn't want to come off that way (although she did anyway). Remaining quiet, she looked at him patiently, expecting an answer that was completely different from the one he had given her before.

He turned his dark eyes onto her and then returned to his paper work. He'd ignore her for a few moments and then if she continued to stare, he would consider repeating himself. He was never fond of such events and really wanted to avoid it if at all possible. When he looked back to her and she hadn't averted her gaze, he gave an exasperated sigh. "I said exactly what I meant. I am already attending with someone." He'd seen the furrowing of her eyebrows and returned his attention to the work before him. "Miss Lockhart will be accompanying me." He felt there wasn't the need to go on and no matter how she responded, he would stick with his original decision. Of course...this only fueled Scarlet's anger.

g g g

"Can you believe him, Heidigger! He turned me down to go with that...that...harlot! What's wrong with him! Doesn't he see what beauty lies before him!" By this time, the blonde-haired female was constantly trying to throw things, only to be foiled by her companion who was catching the launched items. She didn't understand how or why Rufus had chosen Tifa over her. Then again, she didn't know how others saw her and she didn't really care...normally. At this current moment, she was quite curious as to what Rufus saw and thought since he'd made such a decision. She had always believed that they belonged together, but he was making that damn near impossible.

Heidigger took a moment to calm her down and as she seated he had begun to pace back and forth thoughtfully. It was a rhetorical question she had asked, but he still felt like answering. "Perhaps it is because he knows you are like a doorknob, Scarlet. Everyone in Shin-Ra has had a turn with you." The icy glare he received caused his cheeks to turn a light pink and he cleared his throat before giving shaky laughter, as though he was only kidding. The only part was they both knew that was true. Scarlet had great pride in the title of knowing the majority of Shin-Ra on a more personal level. At least, she had in one point of time. Now it seemed she wasn't so pleased. Then his face brightened and he gave a sinister chuckle. "Please think about this for a moment. President Shin-Ra has never wanted to do anything with anyone, much less be seen somewhere with someone in public. The only reason he can get away with wandering around with Miss Lockhart is because she's his personal secretary. Of course, what could possibly be the use of her attending this get together? We're not taking notes. It's just a fund raiser, nothing important that she needs to be there for. This must mean the president invited her for extra curricular reasons." When it seemed that Scarlet hadn't understood what he said, he leaned in to her. "It means that the president has other plans of actions." Judging by the clueless look she was giving him, he resisted the temptation to resort to violence and then pulled back, folding his arms over his chest. "It means that the president is interested in her. He's possibly infatuated with her. It's the perfect information to use to blackmail him!"

Hearing her companion say that almost made Scarlet feel as though she had just been slapped in the face. That was true! Rufus Shin-Ra was notorious for not wanting anything to do with anyone. The fact that he was spending time with Tifa was not going unnoticed and it probably meant there was something behind the scenes. Like Cloud, Scarlet believed that presidents and their secretaries were often more than just business associates. It seemed so unlikely though, because of the type of person Rufus was. Then again, men were prone to weakness and even the president had to have something of the sort. Perhaps she had found that. And if she hadn't...then...she'd just have to keep searching. A smug smile crawled over her face and she nodded slowly. "That's true, Heidigger. I believe you have just brought up an excellent point. Our dearest president seems to have taken a liking to his secretary. Perhaps...we should have an unfortunate 'accident' occur to determine if that's true or not." She liked 'accidents'. She especially liked them when they resulted in the death of someone (as long as it wasn't her or someone she could manipulate for a raise in her own social ladder).

What could she possibly be thinking? Scarlet was the queen of good schemes. She'd proven that over and over again, from the hunt of huge materia to the lock-down in Wutai. She'd proven herself quite worthy in that field. This was sure to be another fool-proof plan and if they were lucky, they could catch the president in a vulnerable state and then the company would be theirs (cue the maniacal laughter)! It was better not to jump ahead, though. "What do you propose that we do? We shouldn't make it too extravagant or else...the president will know we're onto him." He took his seat again and looked to her quite expectantly. Saying that he was eager was quite an understatement. He was completely ecstatic. The company was so close in his possession that he could taste it.

That caught her off guard just a bit. She hadn't yet come up with a plan and was actually sort of hoping that he had one. The idea that he didn't made things a little more difficult though. Not that she'd mind too much anyway. Scarlet remained quiet for a few moments as her eyelashes fell and she began to search through the mental cabinets of plans she had made. A few minutes passed before she spoke again and then she nodded quickly. "I think I've got something. When we go to the fund raiser, you'll go speak with the president and distract him while I take Miss Lockhart elsewhere, the terrace per say, and then leave the rest up to me." That probably meant she would fatally wound the brunette in some way and then it would be proven that blondes were meant to be with other blondes and they were better than everyone else. At least, that was the message she meant to get across. As to whether it worked or not would have to wait until the actual event.

Heidigger nodded happily. He didn't care what they were doing as long as he got to take part in it and cause some conflict. He liked problems...when they weren't his own and he could still influence them. He stood up quickly and just in the moment of silence, his right hand rose to salute to her. "Yes, ma'am!" She seemed to like that sort of title and after she rose, the two leaned their heads in together to discuss the full extent of their plans. If only Rufus and Tifa knew what was to come. One would wonder if it would have persuaded them not to attend the ceremony.


	15. Chapter 15

**White Desire**

**Chapter 15**

She'd been looking forward to it since Rufus had invited her. The day that the fund raiser had come, Tifa forgot all about it and had to be reminded by the president when she left to go home. She nodded to him and quickly headed for the slums. Since she had something to look forward to, she was more inclined to rush herself along.

Upon her return to the bar, she wanted to make it a stealth entry and escape. If the others found out where she was going, they probably wouldn't let her go at all and hold her against her will, which really wasn't something she wanted. She was a little frustrated as she looked through her closet. This was one of those times she wished she had a female input...like Aerith's. She was never the type of female to attend something that was sophisticated. She liked things that were simple, not complex. Being Rufus's 'date' would make things quite difficult for her. And after getting more than a little agitated, she finally decided on a sleek black dress that fit her form quite well. The blouse was done in a corset fashion and the skirts were composed of three layers of ruffles. It seemed a rather Victorian style and she wondered if it would be too fancy for what she was going to. At first she'd wanted to take the dress with her rather than changing when she got to the headquarters, but she was feeling a tad lazy and really didn't want to go through that.

On her way out, she tried to be as careful as possible, although it was quite difficult with the high-heeled shoes she was wearing. It was more than apparent that the 'click-clack' sound was abnornal, and sure enough, just as she had reached the door she was stopped by Vincent, who seemed more than a little overcome by the way she was dressed. She wasn't really sure what to tell him and if she had remembered about the date, she wouldn't have had to deal with the predicament. However, here she was, and she needed to come up with some kind of alibi, no matter how false or flakey it sounded. Finally, she explained to him that she had to take care of some extra curricular events and she had decided to have some pictures taken, something of a special present for Cloud and the others. She was hoping that Vincent would forget about that later on, because she really wasn't fond of having her picture taken...unless it was by her and for her own use. She didn't trust others too terribly much with anything, especially if it dealt with her.

Finally given the permission to leave and the consent that Vincent would not inform the others of her whereabouts, she handed him her cellular phone, insisting that she wouldn't need it where she was going. And without waiting for him to say anything else, she quickly ducked out the door, her hands lowering to the skirts of her dress as she eagerly skipped down the stairs. She really was most excited, but she was also most late and wondered how long Rufus would wait for her.

The president folded his arms over his chest. When he had entered the banquet room, he was careful to avoid the eyes of others and steered clear of attention or of those who would disturb him. He was actually hoping to meet Tifa and wander in with her, but he knew that would bring too much attention his way and later decided against it. Still, he wondered where she could be. It wasn't like her to be late and whenever she was, she would flip out about it no matter what he said to reassure her. Of course his presence had not escaped the eyes of Scarlet and Heidigger. The two were on the floor dancing with one another, but if one was close enough, he (or she, for that matter) would find that they were discussing the finishing steps to their plan. Both were surprised that Tifa had not arrived yet, but seeing how it had little to do with them personally, they did not allow the temptation to question Rufus arise.

As his midnight-blue eyes peered over the others Rufus found himself deep in thought, wondering why he had exactly invited Tifa along. She was nice company, right? Yes, yes. She was. She was so different from the others that he was often relieved to have her around. Somehow, he felt that his burden was lighter when she accompanied him to other places. He also knew about the chatter, though. No one had enough courage to question him on the truth, and he wasn't going to volunteer that information either. Until one or the other came up, it would be a subject that remained only with him. He had no intentions of discussing it with Tifa. The young lady...interested him and piqued his curiosity. She was much better than Scarlet...and that was really good enough for him.

He was still thinking when the brunette had arrived and although she had paused by his side, he was so locked into himself that he had yet to acknowledge her. Only when he heard the faint laughter did he turn to look her over. She looked rather nice. That was an understatement. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a little too much colour for his taste, though. That would definitely bring some attention (as if the white didn't). Farthest back in his mind, he was thinking that it signified the difference between the two. White was often the colour of something that symbolised 'light' or 'purity', while black was a sign for 'sorrow' and 'evil'. It was vaguely humourous that the two were complete opposites, much the way he and Tifa had been. However, the two were beginning to fight for a common goal...or so he thought. As his gaze passed over her again, they rested finally upon the smile of her lips and then he spoke. "...Miss Lockhart."

Tifa at least looked a little comfortable while she was standing beside him, but on the inside she was probably much more nervous than she thought she could ever be. She'd seen the members of the Turks before and that hateful blonde who shot daggers from her eyes, and then the obnoxious horse-man. All of those people, plus a lot of others she'd never seen before. She wondered if all of Shin-Ra's parties were like this. It was a high class event. Everyone was dressed so nicely (even Rufus, although he didn't look too different). And there was soft music playing in the background. It wasn't something she was used to, but it was a nice change. She could honestly say that she was fairly glad to be there...at least with Rufus, who she knew wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was probably just as concerned on the impression she made. She hadn't thought she'd started out correctly and quickly brought her hands together as she bowed to him, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm so sorry that I'm late, President Shin-Ra!" Then she softened her tone and lifted her head slightly for her gaze to find his. "...I was actually caught on my way out and had to come up with a convincing alibi. I am very, very sorry to have kept you waiting."

He shook his head at her, trying to dismiss the subject. He didn't mind that she was late. He really didn't. Sometimes he felt that Tifa worried too much for her own good. She worried about how she looked. She worried about what she thought. He was actually getting a little annoyed with her for that. If she continued, he'd have to discourage her from thinking such absurdities. "It is quite all right. Think nothing of it." His gaze looked over her and it seemed a small smile had taken his lips. It was so small, though, that he was reasonably certain his companion would be unable to see it. "You look very nice, Miss Lockhart. That dress compliments you quite well. It suits you." He still liked her in regular outfits more. Then his eyes found his empty wine glass he had been holding and he shook it back and forth gently.

She was about to respond to the handsome young man, but at the glass gesture she tilted her head to the side and gave a soft chuckle. Sometimes he reminded her of a young boy with the way he acted. It didn't take a lot of observation to notice that he was absolutely bored out of his mind. He wanted to go as far from here as he could. Tifa wished she could help him out some, but there wasn't anything else she could think of. "Ummm...is that your way of saying you'd like some more?" A hand rose to her lips, concealing the growing smile and she held out her other hand to take his glass for him.

He nodded to her and that small smile grew by just a little. "Yes, please." It was kind of her to offer. In fact, the two had both been acting rather considerate towards each other. Perhaps it was because they had reached a level of common understanding. Tifa had found that Shin-Ra was completely innocent of the lies Cloud had spread through her mind. And Rufus had found that Tifa had been misled and therefore could no longer be held accountable for AVALANCHE's previous actions. There was still more, though. More questions that had yet to be answered on both parts. Time would help that, given they were allowed that time. The young blonde-haired president had not been allowed to respond when Tifa took his glass and headed to the refreshment table to refill it. He had half a mind to stop her, but rather in the process of doing so, he was confronted by Heidigger.

"President, Sir! I couldn't help but notice that you were graced by Miss Lockhart's company! Isn't she simply peachy, Sir?" Heidigger personally had a lot of glowing things to say about Tifa. He couldn't quite understand why Scarlet was so dead set against her. Of course, if it turned out that Rufus and the brunette were into each other, it meant that Heidigger had no chance with her. He wanted that chance, especially since Scarlet had ruined it the first time. He turned from the president to watch Scarlet approach Tifa. It was the first step to that plan the two had spoken of. So far things were working rather well. He hoped that Scarlet wouldn't damage her too much. "She's absolutely radiant tonight. I am most positive that all of the young men here will wish to dance with her."

Rufus hadn't been paying attention to the obnoxious man who had decided to interrupt his important thoughts. In fact, he'd been trying to look past the bearded companion as soon as he had seen Scarlet and Tifa. He knew the two weren't a compatible couple and he should probably intervene. If Scarlet had even touched the brunette...he didn't want to think about it. "Yes, yes. Of course she is. A lovely young lady." He turned to Heidigger and then nodded to him rather sharply. "Excuse me." He left the other there and quickly escorted himself across the room to where Scarlet had leaned into Tifa. It seemed the fighting had begun, except it was more a one-sided fight. The president looked between the two, and he could see the confusion spread over Tifa's face. He shook his head at the blonde-haired female. "You are dismissed, Scarlet." His tone was firm and it caught her off guard. She began to protest and he gestured back to Heidigger. "I believe your better half is over there. Attend to him, if you would and leave Miss Lockhart in peace."

After she had left (quite reluctantly), Tifa turned to him and she was quiet for a moment. A hand rose and she poked herself in the cheek thoughtfully. She wondered what would have happened if Rufus had not interfered. "O-oh...thank you. You always save me, in little and large ways. It sure seems that I owe you a lot." When he shook his head at her, she turned to the table and gestured between two bottles. "I would have brought you something quicker, but I didn't know if you wanted red or white." She didn't want to pick the wrong kind. In her own opinion, white wine should have been more common. It was light and elegant. The red attracted attention and signified passion. She could learn a bit about Rufus depending on what type of wine he preferred.

When he gestured to the red, she filled his glass until about an inch from the rim before handing it to him with a rather shy smile. As he took it, his voice softened and he leaned forward in a vague manner. "Thank you, Miss Lockhart." And without even thinking too terribly much, he placed a chaste kiss against her neck as a means of gratitude. He was fairly certain that no one else had seen and even if they had, he would not have cared. When he pulled away, he offered her his free arm. "Come. Let us go out to the terrace. I believe we could both use the...escape from this infernal prison."

Tifa hesitantly curled her arm around his as he led her from the elegant banquet room to the outside balcony. Her head lifted as she released him and leaned against the railing. The sky was a blanket of lusterful diamonds. She had always been fond of star-gazing. It made her feel like she was miles away, perhaps even to the point where she felt like she was fourteen again. The last time she looked at the stars was with Cloud, before they thought meteor would come and wipe Gaea out. It brought many memories to her, but she couldn't quite place if they were good or bad to hold onto. It had yet to occur to her that even as they stood there in silence together, they were both making new memories, probably to replace those older ones. Her wine-coloured eyes turned onto him and she tilted her head to the side. "What was that...kiss for?" It was the first time anyone had done something that way and she hadn't stopped it. Whenever Cloud had tried to do things of the sort, she had to prevent it in one way or another. The same went for Reno when he had tried to be sly.

Rufus had to think about what she had said before he could even begin to answer. She'd sounded so surprised, and he couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of things. "It was merely to thank you." He was thanking her for much more than the wine, whether she realised that or not. Tifa had brought him something. She had brought him variation, interest, entertainment, amusement, so many things that he had not been allowed to have before. "Is it so...important to you, Miss Lockhart?" He watched her with curiosity, something that he was hiding less and less now. Perhaps he was becoming more comfortable with her. Perhaps he was feeling that she was trustworthy (and that was not something that he felt with other people).

His dark-haired companion laughed softly after they had merely looked at each other for a few moments. Strangely enough she always lost her words when she looked into his eyes. It was a feeling as though she was being pulled into him. It was like she was falling and she didn't know where she would land or if she would ever land at all. And perhaps that was the moment she realised she was weakening for him. Unlike the others in the former AVALANCHE group, she finally understood that Rufus had stopped giving her prices and she was doing things of her own accord for him. She wondered if he too, noticed this and was merely taking advantage of her. "I've told you before. You can just call me Tifa. We're not even at work anymore. Besides...you're being too formal with me." Another small chuckle was released. He'd once said the same thing to her and she was hoping he'd recall and understand how she found it comical.

If he had been paying attention, he would have realised that she hadn't answered his question. They were both rather good at that. He personally often thought that those type of questions were the ones that neither wanted to discuss and therefore, he let them remain that way, never pushing the subject. "Miss Lockhart." He couldn't bring himself to say her name just yet. Eventually he might get there. "I think I have enjoyed this night much more with you as my company. Perhaps this should become a more common occurrence." It was sort of his way of ensuring that in the future, they would attend these together. Although he was beginning to understand himself, he still had a lot of conflict with expressing it. In fact, he was refusing to do so until absolutely necessary.

As Tifa began to respond to him, she heard the familiar softened voice come from the doorway to the banquet. "Tifa, you should have just been honest with me. You know I wouldn't have said anything." Vincent's arms were enfolded over his chest as he looked between the two. The situation could have been anything and he vowed at that particular moment not to assume or even ask. He finally approached the brunette and reached out a hand to affectionately ruffle her hair. "I'm sorry, Princess, but we need to head back to Edge. Cloud is out looking for you and I'm fairly certain you probably don't want him to know you were here." Then he turned his gaze onto Rufus and examined the young man. He did look seemingly different, but he couldn't quite place what it was about him. "I'm not even going to ask, but if you so much as hurt Tifa, you'll suffer serious consequences, Shin-Ra. And I don't mean just you."

Before he could add onto his idle threats, Tifa shook her head quickly as she pulled Vincent back from the other young man. "Vincent, stop it. President Shin-Ra has in no way attempted to harm me. You can't possibly understand, but please...give me a little time to explain things. And...please don't say anything to the others. Not yet anyway." Then she turned back to Rufus and gave a fairly apologetic smile to him. "I'm so sorry. I'll see you when I come into work tomorrow. Don't let Scarlet and Heidigger get the best of you. I...don't think you should be too trusting with them. Don't let your guard down." There was a faint wave given and then Vincent quickly rushed her out the door. The last thing they wanted was for Tifa to get caught in a place like this. That would certainly cause some of that chaos Rufus wanted so badly...but...it still wasn't a good thing.

As he watched the two leave, the blonde-haired president's eyebrows furrowed together thoughtfully. She sounded slightly concerned and he wondered why that could have been. Was she warning him about the two people directly below him in the company ladder? He knew Scarlet and Heidigger were always up to something, but he didn't take it to heart. Their plans never really worked out anyway, and that was just fine with him. On the other hand, he was more worried about his companion. Tifa was playing a very dangerous game. He hadn't thought about how she was dealing with everything. Now that he began to think that way, he wondered if he was asking too much of her. She was continuously hiding herself from the others, just to do things for him. That same level of loyalty she had shown for Marlene and her allies was finally being experienced by him...but he had absolutely no idea how to react. Perhaps he would receive an idea later on.


	16. Chapter 16

**White Desire**

**Chapter 16**

A couple days had passed and Tifa had avoided Vincent as much as humanly possible. Avoiding Rufus, on the other hand wasn't something that could be done. She really wanted to forget all of the things that had happened. She was feeling more than a little confused and she couldn't understand why. She had enjoyed her time with Rufus at the fund raiser. Vincent had interrupted that and questioned her the entire way to the slums. How was she supposed to answer? Was she to pretend that she felt absolutely nothing for the blonde-haired young man? Was she to continue with this charade? The mirror of her mentality had begun to crack that night when the vampyre-like one had discovered them together on the terrace. And each day that passed caused that crack to expand. Any time now she would break down and her sanity would be in peril.

The morning she finally decided to confide in him was a day before she went into work, wondering how everything would go. It hadn't seemed any different between Rufus and herself and she was relieved over that. At least one relationship hadn't turned sour...yet. Wanting to avoid any other potential listeners, she'd pulled Vincent into her room, and locked the door after him. She didn't really know where to begin and although he had taken a seat upon her bed, she was pacing back and forth in a rather nervous state.

Vincent's ruddy-hued eyes looked over her and he watched with a faint gleam of interest. "Tifa, what is it that you want to say?" He was fairly annoyed that she was taking up his time in this way, but he wasn't exactly going to say it...yet. "You might as well just get it out now. I don't have time to be waiting on you forever, you know." He really didn't like coming off as rude, but Tifa had irritated him to such a point, that resisting the temptation to say something was incredibly difficult. When she continued to pace, he finally reached out a hand and stopped her, before tugging her over to the window. "I already know what we're going to talk about. I don't think you should be spending any extra curricular time with the president of the Shin-Ra Company. Rufus Shin-Ra is not a man to be trifled with. I don't know what it is you hope to accomplish by playing with him, but you should not be treating him as a toy. When he finds out, you'll be done for and so will the rest of us." He didn't want to think that she was betraying him and the others. That seemed so unlikely. He was still confused, though, and wondering if he wanted any sort of explanation.

As she looked outside, her gaze passed over the lush greenery in the far off distance and it made her realise how much she wanted to be free. She wanted to be liberated. She wanted to be able to make decisions without being reprimanded or judged for them. The outside influence in her life was what she wanted to get rid of. Then she turned back to him and shook her head slowly. "It's not what you think, Vincent. President Shin-Ra was using me as an escape from Scarlet at the fund raiser. That's all it was. You just...happened to walk in on an interesting situation. There's nothing else there, all right?" She shook her head at him in almost a scolding fashion. She didn't want him thinking the wrong things, even if he was right in thinking them.

Vincent mimicked her, shaking his head, and then he leaned against the wall, raising his arms to enfold over his chest thoughtfully. "I didn't say anything. Now that you've mentioned that, though, I'm starting to wonder. What else have you possibly been doing behind our backs? Every time you go somewhere, are you really doing something for Shin-Ra?" He had no idea just how close he was. He was slightly nervous to receive a response from her. He wanted her to say the negative. He hoped that she would. The look upon her face was so easy to read and he narrowed his eyes before tightening his left claw. A sudden thrusting motion was made, and he'd planted a rather large hole in Tifa's wall, just above the dresser beside the window. "Damn it, Tifa! What the hell are you doing!"

The brunette raised her hands and waved them back and forth frantically. "Sshhh! Please quiet down! I don't...I don't want the others to know about this, but I'll tell you...but you _have_ to promise me that you won't dare repeat what I tell you to anyone or anything! Not even yourself!" She was finally going to talk. She would confess what she had been up to and she hoped Vincent wouldn't be anywhere near as angry as he seemed at the current moment. He was becoming intimidating and after she'd seen what his force had done to her wall, she wanted to avoid becoming like that at any cost. There was a soft sigh given and she slipped her hands behind her back. "...President Shin-Ra told me that if I didn't comply with his requests that he couldn't guarantee your guys' safety. I've...I've been unofficially working for Shin-Ra since I went in for the interview with the president. When I became his secretary, it was the official title given to me. I've been paid to spy on the group. Everything that Cloud has planned, I've relayed to President Shin-Ra. When we went to Wutai, it was set up. Scarlet knew we were coming to let them out. That's why we got away with it all." Before he could protest, she turned to him and gestured wildly with her hands. "But...Cloud was wrong! Everything he told us...! Well, not everything, but half of what he told us was wrong! We've been wrong! Don't you understand?" She reached forward and began to shake him back and forth, almost violently.

The room was trembling before his orbs and he rose both of his hands, the claw and the human to take hers gently. Of course he was angry. Everything she had told him had just confirmed those things he hadn't wanted to hear. He couldn't understand how she could have gotten away with this and not let anything go. She'd hidden this from them so well and for quite a while. Part of him was a little impressed, although he had to take great strength to ignore that. She was not to be commended for her actions. Personally, he thought he should be turning her in. However, she trusted him and the trust of an ally was very important, even to him. He wasn't quite sure he could still label her as an ally though... "Tifa." Then something else she had said caught his attention. She'd stated that Cloud was wrong, or at least his information was. "...Wait. When you said Cloud was wrong...? What did you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. If she knew what was good for her, she'd explain clearly and refrain from leaving anything out.

He was still holding her hands and when his grasp grew, she winced only slightly, trying to pull herself back. Unable to do so, her lips parted and she began to speak. "The night that I had the date with Reno, he was called away. I took the time while I was there to look through the documents on the company. Shin-Ra's plans to rebuild Midgar do not include the use of mako or other harmful materials. They aren't planning anything outside of what they've told the public. If they can't rebuild Midgar, they're going to create Neo-Midgar. President Shin-Ra has not found a new reliable energy source yet, though, so that's causing some problems. The sectors one through four of Midgar have currently been completed in construction. Although money is not an issue, the lack of harmless energy is slowing down the process. It is thought that they found that source beneath the mountain pass in Wutai, though. The last I had heard, Shin-Ra released the lock on the town and the citizens returned from Rocket Town. I believe that there are still soldiers in the mine, though, searching for that source." When his hands had loosened their grasp, she pulled away and rubbed at her wrists in a gentle manner. "So as I said, Cloud's information was wrong. Or perhaps it's not so much wrong as it was created by his hatred for the company. I can understand why he feels that way, but he no longer has the right to hold the past actions over them. There's so much that he doesn't understand. President Shin-Ra has attempted to save us many times and succeeded. Although his father did not have pure intentions, he was working with AVALANCHE to overthrow the former president. He provided us with the money for our missions and our pay. So in reality, we were all working for Shin-Ra back then, and continued doing so, until the first president passed away." She felt like she had so much more to say, but she just didn't know where to go from there.

Vincent's left claw rose to his chin and it was apparent he was more than thoughtful. Everything she had just said to him came as a bit of a shock. He didn't know whether he could believe her or not. Then again, she had done the research herself and discovered the findings. Why would she lie about that? He knew that she was concerned about the citizens of Edge. That was why she had gone on that interview so long ago. If she was as vindictive as it seemed she was with the betrayal, then she would not have put so much effort into the mission. Part of him understood that she had been put into a very compromising position. It was either to betray her friends, or betray the company that had hired her and risk losing her friends. Tifa was connected to her comrades and would have done anything for them. So if she was hurting them to save them, Vincent could scarcely understand the situation. He paced back and forth and then paused as he looked to her. "...I have reasons to believe that it shall take me a great amount of time to understand everything you have just said. I am not stating that I do not believe you, I am merely caught by surprise by your news. This is really something that should be said to the others. If the Shin-Ra Company isn't doing anything wrong, then we need to stop trying to infiltrate their headquarters and expose them for nothing. All that's going to do is create more enemies for us."

She shook her head at him quickly. "We can't tell the others! Because then they'll ask how you found out and if they find out I told you, they'll know what happened and once President Shin-Ra discovers that I told you his plan, then he'll think I betrayed him and I could lose my jo--I mean, lose you guys." She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown very fond of the company and thoroughly enjoyed working there. She didn't mind that she was Rufus's secretary. If anything, she felt a little flattered every day that she'd walk in and she'd be working on the papers he had signed, and filing the important documents that he had read through and placed aside for her. She was beginning to like the idea of working for the company. She was beginning to like the idea of Shin-Ra. And she was beginning to like the idea of Rufus.

Her slip of the tongue had not gone unnoticed, but Vincent chose to ignore it for that time and he gave a very subtle nod. It probably wasn't wise to say anything just yet. He would, however, interfere with any of Cloud's plans for the future that he had. That meant, he would insist they take a break from Shin-Ra and focus on the Strife Delivery Service instead. He felt it would be more beneficial and Tifa would no longer have such pressure on her. If she broke down in front of Rufus, he didn't want to know what was going to happen. Although he, himself, had been quite furious, he knew that Rufus's temper had no bounds and it was likely he would execute some type of brash action. "Very well then. We won't say anything to the others just yet." The sound of Tifa's cell phone vibrating caught his attention and he watched her with feigned interest.

She withdrew the device and pulled it to her ear, before allowing her soft tone to ring out. "Tifa Lockhart. How may I be of service?" It seemed a rather rose hue had pervaded over her cheeks and her eyelashes fluttered a couple of times and she looked over to Vincent, mouthing the words 'President Shin-Ra' to him. "O-oh. Y-yes, I'm terribly sorry. I...I...ran into a bit of trouble. I'll be leaving right away, Sir." Another pause ensued and she tilted her head to the side. "Yes, Sir. Of course. I'll bring you some as soon as I arrive. No, no. I'm sure Reno and Rude won't mind too terribly much. And...yes, yes. If they do, I'll escort them to your office right away, Sir. Yes. All right." Then she pulled the phone away and hung up, before giving a soft sigh. "...I'm late for work. He was calling to see if I was even going to come in today. He sounded a little angry."

Vincent thought it strange that she would be so concerned about what Rufus thought. He knew there was something more, but he also sensed that she had a lot on her mind and it was best not to intrude just yet. "Yes, you are. I apologise for keeping you here. You should leave now." He wandered over to the door and opened it for her. As she stepped past him, his right hand reached out and very gently ruffled her hair, not enough to mess it up, though. "Try not to worry so much. Stress doesn't look nice on you, Tifa." There was a kind smile curling at the corners of his lips and he gave a gentle push out the door.

After she had left, he wandered aimlessly downstairs into the bar, where Cloud was sitting at the table. He looked a little expectant or shocked perhaps. The black-haired one couldn't really tell. "...Is everything all right, Cloud?" The blonde turned to him and was silent for a few moments and then he stood up, shaking his head slowly. Really. Tifa had just quickly passed by him and pretty much just pushed him to the side. She must have been late for work, but there wasn't even a farewell that was exchanged between the two. He gave a gentle sigh and then wandered over to the vampyre-like one. "...I guess I'm a little worried about Tifa. She looked strange this morning. Do you think she's okay?"

His more pale companion nodded slowly. Although he knew what was going on, he would keep his promise and not say a word to anyone. At least, not until it was the right time. "Yes. She's going to be just fine." Then he turned his gaze back to Cloud and folded his arms over his chest after gesturing to the stairs by the basement. "We all need to sit down and have a talk in the basement. Gather everyone together, so we can discuss things and the plans of action from here on out." It was time to put things into motion. They weren't going to be carrying out anything against Shin-Ra for a while, and not again unless Tifa discovered something of use. Receiving a nod from the blonde, they parted ways but only for a few moments.


	17. Chapter 17

**White Desire**

**Chapter 17**

"Whaddya mean we can't do anything to Shin-Ra!" Everyone who was down in the basement and not Vincent was horrifically angry. Cloud was the first to speak up, obviously saying all the words that the others were thinking. There really was no need for anyone else to add onto this. The point was, the former members of AVALANCHE needed to expose Shin-Ra and Vincent was telling them not to. The leading blonde couldn't understand why. "...An explanation would be most appreciated right about now." Then a horrible idea filled his head. "Was Tifa found out! Is Rufus going to do something to her!" In a matter of moments, a hand had reached out and grabbed Vincent by the collar of his shirt. "Speak now or I'll forever make you hold your piece."

The black-haired male brought his claw to Cloud's hand and pried it off. That was the nice thing about having a prosthetic arm. He had to exert very little effort in order to defend himself. In fact, he could probably find a lot of uses for his arm if he wanted to. He should have spent more time doing that. He could once they backed off of Shin-Ra and the Turks. "It would be in your best interest not to ever do something like that again." As he shoved the deemed leader back, the blonde-haired young man slammed into the monitor of the main computer, causing a series of cracks to spread over the LCD glass. "For your information, Tifa's fine, no thanks to us. Surely you know that the Turks know who she is. They can inform the president any time they wish. If we put anymore plans against the company, they will do that. I can tell you now that the Turks probably don't approve of Tifa working there at all. If we cause trouble for her...she's going to be the one to pay the consequences."

Well, that made sense. Even Cloud had to agree. When the sound of breaking glass had filled the air, there was complete silence around the table. It wasn't often that a fight broke out between people in the group, but when it did, it was pretty serious. It was about this time that Cid and the other two knew it was best not to say anything at all. It was between Vincent and Cloud only and those two had to work out their differences. Besides, it looked like the younger blonde had hurt himself and no one else wanted to experience that. By the time the taller one had regained his composure, he pulled his red cloak close to him, as though he was having security issues. "As I stated before, we won't be doing anything to detriment Tifa or her job position in that company."

And without getting any other complaints, the others agreed with him for the time. That might change later, but they felt that Tifa's well being was the most important at the time. They hoped for the most part that they wouldn't have to worry about holding back their plans for an extended time. Cloud knew the majority wanted to carry out the things that could bring them closer to prosperity. Besides, the nice thing about not focusing on Shin-Ra and the Turks was that he had all the time in the world for the bar and his delivery service, and the orphans like Denzel. He really wanted to protect those young children. He knew what it was like not to have parents involved in one's life, as did Tifa. However, there was only so much he could do.

"Miss Lockhart, are you feeling quite all right?" Rufus was standing behind the brunette, looking over her shoulder. He'd found her behaviour quite strange when she had come into work earlier and she was staring at the same contract that she had been looking at fifteen minutes prior. There was something on her mind, no matter how much she denied it. He paused by her side for a moment and then reached down a hand, pointing to his signature. "It is not that difficult. You are making it too complex. File that under signed for the Urban Development section." He didn't mind if she read the information within. It was expected for her to understand the situations at hand, just in case for some bizarre reason, he wasn't able to carry out his duty. After all, he didn't have a vice president for the company and had unofficially given that title to her (not that he'd tell the others about his decision).

The brunette raised her head quickly and looked up to him. "I-I'm sorry." She quickly filed the contract away, followed by the next ten or so while he still remained at her side. Ever since she had spoken to Vincent about the workings of Shin-Ra, she had felt somehow so anxious every day when she came home. She thought he would say something to the others and she would no longer be considered a comrade or an ally. So far that hadn't happened just yet, and she hoped it never would. Of course, with the way things were going, one would never know. "That won't happen again, President Shin-Ra."

She was acting more than a little strange. Perhaps she was just thinking too much. She was worrying too much and he didn't know why or what for. Something had happened that terribly disturbed her. He would have asked, but it wasn't his way of doing things. It would be a nicer gesture to take her out somewhere for a break. She could probably use it, and so could he. Besides, if he went on his own, Scarlet was sure to stalk him around and he wanted to avoid that, if at all possible. "Come. Let us go." When she put down her current contract to file and her eyes met his, he knew she was clueless. "We shall go for a walk. It may clear your mind." At least, that's what he hoped for. "In fact, we shall leave the headquarters for a bit. It will be a real walk." Typically when he thought of such a stroll, he meant around the many floors of the building. Fresh air was bound to be good for both of them.

Before she even really had the chance to protest, he had escorted her up from her chair and within a few minutes, they were outside. They hadn't escaped the harassment from the Turks, but Rufus wasn't about to let that get in his way. Besides, they knew better than to let him hear about it because the blonde-haired president would reprimand them for it later. As the two walked together, they were silent, both thoughtful about certain things. While Tifa was busy worrying about her future, Rufus was concerned about the future of his company, and his prospects. Ever since the fund raiser, he'd felt a little different, but he couldn't describe or even begin to understand what he was getting himself into. For so long, he had pushed extra curricular thoughts out of his mind, insisting that his company was first and foremost, but suddenly, that wasn't the case any more. He was beginning to expand his horizons, and that very well could become his downfall.

"President Shin-Ra, you're so quiet... Are you okay? Is it because I was being so slow?" When he shook his head at her, Tifa was quiet and she nodded slowly. At least it wasn't because of her. She slipped her hands behind her back and she watched him for a few minutes. He always looked so thoughtful and she thought she liked him best at those moments. She leaned over and peered around his frame as her head lifted and her gaze met his. "What is it that you're thinking about? If you think too much, you'll get worry lines. And then you won't be as cute." It was a pretty bold thing to say, but she wanted to see some kind of surprise from him.

What she got instead was a fallen face. In a matter of moments, Rufus had turned from thoughtful to wistful. He looked as though he was miles away and his blonde eyebrows knit together in confusion. "...Cute..." It was an interesting word for him to hear. It wasn't often one that was used to describe him. In fact, he could almost vividly remember when he had last heard it. It wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of. He wanted nothing more than to shove those thoughts aside. He looked to her again, and repeated what she'd said once more. "Cute?"

A hand rose to her lips and she muffled her laughter. The way he had said it was so absolutely priceless. It was like he'd never heard the word before. She had to tease him about it a little. That was almost as good as surprise, because it was so close to being the same. "What? You've never heard the word before? Or maybe no one's called you that." She wondered if it was a mistake to go that far. Perhaps. Perhaps not. Eventually she'd find out, like when she lost her job. Then again, maybe it wouldn't turn out that way. Maybe he would just refuse to have anything to do with her. He could have her transferred to another department, like Scarlet's. Wouldn't that be the ultimate torture? Oh, yes. It would.

He was still rather thoughtful, living through his past memories as he listened to her speak. Although it seemed he was both far off and very near to her, he still managed to understand what she had said. He shook his head at her slowly, as though still trying to formulate words. "The last person I remember calling me that was my mother. She...passed away when I was younger, so I do not remember a lot about her." It was true. His mother, that beautiful blonde-haired female, his idol, his unreachable star, she was the one he wanted to be like. His parents had been two completely different people. While he had very few interests that were interwoven with his father, his fondness for his mother was quite apparent. He couldn't remember ever telling anyone about his past.

_O-oh...! How terrible! To remember something like that!_ It wasn't as though she hadn't had the same thing happen. She remembered everything about that day her mother had passed on. It was something that played through her mind frequently. It seemed that she was beginning to see a couple similarities between her and Rufus. Although both had come from completely different worlds, there were things that happened that shaped them into the people they were in the present. Both of their mothers had passed on, as had their fathers. That meant...there was absolutely no one left in his life. There were no other relatives. He was the very last of the Shin-Ra line. It was to be a sad future for him. "...Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't be so...carefree." And without even thinking it, Tifa had reached out and taken a hand as she held it close. She wanted to help him, to be there for him...and she couldn't.

He had slightly flinched at her contact. No one had ever dared to touch him in that respect and frankly, it might have even frightened him. Of course, no one had ever been so bold with him either. He didn't know how to react to such things. He didn't pull away, but he didn't exactly react warmly either. Rather he shook his head, finally realizing that they had stopped walking and were merely standing around, perhaps like a couple normally did when they were together. "It is not your fault. You had no way of knowing unless I had said something. Do not blame yourself, Miss Lockhart." He had refused to look at her after what he'd said. He was feeling loose with his words and because of it, he felt ashamed. There was no need to continue to act in such a way.

She pulled him to face her and when he finally did so (although reluctantly), she tilted her head to the side slightly. "...Things are so much harder on you than what anyone else knows." A hand rose to brush over his face, in a curious manner. When he suddenly pulled away from her, she released him and slipped her hands behind her back. She ducked her head as her dark hair fell over her shoulders. Of course she'd been too bold. She shouldn't have gone that far. It only seemed expected that she should do something stupid like that. _Just when things were getting good._

That might have been something he needed to get accustomed to. For some reason, watching her back off the way she had made him feel faintly guilty or bad. He hadn't meant to cause that at all. "I apologise. I am not used to such actions being executed." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He wasn't sure if she was going to be pleased with that sort of response. And for a brief moment, he wondered when he began to worry about what she thought of him. Whatever could that possibly mean for him? There were more of those thoughts that he didn't want to answer. At least...he didn't want the answer just yet.

She shook her head at him. It wasn't his fault. Not really anyway. She didn't understand him completely just yet, so she couldn't help except to question his ways of thinking and his lifestyle. "No, no. It's my fault. I got too bold. I won't do that again." A few more moments of silence ensued and there was a small smile creeping over her lips. "You know, I really appreciate the way you've treated me, President Shin-Ra. I don't...feel quite so lonely, you know?" It was sort of funny the way she had phrased it.

He raised an eyebrow out of confusion at her. "Lonely...?" He didn't understand what she was saying at all. Of course, she often spoke in this strange lingo that he could only deem as unrecognizable. It wasn't as though he considered her to be lazy, which was really what he would have thought of anyone else. It was just interesting to hear a young speak so differently. He based his opinion of females off of Scarlet and his mother, seeing how those had been the only two females in his life.

How many more things would he question her on? She knew he was clueless, but this was beginning to get ridiculous. "You don't understand that word, either?" She sighed with exasperation, shaking her head slowly. Rufus was like a young child, she often thought. She wondered just how his parents had raised him. He'd previously mentioned that his mother had not let him out of the mansion often when he was younger. He had been so sheltered that it might have been possible for him not to have much experience with anything, much less anyone. She was quiet for a moment as she watched him and then she grew sort of a dreamy gaze. "That night we went to the fund raiser, it's the first party I really considered going to. When I was younger, my friends used to invite me out, but I always had to turn them down. Wherever I went, it didn't matter with whom or why, I always felt so left out. My friends had boyfriends and girlfriends, and I didn't have anyone who saw me like that." She chuckled weakly and shook her head slowly. "It sounds so silly, doesn't it? Maybe it's because I'm like a little girl with a crush." It was more than a crush though, it seemed. It was more like infatuation. Chances were he wouldn't know what either meant.

When would she ever close those lips? Every word she said was being heard, but not quite understood. How expected from him. He arched an eyebrow at her. "...Well, I suppose I am glad that you are no longer...lonely. I cannot honestly say I know how that feels." Of course he couldn't. When he was younger, he had Dark Nation. That was all he needed. Dark Nation and his mother. Other people weren't worth knowing. Strangely, though, he felt that Tifa was an exception to that rule. Somehow another question had formed within his mind. He wondered how far he could go without irritating her too much. She was being awfully patient, and he wasn't sure if he understood that either. "Another word of that strange language you use?"

Could she be any more right? Sometimes Tifa could hit things right on the top without a single doubt in her mind. She wished she could do that more often. "Umm...you mean to tell me you don't know what a crush is either? That must have been a fairly big rock that you've been hiding under." She shook her head at him slowly, almost out of disbelief. Then she laced her hands together and the softest smile crossed over her lips. "A crush...is like when someone likes someone else. It leads to all sorts of things, sorrow, happiness, rejection, love, passion, infatuation...stuff like that. A lot of romance nonsense. I'm not sure how interesting that would be to you." She tried to picture Rufus in some way other than his current serious stature, and she just couldn't pull it off. It was humourous to try, though.

Even if he hadn't been fully listening, he probably would have reacted the same way. There was a light red hue that began to fill his cheeks and even he could feel the heat rise to his face. He hated that and he hated even knowing it. He turned from her and remained quiet for a few moments and then coughed. "I see. That is...nice." How else could he describe something like that? It wasn't like he really understood what she was saying. Sure, half of it he got. The other half, not so much. "Well, I think we have been away enough. Do you agree?" He'd quickly pushed aside the uncomfortable subject, in hopes that he could convince her to allow them to return to the building.

She could have continued the conversation, but chose not to. She'd have time to torture him later, she was sure. There was a vague nod given and she nodded to him. "You can call me Tifa, you know." The brunette was going to insist on that as often as possible. Whether he ever would or not was going to be a mystery to her. "All right. Let's go back. You have all of this work to do, and so do I." She hadn't even waited for him when she had turned her posture back to the direction of the building.

As he began to follow after her, he paused for just a moment as he watched her. When she realised he wasn't following her, she beckoned him to come with a rather large smile and his gaze changed slightly, not enough for her to notice, of course. _Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. Such an interesting specie of female. What is it about you? I do not quite understand it just yet._ He nodded to her and his pace quickened to catch up with hers and then out of nowhere at all, he held out an arm to her to formally escort her back to the headquarters building. He could still be a gentleman, even if he thought she was more than a little strange sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

**White Desire**

**Chapter 18**

About a week had passed before Tifa and the others felt they could freely talk with one another. It seemed to her comrades that she was spending much more time with the Shin-Ra company than she had ever spent with them. It wasn't that they were jealous (well, Cloud was, but that was an entirely different story), they just felt they were being deprived of the lovely young lady. The entire group had sat down in the basement to ask Tifa about how her job was going when she had confirmed Vincent's plan of action to leave Shin-Ra and the Turks at peace. It was really just to bring ease to their minds. She didn't like for them to worry, and she knew that eventually she would be honest with them, but not yet.

"The thing is...although I've done so much research, I haven't found a single thing that suggests President Shin-Ra is lying to us or the citizens of Edge. The Shin-Ra Electric Company isn't doing a thing to detriment us or our future. We can't just carry out whatever we feel like based on a hunch." She gestured to Cloud and gave an apologetic shrug. "I understand that you're doing these things and thinking them for a good reason, but they're just not accurate from what I've seen. I'm sure I'm as surprised as the rest of you are, but until I have other news, it's best that we no longer scheme things on the company or on the Turks." She paced back and forth slowly, the floor beckoning her name, as though to encourage her to continue. She couldn't think of anything else to say though, and had to put herself at a standstill.

Poor Cloud. He thought he'd had everything planned out, but to find out he was wrong. He was actually a little upset, although he wouldn't show it. He couldn't bring himself to say a single thing in response and merely shook his head. Perhaps it meant that he didn't believe her. He did, though. It was just a little shocking. Instead, the dark-haired male spoke up, gesturing for Tifa to sit down. When she had, he rose and with that never-ending grace, his red cape brushed over the bare wooden floors. "Now please. Tifa knows what she is doing. If she didn't, even I would have no conflict with pulling her from this mission. She's being quite dedicated with her work." He had no intention of mentioning the fund raiser. There was no sense in causing trouble so early in the game. This was still the first act and he had yet to see some serious action. A climax needed to be reached before he would step in and bring the chaos that he had been subjected to, thanks to the lovely brunette.

"But ya know, Tifa, we really miss you a lot! You should see if that dumb Shin-Ra will let you have a vacation here and there. We need you too. I mean, c'mon, you only work for him. You're _our_ friend. He should get a secretary understudy." Yuffie had pounced upon the older female and dragged her to the ground in an affectionate embrace. The ninja was the youngest member of their party, perhaps even younger than Nanaki, the science experiment once stolen from his home in Cosmo Canyon. She was celebrating her eighteenth birthday on this year, but it seemed like she hadn't changed since they had first met. Although she was quite skilled in annoying the others, she was more than sure that she cared for them very much. Tifa was like an older sister to her and she would have done anything for the female, even when she was being pushed away.

"H-hey...I really appreciate this and all, but ummm...could you please get off of me? I'm not real comfortable with contact like this, you know?" And with that spoken, the wine-eyed female was carefully making an escape from Yuffie's grasp. When she had brought herself back to her feet, she lowered her hands to brush herself off and then a strange small smile fell over her lips. "I...don't mind working for him. He treats me very well. He's very gentle, very kind. I think people may often have him figured wrong." Then her right hand rose her forefinger and wagged it back and forth slowly. "However, I'll talk to him if it'll make you feel better." At the overwhelming amount of nods she received, she gave a sigh. She would do that then, the next time she spoke with Rufus anyway.

Although the others might have been pleased with her words, the young blonde-haired man was not. His sea-green eyes washed over her and his face was one of such blank expression that not even he was sure what he felt. He had looked into the mirror so often lately, trying to understand what it was inside of him. Every day Tifa was away, he felt the distance between them grow. Was she pushing him away or was it his imagination? Was her work the escape from the life she was living? Was Rufus Shin-Ra capable of giving her the life he couldn't? If she was to choose between one or the other, which would she hand her heart to? He was afraid to ask that question, perhaps because he was afraid of hearing the answer.

After the group had separated themselves, each stating they had other things to do, Cloud had felt it would be one of his few times to be with Tifa. He didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation or the things he might whisper into her ear. He was still determined to capture her attention, her gaze from those sweet eyes. He would not take a back seat to anyone, even her work. She was beginning to remind him of someone he thought he had known quite well. Rufus Shin-Ra. Was her work so important to her? Was it? Was it even more important than...him? Or Marlene? He wanted his answer and he would get it. And it would be the right one.

Gentle hands pushed her door open, closing it behind him as his back pressed against the support. In an idle gesture, he pulled the lock shut and remained stationery as he spoke carefully, softly. "Tifa. No more running. No more hiding. I must hear your voice. The same one I heard when I fell into the Lifestream. The same one that woke me from my dream. I must hear the voice that belongs to my angel, my messiah, to you." The surprise upon her face was so easily read. He had expected to see such a thing. This was her, after all. Was she still the same person he had grown up with? Was she still the same childhood friend? The same sweetheart from years ago?

She quickly turned from him, a hand raising to her facial features and then she wandered over to the window thoughtfully. What could she say? What was he thinking? Had she been found out? Had Vincent said something? _...He promised...!_ She was giving Cloud too little credit. She should have known that he would have reacted in such a way. She was quiet, unsure of how to respond. "...I'm not running from anything. Not anymore. At one point in my life, I too, thought I would never go any where. My past held me in the palm of its hand." As she leaned her figure against the window sill, she gave a soft sigh. "We are no longer children, Cloud. We can't live in an ignorant world where we pretend that everything is okay. You and I...we have worked so hard to make a bright future for the children that are our next generation." She looked over to him and there was a subtle nod given. "We aren't done yet. Our work is not yet finished."

She looked so serious, he thought. Whatever could she be thinking? As he joined her by the window he paused at her side for a few moments and then a hand reached out to pull her to him. He needed to know he had her undivided attention. It wasn't something that was selfish in his opinion. "I want you to quit Shin-Ra. If they aren't doing anything bad, your mission is over. It's too dangerous to keep you there. I can't risk that." He shook his head at her. It was more than obvious that he was disapproving with this to continue any longer than necessary. "Come with me, Tifa. Stay with me. Be my partner. Work with me." If he was desperate enough to, he would have pleaded with her. He would have dropped to his knees and begged her anything to follow him to the ends of Gaea.

"Cloud...don't say things like that to me any more." Tifa pulled herself away and she shook her head slowly. "I did tell you once before that I would not be able to wait for you. You're asking me to leave this place, to drop everything in my life for you. I can't do that. I love my home. I love the people here. And what about the orphans? What about Denzel and the others? I can't leave them here, even if you can. I won't live with myself for doing something like that with no regret." She pointed out the window. "I can change Shin-Ra. I might not be able to change to people within, but I can change it for the better. Even if you don't believe me, I know that I can."

She wanted to change Shin-Ra? The company or the man? Either way, Cloud felt it was a hopeless struggle. She was wanting something that would never happen, something that couldn't possibly happen. Rufus was an incorrigible young man and as long as he was running the company, things were going to stay the same. How come she couldn't see that? It irritated him to the fullest. "Tifa, that's not going to work. You're only one person. You're only one _woman_. No one in Shin-Ra is going to listen to you unless somehow Scarlet gets fired and you take her spot." It was probably a bad idea to say something like that. He didn't want to suggest anything. He shook his head at her quickly. "Don't even think about it, Tifa. The point is, the longer you stay in that company, the longer they're going to brainwash you. Yeah, sure, when you start out, everything will be all right. You'll be treated well, promoted, whatever. But when you get to the top, the president will suck you in with his lies and his deceit and you'll fall and face plant--"

"Stop it!" She'd really had enough of this. He was making her so horribly angry. He didn't know what he was talking about. She had tried so hard to handle everything he said with the utmost finesse, but she had finally reached the end of her rope. "You can't say things like that anymore. Stop living in the past! Yes, bad things happened, but get over it! Get over yourself! How can you expect to get any stronger by letting everything hold you back! Just what the hell is wrong with you!" As she turned to him, there was surprise painted upon his face. While she normally would have been a little worried about him, she had to push that aside and shake her head at him in a chiding fashion. "I'm your best friend, Cloud, but I cannot live your life. I'm me. I'm Tifa Lockhart. I'm not Cloud Strife. I'm going to do things my way and if you don't like it, then screw you. It's not my job to impress you or anyone else." She began to pace back and forth and as she lowered a hand to her dresser, the things upon it were scattered to the floor harshly. As breaking glass began to fill the air, she continued to speak. "I'm so tired of everyone scolding me for the things I want to do. I'm so tired of trying to please everyone. I'm happy working at the Shin-Ra Electric Company. I'm happy making a name for myself. I'm not going to live for anyone else anymore. I'm going to live for me." She stopped at her door, and pulled it open, breaking the lock, coming face-to-face with a rather tall Vincent, who had been eavesdropping for perhaps some (if not all) of the conversation. "O-oh..."

He reached out a hand and tugged her into his arms with a gentle embrace. He really did understand where she was coming from. In fact, he was probably the only one who understood. He hated seeing her so upset. He always wanted to help her out. He wanted to be the one she ran to when she needed help. Strangely enough, Vincent had always cared about her. It wasn't nearly as much as he had for Lucrecia, and his heart was still quite vulnerable, but he had...unofficially given her his that vital organ. It probably would have counted more if he had told her so. The night he had wandered in on her and Rufus on the terrace at the fund raiser, he'd gotten the image that there was something between them. Tifa hadn't said anything, though. Maybe she was in denial. Little did she know that there was a spark in her eye whenever she spoke the name of the blonde-haired president. "Tifa..." He turned his red eyes onto her other companion and shook his head slowly. "You two fight a little too often, I think. Cloud, you should respect Tifa's boundaries and let her grow as a person. You're both still children in the world and have a lot of blossoming to do. Neither of you should be in a hurry for anything." He raised a hand to brush over the young female's soft hair. "Try to take one day at a time, Tifa. Why don't you and Marlene go out to pick flowers together? The fresh air would do you good."

She didn't need to be told twice. Once Vincent had released her from that grasp, she had excused herself, leaving the two to shoot daggers at each other. No later than they'd heard the closing of the front door did Cloud hiss at the taller male. "Where do you get off doing something like that! You do not know Tifa the way I do. I'd appreciate it if you got yourself busy with some other female and not her. I have enough to worry about as is. I don't want to continuously think that you two are an item." Was he jealous? Oh, that was an understatement. He was becoming increasingly protective over Tifa and if she ever caught wind of that it would probably make her angry. It wasn't his intent. He just couldn't help himself. Even when she didn't notice it, other guys were always making google eyes at her. She was an attractive young woman. Her figure was the type wanted by the average male in the Edge and Healin region.

Vincent folded his arms over his chest as he looked at his new rival. He knew Cloud was overreacting just a little bit. "I really dislike saying this, but I don't think Tifa has eyes for either of us." That was about all he was going to say. He didn't want to tell the blonde what he thought, because he might have been wrong. And if he wasn't...well, that would just make things so complicated. "Honestly. If you could look past your...pride for just a moment, you might notice that she's having some problems. Rather than fighting every other person that you think is trying to take Tifa from you, perhaps you should be trying to lighten the burden for her." He leaned against the doorframe thoughtfully, his eyes looking over the broken glass upon the hard wood floor. "I don't like what Tifa's doing either, but you need to understand where she's coming from. For her entire life she has worked mediocre jobs where she hasn't been able to do much at all. Yes, sure, she was in AVALANCHE, but that wasn't a job. She was doing something to help save the planet. She's finally in a position high enough that she has freedoms; she has been liberated from the cold life she's been living. She thinks she can change things. I believe she has the power and the potential to." He ducked his head, the dark hair obscuring his eyes from the world. "Tifa Lockhart is a strong-willed, determined, ambitious young woman. She is quite influential in the slums and if she can make a name for herself in Edge, I'm sure she can make a difference to the others."

It was probably the first time Cloud really heard the things that were being said. Not only that, but he was listening. Vincent was right. Tifa really did need all the help she could get. It was pretty cruel of him to treat her so heartlessly. Even while he finally wanted to settle down with her, her life was just taking off. They had switched places it seemed. Rather than her waiting for him, it was going to be him waiting for her. He'd just have to hope she'd fly back. He did not know where she would go. The wind had carried her far away from him and even when they spoke, she looked miles and miles away. What was she always thinking about? Why did Vincent know what it was, and why wasn't he sharing? Although he had tried to discourage these questions, Cloud could not help himself. His curiosity was just too great. "Yes...you're right. Argh. I'm being such an ass to her. When she comes back with Marlene, I'll apologise." He nodded, as though to reassure himself. He wasn't certain if she'd even want anything to do with him after what had happened. He would just have to wait and see.

Finally, the blonde-haired young man was making sense. Vincent felt that they were making process, not that it was a feeling that would stay around long. He'd just have to take advantage while it existed. He gestured towards the window. He wasn't going to respond to Cloud's feeble attempt to apologise to him. He personally thought the ally before him was seeking that sympathy. "It isn't our right to understand her. When she is ready to talk about her feelings, she will. Until that time comes, neither of us are going to say anything anymore." As he wandered into Tifa's room, he could feel the snapping of the glass beneath his feet. Someone would need to clean that up later and he felt that Tifa probably wasn't going to be the one to do such a thing. "We are her comrades in battle. Should not we be her comrades in life as well?"

How could anyone disagree with that? Cloud nodded to him and cringed a little. He didn't want to pick up the glass either, but it was more indirectly caused by him, so it was probably his responsibility. "Right, right. I get the point. You can stop scolding me now." That was one of those things he really, really disliked. If he could, he wanted to discourage that type of attitude. He wasn't a little boy anymore. Even when he was young, he faintly remembered his mother saying the same sort of things. Of course, he had put those words aside, ignoring them temporarily. In fact, nothing had seriously hit him until Nibelheim was burnt down those many years ago. He still hated Shin-Ra for it and the more he thought about it, he knew that company had no hopes of changing around. Tifa was going to waste her effort, and if she really wanted to, he wouldn't stop her. When she came back from her dream, he would be waiting there and then she would have realised how foolish she was acting.

It seemed those two no longer needed to exchange words with one another. Cloud knew what he had to do and he didn't want to hear it from the red-caped man. With haste, he rushed the other out of her room and began the long trek of tidying up Tifa's room. The next time she was going to get this angry, he was going to tell her she could clean up after herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**White Desire**

**Chapter 19**

"Why are you always so quiet now, Tifa? You don't talk to me anymore... Don't you like me?" Marlene's voice sounded sad. She was growing increasingly worried about her companion, the one who she thought of as an older sister. The brunette constantly looked miles and miles away. Marlene wanted to be with her, wherever she was in that state of mind. How could she say that though? It would sound so strange, and she pictured it being something that a boy would say to her. Lately she had seen so much of Vincent and Cloud, and wondered if there was some type of conflict between the two. Could it be that those two boys were fighting over Tifa? Marlene wondered how she would feel if she was put in that situation.

The brunette's wine-hued eyes looked over the younger, paler face. Her companion looked so sad and Tifa began to damn herself for even causing that. She'd been so out of it lately that she had failed to see how she was impacting everyone's lives with her desires. Perhaps she really should have pressed Rufus for that vacation. Because then she could be there all of the times Marlene needed someone to hold her hand and Vincent wasn't present. A hand reached out and pulled the younger female into her arms affectionately. "I'm so sorry, Marlene. You're right. I have been acting so strange lately." She bent her neck and nuzzled the tip of her nose into her companion's silky chestnut-brown hair. "I will always love you as my younger sister. I will always like you in every way that an older sister can like her younger. You're my friend, Marlene, and I won't ever let that change."

The two were sitting in the church by the bar. It wasn't too far off and it was really a safe enough area that Marlene could go there by herself. Beneath them were the white lilies that Tifa was so fond of. The scent pulled her into a dream, one where she was far away. At night, she would fall into a slumber and dream of this place where she would find that female, that one girl she wanted to see more than anything, the only one she deemed as an older sister-- "Tifa! You're doing it again! What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

The voice snapped the older female's back into reality. That was a bad habit to get into with anyone, but it would be much worse if in front of a child, especially one as impressionable as Marlene. She shook her head quickly to reassure her companion and then a smile crept over her lips. "I really don't mean to. I suppose I have a lot of my mind with Shin-Ra and the way Cloud and Vincent have been fighting a lot. I worry about the way things have been. I can't fix everything, and that's what concerns me. I wish I had the power to make everyone happy." She released the younger female and ruffled her hair gently. "It's impossible to make everyone happy, Marlene. Everything you do, everything you feel, say, and believe has a consequence, even if you don't see it or it doesn't involve you."

Marlene couldn't help but think something was a little off. At least Tifa had finally said a little about what was on her mind. Of course, she thought Shin-Ra's company might have something to do with it. She wondered what the older female had done to get them to let her go in the first place. It wasn't as though they had mistreated her. Everything she had told Tifa had been accurate. They were nice to her, those people in blue, although she thought the female one acted a little funny. And the red-haired boy was definitely funny. She pictured that being the type of boy she wanted to fall for. Denzel was cute and sweet, but he lacked that sense of humour that was needed for such things. Vincent and Cloud had disappeared from her mind for the moment. "Shin-Ra? The big place with the people in blue and the old man in white?" She tilted her head to the side and the eyelashes fluttered a couple of times.

Did she really just say what Tifa thought she'd heard? She just called Rufus an old man? For some reason, the elder began to chuckle and she plucked a single lily from the bed, holding it across where her heart lay. "Those people in blue are called Turks. They are employed by the Shin-Ra company to lighten the president's burden. And that man in white is President Rufus Shin-Ra. He's really not that old either. We all met him a couple years ago when AVALANCHE was still together. Even your father got to meet him. Of course, I'm sure you've seen how he feels about the company now." There was an apologetic shrug given. "It's...sad really. The Shin-Ra company...isn't all bad. I wish there was a way to get that across to the others. I mean...out of everyone, I think Vincent is the only one with optimistic thinking."

Little did she know that children had those unseen powers, the kind that allowed them to see into people's souls. Perhaps it was the power of being so pure, so innocent, that they were able to use the divine foresight to sense the good in all people, even those who had done the worst things. Very few adults retained this childhood gift, but those that had, more than likely allowed it to remain dormant. And so occupied Tifa had always been, that she did not realise, she too, had that talent. Marlene knew, though, that Tifa was different than the others. Everytime the young girl turned around, Tifa was trying to do something good that others could benefit from. Not once did she think of herself, even when she stated she was going to or she wanted to. Even now, the job at Shin-Ra was more of her way to keep the peace between the former resistance faction and the company. The others had not known that Rufus knew who Tifa was. Marlene was aware. "They just don't understand yet, Tifa." She squeezed her elder's hand and smiled up at her. "They do not know just how wonderful you are." And she was quiet for a few moments and then the most thoughtful expression fell over her face. "...When you saved me, what did you have to do? What did the president make you do?"

It was such an interesting question for the brunette to hear and she hadn't expected it at all. Tifa began to protest and then she quieted herself. She had been giving Marlene too little credit as well. She shook her head at the young girl and gave a rather secretive smile, not exactly something she often did with anyone. She hadn't even done anything of the sort to Rufus, although the temptation had crossed her mind a couple of times. "President Shin-Ra didn't ask for a single thing in return. I told him I would do anything, and he politely declined from accepting anything from me. I think it was the first time he didn't want something back." There was a rather fond look in her eyes when she remembered that day. He had seemed so kind and she thought there was something else in his gaze when she had left with Marlene. And it was the same gaze he had the entire night at the fund raiser. She hadn't thought too much about that night. At least, that's what she would have liked to say, but that wasn't true at all.

Marlene was quiet for a few moments, but she recognised that look. It was the same one she'd had when they had returned to the bar that day. Of course, Tifa laughed the situation off and the young girl began to notice that familiar pattern. Whenever the elder brunette was confronted by rather odd questions, first her cheeks would redden and then she would laugh. After talking to her friends, Marlene discovered that most people did that when they got embarrassed about something. Was Tifa embarrased? Of what, though? Shin-Ra? Working at Shin-Ra? The president perhaps? There was another look, however, one that implied some type of fancy. And Marlene knew that was another way of saying "crush". Then she began to speak with that familiar sing-song voice, the one where a child begins to mock someone. All adults heard it at least once in their life. "I know what it iiiiiiis..."

Tifa's left eyebrow began to twitch with irritation at that statement and she pushed Marlene over, who merely giggled happily. "You know whaaaaat? What are you talking about?" Every now and then, the two really did act like sisters. She couldn't help being curious over the young girl's thoughts. And the way she looked right now, Tifa was determined to get the details, the scoop, on what was going on. Her eyes studied the young girl carefully looking for a hint, somewhere in that look of glee she was given, and she thought she had found it, but she was hoping...that it wasn't it at all.

Her younger companion edged a little closer to her and planted her head against her shoulder. She was always rather comforted by the one she deemed as her older sister. And what Marlene wanted most was for Tifa to be happy. If she could do anything to influence that, she was going to. Right now, Tifa needed to hear those words. She needed to be confronted by the words she was trying to avoid. "I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way he looked at you. I've never seen you look at anyone that way. When you looked at Cloud and Vincent, your eyes were always filled with pain, but when you looked at President Shin-Ra, it was the first time I saw this happiness. He...makes you happy, doesn't he? You like him...right? If you like him, and he likes you, then you two should be together." Such odd logic children often had. Of course, it wasn't to say that she was inaccurate.

There was a reason Tifa hadn't wanted to talk or think about such things. She wasn't for certain how she felt. Well...yes, yes, she was. Rufus, however, was another story entirely. She didn't know how he felt, and that wasn't ever going to be something they discussed. At least, not by her, of course. And the way he was, it would probably never come up in conversation. That meant everything would be at a standstill. Marlene wouldn't understand that, though. Everything was so simple to her. It wasn't right to get little children involved in complex dealings. Tifa shook her head slowly and her gaze softened. "...Sometimes...it takes more than a look for things to happen. President Shin-Ra...is something else, someone else. While...I won't deny that I do have some fondness for him, it's not enough to make anything happen. I don't know how he feels about me. I do not think his feelings are reciprocations of mine." Her arms snaked around the younger girl and she held her gently as her head ducked. It was strange, but the idea of not even having the chance with the blonde-haired president made her want to cry. Was she really that soft...? How shameful.

Tifa's companion had understood some of what she'd said. A little bit here and there, but not everything. That was come to be expected. Marlene had not lived through many experiences and as easy as it was to say Tifa and Rufus should have been together, it was bound to be much more difficult to execute that thinking. The younger girl had thought, though that the man in white seemed rather...pleased or content when his eyes were placed on the two of them before they left. Perhaps if she had spoken more with him, she would have gotten to understand him better. As she considered those possibilities, she felt she understood exactly _why_ Tifa was still working for Shin-Ra, even after the only required interview had taken place. The older brunette must have been trying to discover the same thing. She must have been looking for a specific level of understanding. Of course, the only true way to discover the scheme was to ask. "Tifa, why are you working at Shin-Ra? What is your reason? Are you working there for you, or are you working there for him?" And by him, she meant the handsome blonde, obviously.

It was another inquiry Tifa really needed to think on. Why was it that children always asked the difficult questions? They really were quite adept with doing so. It was a good thing, though, because it made her think, really made her think. Was she happy living her life in the slums? Yes, of course she was. Was she happy being near Cloud and the others? Yes. They were her family. Was she happy helping out the orphanage? Almost that more than anything. But was all of this happiness really hers? Was she doing this all to make everyone happy? Was she doing it to make herself happy? What did she want to do? How did she want to feel? How did she want to spend the rest of her life? She still had so many years to go, but did she want to spend them the way she was now?

A hand rose and rested at the bottom of her chin, the lone lily by this time, laying gently over a thigh. Her eyebrows knit together, still not having found an accurate response to give Marlene. The young child deserved some type of explanation, but what? And furthermore, could Tifa even give that to her? How could one answer a question that they did not exactly have the answer to? Finally she shook her head slowly and gave a nearly dejected sigh. "I'm afraid I don't know, Marlene. Perhaps it is because I'm searching for myself. All of my life I was either working in the slums in Midgar or the slums in Edge. I don't want to do that for the next thirty years. I want to extend my knowledge beyond the things that I currently see. Maybe that's why I'm working at Shin-Ra, because I think it'll be good for me. After all of this time, AVALANCHE was finally able to get someone into it, but there's no reason for that now. I just want to work there. I want to see how far I can go." With Scarlet and Heidigger there though, she knew she had some trouble. It wasn't concealed that they were looking into somehow getting rid of her, for one reason or another. She just hoped that when the time came, she could do what it took to turn them away and foil their despicable schemes.

She couldn't argue with the clarification. And Marlene felt that was an extremely good answer. It was the answer she wanted to hear. Her older sister was doing something for herself for once and that tickled the younger one pink. Rather than questioning her future with Tifa, she nodded and accepted things gracefully. Sometimes in order to gain the most out of life, one had to let go of the one he or she liked or loved most. In the mind of a child, he or she would have been closest to the parents. Marlene wasn't entirely informed on her family situation, but she was smart enough to know that Barret wasn't her biological father (not that it bothered her any). From what she had been explained, her actual father had passed away when she was quite little, along with her mother. In fact, it had been Shin-Ra's doing that caused her parents to lose the gift of life. Unable to speak from a first person experience, however, she could not place any blame on the company. Perhaps that was the reason she did not mind Tifa working there.

When the older female rose to her feet, Marlene followed and picked up that single lily, before slipping her free hand into one of Tifa's. She wanted everyone to be happy, and if possible, she wanted them to be happy all together. If that wasn't possible though, she wouldn't let it get the better of her. Her brown eyes met with Tifa's as she lifted her head and she smiled, giving the hand an affectionate squeeze. "Thank you for talking with me today. Thank you for being the person you are in my life." Little did the elder know just how much she meant to this younger girl. Little did she know that everything she did influenced her companion's life greatly.

The way Marlene had spoken implied that Tifa would be gone a long time, indeed. The brunette pulled her closer with a hug before the two would talk together in silence. The burden was just beginning to lighten and she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Marlene saying anything. The unspoken bond between them made sure of that. There was a level of trust even deeper than Tifa and Cloud's. And it was okay, because they were more than friends, they were family.


	20. Chapter 20

**White Desire**

**Chapter 20**

"Heidigger!" Scarlet sounded especially angry when she screamed over the PA system. Her blonde eyebrows were knit together with irritation. How could this have happened! She was looking over a sheet of paper and everything seemed in order except one little thing. There was a typo. She was not fond of mistakes, no matter how small they were. If there was room to make a small mistake, there was room to make an even bigger one. A bigger mistake could lead to the downfall of the company and then her life of luxury would be over. She could only hope that she could pin this mistake on someone else, because she was most certain it was not her fault.

The rather heavy-set man strolled into her office and gave a loud sigh. He hadn't been in the middle of anything important, but he didn't exactly want her to know that. He wasn't getting paid to sleep on the job. Oh, wait. Yes, yes, he was. What Rufus didn't know wasn't going to hurt him. "Yes, Scarlet? I hope you've got a good reason for calling me here and wasting my time." When she lifted up the sheet she had been looking at, he took it from her and glanced over it, an eyebrow arching out of interest. "Oh, isn't that interesting? I didn't know we were so fond of things like this. This wasn't on last year's announcement, was it?" When she shook her head, he handed back the sheet to her.

It sounded as though Heidigger wasn't the one responsible for the typo. Then again, that would make sense because he didn't work much anyway. He was usually in the lounge on the sixty-fourth floor eating his way to the top of the ladder. Perhaps his plan had been to roll over the others and crush their bones. At this rate, if he even tripped and fell onto Rufus, the company would be in great need of a new presidence and rather quickly. She sat down on the surface of her desk and enfolded her arms over her chest. "If you didn't do this and I didn't, then who did? We need to find the person responsible and make them pay the consequences. You know the rule. Any mistake made on the announcements for the company or advertisements are paid for with the termination of employment." That was a rule that she had instated. They used it once and left it that way. It was one of the few times Rufus liked one of her ideas, not that he'd ever mention it anyway.

The bearded man pointed to the painted portrait of the Shin-Ra family on one of the walls of Scarlet's answer. There was one of those paintings in at least every office for all four departments of the company, and then there was one in each of Rufus's offices. Because there had been no one added, the paintings were of his mother, his father, and himself, the same picture that had been used since Rufus was twenty-one before his father passed away. Before that time, they'd used the picture from when he was about fifteen or sixteen. Most of the others in the business wondered when and if Rufus would ever add another person or something of the sort. The bet was on a negative answer. It didn't seem that was likely at all.

Scarlet's gaze switched between the painting and Heidigger and she shot him a clueless glance. For as smart as everyone thought she was, just one conversation would prove otherwise. It wasn't like she was dumb, though. Scarlet had a good way of making plans, but that was about it. The beauty was all on the outside. The inside was something else, completely. When she saw Heidigger's expression, she knew she was missing something and she followed his gestures between the painting and her desk. Yes. In Rufus's office there was a desk. She'd only been there a couple of times, but took the time to remember everything that was located in the room. And instead of Rufus sitting at his desk, it was--"It's that damned harlot! That female! Miss Lockhart!" If she could, she wanted to pin every and any little thing on the brunette. After all, she was the reason that Scarlet was so unhappy.

There was an agreeing nod from her companion and she marched over to the speakers again, flipping the switch on. "President Rufus Shin-Ra, please come to my office immediately! There is an urgent discussion taking place!" Once she had turned it off, her posture faced Heidigger and there seemed a very smug smile taking place upon her lips. Things were about to be very sweet for her. Lockhart would be no more, and Rufus would be hers. Finally, she could pull that strawberry-blonde into her office closet and shag him hard. Then, she'd be the vice president of the company and do away with him. And once that happened, the company, no--everyone in the world would have to bow to her. The only thing that could make it sweeter, was for Rufus to still be alive at the time. She wanted to look into his eyes and know that he would do absolutely anything for her, even if meant licking the dirt off of her beautiful ruddy-coloured heels.

Like he could be any more irritated. He loathed being disturbed when he was busy at work. And for the last couple of days, he'd been doing all the work since he let Tifa go on a vacation. He was really beginning to miss her though. If she'd been there, he could have used her as an excuse not to go to Scarlet's office. It didn't look like he was going to be lucky any time soon. He could not _wait_ for Tifa to return. Reluctantly, he left his important life at his desk and excused himself to his...rival's sanctuary, a place he most often tried to avoid.

The moment he stepped into her office, he was nearly bombarded with questions, all of which he chose to ignore. Only when he had sat down and looked as aggravated as he possibly could, did he manage to look between the two. _What could they possibly be thinking now? No matter. They cannot stop me. No one can._ He was more than certain of that. Not a single person knew what his plans were and he intended to keep it that way. When his scheme was successfully executed, Scarlet and Heidigger would be no more. The sooner that happened, the better. "There had better be a good reason I was called here."

Scarlet was quiet for a few moments. He did not looked pleased, but she knew she had to say something. The worst that could happen would be him suspending her from work without pay. Of course he wouldn't do something so drastic; not if he knew what was good for him. He couldn't fire her because she was technically under his father's contract, although the old man was probably in his very own Promised Land. That same smirk from before came over her lips and she handed the announcement sheet over to him. "Second paragraph, eighth line, twenty-fifth column." She'd studied it long enough to know that information. And once he saw it, she was hoping his face would be filled with as much anger as he'd had when he walked in.

Rather than what she expected, however, an eyebrow arched and then he handed the paper back to her. "A spelling error, I see. Is that your way of spending Shin-Ra's hard-earned money? Your erroneous ways have not yet escaped my eye, Scarlet." That, in his opinion, was not worth his time, and although he was quite peeved with her for wasting his time in such a manner, he was capable of hiding it. "What is this really about?" He turned his attention back to her, feeling it probably wasn't appropriate to ignore her completely.

He wasn't taking her seriously? He thought she was just being...playful? She couldn't conceal the expression coming over her and she approached him. "This is about _this_!" She lifted the sheet up again and waved it back and forth frantically, as though trying to catch his eye. "You know the rule!" She didn't want to have to remind him. That definitely wasn't her job. The look he gave her was one of indifference, which frustrated her further. A hand reached out and gestured at him with the forefinger. "You have to terminate Miss Lockhart's employment immediately!" She hadn't even asked if it was the brunette's doing. It was easier to just blame her and then see the chaos break out.

_Is she joking?_ No matter how amused she was by the situation, Rufus merely looked at her. On the inside, he was filled to capacity with disbelief. His head turned, the blonde bangs falling into his eyes before a hand rose to slide them back from his view. He looked over Heidigger who nodded in agreement with Scarlet. So it seemed that Tifa had been right at the fund raiser. The only minor difference was that she should have been worried about her well being, and not his. It seemed that the two were more against her than they were for him. That was fortunate for him. Now he had the time to uncover the plans and put them to a grinding halt. Finally he shook his head at Scarlet and rose to his feet. "Miss Lockhart was not responsible for this error. She is on vacation currently and will not be back until she is called for. Hence, it is impossible that she was able to do so, for these were printed late last night."

Damn it. The young woman had an alibi. She'd pulled back when he stood and took her place behind her desk again. She'd have to find the person responsible for the error and fire them on her own time. "I see." Her voice lowered as the president began to excuse himself. She wasn't going to stop him. To do that would be risking her next paycheck. "...What a shame." She was dying to smile at that comment. She would eventually do something to be rid of that other female. She was certain of it. She only had to wait for the opportune moment.

Rufus stiffened in the doorway and his eyes narrowed at the comment. This woman. This treacherous snake of a woman would never learn. He'd refused all of her advances in the past and would continue to do so. He did not need a woman nagging him to work, or to spend time with her. He had no desire to ever be wrapped up in a relationship like that. He was not his father, however, and would not treat the woman who would be his future wife in that same way. If he really needed to have a future with a female, he wanted one who was like his mother. Not spending much of any time with women, he had only his life-giver and Scarlet to use as references...and to him, those two were on opposite sides of the spectrum. When he turned his gaze back onto her face, he made no intentions of moving any where towards her. "Do not think that I am not heeding your actions with Heidigger. That night at the fund raiser will not go as forgotten." Perhaps he feared for Tifa's life. He knew that if he was not careful, he would be putting the young lady's life in danger. Any other time he would not have cared at all, but for some reason, one that he could not place, there was a type of concern he held for his secretary. And without any more thought on the situation, he dismissed himself, hoping that he would not have to grace this room with his presence again any time soon.

"Well, that went rather well! What do you think?" Heidigger was his normal cheerful self. No matter what happened, nothing ever seemed to get him down. Perhaps it was because he had a lot to look forward to in his future. Or perhaps it was because he continuously had fantasies about the lovely ladies that worked around him. First there was Scarlet. She might have not been so smart, but she was certainly a looker and it was her vindictive spirit that he found attractive. Besides, he'd heard that blondes were fun in bed, and he really did need that fun. On the other hand, Miss Lockhart dressed quite conservatively. She seemed the more 'naughty librarian' type and no man in his right type of mind would be able to turn that down. He'd be her student any time, and he'd be more than pleased to spend 'detention' with her.

Scarlet scowled at his optimism and shook her head. "He's onto us!" she hissed angrily. Of course, she should have expected that. Rufus was no idiot. He was incredibly smart and observant. He didn't even have to talk with someone to get an inside knowledge on them. If he really wanted to, he could hire any member of the Turks to spy on someone for him. When it came to her though, she was aware that those five young men wouldn't come near her. She'd done well to scar them for life and more than likely, they would never approach her again. Taking a seat, she looked over the announcement again and remained quiet, trying to think of what more she could possibly do. They needed a new plan, and she knew there was one beginning to formulate in her mind. She wished it would hurry. "What do we do now?"

While waiting for a response, she read through the announcement once more and then a small smile came over her face. "Wait, wait. I have an idea, Heidigger." She looked towards him, raising a hand to rest her chin within the palm. With her other hand, the fingertips brushed over the white laminated sheet in a tender, caressing manner. "The masquerade ball is coming up very soon. While Miss Lockhart is on vacation, there will be no contact between her and the president. I shall demand Rufus to attend with me, or else I will...happily use the Turks to my disposal, since they are beneath my order." She seemed rather happy by this new idea and then gestured to her companion. "And then you may have the...honour of escorting Miss Lockhart. We'll meet together and take care of that young woman ourselves...or with my loyal minions' help." All she would need to do would be to speak to the leader of the Turks about this. Of course, he would have no qualms...if he knew what was good for him.

Her heavy companion gave a rather ecstatic nod. He was more than pleased with her plan. Of course, how could he object? She'd mentioned the magic name and now he was bound to fall in line behind her. No matter what she was doing or to whom, Heidigger was insistent upon helpng her and that's how things would always be. It seemed there was some type of unspoken loyalty between the two (typically Heidigger's for Scarlet). "Whoo! I'm going to be scoring at the masquerade ball! Gya, ha, ha, ha!" Now, if only time would speed up to that paricular event. He wasn't very good at waiting or being patient, but it seemed in this case that he didn't have a choice. Instead, he would choose to celebrate with Scarlet, who rolled her eyes at his comment, inwardly wishing that she could just get rid of him too.

The next plan of action was to call on the Turks. Surely they could solve any problem that was confronted by the company.


	21. Chapter 21

**White Desire**

**Chapter 21**

The Turks.

They were a group of people who had been specifically hired by Rufus to carry out his plans as needed. They were really a contractor company of mercenaries, however, it seemed that their employment was an infinite one with the Shin-Ra Electric Company. It was rumoured that a member of the Turks would do any sort of job for just the right price. Most of the time, as long as money was involved, they could care less. After all, it seemed everyone in Edge, and even the former citizens of Midgar were most in love with money and the idea of being wealthy. Of course, with companies monopolising the land, the only people making that money were those people working in the companies. And in order to work in either of those companies, one needed to have a rather great amount of prior experience or some type of impressive lineage. It was so clear, though. So tightly was the Shin-Ra company wound, that it was damn near impossible to get anyone new in.

Yes, Tifa had gotten in, but that was possibly a glitch. Shin-Ra had lowered security and she was able to creep forward and take part in the company. Even after Rufus had uncovered her identity (which he was faintly aware of anyway), he'd allowed her to stay, and even kept her closer. He was afraid; he was concerned. At least a part of him was. He never faltered, however, and although he was aware the Turks knew of her, he also knew their loyalty to him was absolute. After all, that was the reason he had hired them in the first place. He knew they were trustworthy and that was closest he was going to get to ever having people considered 'friends' around him.

The door to the Turks' personal office had been thrust open by a rather rough-looking Reno. He appeared to be faintly annoyed or intimidated. The other two inside merely watched him for a few moments, waiting for some kind of explanation, not that they would necessarily receive that. Behind the red-head, was Rude who instead seemed thoughtful. That was common though. Rude was the serious one; Reno was the comical one; Elena was the annoying one, and Tseng was the polite one. And there was Reeve too...but he was just something else.

Slamming the door shut and smacking Rude in the face along the way, Reno dove forward for the couch and buried himself into it, inwardly vowing to himself that he would never, _ever_ leave the room again. There was silence outside of Rude grumbling in a rather annoyed manner and then the sound of a cleared throat caught the red-haired one's attention. Reno lifted his head and stretched out upon the couch, reaching his arms up to rest behind his head as his eyes met the ceiling. "Sorry 'bout that, yo." It wasn't like he tried to annoy the others on purpose (oh, wait...yes, that was his intent), he just felt he was a misunderstood genius and people didn't give him enough credit. When he didn't hear anything more, his gaze found the long-haired one's behind the desk and then the blonde female's beside him. _Damn it. I'm being scolded and they don't seem to understand that I don't like that sorta thing._ "What's goin' down, ya guys?"

Tseng looked over to Rude who appeared quite ready to strangle the goggle-donning young man. Then he looked over to Elena and followed her gesturing back to Reno. He probably should have stuck with the matters at hand. There was a rather exasperated sigh given and he shook his head slowly, as though he couldn't believe who it was he got stuck working with. The only good thing about Reno and Elena was that they could follow orders without question and not make a mess of things. He really preferred the bald one because he rarely said anything and when he did, it was usually the right thing. "Explain, Reno. What did..." he shuddered when he thought of the name, "...Scarlet have to say?"

Scarlet. That was the reason for Reno's reluctance to leave the room, speak, or much of anything else. Apparently she had quite a large influence over the group of mercenaries. It didn't matter how much power Rufus had, or how he was really their boss; she was intimidating and the Turks were likely to do anything for her…to a point. Reno was quiet for a few moments before deciding to answer the question that had been asked him of him. He wasn't comfortable talking about that particular female and he wanted to avoid it if at all possible, but unfortunately it didn't seem like he was going to be let off easy this time. He shook his head slowly and a scoffing sound escaped through his lips. "She wants us to take someone out, yo. Or at least…she wants us to stage that we're doing so."

Well, that didn't make him very happy. The longer-haired male raised his left hand to his chin thoughtfully. Like his boss, Tseng was extremely professional. He didn't like doing things that would waste his time. It sounded like this request Scarlet had made wasn't going to be one that proved useful to them. The group that he led, the Turks, weren't fond of doing mediocre jobs, which were all-too-often offered to them. He shook his head out of disbelief and bent his neck to look through the paper work that had captured his attention before Reno made his rude entrance. "We aren't actors for her disposal. Our job is to protect the president and to follow his orders." Then an eyebrow rose as he thought about what the red-haired male had said. He didn't actually say it was a cop-out; he just mentioned that it could be like that. He had to know. "…Who does she want us to get rid of?" His eyes never once left Reno's; it was the first sign that he was giving Scarlet's request serious contemplation.

This was the other reason Reno really didn't want to talk about this. He'd heard every word that the evil blonde female had said and didn't want a part in it. Typically he could do a job without questioning the motives, but this time, it was just hitting too close. Now Reno wasn't the type of person to care about anyone, unless he had something to gain from it. No matter what it looked like on the outside, he was really just looking out for his own best interests. He pulled himself off of the couch and half-heartedly paced back and forth before Tseng's desk as he mumbled. If they weren't so used to it, then they would have had to ask him to repeat himself, but he wasn't concerned about that at all. "Tifa Lockhart."

_Wait…isn't that the president's secretary? That girl from AVALANCHE, right?_ The darker-haired one didn't really know how to respond just yet. He could scarcely understand why the one in front of his desk was acting that way. Tseng could honestly say that over the time that passed, the former members of AVALANCHE weren't really that bad at all. In fact, he and the female clad in pink, Aerith, were actually good friends. And anyone who Aerith wanted to protect couldn't be all bad, could they? Besides, this was his boss's secretary Scarlet was talking about. He wasn't sure he could comply with such orders. Surely it wasn't something that Rufus wanted, which meant it had to be another of Scarlet's plans. He'd probably have to inform the blonde-haired young man before anything could be done. Then again, this _was_ Scarlet. If she caught wind of them going to Rufus, they probably wouldn't hear the end of it and then they would have to deal with her as well.

When he hadn't said anything and he was beginning to look far too deep in thought, Elena had to nudge him. She hated seeing him look that way. She was afraid if he thought too much, he'd start looking really old and she just wanted to see him the way he was now. "Tseng! Pay attention!" She wasn't usually so harsh, but she desperately needed to get his observing eye. Typically Elena wasn't very good at being discreet. At least, she hadn't been when she first came in contact with the AVALANCHE team. Over the last couple of years, however, she had grown up quite a bit, and the others were nothing short of proud (not that they'd tell her or anything, of course). Not getting a response yet, she nudged him again and then began to tap her foot against the ground in a rather impatient manner.

He jerked back to life from her contact and then straightened his composure, rising to his feet. A hand rested at his chin in thought again and then he shook his head before joining Reno on the other side. "Miss Lockhart is the boss's secretary. I'm more than certain that he has not put this order in because he would have come straight to us. Scarlet must be yanking us around." Shaking his head again, he continued, growing a little more irritated with each passing moment. "We won't be pulling this out unless we are paid at an extremely high price. Our loyalty is to President Shin-Ra, not to his bimbo…female co-worker." It definitely took guts for him to say something like that, especially so close to the heart of the company. Scarlet probably had lackeys everywhere who were keeping a close eye on them and the president. Again, if she caught wind that they were onto her, they wouldn't be able to discover her plan and then informing Rufus would be a complete waste of his time, and that…they just couldn't have.

"It's not that easy, yo! That woman is gonna' stalk me an' Rude around! What are we s'posed to do then!" Reno wasn't liking where this was going at all. He didn't mind doing covert operations on other people, but when it came to these types of people, he didn't really want anything to do with it at all. If he had been more patient, he probably would have known that Tseng had a plan already beginning to brew within his complex mind. Not in the proper mind-set to actually think, however, he was about to be dealt a cruel hand by fate.

In a rather swift motion, Rude had pulled up his dukes and planted an uppercut into the red-haired man's abdominal region. It wasn't something he was particularly fond of doing, but it wasn't something he was going to pass up on, especially if it needed to be done. After Reno collapsed to the floor in a fit of coughs, Rude planted his right foot upon his back to hold him down. Unlike the rebel down there, he had every intention of following Tseng's orders. After all, like Rufus, Tseng's will was absolute. It didn't matter who or what it involved. If he wanted a certain thing done, it was their responsibility to do so, and he had no qualms with that style of living. He preferred to think of it as though it were more convenient for him. Every decision that Tseng or Rufus made was one less left up to him, and that was just fine. "Go on. What are we going to do?"

Two out of three wasn't that bad at all. And in some way, Tseng was aware that he had Reno's attention as well (much gratitude going to Rude for making that possible). He began to pace back and forth thoughtfully. He didn't want to speak of his plan until he was fully certain that it was doable. His thoughts had to be perfectly clear. He prided himself in knowing that the Turks could pull anything off with the right amount of consideration. Unlike others who worked alone, it was his job to see both sides to every equation and find a solution in the centre. A few minutes of silence, and he turned his attention to the others, the expression upon his face being one of confidence. He was not afraid of what was to come. And if he had his way (which he was certain he would), he would be successful in every possible way, shape, and form. "We'll perform Scarlet's request." Then he raised a hand to silence the other three. He needed to know that he had their undivided attention, and that meant preventing all attempts of interruption. "We will also inform the boss of the happenings. I am more than certain he will want in on our plans as well." A few more minutes of pacing took place and he nodded slowly before turning his attention back onto Reno. "You will go to Scarlet and get the details." Then he gestured to Rude. "And you, will go to the boss and let him know. We'll arrange a meeting with him as soon as his schedule is open--"

Reno lifted a hand from his seemingly crippled state and waved it back and forth, groaning at the weight piled on top of him. Rude was all muscle and that made him _very_ heavy. The red-haired man, on the other hand, was rather thin and stalky, but still somewhat handsome (an understatement probably protested by many females who had the pleasure of his company). "His schedule's gonna' be open as soon as he calls Tifa back, yo!" A sharp kick to the back from the shade-clad one left the room in silence again. It didn't matter what sort of profession he had, Rude still demanded complete respect and one day, some day, Reno would learn exactly what that word meant.

That was interesting. Very interesting, indeed. Tseng had forgotten that Tifa had been dismissed for a much-needed vacation. In fact, he wondered if he was ever informed of it at all. He squatted down in front of Reno and reached out a hand to grab him by the red tufts of hair just above his crown and he lifted the young man's head. "So Miss Lockhart is on vacation. I forgot about that. I think we'll need to have the president call her back in order to free up his schedule. I wonder how put out she'll be about that." He was worried about the brunette as soon as he'd heard she joined the company. In his opinion (and the others of his group), he didn't think it was proper for her to be working there at all. However, Rufus didn't have a problem with it, so it wasn't exactly in his right to say anything. At the frantic nod from Reno, Tseng released his head, allowing his face to slam into the hard wood floor rather harshly. He rose to his feet, brushing himself off before shaking his head slowly. "So that's the plan. Everyone got it?" He looked around expectantly and then gestured to Elena. "Repeat to me our plan of action, Elena."

She paused for a few moments when he had directed that question to her. It wasn't that she didn't pay attention. She normally didn't have anything to do with their missions. The only time she was called in, was when Reno or Rude were indisposed. It was most often the same with Tseng. That was the way the Turks were run. Not just anyone could be a Turk. The job required one to be at their physical best. They were to do their job without question. Those type of people were difficult to find, though. It wasn't to say the Turks were heartless; they just knew there was a time and place for such things. Work and personal things were not to be mixed together. She was quiet for a few moments, perhaps a little thoughtful, before she finally spoke up. "We're to follow Scarlet's instructions and inform the boss. Miss Lockhart will be recalled in order to meet with the president."

If he'd gotten through to Elena, then Tseng knew that the other two understood as well. He was seemingly satisfied with her answer and nodded to her. "Good. If for any reason Reno or Rude cannot fulfill their obligations for this mission, then you will need to take their place. That is the reason you need to be informed of the details. You too, will be present during our meeting with the president if and when that date is determined." Then he gestured toward the door as his left hand reached out to take his cell phone from the front pocket of his jacket. "Until that time, you three are dismissed. If there any questions, please call me. I do not wish to be disturbed. And as always, not a word of this leaves this room, except the necessary items to Scarlet and the boss."

He waited until the three escorted themselves from the room, before he pulled open the device and he pressed a couple of buttons, bringing the receiver to his lips. "President Shin-Ra, I'll be sending Rude up to speak with you on a most delicate manner. If for any reason you are displeased, inform me immediately and I will handle the situation." And like the blonde-haired male, he ended his phone call and then slipped the contraption back into his pocket. Sitting down at his desk again, he flipped through the large stack of papers before him, suddenly wishing he had a secretary as well. Sometimes he would have preferred the job Reno and Rude had. Then again, neither one could be counted upon to do this type of work. They were the brawn, while Tseng was the brain. It was unfortunate that there was no other to take over for him. He had to make do, however, and that was the things were meant to be.

No longer had it been ten minutes before Rufus found the shade-clad man before him. The young president was a little irritated that Tseng had not called in more of an advance. It couldn't be helped, though. Those were the type of people he had working for him. In fruitful honesty, he preferred to be speaking with Rude rather than Reno. The red-haired young man often aggravated him terribly and he didn't feel like putting up with that at the moment. It was a matter of greatest importance it seemed, so Rufus decided he couldn't very well turn Rude away. He rose from his seat to brush some imaginary dirt from his perfectly white uniform. "I am assuming that your presence here is for a good reason. The sooner you speak, however, the sooner I can go back to work." He made a small gesture for Rude to either be seated before his desk, or to remain standing, whichever he preferred. Then he sat down again, trying not to be too exasperated with the situation. Whatever could this be about? What could be so important that he needed to be interrupted?

Rude was unsure of where to begin. He knew the boss didn't want him there any more than he wanted to be standing there. He wasn't comfortable enough to sit down. An eyebrow rose as he neared the chair on the left. It must have been the seat that Tifa frequented. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the entire room reminded him of her. Indeed, he too had been fond of Tifa at one time, not that he would ever admit such a thing. He liked her a lot, though. He wondered if that was the reason Rufus seemed a little less diligent than what he was used to seeing. The secretary's absence was certainly taking its toll on the president. "Sir, Scarlet is trying to hire the Turks to take out Miss Lockhart."

The strawberry-blonde lifted his head at the statement and looked to Rude. Damn those glasses. Rufus wasn't ever capable of reading his action because the man hid them so well. And not getting anything more, an eyebrow arched out of slight interest. "Elaborate." It sounded like he had a good reason to be worried about Tifa. Perhaps he should have sent at least one of the Turks to keep an eye on her. At least until he could put a stop to Scarlet and her vindictive ideas. By this time, he had focused all attention upon the one before him. His work had taken a back seat for the moment.

His companion was expecting that. Of course Rufus would need some sort of explanation. He raised a hand to straighten the glasses across the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Sir." What was he waiting for anyway? How come it took the request before he would say anything more? Perhaps it was because he was merely watching Rufus's reaction. If he said he wasn't interested in the president's relationship with his secretary, it would be half a lie. Although he pretended it meant nothing to him, there was a vague sense of curiosity that had overtook him the very first time he heard the president utter her name. "Scarlet of the weapons department approached Reno and myself to ask us to take Miss Lockhart out. And if not that, she requested that we stage it. After reporting to Tseng, he sent Reno to comply with Scarlet's request and myself here to explain the situation. Are we correct in assuming that this is not your order and merely hers?"

Typically Rufus would have ignored such a ridiculous question, but this entire situation he found scarcely intriguing. Scarlet had intended on getting rid of the brunette by going behind his back with his own bodyguards? He had to hand it to her. It was a clever idea, but it would have been better if she was aware of their complete loyalty to their boss. He was going to put a stop to this eventually. For now, though, the Turks had a good idea. They'd stage her little request and he'd end up either confronting her, distracting her, or staying as close to Tifa as he possibly could (and actually, that would have been the other way around). He nodded slowly, turning his attention back to his paper work. "Very well then. You have my explicit permission to do so." He didn't feel there was anything else they needed to discuss.

He hadn't exactly answer Rude's question, but the shade-clad man didn't really care. He had enough of an answer to put two and two together and that was all he needed. "Tseng wanted to have a meeting with you. Reno informed him that it would be difficult, though, because you are doing your own work again." Rude cleared his throat before continuing, trying to press pass that…faint implication he had planted against his boss. "It would be easiest if you could contact Miss Lockhart and request her swift return." He wasn't sure how Rufus was going to handle that. He had tried to make it sound like it wasn't a demand, but that was a little difficult, seeing how it…really wasn't a request. If Rufus wanted to make sure Tifa was going to be all right, he _needed_ to bring her back or else he was going to be on his own for this one.

The blonde-haired young man gave an exasperated sigh and didn't respond at first. Then his azure eyes met the shades and a very subtle nod was noted. "Understood." He didn't like the way he was being spoken to, but he understood where it was coming from. Had it been Reno or Elena, he wouldn't have hesitated to contact Tseng and talk about it. However, it was one of his better-liked Turks. Therefore, his anger was less likely to become apparent. "You are dismissed, Rude. I will contact Tseng myself for a meeting time after I have spoken with Miss Lockhart." Before Rude could completely excuse himself, Rufus spoke up once more. "Do make sure that Scarlet does not hear word of this. I am most certain she would take this up with your group before she would with me." He knew the Turks could take care of themselves, but he didn't think it would be justified to subject them to the company of such a treacherous creature. He could only hope that she would be too locked into her own scheme to find out about theirs.


	22. Chapter 22

**White Desire**

**Chapter 22**

The talk with Rufus had gone on much better than the one with Scarlet and Reno. That was to be expected. Scarlet had a tendency not to listen to others and the red-haired Turk was much the same way. In fact, putting those two in the same room was just asking for conflict. Knowing that, Rude was feeling envious that he didn't get to be the audience for such a show. Speaking with Rufus, on the other hand, was something that he wouldn't get too annoyed by. In the end, it was best for him to follow Tseng's orders. If only it could have been easier to frame the blonde-haired female and her rather heavy companion.

A few more days had passed since the shade-clad young man and the young president had exchanged words. Normally Rufus would not have waited so long to contact Tifa, but he still had allowed her a vacation and wanted her to enjoy that time until it was absolutely necessary to bring her back. Another request from Tseng led him to calling the brunette and summoning her to the headquarters, his office in particular. How would she feel about being docked some time from her vacation? Would she be angry? Would she be upset? He wasn't sure what to think of the situation. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't relieved she was coming back. She would be doing his work again and he wouldn't have to worry about such petty things. Still, there were plenty of uncertainties that he had at this moment. Soon they would be carrying out these plans and he would have to keep a close watch on his secretary.

It hadn't been too long of a wait when he heard the familiar voice come over the monitor in front of his office. Allowing Tifa instant access, she stopped before his desk, raising a hand to rest upon her hip. As she spoke, she made gestures with the other free hand, and there was a quaint small smile at the corners of her lips. "President Shin-Ra, such a pleasure to see you. What do I owe for this type of...meeting?" She most certainly was in a good mood. She had needed that vacation, but she didn't mind coming back to see him at all. Rufus was a good-looking young man and he was kind to her. It was a comfortable environment, and it was beginning to feel better there than at her own bar. If only Cloud wasn't causing so many problems...

The president's azure eyes raised to look over her and he was fairly surprised to see her react in such a manner. She didn't seem angry at all. In fact...it looked more like it was the opposite. What possibly could have happened that would make her act this way? He couldn't put the pieces together. Not yet, anyway. He cleared his throat, concealing the confusion he felt and then responded. "I apologise for calling you back on such short notice. It seems that the Turks are having an issue that they require my presence for. I would appreciate it most greatly if you would complete my work for today. I will pay you for an entire working period, if that will compensate for the trouble I have caused." What in the world was he saying? Did he just say he had caused trouble for her? Had he just implied it? He really wasn't the type of person to say anything like that. He had gotten so far in life by just focusing upon himself. Somehow his concern for her was beginning to show and it perplexed him. He had to find a way to hide that, just _had_ to!

Tifa shook her head at him, as she chuckled a little. She was beginning to feel like it was all right to be light around him, even though the chances of him ever being so were close to nil. "Why are you so worked up?" There was a soft sigh that she gave that made it sound like she was a little exasperated with him, or perhaps it was disbelief. _It must be something really important. He's acting a little strange._ She took a seat in the chair she often frequented and waved off his worrisome comments. "Really, it's okay! Truth be told, I'm glad to be here. So don't think anything of it, President Shin-Ra." She gestured to the stack of papers before him and two thoughts crossed her mind. Either he was given so much work that he was having trouble completing it, or she'd had such an impact on him that he could no longer do his work himself, even when he had to. It actually looked like he hadn't done any work at all and merely waited for it to pile up. She never thought of him as lazy, so stubborn was probably a better way to describe it. If he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't. And that, was that. "So you need me to take care of this, right? That's fine with me. Go do what you need to and I'll finish your work for you."

Not really given the chance to protest, Rufus was hurried out of his seat, only to be replaced by the young female instead. He was picking his brain, making sure that she wouldn't need to be informed of anything else. He really had no intentions of divulging the plans and happenings to her. If she found out, she could get scared, or cause a scene, or even worse--she could quit. He didn't want her to quit. She was becoming a valuable asset to him as well as the company, and he couldn't let her go quite that easily. (He just wouldn't admit anything like that.) Heading towards the door to leave, he turned back to her and merely watched for a few moments. She had said she was glad to be there, hadn't she? Did that mean she liked working at Shin-Ra? He didn't know how to take that, and while he normally wouldn't have cared a bit, he was beginning to grow more curious with each passing moment, almost painfully so. He'd have to question her on it later, though. Right now, Tseng needed his undivided attention, and he needed to comply. "When I return, I will complete anything that is left over and you may return to...your home." Without waiting for a response, he left her in peace, wondering just what would come out of this meeting he was to have with the others.

His entrance into the Turks office created a chorus of relieved sounds, mostly coming from Reno and Tseng. Rude was situated in one of the corners, beginning to resemble a bouncer in more ways than one. Elena sat in the chair beside Tseng's desk, which was becoming more common to see. It was possible there was something between the two, not that Rufus would ever find out or that he even wanted to. He was a little too concerned with himself to worry about anyone else (Miss Lockhart being the exception, of course). The blonde-haired young man's gaze passed over the others and he took the other chair before Tseng's desk before turning his attention to the long-haired male. "All members of this particular discussion are present. Let us get to business. I do have things that need to be done." His tone didn't sound as annoyed as it typically did, so the others assumed that he was probably just too tired to let himself become irritated with the current situation.

Tseng looked around to the others and gave a nod before he would continue. It made things a lot easier, knowing that he had three other people to back him up. There were more Turks, of course, but they didn't bother to bring them in until one of the others was indisposed for some reason (which was rare to occur). He handed one of the familiar laminated sheets for the upcoming masquerade banquet to the man before him and then gestured to it. "From what I gathered with Reno and Scarlet's conversation, she has plans to use the masquerade ball as a way to get Miss Lockhart on her own, in which Reno is to enter the scene, escort her away, and in one way or another, do away with her." It was the simplest way explain the situation. He was certain the president would have his own plans anyway. At least, he hoped so.

Rufus remained quiet as he listened. What was he supposed to say anyway? This whole thing would not have happened if the he could just dismiss Scarlet and her no-good deeds. If he got rid of her, then Heidigger would stop trying to overthrow him as well. His whole idea was to take down the mother ship and then assume that her army would crumble to pieces. He finally gave an exasperated sigh, raising his left hand to sweep his bangs from before his eyes. "This is completely ridiculous. Scarlet is causing trouble again and all we can do for now is play into her hands. Surely one of you has thought up a plan. It has been a few days since you found out, after all." He turned his attention to the red-haired man, the one he didn't really want to rely on. "Reno, please inform me of what you plan to do in this particular matter." It was easy to see that at this point, he didn't want an uncertain reply.

The addressed Turk couldn't conceal his hesitance. Dammit! He'd been put on the spot. He really hated these type of things, especially when they happened to him. Usually he tried to pin the blame on someone else, but it was more than obvious it wasn't going to work this time. After all, he had been the one who was officially hired by Scarlet. He was the one who was to do the dirty deed. Everything was really in his court. He slipped a hand into his right pocket of his pants, the other gesturing here and there quite randomly. "Welllll, ya know, I figured someone else would come up with somethin' for me, yo." The looks he received made him duck his attention to the hard wood floor. It was probably best that he did some thinking. Clearly no one else was going to help him out of the rut. It might have been for the best, though. Finally he spoke up again, raising his free hand to point his forefinger at Rufus. "You're her boss, so you're gonna' havta watch over her. She wants to get Tifa at the masquerade thing, right? First thing you gotta' do is invite her to go with you. We'll all be in costume, yo? Masquerade thing and all?" His hand drew back and caressed his chin thoughtfully. He had part of it down, but he still needed a little more help. "I'm thinkin' that if she's with you, boss, Scarlet probably won't go near, since you know, you're all intimidatin' an' all. If that's the case, then her plan will fall through, yo."

There was a strange amount of logic attached to his idle babbling, which Rufus normally would have tuned out. However, because this time it was really up to Reno, he didn't have a choice except to listen. Besides, if he got everything the first time, he wouldn't have to hear about this again from him. The red-haired Turk really was quite annoying when he spoke. His tone was whiney and obnoxious and the president wanted to avoid hearing it at all costs. Although he had faintly explained the situation and the possible turnouts, he wanted more. A blonde eyebrow arched out of vague irritation, which was beginning to grow on him, and he continued, "And if I somehow manage to lose Miss Lockhart within the crowds of people?" That didn't seem likely to happen since Rufus wasn't fond of big groups anyway, especially being among them. He didn't like having his personal space violated and preferred to just have one person by him if any at all.

"Don't worry, yo." Reno was dismissing his concern as though it meant absolutely nothing to him. In all honesty, he knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to Tifa. It wasn't because she was Rufus's secretary. It was because that one date for them had been ruined by Rude and he wanted another chance. This could very well be that chance for him. And if not, as long as the brunette was alive, he'd have more of those moments with her and her...jugs. Then an interesting idea came to him and a smirk played upon his lips as he looked to the president again. "How 'bout this? You don't even havta go to the masquerade thing, so just leave Tifa with me. I'll keep an eye on her, yo." If Rufus didn't want the job, he'd gladly take it. Any time with the female was good time, whether they were squabbling or not. "Whaddya think, boss?"

If the lack of amusement had not been noticed before, it definitely was at this point. Rufus wasn't an idiot. He knew what Reno was thinking and for some very odd reason, it struck a rather angry note within. It was almost like he was...jealous. That couldn't be it. No way. There was just _no_ way! He had to push those thoughts aside as he shook his head rather quickly, still disagreeing with Reno's idea. "No. Not at all. I will escort her. Assuming you are correct in your hypothetical situation..." he was not at all pleased thinking that was possible. "...then a conflict should not arise." He really did prefer his way of thinking to anyone else's. He'd always been that way, though and he probably always would be. He had no desire to change himself. He was just fine the way he was.

A few more minutes of silence and Rufus felt it was time to make his exit. He rose to his feet and began to escort himself to the door. Turning to the others a final time, he looked at each one, searching for something more. Perhaps he was looking for a protest or a question, or some kind of response. It was difficult to know what they were thinking when their faces seemed so blank, so expressionless. Another sigh was given, "Is there anything else that I possibly need to be around for?" He was beginning to sound tired again, which probably meant that he really just wanted to go on his way. After all, he'd need to go encourage himself to ask Tifa to the masquerade banquet. Since she had been on vacation, she probably hadn't even heard of it, so it would catch her by surprise, he thought.

Tseng shook his head to the man in the doorway. In all of the years that he had worked for Rufus and his father, he had never quite seen the younger man the way he was now. There was indeed something off about him, but he had no idea what it was. It was a subtle difference, of course. Something too big would have set off the entire company and knowing him, Rufus was probably trying to avoid something like that. The leader of the Turks thought it had something to do with Tifa. Since she had come into Shin-Ra, though, everyone had been acting a little strange. She'd brought something with her to the company, something that they couldn't quite identify. She always looked so radiant and happy. Perhaps that's what it was. Tifa had brought some kind of happiness to the others. It was damn near impossible not to smile when she turned, that dark brown hair flipping over her shoulders, and her lips upturned into that rather small schoolgirl grin. Tseng shook his head again. There wasn't any time for him to start getting sappy just yet. He could leave that for Rufus later on...or Reno and Rude. He knew those two equally liked the female. "No, no, Sir. You're excused. I appreciate the time you have taken out of your day...and Miss Lockhart's. Please extend to her our thanks for enduring these difficult times."

A very faint nod was given from the young president and he dismissed himself from the office. It felt a little strange having gone to someone else's office. It wasn't as though he hadn't been to Scarlet's office many times before, but he considered that more of a demon's lair. He wondered if the way he was feeling at that exact moment, was the same feeling others had when they went to his office. How _did_ they feel? Were those type of people nervous to speak with him? Was he so intimidating to those within his company? ...How did Tifa feel? She certainly seemed different than when they had first sat down together. That was something else he wanted to eventually interrogate her on. It wasn't his intention to scare people off. Well, not her anyway. He could really care less about anyone else (outside of his precious Turks, of course). His head was beginning to hurt from all of the thinking. How convenient it would be if he could just ignore everything. The more he looked at everything, though, the more it made him think, the more it reminded him of the things he was trying to push aside.

After standing outside the door to his own office, he finally realised it didn't matter how long he stalled. He needed to go in and talk to the secretary who was probably hard at work. She was always a good worker. She was efficient and quick and her desire to learn made her...interesting to be around. She was so vastly different from those around him, that he liked being around her. It was an odd feeling to have, because he didn't want to be around anyone else. While she wasn't professional, she wasn't exactly a slacker either. She knew what needed to be done and did something about it. She took matters into her own hands and solved problems her own way. And she so rarely let anything get to her, from what he had seen. Tifa was definitely something else, a mystery that he wanted to solve.

He waited for his doors to open and at a slow pace, he approached the desk. Tifa's head was ducked, her dark hair falling over random contracts here and there. He merely stood and watched her for a few moments. Although she was sitting there right in front of him, her gaze seemed so focused on what she was doing that she looked as though she was in her own little world. He wondered if she liked the type of work she did, if she was pleased with the way her life was turning out in the company. The temptation to smile began to sprout within, but with most of the other things that he'd had the urge to execute, he pushed the thought to the side and cleared his throat. "Miss Lockhart."

She hadn't been ignoring him. In fact it was quite the opposite. Whenever she was looking through the contracts, she always thought of him. Since he had left for the meeting, she couldn't help except to be curious. He looked a little concerned and she wondered exactly what was going on. She knew she wouldn't be getting an answer anyway. It wasn't any of her business and she wasn't going to question him on it. And if he really needed to talk about it, he probably would (or so she hoped). Her head rose and tilted to the side with that smile, a lighter version than the one Tseng had been thinking about earlier. "O-oh. President Shin-Ra...I didn't hear you come in." That was true. She hadn't been paying attention and wondered if she would be reprimanded for such a thing. She straightened her composure and slipped her hands upon her lap. "I take it your meeting went well? You are back here in one piece, after all."

Always the optimist. Rufus could rely upon her for that. No matter what the situation was, Tifa always tried to see the lighter side of it. He envied her for that, or so he thought. He'd never lived in any other way and therefore was quite vulnerable to the outside world. He shook his head, the want to smile arising again, before gesturing to the lack of leftover paper work for him to complete. She'd done what would have taken him at least another day to finish in...what? A couple of hours at the most? He didn't realise how much he had missed her until that moment. "I was originally going to return and send you home, so that I might finish my work, however, it seems you have already done so." Then he looked around his office, trying to think of a way to work the masquerade banquet into the conversation. He could always discuss it with her over a game of chess, which the two seemed to grow rather fond of since their first game together. Then again, he could have taken her out for another walk or lunch again. There were a few different ways to do this, and he hadn't decided which one he wanted. "Perhaps I should escort you back to your bar perhaps, Miss Lockhart?" All he wanted to do was buy himself some time. He wasn't good at having conversations like this, but he would be the last to admit such a thing.

Tifa's thick veil of eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him. Her lips were pursed in an expression that must have been full of question. She wasn't certain, but she thought there was something on his mind. Of course with him being the president of such a successful company at such a young age, she expected no less. She used her hands to help bring herself to her feet and then paused momentarily, "Are you feeling all right? You look a little ill. Perhaps I should bring you something to drink." She was well aware that he really did rely upon coffee and other things of the like. Every morning when she came in, she made sure to get his drink first, that way she wouldn't be speaking with someone who was less than thrilled to be up so early. She began to approach him, but when he shook his head, she stopped herself and rather gestured to his chair, trying to get him to take a seat.

It wasn't such a bad idea really. He finally sat down and lifted a hand to his forehead, cradling it for just a moment. All of this thought really was beginning to take its toll on him. He always did a lot of thinking, but most of the time, the things he thought about made sense. This must have been the first time that he didn't understand the situation fully and therefore, he was unable to cope, lacking the necessary experience. He shook his head again and then gave a rather soft sigh, perhaps one of relief. If it had been anyone else, he was certain he would have rushed them out of his office. Tifa, on the other hand, seemed genuinely concerned about him, which was something else he couldn't quite grasp. Regaining his composure, he turned his gaze back onto the lovely young lady who was now sitting before him. "I apologise for that. I am between being quite mentally preoccupied and feeling the necessity to return to my own home for some type of rest." He wouldn't have a chance to talk about this later. He probably should bring it up at this point. He might lose his opportunity if he stalled on it any longer. The last thing he wanted was for Heidigger to invite her. Or worse yet, Reno. He didn't want her going with either of those two if he could help it. Then again, maybe he just didn't want her going with anyone other than him.

His eyes lowered to the surface of his desk and he shuffled through a rather small pile of papers and withdrew one of the fellow announcements that Scarlet had been so kind as to spread around. He slipped it forward and as he watched her read, he spoke. "There is a masquerade banquet in the future. This is a yearly event that is in celebration of Shin-Ra's progress with weapon, urban, science, and space development. It isn't uncommon for us to meet during, the day before, or the day following the event itself and discuss our current and future plans. Are you interested in attending? This is a soiree by invitation only." That meant if she wanted to go, she had to be cordially invited. And of course, he was the one doing the inviting. He hoped she could read through between the lines and understand that.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she looked over the sheet he had given her. When her eyes finally found his, she remained quiet for a few moments. A masquerade banquet, hm? It sure sounded like fun. It meant that she'd probably have to dress up again and she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. Then again, 'masquerade' meant having a masque. And if she wore a masque, she was less likely to be recognised. She didn't want any more of that attention she had gotten, like at the fund raiser. She wondered if he would give her an invitation to go. She had heard about the banquet, but didn't quite know what it was. It was nice that he had taken the time to go into more depth about it. He was busy, though, wasn't he? And he didn't like those types of parties anyway. She chuckled weakly and handed the paper back to him. "Well...as much as I might like to go, the person...well...I wouldn't really want to go alone, you see. As comfortable as I am in the company, I don't really want to handle that type of pressure. And I caused a lot of ruckus the last time I went to something like that. It's best that I not attend. Thank you for the invitation, though."

Was she turning him down? Rufus didn't think she had been thinking quite clearly. She hadn't put two and two together...yet. That made it a bit harder for him. He was fairly certain that any moment now, a pink hue would take his cheeks and he'd be forced to look away. He decided to do the latter before the former could have a chance to be seen. "Perhaps you would attend with me then. Although I am often not required at this particular celebration, that is not to say they will not need me this year. I would enjoy it if you would grace us with your presence that night." He wanted to finish that in a different way, but he didn't know what type of phrase to use. Surely he could be charming if he tried to be. Again, when it came to women, he was a little lost. There was Scarlet, but then...she wasn't so much a woman as she was an annoying beast of burden. He preferred not to have any involvement with her. "I will not be too busy," he added as reassurance. He was fairly certain she would use that as an excuse. Could it be that she, too, was a little doubtful?

The brunette was trying to remember how she had gone to the fund raiser with him in the first place. Had Rufus asked her that time as well? She couldn't recall. When she had heard about the banquet, her first thought was to ask Rufus to go with her, but not knowing how he would respond, she had planned to put the request aside. After all, it wasn't necessary for her to attend, no matter how high up in the company she was. Even if she hadn't, Rufus would have included her in any of the important notices or plans. She'd been caught speechless and it took her a few moments to realise that he was waiting for some type of response. She hesitantly nodded to him at first, and then gave a sharper nod, as though to confirm her response. "Yes. Yes, all right. It will be okay if we go together. I'll make sure not to leave your side this time." She chuckled when she thought about the run-in with Scarlet. Like the president, she really didn't want anything to do with the blonde female. She wasn't scared. That was far from the case. She just didn't want to waste her time with petty conflict.

The answer she gave seemed to satisfy him. He now had something to look forward to, not that he would admit it (well, not out in the open or freely). The first part of their plan had been completed. He could only hope that Reno was coming up with something better than what he'd had at the meeting. If anything did happen where he was forced to take the secretary away, they needed a clean way to hide Tifa and to confront Scarlet. If they could prove it, then she really would be gone for good. Rufus wasn't sure what he was looking forward to more, the masquerade banquet with Tifa, or the thought that he could get rid of one of his greatest enemies.


	23. Chapter 23

**White Desire**

**Chapter 23**

"Masquerade? Masqueraaaade?" Marlene was dancing around Tifa and speaking in a rather sing-song tone. The brunette had looked so happy when she had returned from a long day at work, and the younger female had no choice other than to playfully interrogate her. More than likely, she was certain that president of the company, Rufus Shin-Ra, had something to do with her good mood. At least, she hoped so. When things were going good between those two, it meant that Tifa would come home with that beautiful smile. Her younger companion tugged upon the bottom of her longer skirt in the back. "Tiiifaaaaa, what does 'masquerade' mean?" Her curiosity was too great. There was no way she could resist the question.

She hadn't even been given the chance to sit down and take a load off of her feet. Her younger companion was right there waiting for her. Tifa was well aware she had been worried when she was called back to the company. She remembered thinking that Rufus implied that her presence there was absolutely dire. Fortunately, it wasn't anything as bad as the 'what-if' game that had been playing in her mind earlier. She chuckled and turned quickly to wrap the young girl up in an embrace before sitting upon a stool and setting Marlene upon her lap. With a sweeping gesture, Tifa reached out her left arm. "A masquerade is a celebration of the Renaissance time. A long, long time ago, on the world existed dragons, and princesses, princes, elves, and creatures of mythological tales and legends. Whenever there was a union or a coronation, a kingdom would throw a masquerade where all of these people would attend. However, the invitation was often only extended to those of the higher end of social heirarchy." She gave a rather dreamy sigh and squeezed Marlene affectionately. "The girls would go dressed in frilly outfits with lace, long sleeves, and velvet corsets. Boys would dress in dashing uniform, tunics and other things of the like." Her left hand's forefinger shook back and forth, trying to keep the young girl's attention. "The point behind having a masquerade is that all of the attendees needed to disguise their identities, so everyone would wear a masque. Sometimes they would have games where they guessed on who the people were. Sometimes there would be great dances and beautiful music, and lots of food!"

From the way she was talking, Marlene thought Tifa sounded like she enjoyed those sort of parties. Perhaps she had been to one or two in a past life or so. It was difficult to say. She liked the idea of what she was talking about. She'd read a lot of fairy tales and they always talked about things like that. She didn't think they were myths, though. She believed that somewhere in the world, there were still dragons and elves and things of that nature. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought Shin-Ra Electric Company seemed more like a kingdom than a public service. If that was the case, then wouldn't that have made the president the king? But...there couldn't be a king without a queen, if she remembered correctly. And therefore, without a queen, the president was merely a prince. At least, she thought so. It was time to ask Tifa that, "Tiiiifaaaaa, a prince needs to marry a princess before he can become a king, right?"

Now, Tifa didn't often spend her time in this alternate reality, but when she did, she was really lost in there. However, the question Marlene had asked instantly brought her back to the matters at hand. She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips thoughtfully. What an interesting question. Since when was her companion so interested in such tales of fantasy? She was too old to believe in things like that. At her current age, she was required to believe that there were no such things like that anymore or ever in the history of the world's existence. There was no such thing as a prince or a princess and no relationships ever ended in a 'happily ever after'. She wanted to believe in happiness, but unlike Marlene, her eyes were no longer innocent. She lost that innocence once her mother had passed away, and then again when she found her father, silenced by Sephiroth and his sword. "...I think that's right. Don't hold me to that, though, alright?"

If the younger girl didn't know any better, she would have thought Tifa sounded more than just a little sad. That wasn't a good sign. It was time to get back onto the original subject. If she was going to this masquerade thing, Marlene kind of wanted to go too, and she wondered if she could possibly accompany the older female there. "So! Ummmm...does this mean you're going to masquerade thingie, Tifa?" Those brown eyes looked so big and the thick veil of eyelashes fluttered as she waited patiently for an answer. If she was indeed attending, she was going to beg and plead to go too.

The elder female raised her left hand to her lips and remained quiet for a few moments. She _had_ told Rufus she would attend with him. Even though she was going to have to dress up, she still wanted to go. She was changing herself, whether she was aware of it or not. She wondered if he appreciated that. Then again, knowing him, he probably didn't notice. So why was she so concerned about her appearance all of a sudden? She was pretty, right? _Right?_ Yes, yes. Of course she was. She turned her attention back onto Marlene and nodded slowly, "Yes. President Shin-Ra did request that I attend with him. I would not like to...disappoint him by turning him down. Why do you ask? Would you prefer that I did not go?" If Marlene had not wanted it, Tifa would have immediately called Rufus and cancelled. She hoped that wasn't the case, though.

A shake of the head and Marlene thought she had heard a sigh of relief come from the older one. Frankly, she was glad that Tifa was going. And too enwrapped in her companion, she hadn't noticed that Vincent was slowly making his way into the bar. Then again, he was most often undetected. It was a gift. "No, no, nooooooo! I want you to go! In fact...actually...ummm..." She gave a girlish giggle and batted her eyelashes at Tifa innocently, which she _knew_ wasn't necessary. "I...was wondering if I could go with you. Please? I won't get in the way! And we can bring someone else for me as well! Or...umm...what about those people in blue? The Turkey people?"

Ah, the Turks, those lovable people. They really were something else. Strangely enough, Tifa really was all right with that group now. And it certainly seemed that Marlene was fond of them. It had to be Reno. The others were either too serious or annoying. As her eyes scouted over the room thoughtfully, they passed Vincent once and continued. Then the brown eyebrows furrowed and she turned her attention onto the cape-donning man. "Vincent. How long have you been sitting here?" She wondered just how much she had said while he was in their midst. She was already aware that he worried about her, so the idea of going to the masquerade would probably not fly well with him. She really didn't want him to be concerned either. She would just have to reassure him...and perhaps Marlene would be able to win him over in that respect.

There was an odd look of amusement that was spread over his face. It looked like Tifa was squirmig in the wind and that was something he could enjoy immensely. A vague smile tugged at one corner of his lips and he lifted his claw to dismiss the time. "That isn't important. So Shin-Ra's having a masquerade celebration." He certainly didn't need to have the situation explained to him. Apparently he had known where Tifa was going and now he was informed that Marlene wanted to go as well. Personally he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the young girl in Tifa's care. It wasn't that she was a bad person; he was just afraid that something would happen to one of them, or both. Shin-Ra was a shady company and therefore, it was only natural that he should feel a little nervous. "So you intend to go and Marlene wants to go with you. Surely you already know how I feel concerning the subject."

Indeed she did. She knew his feelings and thoughts quite well. She looked down to Marlene and then back to him before planting the young girl upon her feet. She slipped her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side. This was one of those times that she felt Vincent was treating her like his daughter rather than his friend and comrade in arms. He couldn't help it, though. That was the way he was with others. "I would...really like to go. Can I, Daddy?" A goofy-looking grin popped over her face and she imitated Marlene's Bambi eyes.

"Take that back, young lady." It was nearly as humourous to play along with her than it was to tease. She _did_ look like she wanted to go. The way things were going, it seemed as though Tifa was perfectly protected by the company and its workers. Rufus had given her a vacation to be with her friends and family. And he had even waited until the last minute before he would call her back. Besides, Tifa was beginning to resemble a normal female, which was nice for a change. She was beautiful and strong-willed, but she was also becoming more graceful and docile. Rufus had the power to tame the wild beast within. Vincent had to commend the young man for that. "If you take Marlene with you, I may rest easier, knowing that no one in Shin-Ra will do anything to her, especially since she's under your care. That also means nothing will happen to you." He finally gave a consenting nod and a defeated sigh. "Very well then. You have my permission to go. And so do you, Miss Marlene."

The two girls giggled happily (although from that moment on Tifa would adamantly protest that she was most definitely _not_ doing any such thing) and then turned to Vincent before throwing their arms around him. With affectionate cuddling, they were finally shoved away and the dark-haired male rose to his feet, brushing himself off to regain his composure. "One condition." He turned to Tifa and lifted a hand to push his hair over his right shoulder, "Tifa, I will pick out the apparel you shall attend in." Before she could protest, he lifted a hand to silence her (how familiar!) and continued, "The idea of such celebrations interests me and I believe I would excel in such a field." In all reality, he wanted to be able to later on gloat to Cloud and Rufus (if available) that he got to see her in the dress before the others. It was a competition, after all. He still had a chance to capture her heart. He just needed to be a little more clever. With competition like the spoiled, bratty president and the identity-crisis boy...well, that wasn't really competition at all.

Marlene and Tifa exchanged glances and then the older nodded slowly. She wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with this, but what choice did she have? If she didn't consent, Vincent would tell the others what she had been hiding, and she just couldn't have that. "All right. Fine. You can pick out my dress, but I'm picking out Marlene's and I'm doing her hair." As the one deemed her older sister, Tifa wanted to be the one to gussy Marlene up. She would remain quite firm on this situation as well. A hand rested upon her hip and she gestured at him for a reply with the other. She was feeling a little impatient or nervous, perhaps both. It was difficult to say at the time.

She received a nod from him as her reply and he excused himself to explain to the others down in the basement that he was joining Tifa and Marlene for some 'sister'-bonding moment in a few days. Of course, at the time, the others were faintly skeptical, but unable to come up with a way to confront him, they dismissed the disturbing idea. All the while she waited, Tifa couldn't help except to ponder on what was to come. Would the masquerade banquet bring good tidings, or Scarlet and Heidigger schemes?


	24. Chapter 24

**White Desire**

**Chapter 24**

About a week after the confession of the masquerade to Marlene and Vincent, Tifa and her companions left Edge and took the Sierra to the next best place for clothing, the reconstructed Wall Market in Sector 7 of Midgar. The rebuilding process for Sectors 1 through 5 was going slower than anticipated. Rather than working from the front to the back, the Shin-Ra Company felt it would be most appropriate to start from the bottom and work their way up. In such a company, that type of thinking made sense. After all, one couldn't build the top unless there was something beneath to support the rest. Tifa understood some of this, but that was only because she had taken the time to read through the contracts she often filed.

Their trip to Wall Market was a short one indeed, and rather, the two spoke of memories that both had encountered those few years ago. It seemed as though Vincent had been all over Gaea. He certainly had done a lot of traveling his life. Perhaps it was required because he was a Turk at one point in time. That was something he spoke very little upon. He was not proud of his past, but he would not judge his future by those actions taken then. After all, his training had led him to be a better protector for those that he cared for. He could ask for nothing more. And now, he was getting to spend his time with two of his favourite females. Frankly, Yuffie's very existence annoyed him, and the fact that she liked him (for lack of a better term), aggravated him even more so.

Upon their arrival, Tifa was taken to a flashback in her memory. It was one that she had not personally experienced, but the picture was painted by Aerith. When she had gone under cover to expose Don Corneo and his plans, Aerith and Cloud had been so kind to pursue her and join her cause. She'd heard the story about Cloud dressing as a female. It was a famous one, indeed. If only everyone in Gaea knew that the leader of the group who saved them was once a closet cross-dresser, then that might've changed everyone's opinion of him. Not even the rest of their party members had been informed of such a situation. It was one of those mafia subjects, the ones where the rule 'no questions asked' was applied.

In any case, the older brunette knew where they were going and it was nice to see that the layout of the town had not changed at all. Once she had led them into the dressing parlour, she quietly groaned to Marlene while those two left Vincent to research tasteful dress designs for Tifa. She leaned over to her younger companion and shook her head slowly. "Never, _ever_ let your father pick out your clothes, all right? Guys don't have good taste in clothes unless they have some type of streak. Normally that streak means that they like other guys and not girls. And if you're with a guy like that, he won't pay attention to you." A hand rose and she ruffled the younger girl's hair with a vague smile.

There was a funny grin that pervaded over Marlene's lips as she looked up at Tifa. Tat was followed by a faint giggle that came from her. She knew what it meant to like others of the same gender. With some thought, she came to realise what Tifa was implying and she found it quite humourous. "Ummmm...does that mean Vincent likes boys? That would explain why he looks so different from Cloud." She stopped looking among the dresses in her size and looked about as thoughtful as a young child could. What other traits could Vincent possibly possess that would suggest such an outlandish and fangled idea? The long hair; that was a big one. Marlene had so rarely seen men with long hair. Yazoo and Kadaj didn't count, because the entire time she had seen then, she thought they were females. The other was Vincent's facial structure. He had these luscious lips and high cheekbones, and lovely eyelashes that made her think of deer and caribou. He was, indeed, a very beautiful man...if he was really a man. "It's the long hair, Tifa. The long hair and the way his face looks. He's too pretty to be a boy, isn't he?"

Tifa had silenced herself when she saw Vincent approach Marlene from behind. She didn't want him to get mad, but she was having trouble concealing the chuckles breaking through her lips. "A-ah, Vincent, how nice of you to join us..." The look upon his face said it all. He wasn't idiotic. In no way was he foolish or naive. He knew what they had been speaking of and he probably knew it was her doing. Tifa had a tendency for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. That was her curse. She gave him an apologetic shrug and then reached out a hand to tug Marlene into her arms. If she did that, then Vincent couldn't get any ideas. "I'm sorry. I was only teasing, you know. I'm not serious. I remember about your past. I think if I were you, though, dealing with something so traumatic would have made me change my orientation." The idea that he could still be around females even after what Lucrecia had done to him was admirable. Tifa felt very bad about that entire situation and wished she could have been there to slap some sense into that blonde-haired female. She was as bad as Scarlet...if not worse (and that was rather harsh to say).

The dark-haired male used his right hand to pull his cape up to shield his face from the lips down. He was still lacking the amusement to see the humour in the situation. And after hearing her seeming...compliment, he decided to excuse it, but just for the time being. He'd bring it up later when he felt it was necessary. As he looked between the two for a few moments, his eyes found Tifa's, "Have you found something for our princess?" Receiving a shake of the head from the two, his eyebrows began to knit together again. If they had not yet found a dress, what had they spent all of their time doing? Debating and contemplating the possibilities of him having homosexual tendencies? Somehow, that possibility did not float well with him. His left arm lifted and he showed the dress folded over. "Take a break from searching then and come try on what I have taken the liberty of procuring for you."

After releasing Marlene from that grasp, Tifa began to follow Vincent, who led the two to the dressing rooms. Without waiting for a response, the male handed the dress to the older female and quickly rushed her into one of the rooms, pulling the curtain to the side. He thought he had picked something that would fit her quite well and be tasteful. He wandered off beside one of the full-length body mirrors and leaned against the wall, raising his arms to enfold over his chest. "Marlene, are you looking forward to the masquerade?" His demon-like eyes met hers and the irritation upon his face had completely washed away. He could never be upset with her. She was so sweet, so nice, so...cute, and innocent. She was a young girl. Girls needed to be savoured because she was a piece of the future for everyone. It was only proper to treat her well and to think so highly. He wanted to think she would take care of the planet, as it had taken care of her. He wanted to assume she would follow in the footsteps of AVALANCHE and try to right the wrongs of the world. And he felt that by having great respect for her and treating her as an adult, she would do those things he wanted her to do.

Marlene nodded in an eager manner to him and she smiled brightly. Unlike most people, when she smiled, her entire face lit up. When others saw that in someone as young as her (and the other orphans in the city), they hoped that it would never change. She quickly wandered over beside him and examined herself in the mirror. Even at her age she was interested in the way she looked. She thought Tifa was beautiful; not only in physique, but in mentality as well. She wanted to be so much like Tifa when she grew up. Little did the elder female know just how much of a role model she was. Hearing Vincent chuckle she looked over at him and then nodded again, her smile softening a bit. "I'm really excited! It'll be so much fun! Tifa told me all about the things that people have at them. Food, and music, games, and dancing! It's going to be great!" And secretly, she had the intentions to push Rufus and Tifa together, in some way. She didn't have a plan yet, but she would make one soon enough. Children were often good at those types of things.

Before Vincent could respond to her, the red polyester curtain had been tugged to the side. A very feminine-looking Tifa had escaped from the dressing room, and paused for a moment in the doorway. "Um...I don't think this is going to work." She had been tugged out by Marlene, who wanted to see her entire outfit before letting her get off so easily. Vincent did have good taste. Tifa's dress was very Renaissance style. The corset top was coated in a black lace, intricately woven to make a forest of patterns. Beneath it was a blue silk material. It laced up in the front, where it was tied into a vaguely noticeable bow at Tifa's bust. The skirts of her gown were of black velvet and held together by a series of clasps in the back that scaled down her spine to the beginning point of her tailbone. And her sleeves here lengthy, each falling over the first set of knuckles, also the material of that top layer which had been used for the corset.

It was in no way unattractive. Tifa's form pulled off the dress perfectly. Even Vincent had to pull himself off the wall to approach her and analyse her figure closely. His gaze passed over each curve and as he approached her front, he paused for a moment. That was the problem with that age. Women were not so well endowed as the brunette was, hence the creation of corsets. Tifa...did not need that corset, but it wasn't to say she didn't give off a nice view. Everything she showed off was absolutely beautiful and the world deserved to see it. He knew it was the dress he wanted her to wear. "Yes. Yes, indeed. That's the one, Tifa. That is the one you will wear. You look absolutely beautiful." He wandered past her to one of the decorative end tables and examined a vase filled with lilies and camellias. It wasn't often that one saw flowers anywhere other than the outside world of Gaea and the church in Edge. And these were lilies. With some intricate finger work, he weaved the stems of the lilies together and planted the tiara upon Tifa's head. "Well, what do you think of that, Marlene?"

The younger female was really getting into the spirit of things, although Tifa was beginning to turn a rather beet-red colour. Marlene nodded quickly and wanting to help as well, she pulled up a chair and stood upon it as she pulled her fingers through the ends of Tifa's medium-length hair. "We should pull some of the hair in the front back, so that it'll stay behind her shoulders. If we keep some in front, though, it'll make her face look a little more rounded and not so long." Marlene really was most observant for a child. Perhaps it was because she had spent a lot of time looking at things like that. There was no doubt in either's mind that she would do great things for Gaea and the other worlds out there, as well as the inhabitants. She demonstrated what she had meant to Vincent who nodded in agreement.

This really wasn't what Tifa had in mind when she was going to come to Wall Market for a dress. She had only hoped to find a dress for herself and instead fool around with Marlene's look. It didn't seem that was going to happen for a while, though. Her companions were much too interested in the endless torture of the older brunette. "…C-can we stop this now, you guys? I'm really not comfortable standing out in the open like this. With my luck, someone we know is going to see me and…and…my life will be over as I know it. And if it isn't, then I'm going to want to end it. I don't want anyone to ever see me like this." That was only half true. The only person she would dress up for at this moment was Rufus. That would have said a lot had anyone known about it and her typical opinion on such things. Shaking off Marlene and Vincent, she hurried herself back into the changing room, harshly pulling the curtain to conceal her form.

The dark-haired man turned to the younger female and he smiled. "Well, that was amusing, don't you think?" Receiving a nod as his reply, he couldn't help except to agree. He really did enjoy making Tifa squirm. She was so often wound tightly (although she protested against such things), that the way she overreacted to trivial things was vaguely fascinating and…needless to say, cute. Of course, when she got angry with someone, she only turned more beautiful. Perhaps that was why Vincent had grown so attached to her. Lately, she'd been horrendously angry at Cloud for one reason or another and therefore, he could lose himself in the narrowing of her wine-hued eyes. "She did look very nice, though. She pulls off that dress magnificently."

Before he could continue pummeling her with compliments, the older brunette began to whine and a few rips and tears could be heard. "Viiiinceeeent! Needing your help right about now!" Normally she would have asked Marlene, but in her current situation, Vincent would be more useful. He was taller and his fingers were more delicate, meaning he could do intricate work without causing too much trouble. The curtain was pulled briefly, before Tifa's pale arm reached out, grabbing him by the cape and pulling him. The problem with such an action was that she had not taken the time to calculate the amount of room the two would take together in the dressing room. On Marlene's end, the young girl was audience to much shuffling around and a few smacks along with the words, "Don't touch that! What the hell is wrong with you!" to which she merely keeled over in laughter.

It seemed that Tifa's medium-length hair had gotten caught in a couple of the clasps while she was trying to unfasten them from the back. This led to a little tugging, which eventually began to hurt her head something terrible, causing her to rely upon the red-caped man. And poor Vincent, it seemed that although he was trying to be careful, the lack of room behind the counter was proving to make things quite complex. Tifa kept screaming at him and he kept cringing, thinking any that in any moment she'd pop him in the jaw with a rather powerful left or right hook, whichever was farthest from his face.

All the while, Marlene was quietly heeding the two, wondering what Cloud would do in that particular position. He'd probably bust in and rip the two apart, thinking there was something dirty going on. He seemed to be a little jealous of the older man. Maybe it was because Vincent _was_ older. And perhaps…Tifa liked older men? She didn't understand too much about that and try as she did, she couldn't resist being slightly curious over the ordeal. While her eyes scouted over the rest of the shop, a quick glance into the mirror and she saw the familiar flash of a white coat. When she turned, Rufus was standing in the doorway. _What…could he be wanting? Maybe he's here to see Tifa?_ It was strange how happy she was to see him and to know she knew something he didn't. It caused the temptation to giggle to arise, but when he beckoned her to come to him, she pushed the urge aside and complied. Stopping before him, she smiled happily, her head tilting to look up at him. She couldn't really imagine why her father was so heavily set against the man before her. He was cute. No wonder Tifa liked him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall what Tifa had taught her concerning good manners and polite etiquette. "Salutations, Mr. President Shin-Ra!" And a hand lowered to the skirt of her sundress and she gave a curtsying gesture.

A blonde eyebrow rose and he edged to one side of the doorframe, in the case that others wished to pass him. He hadn't the intents of blocking anyone. Seeing the young girl here on her own, however, concerned him slightly. He had yet to understand why. He was certain, though, that it had something to do with his secretary. His voice was low, making it apparent that their conversation was for the two alone and no outside ears. "Miss Wallace, were you left here upon your own?" Unknown for her and the other two, he had wandered by earlier, faintly amused by Tifa's modeling extravaganza and the temper tantrum she seemed to have been performing. He couldn't imagine Tifa leaving Marlene behind, however, and was perplexed by the situation.

Marlene shook her head and pointed over to the last dressing room curtain by the full-length body mirror. Another shriek from Tifa was heard, followed by a chuckle from her companion who was promptly slapped. "Noooope. Tifa and Vincent are here with me, but Tifa's having trouble." She couldn't conceal her glee, since it was…pretty funny, even if the older brunette didn't agree. Then in a familiar stance, she slipped her hands behind her back and grinned. "What are you doing here? Are you shopping too?" She wondered if Rufus was possibly suffering from that same streak Tifa implied Vincent had. Did Rufus like other boys? If that was the case, why did Tifa like him? Did she think she could change him? If it turned out that badly, Marlene wasn't going to let him hurt her and she'd have to kick him in the knee (or shin).

Rufus shook his head at her, raising a hand to sweep his bangs back from his eyes. They were really getting to be quite troublesome. "No…I cannot say that I am." If he wanted to shop, if he needed to, he would normally get someone else to do it for him. He had only popped into Midgar to check the rebuilding process firsthand. He could have had one of the Turks check it for him, but he wanted to see everything with his own eyes. He didn't have a personal hand in anything except the contracts and proposals and he wanted to make sure things were being done the way he wanted them. His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side, "You and Miss Lockhart are shopping then?" He gestured to the dresses and raised that same hand to his chin. He should have known. Marlene must have been helping her pick out a dress for the masquerade. "The banquet, is that correct? I did see her earlier. She has picked out something quite tasteful." This was the most he had carried on a conversation with someone other than a business associate. That must have had to do with Tifa as well.

A nod was given to him and she was having trouble hiding that excitement. She really was most eager to be going. She could pull off all sorts of things and if she was lucky, she'd see that her efforts were paid off once Rufus and Tifa were alone together. "Right! Tifa said I could come with her! I want to look pretty, just like her!" Had she been given the impression that Rufus Shin-Ra was an evil man, she wouldn't have been so open. So far, though, even when the Turks had taken her away, she was never mistreated. She was beginning to doubt everything her father had said before. That was the main reason she wanted Tifa to strive for the man in front of her. "I haven't found a dress yet, though. Tifa's going to help me and she'll do my hair too. I really can't wait."

"I see…" That was interesting, wasn't it? Tifa had planned on bringing the young girl as well? Rufus wondered if perhaps he was opening himself up to a trap. He had yet to find a reason to distrust her, but there was always an opportunity. If he let down his guard, she could possibly infiltrate and do something quite detrimental. He hadn't figured out exactly what it was he felt, and had avoided doing so whenever possible. He had almost considered sending her on vacation again, just to get rid of those nagging voices, but he realised that even doing that would only cause him to think more. His head turned and he looked out the window thoughtfully. He still had other places to check in Midgar. He didn't have time to spend the entire day here. As he wandered past Marlene, he was looking over the selection of masques and within moments, a particular one was placed within the young girl's hands. It was of a lighter blue hue gifted with a metallic luster and cerulean feathers sprouted from each side. Indeed the price was a pretty penny indeed, but he would take care of the expenses. It was a gift after all. "This is for Miss Lockhart. I am certain it will make her feel less vulnerable." Then he raised his index finger to his lips, a smile playing there…perhaps. "Do not tell her of our meeting today. It shall remain a secret between us."

He had left as quickly as when she had seen him and Marlene really couldn't think of what she was supposed to do. Wandering back over to the mirror, she examined the masque that Rufus had given her and raised an eyebrow. He seemed a little uncertain about the entire ordeal and it made her think he must have been a little shy. That was cute too. If Tifa found out she was certain the older female would agree. When Tifa stumbled out of the dressing room along with Vincent a few minutes later, Marlene held up the masque. "Look, Tiiiifaaaa!"

That damn sing-song voice again. It meant Marlene knew something that she wasn't going to share. The older brunette lowered her hands to brush herself off, a gesture that was currently being mimicked by Vincent as well. Her pale hands reached out to take the masque and she pursed her lips. It was quite beautiful. Had Marlene picked it out for her while she was indisposed? If she had, Tifa was grateful. She turned her attention to the younger girl, gesturing to the masque. "Where did you get this?" As far as she knew, the object she was holding was much too expensive for their budget. Tifa would have had to be quite a successful mercenary in order to afford something of that nature.

"It was a present." Tifa's female companion raised a hand and gestured to the sky, as though to indicate an angel or someone from above had left it for her. Her hands slipped behind her back and she passed Tifa to go look through some other dresses for herself. She knew she couldn't say anything more. It would break the unspoken promise she'd shared with Rufus.

Tifa exchanged glances with Vincent and then followed after the other. It felt a little strange that she was being held at the mercy of a young girl. Marlene was too smart to be bribed, though, so the brunette would have a little trouble cracking information out of her. "A present? But from who?" Studying her face wasn't getting Tifa any closer to the truth. She bit her lip thoughtfully and gave a defeated sigh. Who would have gone all the way to Wall Market to seek them out? And who could have possibly known she was going to be there on that particular day? Did she have some type of stalker? One of the Turks perhaps? Knowing her luck, it was probably Reno. _Swell._ "Do I have a secret admirer, Marlene?"

A shake of the head was given and that ponytail in the back began to sway back and forth. "I can't tell you! I promised!" Then she was thoughtful for a moment on the last inquiry. She could probably answer that, although she didn't know for sure. By the way Rufus had acted earlier, it wasn't completely out of line for that type of thinking. "I think you _do_ have a secret admirer, but I'm not positive. You have a lot of admirers though, Tifa. Like Cloud. And Vincent too." She giggled as she pointed to the longhaired male who looked like he was pretending not to listen. She'd seen him squirm, though, and she knew he had heard every word. Poor Vincent. It was so much fun to tease him. At least he knew how it felt every time he was poking at Tifa.

Ohoho…so that was it. Tifa reached out a hand and leaned her body weight against one of the many racks and gave a rather slow nod. She still wasn't completely sure of anything, but at least she wasn't left completely in the dark. It still would have been nice if Marlene had offered more information. What could she do, though? Again, the bribing trick wasn't going to work, so any effort exerted would result in fruitless product. "A secret admirer, huh…?" That was going to tear at her brain continuously now. It was best for her to put it to the side, and that was exactly what she did. Handing her masque to Vincent, she turned her full attention to Marlene and helping her pick out an outfit for the masquerade, which was finally beginning to become as equally exciting for the older brunette.


	25. Chapter 25

**White Desire**

**Chapter 25**

The day had arrived. In particular, the night had arrived. Tifa looked unlike herself and much more a young lady. In spite of Cloud's protests, Vincent and Marlene had taken the time to continuously reassure him that everything would be fine and work out. With a defeated sigh, he'd let the beautiful brunette leave, but not without requesting that she take her cellular device, just in case something came up. And without waiting for anything more, the two females bid a sweet farewell to the others and began the trek to the Shin-Ra HQ. Their walk was in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Tifa's head was ducked, the feathers upon the side of her masque scarcely moving with each step she took. Marlene considered it grace, and added that to the list of talents she too, wanted to have.

Once they arrived at the monstrous building of the headquarters, sweet orchestral music was in the air. So Tifa was right then. They would have the fancy music. It probably meant she was right about the other things as well. There would be food, and dancing, and other things of the sort. This could really be a lot of fun! Marlene looked over to Tifa who was merely staring at the logo for the company. She looked like she was in her own little world and the young girl wondered just what she could be thinking about. A hand reached out to take one of the older's and she squeezed it gently. "Tifa, if we stand out here all night, we'll never get to go inside."

The brunette's attention was caught and she looked down to her companion. A nod was given and she began to lead Marlene through the large double doors of the company. She was right, after all. It was odd, but Tifa had a strange feeling about this night. She felt nervous. She wondered if she would fit in, if she looked nice. Yes, Vincent and Marlene had spent hours trying to reassure her. The caped man had wanted to scold her for acting that way, but Marlene stopped him, knowing what it was on Tifa's mind. She was merely pleased that she had the masque to hide her identity. Stopping at the doors to the ballroom, where the fund raiser had been held, she turned to her younger ally and straightened her out.

Marlene was decked out in a fancier style than Tifa was. Part of her hair was held into a clip and from it fell ringlets of the lighter brown scattered with auburn highlights. Her dress was a deep bordeaux, pleated in the long skirts, and graced with a rather large bow attached in the back. The top seemed a corset type, much like Tifa's, but not anywhere near as revealing. Her masque was of the same shade and made from a silk-like material. Unlike Tifa's, however, it had a handle for her to place and remove on her own accord. "You worry too much, Tifa. Don't you just want to go in?"

When the older woman pulled her hands back, Marlene brought the masque to her face and with her free hand, she took the skirts of her dress. Tifa followed suit, using both hands and gained a regal look about her. The corners of her lips began to curl into a vague smile and then nodded in agreement. She _did_ worry too much, but that wasn't something she could turn off and on like a switch. "I do want to go in. Let us...not make our company wait any longer." And for a brief moment, she lifted a single hand and opened the door, letting Marlene go first and then she followed after her.

Her wine-hued eyes looked over the decorations and she wondered for a moment who had taken the time to do such a thing. It was no simple task to create a comfortable and fitting environment for such celebrations. She would have liked to thank the person responsible for doing such. Everything from the rugs on the floor to the tapestries on the wall were of cream and golden hues. It looked as though they were well into the autumn season. There was a separate floor, which must have been reserved for dancing. There were scattered people here and there. Tifa knew a few of them, mainly being the group of Turks (a rather large group), and Scarlet and Heidigger. Taking a second look around, her eyes stopped on the familiar white. Of course he would be dressed differently from everyone else.

Rufus's familiar stature hadn't escaped Marlene's watchful eye either. He didn't look too off from when she had seen him in Wall Market. She knew exactly what Tifa was looking at, and started to interrupt her when she noticed that the group of Turks were approaching the two. She turned her lips up into a smile and tugged on Tifa's dress with a hand. "Pay attention!" And then she quieted herself when Rude and Reno joined them.

The goggle-donning young man gave a rather broad grin when he reached out a hand to take one of Tifa's. Before being able to plant a kiss, however, the brunette had pulled away. She didn't really approve of such an action, especially coming from him. Even if she was dressed as a female, she didn't want to be treated completely as one. She could still hold her own. Reno respected this (only because he felt it would get him closer to her later on) and playfully slugged Rude in the shoulder. "Hey, Tifa! You are lookin'...really, really good. What say you dance with me?" Then he slipped an arm around Rude's head and began to apply a noogie. "Or ya know, Rude's got the hots for you, so maybe you should dance with--"

The red-haired man was pushed into the floor. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but the impact was only intended to surprise, which it succeeded in doing. Rude then tried to regain his composure and brushed himself off. "I apologise on his behalf for his intoxicating idiocy. I'll try to keep him out of your way for the rest of the night." Then he looked down to Marlene and straightened the shades across the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps we have the pleasure of Miss Wallace's company as well." He didn't mind having the young girl around when they had taken her from Edge, but he wasn't sure that Reno could handle such a responsibility.

Marlene gave a nod to the two older men and then glanced to Tifa who gave a vague smile. "That's right! Tifa said I could come tonight! I was inviiiiited because I'm special. You guys were just invited because you work here and Mr. Shin-Ra didn't want to hurt your feelings!" The young girl stuck her tongue out playfully. She released a squeal when Reno poked her in the side and then fell into a fit of giggles. She really did like the Turks quite a bit. They seemed more like babysitters to her. At least Reno did. The others were all vaguely serious (not including Elena, whom she didn't see much of anyway).

The older brunette had half a mind to stop them from the noise they were making, but then her face relaxed into a pleasant expression. She didn't have anything to worry about. Strangely enough, she felt comfortable in the environment for once. Typically she was afraid that she would be out of place, but so far, she hadn't needed to say a single thing. Her hands laced together and she watched the two less mature of the group play around a bit. If this kept up, she thought that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach would go away. That's what she was hoping for. Then she turned her attention to Rude who had gestured to their companions and she nodded, almost in confirmation to what Marlene had said earlier. "She's quite right. I did invite her with me tonight. I thought perhaps your group would entertain her. You are, by no means, required to watch her. She is my responsibility, after all. I would much rather allow her to handle her own situations. I am most certain that she can amuse herself."

Rude shook his head as if to dismiss the subject. Again, he didn't mind having Marlene around. She was a good child and didn't do things to annoy him. He could handle having her around. He felt that with her potential and academic brilliance she could have quite a future ahead of herself. Half of him wanted to help out with that, but the other half was more on the lazy side and really had no motivation to do anything of the sort. He was about to speak when Marlene had captured Tifa's attention, pointing to Rufus, who was standing off in one of the corners, obviously trying to stay out of the crowds. _That's right. The boss asked her to come. I wonder why she's wasting her time here._ It wasn't like he wouldn't have wanted to dance with her. He just had no intention of ever saying anything.

"Tifa, President Shin-Ra is over there waiting for you. What are you still doing here? You're making him wait, and that's not very good of you, especially since you're his date!" Marlene shook her index finger at the older female in a chiding fashion. And then she reached out her hands and pushed Tifa a few paces in Rufus's direction. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm going to play with the Turkey people for a little bit."

How embarrassing. She'd just gotten scolded by a child. Tifa peered over her shoulder at the others, faintly understanding that Marlene was mouthing the word "go" to her. Then she gave a defeated sigh and nodded, bringing her hands to the skirts of her gown again before she began to escort herself over to where the rather handsome blonde-haired man must have been waiting for her. She was wondering, too, why she was stalling. What did she have to be so nervous about? She couldn't quite piece it together. She was well aware that a blush was beginning to take her cheeks, and again she inwardly voiced her gratitude for the masque she was wearing. _I should be wearing masques more often._ Did she really have so much to hide? She must have if she was acting like this. Within a few feet of the man in white, she paused herself and then straightened her composure before approaching at his side, bending low, to slip a foot behind the other in a curtsying gesture. "President Shin-Ra, I apologise for making you wait." Then she rose and gave a shaky smile before continuing, "You look absolutely dashing, if I may be so bold. It is a pleasure to see you this eve."

Rufus turned to her when she had addressed him and he was quiet for a moment, his azure eyes washing over her form. She looked even lovelier now than she had when he saw her in Wall Market. Of course at that time, he'd only been privileged to see her from the back. She looked absolutely magnificent. And the masque he'd chosen? It was perfect. Everything was perfect…at least, what his standards considered 'perfect' to be. He held out an arm for her to take and his lips parted, "May I have the honour of a dance?"

Oh, how she wanted to giggle. It was the first time she could ever remember thinking that. She knew she needed to be somewhat mature throughout this situation, though. She was still in the company and she needed to act somewhat formal. A nod was his reply as she curled an arm around his. Never would she have imagined that she would be on the arm of the president she had tried to kill those years back. She had always seen him as 'untouchable', so the event seemed only a good dream. "I would like that very much."

He led her onto the dance floor, passing the soft-spoken whispers that he was sure were involving him and the young lady he was escorting. He was not known for dancing, or for even taking the time to socialise with anyone. As the next musical piece began, he led her into a waltz, finding faint amusement that she was not anywhere as adept as he was in such a skill. He took her right hand into his left, and planted the other palm against the base of her corset to help keep her balanced. From what he could see, she appeared to be enjoying herself immensely and the thought of such pleased him as well. A couple of minutes in when her head had finally lifted, a smile played at the corners of his lips. "You seem to pick up on things rather quickly, Miss Lockhart."

Yes. She'd been quite tense. She'd spent so much time trying to make herself look nice that she forgot she had never danced in any way, shape, or form. She was now beginning to think she should have left her schedule open for such things. Sadly, it was too late for that now. After this night was over, she would look into a class on this activity and then if there was a next time, she'd be ready. Forcing herself to relax and rather follow his lead, she allowed her fingertips to gently curl around his hand. "I have only the amount of potential to learn that my instructor has the potential to teach." Then she saw his lips and couldn't resist mirroring the gesture. "How many times must I tell you that you can call me Tifa?" She didn't mind the formality, she just felt that he always called her that and it was important to notify him that it wasn't required.

His smile grew at her…rhetorical question. He wasn't certain if she really needed an answer, but he felt it was appropriate to give her one. "How about once more? For old time's sake?" To keep her occupied, he moved their footing into a more difficult maneuver. It was good to keep her on her toes, quite literally, and not on his (not that she had done that yet). As he continued to look over her, he found his gaze never left the woman before him as it had been since she'd entered the company as his secretary. What was it that attracted him to her? What could it possibly be? She was loud, vaguely obnoxious, and…absolutely nothing like him. Perhaps those antics had something to do with it. He failed to see the logic in that, though, and attempted to push the ordeal to the side. He didn't have time to let things like that get the better of him.

The gaze in her eyes softened and before she even truly knew what she was doing, Tifa leaned forward, allowing her cheek to gently graze his. When she spoke, her tone was softer, much more than it had ever been when the two were together. "…Just…call me Tifa. That is all I request." And then she turned her gaze upon his face with pursed lips, allowing her frame to grow a little closer to his. It wasn't necessarily that the dance floor had several other couples. From the corner of her eye, she thought she had seen Scarlet and Heidigger, which she found to be a most abnormal pair. She also thought she had seen a rather reluctant-looking Reno and a giddy Elena. Although she knew these other people, her mind failed to register that they were truly there. For that moment, it was only her and Rufus.

Not once had a female ever approached him the way Tifa had. Unknown to others he had little experience with women, not that he would ever admit it. He was far too proud to reveal that secret. His head turned only slightly as he met her eyes and remained quiet for a few moments, trying to think of a way to respond. What could he possibly say? What was he supposed to say? A very subtle nod was given, and he made no effort to push her away. Instead, the hand at the base of her corset reached past and planted itself at the small of her back to bring her closer to him. It almost seemed that he was concerned about losing her, or having someone take her from him. This moment, too, was important for him, not that he could understand it. Perhaps he chose not to understand it. Finally, he spoke, "Very well then, Tifa." It was the first time he had uttered her name outside of his mind. It sounded lovely. Tifa Lockhart. He adjusted his hand to become a little more comfortable.

Even if it hadn't been too noticeable to the two, the others around them, and the others watching closely had noticed their pace had slowed drastically. Marlene was getting more excited by the moment. Although she had been occupied by the Turks, she was still watching the older brunette. It certainly looked like she wouldn't need to offer her services. Still, it was something else to see Tifa act in such a way. She'd only caught a glimpse of the wine-hued eyes a couple of times, but the look there was so intense that Marlene knew absolutely nothing would break into it. She must have fallen pretty hard for Rufus. Marlene didn't really know what it was to be in love or to have a crush on someone, so she couldn't exactly describe what it was Tifa was experiencing at the current moment. She would have continued to gawk had Rude not turned her attention back to the others with rather philosophical questions.

Tifa liked the way Rufus said her name. Of all the times she'd heard it, it didn't sound half as nice as when it left his tongue. Perhaps it was because she wasn't used to hearing it from him. He always had such an eloquent way of speaking and it pleased her to the utter core when he chose to use his grace for such a reason. A vague red shade began to fill her cheeks and she ducked her head to rest it against his shoulder for a brief moment. Standing there with him, the two slowly swaying, the sound of music being both very near and very far, it made her feel both bold and withdrawn at the same time. "I…think I would like to spend more time with you. Like this." It was probably the boldest thing she'd ever said to anyone. Those were the types of words that should have been held back by the tongue. Those were the types of words that made someone vulnerable. Of course, that was only if she allowed herself to become captive to them.

What she had said made him think hard. She wanted to be with him more? In this fashion? In a dress? In a masquerade-like environment? In a…dancing position? In the seeming embrace he was holding her in? There were too many ways to take that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he believed she was talking about the last possibility. "That can be arranged…I believe." His other hand released hers and he pulled his fingertips through the ends of her hair in an idle fashion, as though to confirm his rather uncertain reply. Again, the idea of having a female in his life was a little lost on him. He did not quite understand the situation, although he was trying to, for once.

She wanted to lift her head, but she didn't dare. It was such a sweet moment and she didn't want to ruin it. Even if they weren't saying much to each other, it was still nice. Perhaps it was the feeling she was currently experiencing that caused it be to described as such. The brunette liked the gesture he had pulled when touching her hair. Typically she never let anyone do such a thing except when it was Marlene. "Can it? Really?" Was he just teasing her, or was he being serious? She never saw him as the joking type, but it didn't mean that he couldn't try to be a little more light-hearted now and then. He really was beginning to open up a bit to her more, but it wasn't enough that she completely understood. Waiting a few moments and not getting a response, she finally raised her gaze back up to his face. He certainly did look thoughtful. No wonder he hadn't said anything. She probably needed to stop asking him questions like that. He had all of these other things to think on. There was no need for her to add onto them.

He nodded to her, although he was still thinking about the answer he was currently giving. He would not, in all honesty, mind spending more time with her. She was very different from what he was used to, and that brought him some entertainment and sometimes…amusement. She got flustered so easily by him, and he thought it was humourous that he had that effect on someone other than the normal group of people he associated himself with. He looked down to her and then suddenly gave her an impish smile. "If and when Scarlet catches wind of this, she will…as you would call it, flip out." Look at that! He was beginning to pick up her lingo. He blamed it on all the time he spent listening to her and asking her questions. Damn that curiosity of his.

An eyebrow arched out of faint amusement at him. Part of her wondered if that was the only reason he had kept her around. She was growing increasingly aware of his dislike for that blonde-haired female. There was no doubt that Scarlet was horrified by having Tifa as the president's secretary. Of course, Tifa didn't like her either, so she thought of it as a means for revenge as well. It wasn't as though she could approach the beastly woman and slap her around some more. "Ohhhh…I see. I'm merely a pawn in your plan."

A mere chuckle escaped from him and he lowered his voice as well. It was clear this was a conversation for the two of them alone. He shook his head at her, that smile retaining the devious gleam. "Not at all. This way I can spend more time with you _and_ piss Scarlet off." He was often good at holding his tongue, but when it came to that other female, he really often let her get to him. Lately, however, she had been growing even more annoying to him and he knew it was because of Tifa. Although the brunette brought him much joy, he was still suffering from much irritation at the same time. His eyes met hers and he searched for some kind of approval, or consent. He didn't want Tifa getting the wrong idea.

She was hearing everything he was saying, but it wasn't quite registering yet. She blamed it on the perfect moment. If things hadn't been so perfect, she wouldn't be caught up in those dark eyes of his. Every time she looked there, everything else just vanished and she had difficulty even putting sentences together. "…And…we can spend more time together…? Outside of the company?" Her eyelashes fluttered a few times as her attention was planted upon him. Now she was really glad that she had the masque to conceal everything that would give her away. She was trying not to be so shy, or at least not to show it because that was not the type of person she was in reality. This was Tifa. She was fond of beating people up and having her way (most of the time). She didn't like coming off as delicate to anyone. Being around Rufus, though, often changed that for her. In fact, the more time she spent with him, the more docile and doe-like she became.

When would she cease her questioning? Rufus had never met anyone who questioned him the way she was doing so now. It seemed that she, too, had a severe case of curiosity; either that, or insecurity. He tried to think back to when his mother was still alive. Was she insecure? He couldn't recall. He remembered his mother being thin and willowy, delicate and pale, like the white lilies that Tifa loved so much. She wasn't necessarily soft-spoken, but she had a type of angelic charm that had always hypnotized him. Everything he did was to please his mother. He wanted his mother's approval. He was faintly pleased that the females he was associated with were not like his mother, because then he might have had a weakness for females in general. It couldn't hurt, however, for females to be more...traditional. That was a good way to put it.

He turned his attention back to the young lady before him. The hand from her hair took one of hers before bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss upon the back. He studied her reaction carefully to such a movement, and not receiving anything except a parting of the lips, he couldn't help but wonder if he was indeed, doing the right thing. He reached toward her, his fingertips brushing over the side of her face, and he tilted her chin up. This was it, it seemed. He was going to do something he'd never done before, something he'd never thought to do before. Yet...it seemed appropriate. It seemed right. As his neck bent, he placed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, a sweet gesture. It didn't matter too much to him that they weren't alone. After all, he was the president, and he had absolutely nothing to lose...and everything to gain.

It was one of those feelings that perhaps only comes once. Or it comes to someone who has a first kiss with a new lover. Whatever it was, it was the softest feeling Tifa had ever encountered. She hadn't stopped him. There wasn't any way that she could...well, not that she wanted to anyway. She placed her left hand at the base of his neck, tilting her head slightly, only to return what he had so graciously bestowed upon her. Being kissed was like being given some great title. In the entire time she'd been alive (or at least thought she had been so), she'd never kissed anyone. She most often discouraged such actions, hencely always preventing things of the sort from happening. It was wonderful, though, because at that moment, she felt as though she was truly...in existence. It was as though she had been reborn, or as though she had found her destiny. She was, indeed, falling quite hard for him. And if not that, then her attachment to Rufus Shin-Ra was growing more and more, with each moment she spent with him.

Back with the Turks (Reno and Elena finally having returned from their 'fun' dancing), Marlene squeaked happily at the formation between the blonde and brunette. _That_ was what she wanted to see. _That_ was what she had been waiting for. Thank goodness something like that had finally happened. By her side, the others who had been previously playing with her, turned their attention in the direction where her gaze had been pointed. The look on each one's face was different. Reno looked a little dejected by the situation; Elena, a bit disgusted; Tseng, vaguely pleased (probably since he thought of Tifa as a friend as he had with Aerith); and Rude, a very blank expression. _Well, there's no hiding it now. Tifa and the boss are definitely an item. I can't wait to see how Scarlet and Heidigger handle this._

One would have thought everyone else would be so busy with their own personal lives that they wouldn't be looking in on Rufus's. That wasn't the case, though. Even the director for the musical section had stopped, causing a small breakage in music, until Scarlet hissed at him to continue. The blonde-haired woman was more likely to suffer from some type of coronary or faint right there on the dance floor beside Heidigger than anything else. _Her_ Rufus was kissing another girl. And not just _any_ girl. The damned girl from the resistance faction! How else could one define the term "unfair"? She wasn't one to complain (...actually, yes, yes, she was), but the idea of doing so was definitely starting to sound good. Poor Heidigger. If only he knew exactly what he was getting into. She would have her words to share with him, and now would be a good time, before she let the temptation of pummeling Rufus take over her. She dragged the heavier, bearded man off of the dance floor to excuse themselves from the banquet, for a temporary time.

After finally pulling away from her, which reluctantly he inwardly admitted he didn't want to do, Rufus's eyes met the face of his companion and that smile lost the sly look, and grew much more genuine. Indeed that first kiss had been just as nice on his side as hers. Her lips were soft and gentle and strangely enough there was a taste, not that he could quite put a label on it. Perhaps she had some type of that gloss or something of the sort. It didn't really matter. It was nice all the way around. "How is that for your answer?" While he waited for a response, his eyes scouted over their environment. It was quite apparent at this time, that they were no longer dancing, but rather holding each other in an...almost passionate embrace. Just the thought caused him to blush, which he immediately made dissipate.

Tifa no longer knew what to do or say. Now she _knew_ this all had to be a dream. Reality was never that kind to her. Any moment now she would wake up and find out that the real day of the masquerade banquet was non-existent. What an extensive dream, though! His inquiry made her think. Not just one of those quick answers given, but serious contemplation. What had her question been? She couldn't quite remember at first, but then she realised she had requested to spend time with him. Was that a yes on his part? If they did spend time together, would...that happen again? She nodded slowly to him, raising a hand to her heart, checking for that familiar heartbeat. Finding it, a sigh of relief was given. At least she knew she wasn't dead and in the Promised Land. "I think...that was the best answer I have ever received for a question..."

He kept his smile, returning his gaze to her. What a pleasant answer. He was more than aware that they had caused quite a spectacle. It was getting to be a little difficult for him to breathe. It might have been the people, or the situation, or even being so close to Tifa. In fact, it was probably all of those things combined. He released the brunette and brushed himself off, although there was absolutely nothing wrong with him or his outfit. "I need to get something to drink." He saw the questioning look on her face after his expression had turned serious again. She probably thought she had done something wrong, which was completely untrue. If only she knew exactly what she had done. He held out his arm to her again, finally understanding to for himself, he still wanted her to be around him. "Come with me. I am most certain I would like your company." He was more than certain.

He was right. If he hadn't invited her along, she would have questioned him. Her eyes glanced down to his arm and then she nodded, as though to give him permission to escort her. Lightly curling her arm around his again, she allowed him to lead her from the banquet room into the dimly corridor that she had entered with Marlene at first. How long had they been on the dance floor? How long had they stood there and looked at each other? She really had no concept of time, but it must have been a while, although it seemed no time had passed at all.

And watching the two leave, Marlene muffled a few small giggles. Now _this_ she just had to see. She'd had plans to go eavesdrop on the two. Before she got a chance to pursue them, however, she was pulled back by Reno, who shook his head at her. "Ya should give them a chance to be alone, yo. This is the boss we're talkin' 'bout." She didn't really understand the way he spoke, but she knew the message he was trying to convey. She nodded slowly. That was okay. She'd follow after them later. For now, however, Rufus and Tifa had escaped her prying eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**White Desire**

**Chapter 26**

Once they had left the heavy atmosphere of the banquet room, Tifa gave a rather large sigh. It felt wonderful to be free of all the attention that she knew she and Rufus were bound to get. Her other hand reached up to idly tug upon some of her hair. She couldn't quite look at him just yet. She was still picturing the two of them locked in that kiss, and as she thought about it, she began to turn a lovely beet red. "I don't think it's ever felt so good to just breathe." It was about all she could squeak out. She had to find a comfortable subject with him, because she wasn't sure just how he felt about what had so recently happened.

He looked over at her for a moment and there was a fond expression that had come over her face. She looked nice at that moment, not any nicer than normal, but different and refreshing. There was a nod given and he found that he couldn't agree more. Unlike her, however, he was quite good at handling attention. After all, it was his doing that caused them to receive such. Perhaps he should have thought of that before executing the action. "It _was_ a bit stifling, was it not?" No matter, though. In a couple of days he could say he was merely filling the moment with something it was missing.

Tifa laced her hands together thoughtfully. She really didn't mind so much. It just happened to be that she wasn't used to having eyes on her. In fact, when Rufus had turned his sights for the interview, she had become more withdrawn. Perhaps it was the idea that he had specifically looked at her. She knew he wasn't the type of person to approach someone else. He typically had someone do his work for him (and she knew that from first-hand experience now). "It's not that it's entirely bad." After all, she was awfully fond of the Turks, and she'd felt that when she joined the company, she was making some kind of a difference. That was her intent in the first place. And slowly, faintly noticeable, she was turning some things around. If she had her way, she would turn Shin-Ra Electric Company into a respectable one as opposed to a feared one. "I think it's nice that I have some sort of influence over the people here. I like making a difference as a single entity as opposed to relying on some type of union." She recalled how Cloud had told her it wasn't possible. Hearing that and thinking about it, made her push herself even harder to prove otherwise to him. It was the greatest kind of encouragement that he could have given.

Her blonde-haired companion felt it was quite interesting to listen to her. She had just said something he did not expect to ever hear out of her. She knew she had influence over people. That meant if she was aware of it, she probably used it to her advantage. He enfolded his arms over his chest and shot her a knowing smile, small of course. "So you _do_ like the taste of power." He was curious to see what her reaction would be to his...seeming challenge.

"I didn't say that!" How preposterous! He was accusing her, of all people, of having a lust for power. That was completely untrue! ...Wasn't it? As she looked over his features, she thought about the power he has as president of the company. It may have possibly been that her position as his secretary did make her an influential person, just like Scarlet. How odd it was for her to think of that name at the time. She was quiet for a few moments and then her expression turned completely serious. "Maybe I do... Just a little, though! It's just a little bit! Nothing more!" She was trying to keep some of that hard-earned dignity. Rufus was such an interesting person to bring up things of that nature. He was awfully observant and for the first time, she thought it couldn't hurt him not to be so...or to such a great extent.

There was an odd sense of fondness that he had for her. She overreacted so easily, and he thought it was charming. He found her to be overly modest and it was refreshing. "I thought so. That would explain why you two liked to fight with one another." He was indicating Scarlet with that statement. He recalled their time together in Junon. He'd heard the two stories, each from the other and decided that they were close to being the same. Had he been in that situation, however, he would have withdrawn that double-barrel shotgun and ended it there. How expected that women were not as straight forward as he would have liked.

Tifa's jaw dropped at the implications he had planted into her mind and she found her eyes narrowing at the handsome young man. How dare he! Seriously, how _dare_ he! She was incredibly annoyed with him at this point. Typically she would have hid it or ignored the feeling, but they weren't exactly on the president and secretary terms now, so she wasn't forced to abide by that rule. "Pardon me, but I fight for justice, not for the thirst for power, which is completely nonexistent." Even if she did like having power just a little bit, she didn't fight to get such things. It was absurd to even have that kind of thinking.

It seemed he had crossed the line. It was an excellent way to test the waters, though. She so rarely spoke out of tongue, except that time back when she got a little too close. He really hadn't meant to overreact towards her, and vowed never to do something else of the same. Rufus shook his head at her, unfolding his arms and they walked in silence for a few moments. What could he say to put her mind at ease? He didn't really want her to be angry with him, or annoyed, or whatever it was she was experiencing. "I did not mean that as an insult. I was only pointing it out." Rather than staying on this controversial subject, he decided to change it. The entire time they had begun their journey, he wondered why she didn't question him. Did she really trust him so? It wasn't as though he had ill intentions. He was actually leading them up to the sixty-fourth floor, so he could have his drink. "Would you care for something to drink as well?"

Her wine-hued eyes looked over their surroundings. She had just followed him into the elevator and out and paused when she found the familiarity. She had been in the original Shin-Ra building and again, there really wasn't a big difference between the old one and the new one. The same layout had been used, perhaps to make it easier on the employees. The floor they were on was the same that the employees went to in order to get some kind of peace. This was the ideal place for them to go. There wasn't anyone else around, and it would give them a chance to speak with one another on a more personal level. That, was something she didn't mind too much (as long he refrained from being irritating). When she returned her gaze to his face, she remembered that he had asked her a question. There was a faint nod of the head given and she smiled. "I would, actually. Thank you."

Stopping in the cafe that they had lunch in that particular day, the president paused behind the counter, taking a couple glasses and filling them to the rim with water. When he returned to her, he held out a glass before taking a sip of his own. Sometimes nothing quite fit the moment like ice cold water. He preferred to be warm, however, and therefore only once in a great while could he withstand the cold temperatures inside and out. It was nice to know that for once, he wasn't exactly being pressed for information. Oh, yes. Tifa had often asked him many questions. Those tired him out and made him want to go find a place where he could avoid all contact with the outside world. It wasn't that her intuition was a bad thing. He just felt she should follow more orders as opposed to questioning everything.

Tifa took a few minutes to examine the transparent liquid he had handed to her. She loved water. She really did. She liked swimming, bathing, showering, hot springs, absolutely anything that dealt with water. Many years ago when she was training in martial arts, both her father and her instructor had informed her that the longing for water was a sign of built-up stress. She didn't understand too well at that point in time, but as the years had progressed, it was becoming clear to her, almost as clear as the glass within her hands. A sip from it caused that rose hue to bless her cheeks again. "Oh...that's nice. I was caught a little off guard back there." She was talking about the kiss, of course, not that she'd come right out and say anything, though.

It was a serious moment. It was so completely serious. So...why was he having the urge to laugh? It must have been the way she looked. He couldn't quite read what she was thinking, but she appeared to be rather horrified with herself. As he analysed her, he made the mistake of releasing a chuckle, which caused her to go into a panicky frenzy. She immediately thought she had something on her and tried to regain her composure, which only caused him to chuckle harder. He didn't even stop when he noticed that her eyes were narrowing. She couldn't be enjoying this at all.

"Y-You're laughing at me! You're so mean! It's not nice to make fun of other people!" She lifted that same hand from earlier and shook it back and forth at him. She was trying so hard to scold him, but the smile upon his face made her begin to crack. She hadn't quite figured out why he was laughing or at what, but the fact that he was caused the surroundings to brighten a bit. This Rufus…he wasn't such a bad guy after all (it'd just taken her ages to find that out).

At her description of him, he tried to mock a hurt expression, but was having trouble due to his laughter. He shook his head at her in disapproval. "Mean! Me?" _She must be teasing._ She had a nice smile, he decided. She had a lot of nice things about her. Of course, those weren't the only reasons he was fond of her. The list could just go on and on, or so he thought. He didn't have time to think on such things though, so it was easiest just to push it all to the side.

The left eyebrow rose with that amusement. Aha! He was going to get what he deserved all of this time! Tifa leaned forward and tried to mirror his expression, which only caused them both to laugh harder. "Ohhhhh! Did I hurt your feelings, Rufus? I'm so sooooorry!" It didn't take a genius to understand that she was being sarcastic. It fit her pretty well.

The blonde-haired president finally took a couple steps back and he sat upon the table where the two had planted their masques and their glasses of water. His sides were beginning to hurt and he realised he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. "I am forever emotionally and mentally traumatised." It was about all he could manage to say, lest he was to burst into chuckles again. It was nice to feel that he could finally act that way. Around Tifa he didn't have to be completely stiff and rigid. He could lighten up, just a little bit anyway. As long as he continued to have his presidential flair nothing else really mattered at all.

His dark-haired companion watched him for a few moments. He certainly looked 'happy', as one would have titled it. She personally knew he would never use such an odd word, especially to describe himself. A few moments of merely examining him, she finally sat down next to him. She was going to use that word, the one he probably didn't want to hear. "I've never seen you look so happy before. It's nice, for a change." She was fond of both his serious attitude and this new one appearing. It seemed he was finally beginning to let his guard down. She couldn't be more pleased at this moment.

At that comment, Rufus was taken far, far away, into the bowels of his mentality. He was happy as a child, wasn't he? With his mother and Dark Nation? How long had it truly been since he felt this way? How long had it been since he had felt anything? He had dreamed that emotions were nothing more than a weakness to him. And yet, here they were beginning to creep up on him. It was time to withdraw that melee and do away with them all! That was his plan, anyway. Sadly the young man did not have enough experience to understand that his scheme would prove fruitless in the end. There would be no succession. "Has it…really been so long?" It was more of a rhetorical question he was asking himself. For that brief moment, the idea that Tifa was sitting next to him had completely left his registry. As far as he was concerned, he was alone. Sitting on a table in the café, alone.

Poor guy. He always did so much thinking. She thought about telling him such things could be hazardous to his health. He probably wouldn't listen anyway. Those were pointless words to use. Tifa pushed herself to her feet and she stopped in front of him, a foot away at the most. "I always saw you smile back then, but it looked empty. When I saw you earlier tonight and even now, I feel like I'm really seeing you."

He was a little lost for words. He didn't quite know what to say to that. Was she just being nice or was that the truth? Had he always seemed so empty? Rufus typically didn't care what anyone else thought, but for some very odd reason, that was tearing at his insides. Why was he so concerned? Anyone who didn't like him…well, that was their loss. It didn't matter to him. He had to look out for himself only. "………" His head ducked and he felt it couldn't hurt to think just a bit longer. As long as he didn't completely lose himself, that was fine.

Tifa paced back and forth a couple of times in a rather thoughtful fashion, herself. She was trying to think of a way to bring him back to life, a way to get his attention. He really did need help with being too serious. That was where she was supposed to come in. She could take that all away, with his permission, of course. Then she turned to him and slipped her hands behind her back, the trace of a smile upon her lips. "Rufus, would you…hug me? Like you did on the dance floor? Just for a little bit." Out came the bold statements and questions again. She thought it would at least get his attention.

Her male companion turned his sights onto her. Her plan had worked. "A…hug?" That word seemed somewhat undefined to him. He tried to remember what had happened on the dance floor before he had decided to pull that move on her. Then he slyly pushed himself off of the table and approached her. A hand reached out and he tugged her into his arms with a gentle embrace. This feeling he had, was one he could not quite describe. He wasn't sure it was fair to even give it an explanation. It would lose its mystery and be gone from him forevermore.

She hadn't quite expected that. Rufus seemed the type of person to push others away. Instead, here he was complying with her request. Was she compromising the type of person he was? Was it right of her to ask something like that of him? It seemed that she, too, had been feeling the same type of…thoughtfulness. It must have been a curse. She'd blame it on him…or the empathy she suffered from. Tifa bent her neck and planted her head against his shoulder. The silence that surrounded them she thought to be better than the music from the banquet. It wasn't that she didn't like music, she just happened to be fond of the particular moment.

Although he had been fairly pliable to her inquiries, he found his form still a tad rigid. Of course, he wasn't accustomed to affection of any type. He was still trying to figure out what he was doing and what he was supposed to be doing. If he did something wrong, would she get angry? Would she hit him? Just _what_ would she do? He inwardly chided himself for thinking about such things. As long as he remained courteous and considerate, he would never have to worry about such things. Besides, Tifa didn't seem as though she was in the proper mindset to cause any damage to him. Thank goodness. He'd tamed the wild beast. At least, he had for now.

No matter how nice she felt, Tifa knew Rufus couldn't be comfortable with such things. She finally pulled her arms from his frame and took the initiative to scoot away from him. A vague curiosity took her and she began to wander through the café, merely looking around. The last time she'd been in here, she'd been dismissed when Cloud called her on her cellular phone. She would have preferred more time in order to get to know the new Shin-Ra building. That didn't seem likely to happen, though. Rufus needed as much of her help as he could get, since he didn't like doing those contracts on his own. (After her last return, she had scolded him for letting his work pile up like that. And following the remarks, she was denied any further vacationing, which didn't really faze her at all.)

Before he could even try to protest (not as though he was going to), she had drawn back from him. In a way he was much too pleased she had done so. He was getting to the point where he didn't want to think anymore and if she kept on saying things like that, he would never be able to escape. It wasn't that he was entirely uneasy (although a rather good portion of him was); he just needed to be able to sort things out. He needed to find out what was what exactly. For the first couple of minutes, he watched her acquaint herself with various inanimate objects behind the counter, and then he decided to follow her. The faint sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the silence from his shotgun colliding with his belt faceplate. "I apologise. I must be confusing you."

The brunette turned to him and she shook her head. How odd. She should have been saying that exact thing to him. "And here I thought I was the one doing that." A hand rose and waved off his apology. It wasn't as though he had done something wrong. If someone had, it would have been her. "Besides, it's not very presidential to apologise, is it? I mean, presidents don't really make mistakes, so to apologise would imply that one does…make some type of misjudgment." She couldn't think of another way to put that. She didn't want to insult him, but he didn't seem the type of person to take responsibility for his actions either. Well…he did, but he didn't at the same time. She couldn't explain her reasoning for such thoughts.

"…Presidential." He echoed that word and his eyebrows furrowed. He could have responded to her in so many different ways. For instance, how did she even know what it meant to be presidential? It wasn't like she had ever done anything of the sort. Even her leadership in AVALANCHE couldn't compare to the type of company he ran. "Sometimes I would much rather be like everyone else. I would be able to avoid scrutiny and such." It was the first time he'd ever uttered something like that. It was the truth, though. Although being a president had its perks, like all situations and positions, there were bad things as well. Two sides to every coin, pros and cons to every obligation.

Tifa's lips pursed in reply to his surprising statement. He liked power, though, didn't he? He had this enormous lust for power and yet he claimed he sometimes wanted to be like everyone else. Was she missing something here? Perhaps Rufus was much more human than she had previously wanted to believe. His intents did not always appear to be as bad as they were often deemed. A little more thought and she understood what he meant. Everything he did, everything he said, it all had a consequence. The public would judge him as a person by the actions he executed and the words he spoke. It must have been difficult to live that kind of life. "…For what it matters, I don't scrutinise you." Although she had those years back, she no longer harboured the same type of feelings (obviously). In fact, a lot of the time she wasn't around him, Tifa often scolded herself for the actions she had taken in the past. AVALANCHE had been in the wrong quite often. She wished she'd had her knowledge know back then. Perhaps she could have changed things so drastically.

He watched her only momentarily and nodded in agreement. His blonde eyebrows furrowed in response to the other thing she had said and he suddenly felt he needed to know what exactly was on her mind. She was mysterious, indeed, especially when she withheld information. He also knew that without the right supplies, it was near impossible to crack her open. Then again, it was unfair to think of her as a nut or a lock. She was a person. At least, that's the way he should have thought. He still wanted to reach into her mind and retrieve his answers. "Tell me what you do expect out of me then." His expression grew serious, the same way it always was whenever he was discussing something like this.

She wasn't sure of what to think when he had questioned her. That type of inquiry caused her to fill with that crimson shade and then she gave a soft smile. "I don't expect anything out of you. If I did, I would only expect that you are honest with me always." It was both the most simple and complex answer she could give. Best of all, it was the truth. She really didn't want anything more from him. After all, he'd done so much for her already. He knew her position, who she was, her past, and he accepted all of it with that same eloquence.

Her response made him think and his gaze washed over her face. She looked just as lovely as before, except he knew that if at that moment he reached out a hand to touch her, he'd feel the flesh, rather than the silky soft material. Pulling his mind away from such matters, he thought back to his inquiry and her answer. He couldn't quite understand why anyone would be so curious about him. "Why is that so important to you?" If he could get something out of her, maybe he could comprehend her better. He did not know what her motivation was behind her thoughts and actions.

Just once she would have preferred that he just took things for granted. Why did he have to question every damn thing? She thought that she had begun to grow trustworthier in his eyes, but clearly that wasn't the case. When it came to questions she didn't want to answer, she tried her hardest to dodge them, whether by changing the subject, walking away, or something else of the sort. This time would not be too different. She leaned forward, reaching out her right hand and she traced her index finger over his chest. "You should not concern yourself with what I think. How about you think about what you want for a change?"

His eyes lowered to that bold hand and he was hesitant for a few moments. Now he had a few different thoughts that were beginning to jumble together. He wasn't entirely sure on how to handle the situation. He was not weak for women (except for his mother), and Tifa was no...exclusion to that rule. Of course, there _was_ something about her, as he had discovered before on the dance floor. "It is what I want." He wanted to know what she thought. He honestly wanted that information. As he continued to watch her, he made absolutely no advancements in her direction.

Tifa pulled herself back, slipping her hands behind her back thoughtfully. Darn. This guy was smart. She couldn't expect any less, though. After all, he was the president of a company. He was expected to pay attention and not fall for such lame trickery. She remained quiet, trying to think of a way to answer him. Why _did_ she care so much? What _was_ that so important? Surely it had something to do with her fancying him. She couldn't say that, though. If she did, there was hell to pay, she was certain. "I suppose it's because I care. These things aren't trivial to me, although you may see them as such." An odd expression flitted across her face when she spoke. It felt just as weird to say things like that as it was for him to hear them. Lordy, Lordy, someone caring about him? There was no way he could be okay with that.

"I see. That sounds remarkably similar to something I think Scarlet would say." He failed to mention that the treacherous woman probably would not have used the same words. In all honesty, that outside female intimidated him, not that he would ever admit (save Tifa, possibly). The look upon her face was not of pleasantries. He wondered if he might have said something wrong. Unlike him, she was quite easy to read. One gaze into the eyes and she had opened herself up to him, subconsciously anyway. "What is it? Why do you look that way?"

Anything that dealt with Scarlet was a very touchy subject for her. Tifa didn't like that woman in any possible way and the fact that he had implied a similarity with the outside female irritated her immensely. The brunette had tried to spend every waking moment being different from absolutely everyone else. She was trying to avoid being molded into a mindless vessel. She didn't want to try explaining that to Rufus, though. Chances were he wouldn't understand. He was the president. He didn't have to worry about being like everyone else, because he was most definitely his own man. "It's nothing. You think a lot about the company. Sometimes it's better if you just forget about them for a little bit, you know? You could stand the break."

He started to protest and then shook his head at her. How could she possibly understand? There was no possible way that he could so easily purge his company from the mind. As the president, it was his responsibility to make sure things ran smoothly at all possible times. Unless she was in his position, there would be no comprehension on the subject. _I do not think you understand well enough, Tifa. I will not hold that against you, though._ His posture turned from her, and he began to fall into thought again. He wasn't just thinking about the company, but about her as well. Of course he was. How could he not? She was most beautiful and most intriguing. He would have preferred to think about her than the company any day.

Tifa wasn't quite ready to let him go so easily. He so often vanished miles away and for once, she wouldn't let him do something like that. She _had_ to do something drastic. It was time for another bold action made on her part. Approaching him from behind, a hand reached out take one of his and she gave a bowing gesture. Lifting the back of his hand to her lips, she planted a kiss against the leathery material of his gloves.

Her gesture was an admirable one, he thought. He instantly turned to her, the only person he wanted to think about at the time. One look at her formality and his sights brushed over the hand she had taken. In a rather gentle movement, he took her by the wrist and drew her in for an embrace. If he could, Rufus wanted to live this moment set on a 'repeat' mode. This day was much better than any other he had recently come across. On the other hand, his defences were still up. What exactly was her intent? Could he trust her? Yes, he had given her access to almost everything in the company, fully aware of who she was. If she had a plan at all, when would she pull it off? Surely this couldn't be an act. His hand finally released the grasp upon hers and he tilted her chin again.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked into that same hue as the red wine he was so fond of. And yet, all he could see there was the colour. Red was also the colour of passion, so perhaps that was the way she looked at him. Taking another look at her face as a whole, he realised she must have been questioning exactly what it was he was trying to do. He couldn't think of anything else he would rather do. He needed to know if he was really feeling anything at all. And he needed to know the same on her end. He leaned forward and again his lips planted against her, in that same tender manner as he had before. Feeling that vague response from the young female, he pulled back, only slightly, trying to think of some sort of worthy reply. She probably could have used some type of explanation.

Tifa couldn't quite understand what had just happened. Oh, yes. He'd kissed her again. That much she got. She didn't know why, though. The way he had looked at her was filled with such an intensity, that it caused the small flame within to expand. Was he making her nervous? No, not at all. It was more the opposite. He looked as though he wanted to say something. She was curious, but she wasn't going to ask. If he wanted to tell her, she assumed that he would. What could she possibly do to reassure him, or to help him? She felt a little in the dark. Actions spoke louder than words, though. A tilt of her head to the side slightly and she left a kiss at the corner of his lips.

And as she had pulled that, he found he couldn't quite resist and his grasp upon her tightened, before returning that kiss. This time was different, however. It was not as chaste as the previous two. With a tighter embrace, came a more passionate feeling that was released. It seemed he may have been mirroring Tifa's feelings, or testing the waters. Whatever the case may have been, he was lost. Lost within the deepest thoughts of hers. When a hand had lifted into his hair, he ducked his head, breaking that symbol of affection gradually. His tone was soft, much softer than it typically was. "I..."

She had tried to look at him, and finding it not so simple, she was forced to tilt her head to the side again. Her lips pursed in a questioning manner, but again, she wasn't going to say anything, although the urge to do so was rather great. "...?" Her brown eyebrows were raised and from the corner of her eye, the dim lighting in the cafe had caught on the lone opal earring in her left ear. That was the one piece of jewelry she never went without. Of course, it was so rarely seen for her feathered hair in the front concealed it from the outside eyes of the public. She could have waited an eternity to hear what he had to say. After all, she really _was_ most curious about his innerworkings.

Was she looking at him? Was she waiting for him to continue? Now it was his turn to feel nervous. He rose his head to meet her gaze. It was time to be a man and swallow his pride. Who cared if his relationships with women weren't his forte? He would die before admitting it and it was time to act like he had a better head upon head shoulders, unlike his old man. His expression became extremely serious, knowing that what he was about to say was something he had never dreamed of saying to anyone else, much less the female currently before him. "...I care for you." That phrase was something quite unheard of with him. He wished that he could have used different words for such, but he was still trying to figure out that part. With more time, he would grow to understand just to what extent he did indeed care for her.

Had he really just said that? Rufus Shin-Ra, the president of the Shin-Ra Electric Company had just told her, Tifa Lockhart, that he had feelings for her? Of course he hadn't gone into detail, but from what the brunette gathered, he most certainly must have been fond of her on some level. Perhaps she should have been giving Marlene more credit. _And just think...! Once I tell Marlene about this, she'll be so happy!_ No matter how she was feeling on the inside, she was a little shaky and yet very straight forward as well. It was only fair, after all. She had harboured her feelings from him for a while, and it was finally time to come out in the open. She nodded to him, the vaguest smile curling at the corners of her lips, "And I...care for you as well, Rufus. Much more than I thought ever possible." She wanted to say so much more, but she was still frightened. If she said the wrong thing, he would retract back into his shell and she would have lost her chance with him for eternity. That wasn't something she was looking forward to, so she needed to be particularly careful with what she chose to say.

Of all of the answers he had received in response to his inquiries, this one satisfied him the most. There was nothing better at that moment, than knowing that she reciprocated his feelings. Sure, he could spare that time to understand her (and himself) better. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he believed that things would become easier for him. He would be allowed to see her almost every day, and nothing pleased him like knowing that. It was as though a rather heavy load of weight had just been lifted. What a wonderful feeling! It caused him to give another rare genuine smile and he pulled her back in for another kiss. It was the perfect way for the two to celebrate...whatever it was they had just established. That was another one of those things that he had yet to understand. She probably would have an answer to it either. Perhaps if he asked Scarlet...


	27. Chapter 27

**White Desire**

**Chapter 27**

While Rufus and Tifa had been hiding themselves away from the others, Marlene was having a difficult time resisting the urge to follow after and eavesdrop. She really did want to see the fruits of her labour, although had she thought about it, everything had been initiated by the president. It was still pleasant all the same to see Tifa act in such a manner. She wasn't going to let the older female forget about this. Of course, she had a feeling, this wasn't something that should be openly discussed. She had gotten that vibration once listening to the Turks discuss the new development. The majority sounded as though it disapproved. It was difficult to say, though. Adult situations really were most complicated. Thank goodness she was still a child. It was things like this that made her want to stay a child forever.

Personally, the younger girl would have liked it if things could remain the same for the rest of the night. That meant no interruptions, no disturbing of the president and his secretary, and the amusing show that a very angry Scarlet was putting on. As soon as the blonde had come inside from the terrace with Heidigger, she looked as though she'd been slapped when she found out Rufus had left with Tifa. She didn't even try to hide her hatred for the brunette. She disliked her before. And with each passing moment, she began to abhor her. Tifa Lockhart would pay, and it would be a price most dear. Before she got a chance to start her personal search party, she was pushed to the side by a familiar cape-donning man.

Once the Turks were joined by him, Tseng lifted an eyebrow out of surprised. "Vincent Valentine. What brings you to Shin-Ra's lair?" He definitely wasn't expecting the vampire-like one to ever show his face. Oh, yes. Vincent had quite a past with the Turks and Shin-Ra in general. Of course, that was several years ago, and that had absolutely nothing to do with now. _What could he possibly want with us?_ Tseng's eyes met the door he had come in and then he put two and two together. _He must want Miss Lockhart._

Unlike the two brunettes that had come on happy terms, Vincent looked more annoyed than anything. Finding that Marlene was left on her own only caused that irritation to increase. He was being followed by a sputtering Scarlet, who he was more than skilled at ignoring. A nod was given to Tseng and the others before kneeling down to one knee before Marlene and ruffling her hair carefully, as to not mess it up. It wasn't that he held distaste for his former allies. Vincent just had no desire to relive those memories. They'd caused anguish for him and he could do without that for an entire lifetime (if not more). "Marlene, where is Tifa? Why are you here by yourself?" She seemed a little reluctant to answer, so he found his eyebrows furrowing and raising his sights to the other four in blue.

Reno was the first to take initiative. By this time, Scarlet had decided to take her problems aside. She looked like she was waiting for Vincent to be done scolding the others for being with Marlene. The red-haired young man raised his arms above his head and yawned. _How exciting._ In actuality, it was…sort of. He, too, liked chaos. Hell, it seemed everyone in Shin-Ra was fond of such things. He gestured back towards the door with a hand and sighed dejectedly. "The two love birds went to get away from the rest of us. I told Marlene to leave them alone and stay with us, yo."

Then Rude spoke up, "It was our pleasure, Vincent." He didn't want Tifa to pay any consequences for stuff like that. After all, they really had offered to take care of the younger female. He sighed and nudged Reno a bit, pointing to the rather aggravated Scarlet. Any moment now her head would pop off and she'd define a volcanic eruption. He had a difficult time holding back the chuckles. Then he turned his attention back to the man in red. "It's as Reno said. Tifa and the boss aren't here. Chances are they're still in the building."

Tseng was beginning to know where this was going and he stepped forward. "Should we form a search party, Valentine?" Vincent was probably the only person he ever addressed by last name. He liked to be proper and show good etiquette, so he had always been formal with others who weren't involved with his particular group. However, he still considered Vincent to be an ally, and being half so, he felt it was necessary to call him by such.

The former Turk wondered if it was absolutely necessary. After all, if he did something like that, it might imply there was some kind of emergency situation. He didn't want Tifa to think anything like that. "That won't be necessary. Is there any way that I can possibly get access to the floors here?" He looked around to the others as they exchanged glances with one another. He was well-versed in the company to know that in order to successfully navigate himself around, he'd need to have that special key card. Tifa probably had one since she was Rufus's secretary, but he didn't know where she put it or else he would have used hers.

While the group of people in blue were mentally discussing the consequences of doing such a thing, Scarlet decided it was time for her to enter the conversation...or at least attempt to again. She couldn't lose her job since she wasn't under contract with Rufus. She had no trouble doing something that would make him angry. He'd been doing that for so long it was only fair if she got a chance too as well. "I'll give you access to every place you'd like to go." She enfolded her arms over her chest and nodded, as though to show her reassurance.

Swell. The allies he once had wouldn't help him, but the horrible woman who had caused so many problems was more than willing to drop anything and everything to come to his aid. Vincent wasn't sure what to think of that. Half of him was repulsed that she was just barely touching his cape, and the other half was suspicious as hell. He knew she had her own reason for doing this, and it probably wasn't a good thing. He wondered if it was such a good idea to comply. Then again, he really needed to talk to Tifa, wherever she was. "...Fine. That'll be fine." He reached out a hand and took Marlene's in a rather tight grasp before turning his back to the others and pulling the younger female after him.

Giving a smirk to the others, Scarlet turned her nose up into the air and she gracefully strutted after Vincent and Marlene. Oh, yes. She'd exchange her words with Rufus after Tifa was escorted away. She'd have much more than that as well. It had yet to occur to her that he probably wouldn't listen to her, but she at least needed to say something. Even if he never heard a word, as long as she was screaming at him (whether understandable or not), she would feel better.

Starting from the bottom floor, the three began to scale the building, with the Turks following far behind. Everyone knew there was something going on and this entire situation seemed quite bad to just about all of them, except Marlene. Each person was thinking about how to scold either Rufus or Tifa (or both of them, if applicable) and the consequences that would come from such. And at the sixty-fourth floor, they found their answers to all of the unspoken questions.

In the dim light of the cafe, the familiar silhouette of the couple could be seen. The two were still rather enwrapped with one another (metaphorically and physically speaking at this point). And then the softest masculine voice was heard, saying the types of things that no one else except those special ears should have heard. In reponse to such whispered sounds was a soft coo that came from the brunette. Vincent and Marlene exchanged glances between each other. Unlike the young girl, the long-haired male wasn't quite as thrilled. He held out an arm to prevent Scarlet from rushing forward to do something she might regret. Then his other hand released Marlene's and rose to his lips as he cleared his throat. "Tifa."

Rufus's companion heard her name and she quickly raised her hands to the blonde-haired man's chest to push him away. Then she brought her hands to her outfit to regain her composure. _Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! My life is _so _completely over!_ Thank goodness it was a little darker in there, because no one except Rufus (probably) could see how red she was turning. "V-Vincent, what are you doing here?" She was trying not to sound angry, but it was difficult, since she was so humiliated at the current moment. At this rate, she'd have to go run off somewhere. She couldn't show her face in the company or at her own bar anymore.

He was still trying to think of what to say. He'd walked in on a more than awkward moment. The last thing he ever wanted to see was Tifa in the arms of another man...especially the arms of this man. And he hadn't wanted to see what followed either. No wonder Cloud had been so angry the day he walked in on those two together. He was beginning to understand just how and why the other blonde felt the way he had. This was like a complete repeat of Lucrecia and Professor Hojo. He wasn't entirely sure if he was angry with Tifa or Rufus. More than likely, it was the latter. Finally, Vincent spoke up, "I came here looking for you because Cloud protested you weren't answering your cellular phone." He approached her, reaching a hand out to her face, brushing his fingertips over the soft flesh, trying to purge from his mind that Rufus had probably done that already. "Are you all right?" He shot a rather narrowed look at her blonde-haired accomplice, "Keep your presidential hands off of her. She may be your secretary, but that's all she is and that is all she will ever be." With that said, he turned his attention back to Tifa, who was trying to protest. "Tifa, we're going back to Edge. Now."

"...T-that's not fair!" The brown-haired female shook her head quickly. She reached out her hands and began to shake Vincent back and forth by the shoulder. Of course he couldn't understand the situation or where she was coming from. She wasn't some little girl who'd gotten caught with her boyfriend. For Goddesses' sake, she was twenty-two years old! He couldn't play the role of her father. "You don't understand! He...he didn't do anything! He didn't hurt me at all!"

So rarely did he raise his voice at her. She wasn't hearing him, was she? This meant what he was about to do was completely within reason (or so he thought). "That's not the point, Lockhart! We're going home, now! If you don't, I will tell Cloud and the others about everything. And I do mean..._everything_." There was no mistaking that tone. Tifa knew he wasn't teasing. She reluctantly nodded and as she looked back at Rufus, she gave the most apologetic look. The trip home she was going to have with Vincent and Marlene was bound to be one of the least enjoyable she'd ever had.

Without even waiting for a response from either of the two who had caused such an uproar, a very dispirited Tifa was escorted past Scarlet, and later on, the group of Turks in blue. She didn't even have the ability to raise her head and meet eyes with anyone. She was too hurt, too upset to even think about speaking with other people. The idea of talking to Marlene didn't make her feel any better either. In fact, if she hadn't said anything to the younger brunette, she wouldn't have been so easily swayed by her words and none of this would have happened. It was wrong to blame her, though, so Tifa had to take responsibility for such things.

Marlene, on the other hand, was more than a little confused with the entire situation. Why was everyone else upset about this? What was the point of getting angry? From what the young girl had thought, one couldn't help who he or she fell in love with. This situation was no different. She wanted nothing more than to reach out a hand to take Tifa's, but her fellow female companion looked so upset that she didn't want to bother her. Vincent looked so angry that she was fairly certain as soon as the three were far from the headquarters building he was going to begin yelling. She would be ready for it, though. Once that happened, her hands would raise and cover her ears, and she'd give him three minutes before begging him not to be angry with Tifa.

Back in the headquarters, Rufus had been continuously followed by a Scarlet who screamed bloody murder over the incident. Behind her were the Turks, silent and resigned as they could possibly be. They weren't really sure how to handle this situation either. Personally, the group thought Rufus knew what he was getting himself into and as long as Tifa didn't overstep her boundaries, then there would be no reason for them to teach lessons. From what they had seen, they were aware the president was fond of his secretary. Tonight was the first night they had ever seen her react in the same way. Tseng, of all the others, was vaguely pleased with the result. The president needed someone or something to lighten himself up a bit. It was possible that he wouldn't be quite so hard on the group now. At least, that's what he was hoping.

Although the words being yelled at him were rather jumbled, Rufus wasn't even hearing them. He was far too concerned about Tifa. She looked so different from what he was used to. If he could have, he wouldn't have let her go off with the caped man. He would have preferred for her to be close to him. Finally, pushing the lovely brunette off to the side, he turned to Scarlet, shaking his head slowly. "Talk to me about this tomorrow. I am much too busy to deal with you tonight." Not waiting for a response, he left the rather shocked blonde female at her office door, excusing himself. He really wanted the shock of this to be over as soon as possible. He'd come up with a convincing lie the follow day. After all, he couldn't have people knowing what he was truly thinking or feeling...right?


	28. Chapter 28

White Desire Chapter 28 

Tifa had been more than lucky. Vincent's hadn't said a single thing to her on the way home from the headquarters building. Of course the following days did not go as nicely. In fact, Vincent waited a grand total of three days before confronting the brunette (while the others were out) in her bedroom and letting her have a piece of his mind. He didn't even try to hold back, which was something he often did. She had finally crossed the line (although he was really blaming Rufus for all of this happening).

He paced back and forth, the claws upon his prosthetic arm twitching every now and then. What he wouldn't give to rip Rufus into a few pieces here and there. He would never do that, though. He had far too much tact. Besides, that would give Cloud a reason to interrogate him and the brunette, and that he just couldn't handle yet. Oh, yes. He'd wanted chaos, but not this kind. This was the kind of sign that the apocalypse was coming. He was still searching for words to scream at her when he finally turned to the female and shook his head a few times. Then he spoke, "I don't know what you were thinking, and I'm not sure I even want to, that made you possibly believe that what happened those nights ago was going to be…all right." He personally thought she should have asked his permission to get involved with the president. He wasn't being logical to the point to understand at the time that he was indeed, stepping over his boundaries.

"I'm so sorry you don't approve. You can stop acting like a father any time now. I'm not the one who needs a parent or a guardian. If you're looking for someone to protect, you might want to try with Marlene. She's the one with the parent who's unfit to be one." It wasn't that Tifa wasn't fond of Barret. She just felt that one shouldn't have children unless they were ready to be absolutely committed to such a decision. And the poor guy was so busy trying to get revenge that he couldn't be there for the one he was really fighting for. That was probably the reason Tifa didn't have children. Then again, she hadn't quite found a candidate to be the father. Honestly, she didn't think about stuff like that too often.

She could have put that a different way. Of course she was angry. He understood that much, although he didn't want to. The logical reasoning in him said that it was unfair to treat her like a child. And although that was the case, he couldn't understand why she was being so cold on the idea. He _did_ want to protect her. Why couldn't she see that? He raised his arms and enfolded them over his chest as he analysed her for a few minutes. "It still doesn't make it okay, Tifa. How long has this been going on? How many times have you skipped out on your family here to "go to work"?"

The brunette's jaw dropped open with surprise and she shook her head quickly at him. It was about this time that she would have thrown something at him. Fortunately Vincent was aware of this and he had taken away those types of things for his own protection. As she looked around and she failed to find a way to hurt him outside of using her own fists, she narrowed her gaze at him. "How dare you imply that! I work very hard for the money I make! For your information, Rufus hasn't done anything to me. He worries about me. He cares about me! Why do you have such an issue with that? Why is that so hard for you to understand? Why can't you realise that I'm allowed to have things like that happen to me?" She tried not to, but there was a familiar pouting expression that came over her face. He deserved at least that if not more, because he was being so completely heartless and that was extremely hurtful.

He didn't really care too much about what she had done, but it was the fact that it was with the president of that hateful company. If it had been someone else, anyone else (who wasn't involved with Shin-Ra), he couldn't have cared too much (if at all). If he really wanted to, he could go to Cloud with the information and watch the sparks fly. That wasn't something he wanted to see yet. He'd rather made Tifa squirm a little in the wind. "It's not hard for me to believe or understand. Why him, Tifa? Why that man?" He gestured out the window to the familiar Shin-Ra logo. "That man is evil. He has evil written all over him. I don't care if we did work with him before. He's still not good enough for you. Why couldn't you choose someone else? Why are you settling for him?" It was time for him to ask the questions that were important. He wanted the explanation behind her actions. Perhaps it would help him understand her better.

Now again, that was an extremely unfair judgment of Vincent to make. She didn't think Rufus was anywhere as evil as his father. In fact, those two were completely different. Why couldn't he understand that? Then again, he had not been as close to the blonde-haired president as she had been. The time she had spent with him had definitely made a difference. When she had first wandered into the Shin-Ra Company, her first intent was to smack Rufus around a few times. Instead, she had learned the truth behind their actions (especially his) and that changed her entire perspective. It had yet to occur to her that the president could have been lying to her. Perhaps if she had thought about it, she would have thought to have another resource available. After pacing back and forth for a few minutes, Tifa sat down on her bed and planted her hands upon her lap. They were interesting questions, the ones she had heard. She had to admit that much. Then she looked over at him, a few strands of that dark brown hair falling into an eye. "It's…not what it seems. I didn't plan any of this. I don't even really know how it happened."

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her. She looked more serious and thoughtful now than what she had been lately. He wondered if perhaps he had her figured wrong on some perspective. A soft sigh was given and he nodded to her, beckoning for her to continue. "Please, go on." He wouldn't interrupt her. Even if he was angry with her or annoyed, he wasn't going to be that rude. Not anymore, at least. Besides, it sounded like he was about to get a straight answer out of her. He couldn't really ask for anything more. Maybe she would say something that made his mind tick and understand why she took the path she had.

Why was he so curious? What good would it do him to have such information? Tifa couldn't quite understand what he was getting at. She nodded slowly, however, and her expression grew that miles away look. Even though she gave that impression, she was indeed nowhere but that room for the time being. "I did exactly what Cloud wanted me to. I used my…feminine charm to get an interview with him. Cloud was there. He saw what happened. I nearly gave away our position. The day that you and Cid came to Edge, my interview with Rufus was cut short. He'd been called away from business and told me to come in a week later. And when Cloud and the others were taken captive in Wutai, he contacted me earlier to come in and that was exactly what I did. And that was when I started working for him, I suppose. In return for Cloud's safe exchange along with Barret, Cid, and Yuffie, I was supposed to be working for him." She lifted a hand to the bottom of her chin rather thoughtfully, "It was a pretty vindictive thing for him to do. I was really, really angry at the time." Then she shook her head and gave a soft sigh. "After that, he offered me the job of being his secretary and I didn't really have a choice except to take it. I started officially working for him and learned all about his past and the type of person he is. That's when I really started to like working there. I actually…liked going into Shin-Ra to work. It sounds…funny, doesn't it?"

As though her story couldn't get any stranger. Vincent was beginning to wonder what the point of asking her was. She was repeating herself some here and there, but this time it seemed that the information was less forced and therefore she was becoming a little looser. Surely she'd been grilled with enough information from Rufus. It sounded like he'd done that a lot to her when she came in, until she finally gave in to his requests. "…I remember all of that quite well. The parts I was present for, anyway. So you began to like working for him. I don't understand how anyone could feel that way for the man. Not only did you work for Shin-Ra, but I did as well. I was a Turk, if you remember correctly." That sore subject again. He hated talking about it, but he was trying to make some kind of point.

"I do remember, Vincent, but you worked for Rufus's father. Those two are very different. Although Rufus has similarities with that man, they are most definitely not the same people. Their ideals were quite different then and they're quite different now." The brunette rose to her feet and she gestured towards the red-caped man, "You were an experiment for the Shin-Ra. I was not. I've done these things free of my will, but for your protection as well as the others." Then she lifted a hand to rest upon her hip and gave a gentle sigh before continuing, "When AVALANCHE first began, I found the contract source that was made with Shin-Ra. Rufus Shin-Ra paid our salaries. We were working for him and I didn't even know until he told me. At first I was skeptical, but I found the paper work when I was filing for him. He was helping us save the planet the entire time and we misjudged him. How can I feel any hatred for him now? I just can't."

That blonde-haired young man may have filled his ally's mind with lies, but Vincent wasn't sure what to think. Had Rufus really supplied AVALANCHE's sourcing? He would need to ask Barret about this…or at least whoever was in charge of that part of the former resistance faction. As his gaze washed over her, he could very faintly understand where she was coming from. Tifa was human. Her heart was weak, but it was all right. It was fair for her to be that way. Although she was experienced in the world, there were things she had yet to know and that wasn't her fault. "That really is…something else." It was about all he could say. He could not so easily change his feelings. He was still too vulnerable. Tifa…was an incredibly strong woman. He suddenly wished at that moment that he could be much more like her. That was something he would need to work on.

The door to Tifa's room was quickly thrust open and the younger brunette female burst in. The red ribbon in her hair was bouncing back and forth as she ran past the red-caped man and attached herself to the older sister, "Tifa! I'm glad you're home today!" Marlene sounded absolutely so happy that both adults couldn't resist smiling. That was one of her many powers as a child. She could spread the contented feeling just by laughing or smiling. Her power was an incurable disease.

The brunette enwrapped her newly found companion in a warm hug. "Hiiiiii! I'm glad to be home! You are just the person I wanted to spend the day with!" That was pretty much true. She didn't mind talking to Vincent, but Marlene's company would be much more comforting and nicer to have. When the longhaired male got over himself and the following shock from the masquerade banquet, then things might be better, but at the moment, it really sucked. A swift lifting gesture and Tifa swung Marlene through the air affectionately, "So, whaddya wanna do today?"

There was a rather large smile upon the younger's face and she squealed happily, "I wanna talk about you and Mr. Shinra!" Her hands lifted and tugged upon Tifa's bangs, trying to catch her undivided attention. She'd been afraid to ask ever since Vincent had yelled at her that night. The walk home I silence was exactly that: silent. She finally felt it was appropriate to ask. Besides, after all the hard work she had put into trying to get Tifa to pursue the young man, she wanted to hear how it all went.

She should have expected that. Both of the elders should have, actually. Tifa wasn't certain, but she thought she heard Vincent scowl. A glance over to him and she was surprised to see him with a smile. He gave her a nod of approval before mouthing something to her. She was never very good about reading lips, but he must've been saying a farewell, because he decided to leave the two girls in peace. It caused her to chuckle slightly. Of course he wouldn't want to listen in on girl talk. She'd have to tease him about it later. Another rough tug on her hair and she shrieked, turning her attention back to Marlene. "Heeeeey! That hurt!" Th twinge of pain only lasted a couple of moments and then she smiled softly, "So…what do you want to know?" That was probably a bad question to ask, but she didn't have anything else to lose at the moment.

Once she was placed back upon her feet, the younger girl pulled Tifa over to her bed where the two sat down. The look upon Marlene's face was one of such pained curiosity that it was so obvious she had so many questions. The one thing she really wanted to know, though, the one thing she really wanted to ask about… "What was it like when he kissed you? Was it soft? Was it sweet?" She'd heard that kisses tasted like lemons and were as soft as marshmallows. She wanted to know if it was just like that, and who better to ask than her role model?

Was it just her or was Tifa blushing to the roots of her hair? A hand rose to her cheek and she knew that was definitely what was going on. She chuckled when she thought about the fond memories of that night. It seemed so dreamlike, that it might have been too good to be true. She hadn't heard from Rufus since then either. "When Rufus kissed me…" There was a vague smile tugging at her lips, just begging to be worn. Her head ducked a little as the feathered dark hair fell around her face, "…The world just went away. For that moment, I didn't feel anything else except him." When she thought about it, she realised that she'd never been kissed before. How long had it taken for that to set in? Did he know about that? And how did he feel on his side of the spectrum?

Marlene giggled as she listened and she nuzzled the tip of her nose into Tifa's right arm. It sounded so funny to hear her talk about something like that. And the look on her face? It was so completely priceless. She almost looked like she was miles and miles away. And for once…Marlene didn't mind. Tifa had every right to look that way. She'd worked hard to bag that man, and that was exactly the way it was supposed to work. "So it was all magical then? You looked like you melted when you two were supposed to be dancing! And then later on, when we found you, I couldn't really see your face, but you sure sounded cute. I thought Vincent was going to get sick too! You made this cooing sound and he made a funny noise."

The older brunette couldn't believe she was talking to a little girl about something like this. She had always pictured that she would be speaking to Aerith. After all, the older female was always wiser, always the more reliable of the two. Tifa wanted to be just like her, and now…the Ancient was dead. Suddenly, she was gladder than anything that there was a difference between the two. "Is that so…? You and Vincent were so entertained by my special moment with Rufus? I'm glad then. I was entertained too…until Vince decided to come in and yell at me about it. I wish he had at least waited until we were far away from them. It was a little embarrassing…. Well, a lot, actually." She ducked her head and cuddled with her companion. "It doesn't matter now. That moment has passed. Honestly, I don't think anything like that will ever happen again. It was just a once in a lifetime thing, but you know what? I enjoyed it."

"What if you're wrong, Tifa? Maybe it's not just a one-time thing. Maybe President Shinra really likes you! I bet he's thinking about you right now!" Marlene was feeling pretty sure of herself. She'd seen the way Rufus watched them leave. It was that look again, the same as the one he had given when he had released Marlene into Tifa's custody some time ago.

And little did the two girls know just how accurate Marlene's thoughts were. More than likely, they wouldn't find out until later anyway. The sign was sure to come to Tifa soon. All it would take was a little patience on her part. The longer she waited, the greater the surprise would be in the end.


	29. Chapter 29

White Desire Chapter 29 

Not too far away, Rufus was hearing the same type of conversation. It was considered to be more one-sided than anything. In his office, there was a rabid blonde-haired woman screaming bloody murder (again). He was most certain that he was going to be deaf soon. Perhaps that was why he was taking his mind away and purging her from his thoughts. He'd rather think about Tifa anyway. The masquerade banquet…he liked it. He couldn't remember enjoying himself so much since he was a child. Of course, he liked the fundraiser previously as well, but at the moment, it most definitely wasn't comparing to the recent event that had taken place. Tifa's presence there had made it all the better. Not only was she beautiful, but she was absolutely radiant. He just couldn't pass that up, and right now, Scarlet was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"Are you even listening to me! Gaea to President Shinra! Gaea to President Shinra! Come in please, Mr. President!" By this time she was leaned over his desk, the palms of her hands planted against the surface. How could he possibly go off and do something like that…with the AVALANCHE girl, of all people! Oh, yes. She was pissed off. She was _more_ than pissed! If she had her way, she'd order that Tifa be taken out by the Turks or Heidigger himself. Not receiving a response from the president, her right hand curled into a fist gesture and she slammed it into the support before her. "Just what the hell is wrong with you!"

Of course that had caught his attention. She was destroying personal items of his! And _that_ he just couldn't allow. (Well, he could, but he really didn't want to. He had sentimental feelings for all things that were to be considered his.) His azure eyes rose up to her and he gave the most indifferent sigh, as though absolutely nothing she said had any weight in the world. "…What seems to be the problem, Scarlet?" He wasn't playing dumb. He _knew_ damn well what was bothering her. It might have been bad of him, but he was actually suffering of pleasure from watching her squirm. That was his primary reason for pulling that in the first place (aside from spending time with the lovely brunette). Chaos was beginning to break out in the company and he could not be more satisfied.

Was he kidding with her! Scarlet had half a mind to reach out a hand and strangle him for an infinite amount of time. What joy she would get from watching him struggle from her grasp. She couldn't, though. She absolutely couldn't. If she did, she would be held responsible and her possible position in the company would be in jeopardy. She narrowed her eyes at the devilishly handsome man before her, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop pretending to be dumb, because I know you're not." Although she had to question every now and then. Rufus didn't always execute the 'smart' actions. Lately he seemed to be showing that side of him more. It was so simple to conclude what the problem was. Lockhart. That woman was bringing out the worst in him, quite literally.

What better way to spite the woman other than to say the obvious? His head ducked and he glanced down to his paper work. He really didn't have time to waste with her idle bickering. "I think it is sufficient to say that you could not satisfy me the way she does. That is why you are nowhere near her in terms of physical or emotional contact with me." He almost added as reassurance for himself that he had no emotions, but then decided there was no reason to do so. For all Scarlet needed to know, he was using Tifa to his own devices, not that he'd divulge those to anyone. The expression she gave caused him to nearly chuckle. It was one of the first times he felt like doing that in front of her. Typically she caused him to shudder with disgust (or anxiety). Then he scowled at her and gestured towards the door, so she would show herself out, "You can go now. If I wanted to be mothered, I would rely upon my own maternal unit to do so." Of course, his mother was deceased, but that didn't matter or change anything. His feelings were the same. If he wanted to be lectured, which he didn't, but if he did, he knew where to go for that sort of thing.

She had to refuse. He was going to make some kind of big mistake and everyone in the company was going to pay for his foolish actions. She had to avoid that at all costs, and that meant if she had to smack some sense into the president, she most definitely would (and she'd probably enjoy it). Scarlet straightened her composure, but didn't excuse herself just yet. She had to at least try and talk some sense into him. "President Shinra, I'm not sure you actually understand what it is you're getting yourself into. This is a female who once tried to assassinate you. This is the same female who was a part of that resistance faction that you despised so much." If logic and reasoning wasn't going to work, she might feel that it was necessary to blackmail him (which she was going to end up doing anyway).

He was waving off her comments as she spoke. Rufus really could care less what she thought or what anyone else in the company thought. At least, that was the way he wanted to feel. He honestly had his doubts. Of course, it wasn't as though he had anticipated ever finding some kind of fancy for the brunette with whom he was spending so much time. "And I am not certain that you are aware that you are currently wasting my time. Please go bother someone else." _Like Heidigger_. That man probably belonged with the treacherous woman. They were annoying beasts of burden and the president wanted nothing to do with either. Taking for granted that Scarlet would listen to him, Rufus's deep blue eyes turned their attention back to his paper work before him. It was about this time he realized he was looking forward to Tifa's return…whenever that would be.

_No, no, NO! Not happening!_ She really needed to take matters into her own hands. The blonde-haired woman was resisting the urge from pummeling his desk again with her hands and instead, narrowed her eyes at the ignorant man before her. "What is there stopping me from going to the media with this information? You drop things with her, or you'll find yourself in a world of hurt, along with your position." Even if she wasn't the president of the company, she often seemed like she could have been. Her influence was rather high and she made a big difference (and it was worse because she knew that). She had absolutely no doubt that she could go to at least one person, spread the word, and expose the president's happenings. Shin-Ra secrets could be put out in the open and it was almost worth it, considering that she'd lose the president to…that…woman.

That had definitely caught Rufus's attention. However, he too, had a plan. He was rather well known for such things, so the idea that Scarlet had not considered this caught him by vague surprise. He shook his head at her as he rose to his feet and took her by the arm (inwardly vowing that he would forever wash that hand), escorting her over to the door, "Let us consider this, for just a moment, Scarlet. You have your position to think about and I have mine. I will not hesitate to hire the Turks to eliminate you. Following that, I will be more than obliged to offer Miss Lockhart your current position as well as retaining her status as my secretary." A few more moments of silence and he pulled his grasp from hers, resisting the urge to be completely repulsed by her existence. "Do we understand one another?"

His eyes were the only warning Scarlet could possibly need. She knew he wasn't the type to give idle threats. If something wasn't done up to his standard, he would most definitely let everyone else know. Giving up her position just to get rid of Lockhart wasn't really a good idea. Personally, she didn't think it was worth it. That meant she would just need to come up with a plan to do away with the pesky creature. That was easier said than done, however, and she was more than aware of such. There was a faint nod given to Rufus and then she started to leave. She stopped for a moment and then turned to him, "You'd best keep this quiet from the media. This company will not be responsible for the actions that you take. You're not making a very good name for yourself right now. Don't let the public see it as well." Without another word, she'd left the blonde-haired president to his thoughts.

Once he had been freed of her…insufferable company, he wandered back over to his desk. He wasn't making _that_ many mistakes, was he? No. Of course not. It was all in Scarlet's mind. She always overreacted to everything anyway. He couldn't trust a word that she said. He inwardly scolded himself for even thinking about believing her. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was getting himself into. Was he making a mistake at this current moment? All of this thought on the lovely brunette was bound to get him in trouble somewhere. Typically he had a plan for these types of things, so he wouldn't be caught in a mess. Had Tifa somehow taken over him and caused him to lose some of that intimidation he had so long cherished? He wasn't sure he wanted to think about this anymore.

He couldn't concentrate. This wasn't working out at all. Lately it seemed that the more time he spent pondering his secretary, the less work got done. Of course, that was what he thought secretaries were for. She'd scolded him before for letting things pile up like that and a part of him didn't want her to have to work too hard when she finally returned (if she was…'allowed'). He needed to get away. He needed some type of vacation, anything to get out of the drab life he was trapped in. He didn't want to deal with irritating cretins any more. There was no escape, though. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this, although he couldn't quite admit it at the current moment. He'd settle for being gone for a couple of days if he could. Yes. That was what he would do. The weekend was approaching and he would go on a much-needed vacation. At this point, he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought of that.

Where would he go, though? Where could he possibly go that the Turks wouldn't follow him? And where could he go to avoid Scarlet at all possible costs? He paced back and forth in front of his desk and then turned his attention to a rather large tapestry of Gaea on the wall. His right hand rose to his chin as he looked over the various locations. The hot springs in Mideel? The rebuilding progress in Midgar? The mansion in Nibelheim? There were a few too many places for him to pick from. Where would he be most comfortable? A few moments of consideration and then he nodded. Junon. It was his home for part of his childhood and he did recall there would be festivities that he needed to be present for. The problem was…he didn't really wish to go alone. He wanted a companion…someone to keep him entertained, perhaps. The town, itself, really wasn't that interesting at all, so he wanted to see something exciting (what a chore).

A strange odd little smile began to take his face and he approached his desk again, leaning forward to take his cell phone from the surface. _What is her number again?_ He had only dialed it a couple of times. It must have been the reason her name was at the top of his address book, possibly rearranged by importance. After all, his work was most important for him. At least, it was at this moment.

He really had no other way to go about this. Normally he would have had one of the Turks take care of this for him. On the other hand, he didn't even want them to know where he was going, or that he was inviting Tifa with him. If they found out, he would never hear the end of it, especially from Reno. He could easily find himself minus two Turks.

Hitting the call button on his phone, he listened to the ring tone a couple of times. When the brunette answered, it was the first time he felt like hanging up without a word. How could it be possibly that she affected him in such a way? He was never nervous! According to him, this whole situation was preposterous! Finally he cleared his throat and started to speak, "Miss Lockhart, I apologise for disturbing you while you are at home, however, I had an offer for you. I am most interested in taking a vacation to Junon for the next few days. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

He fell silent for a few moments and then he gave the smallest smile. That was the answer he had wanted to hear. His first thought on himself was that he was the gods' gift to mankind. He didn't expect Tifa to turn him down and her weakness as a female had most definitely confirmed it. He nodded slowly, refraining from releasing any chuckles on his end. "Yes, yes. That would be lovely. That's fine. Tomorrow evening then. Yes. Of course. It will be absolutely lovely. Until tomorrow, Miss Lockhart."

Rufus was still retaining that small smile when he'd hit the 'end' button on his phone. Placing the device upon his desk, he looked around his office. The nicest thing he could do was to at least leave a note. Of course, by the time anyone found his leave of absence, he would be enjoying the festivities with a lovely brunette at his side.


	30. Chapter 30

White Desire Chapter 30 

"Excuse me, you're what…? You're going to Junon? On your own?" Vincent's tone was dripping with that all-too-familiar disapproval. After the Rufus incident at the masquerade banquet, he was afraid to let her out of his sight. Yes, he was still suffering from the protective parent syndrome (hereafter referred to as PPS). No matter how he tried to think rationally, it was almost like it wasn't getting through his thick skull. He personally thought Cloud would be the one to suffer through such things. About this time, he was feeling a little annoyed. Tifa had chosen to either ignore him or she was trying his patience.

Honestly, she was trying to figure out how to keep herself out of trouble. If she was honest with him, she was ninety percent certain he wouldn't let her go. Before she could even begin to explain, her faithful younger companion burst out with the ill-fated words. "Tifa's going to Junon with me and President Shinra!" When Tifa had first been extended the invitation, the first question was if Marlene could go along. Rufus seemed to like the girl and if not that, he at least approved of her. The older woman had a tendency to take advantage of the situation. At this moment, however, she was wishing she had access to some duct tape. Marlene had gotten her in some heavy trouble.

The red-caped man enfolded his arms over his chest as he turned his sights onto Tifa, "Is that so…? I don't recall you giving me that information, young lady." He was feeling rather grateful to have Marlene around. There was nothing like letting the innocence of a child bring disastrous results to someone else (who wasn't him). There was no way he could let her go now. Rufus Shinra had evil intentions and absolutely needed to be stopped. There was no way Vincent could let anyone or anything that dealt with that man get close to Tifa. And before the brunette had a chance to protest, he felt it was best to stop her before she got any ideas, "You're not going. Neither of you."

While he might have been prepared to turn them both down, he hadn't exactly braced himself for the chorus of whines that came his way. Marlene started first and then Tifa chimed in. Who was he to tell them what they could and could not do! The older woman was going to need to seriously pummel that damn PPS out of him. "But that's not fair! You can't control every aspect of my life just because you don't have a grip on your own!" She started to protest more, but had enough sense to stop herself. Vincent wasn't in the state to listen to reason. That was a similarity the two shared. When they had a belief or an idea, they were less than open-minded to change. Tifa began to pace back and forth slowly and then she paused in her footing. "You know what? Screw you, Vincent Valentine! Screw you and your PPS! Marlene and I are going to Junon with or without your permission."

Perhaps she might have said more, but before she got a chance to, the door to her bedroom was opened by a rather confused Cloud. One look from his perspective and he saw the expression of anger from Tifa, the irritation from Vincent, and the surprise from Marlene. _What's going on…?_ Not hearing a protest from any of the three, he enfolded his arms over his chest. "…Dumb question. Is everything all right? I can hear you guys all the way in the basement." And when he didn't receive anything outside of blank looks, he reached behind him to momentarily close the door. Of course they didn't want anyone else listening in. Now if only they could discuss this rationally.

Tifa had first thought she would remain quiet, but she realised that she didn't have to go into extreme detail to make her point. She only hoped that Marlene would have the sense to remain quiet as well. If she popped out one word about Rufus, the two could consider their vacation over…as well as their lives. "Vincent won't let Marlene and me go to Junon!" When she listened to herself and discovered that whiny voice, she shook her head and planted a hand gently over Marlene's mouth. "Not saying we _need_ his permission, but we would appreciate it. It's not as though Marlene is going on her own. She'll have me and I won't let her out of my sight. Besides, we'd like to have some sister time. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" She shot a silent warning look at Vincent. If he said anything, she would have no problem in confining him to that coffin again.

When the dark-haired man made no effort to respond, Cloud felt he would need to dive a little deeper to find the root of the problem. Most of what Tifa had said was true. If she had been going alone, he would have been nervous. On the other hand, he was more than aware that when Vincent was this stubborn, it was for a sound reason. "Why are you so reluctant to let her go? She can probably take care of herself just fine. It's not as though she's going on her own, after all." It couldn't hurt to at least try and talk some sense into the looming figure beside him. The worst that could happen was a lovely smack upside the head, or something else alongside the lines.

This was really getting annoying. Vincent absolutely abhorred it when Cloud took Tifa's side. There was only one reason that would ever happen. It was all because the blonde-haired man had those pent up feelings for the brunette. Personally he would have found a better outlet for such things, such as his marksmanship skills. A little "target practise" never hurt anyone…except perhaps the people who were deemed as "targets". His glance switched between the two and then down to Marlene who was now tugging at his cape. When his gaze met hers, he knew he should not have looked. She was giving that pleading look, the one that he could never turn down. He leaned over and picked up the smaller brunette, before enfolding an arm around her. _I really loathe it when a mere child has great power over me._ He shook his head slowly, in disbelief, inwardly scolding himself for playing a part in this whole damned charade. Why couldn't Tifa get someone else to do this for her? She must have known he was a little weak for her. "…Very well then. Due to Cloud's sound reasoning, I have decided to let this slide, but only once. Do not think you will be so lucky next time."

Perhaps he should not have responded in such a way. He wasn't ready for what followed afterwards. Tifa had flung her arms around him in a happy embrace and due to Marlene pulling the same action, he was unable to shrug them off in any sort of fashion. This was actually breaking that unspoken rule he had about people violating his personal space. Half of him wondered if that was what people felt like when they were going home to their families. He'd never had something of the sort, so he didn't know what to make of any of this. Part of his heart deemed this current feeling as 'nice' and the other parts could not understand it, nor did they make an effort to do so. Finally, he mustered up the ability to speak again, "…Please. Get off of me. Now." There was no warning in his voice, but the tail end of it started to grow a dangerous tone. He wouldn't do something drastic to the point of injuring either one. He just found himself to be quite uncomfortable in the situation at hand.

What had Cloud possibly done to change Vincent's mind? He couldn't exactly find the answer to that just yet. He was feeling a little envious as he watched the three, but that dissipated when Tifa pulled the same gesture on him. Then again, he never found that he could complain when she was near. Lifting a hesitant hand, he smoothed her hair and glanced over to Vincent with those furrowed eyebrows, wondering if the paler one of the two would give some sort of explanation. Not receiving a response, he turned his attention back to Tifa. Since she had been busy most recently, he had politely declined from shoving any feelings out to her. She had been so good at rejecting them and he didn't want to deal with that for a while. He was feeling faintly vulnerable at the moment and decided it was not for the best to always speak truthfully. In the end, remaining unoptimistic was going to work out best for him. When Tifa pulled away, he found himself nearly breathing a sigh of relief, "…Uh…thanks." _I guess…? What's gotten into her?_

Once Marlene was placed back onto the ground, the two girls joined hands and danced around in a circle for a brief moment. Finding that two men were looking at them with the strangest of expressions, Tifa regained her composure, plopping a hand upon the top of her companion's head with a smile. "We're just so happy that you guys are okay with this that we felt like we had to do something to celebrate…and in this case, reverting back to childhood was the only idea I had at the time." Not wanting for some kind of smart aleck response from either, she quickly stuck out her tongue with a chuckle, "And you guys can't join because you're _boys_! So NYAH!" If that wasn't childish, she didn't know what was. At least Marlene was getting a kick out of this whole situation. The older woman had already decided that once they all arrived in Junon she was going to spoil Marlene rotten for being such a "good" girl.

The two others exchanged glances with one another and weren't sure they even _wanted_ to know what was going on. Sometimes it was better to be on the outside of things, turn a blind eye, and pretend there was nothing going on. It saved a lot of trouble, a lot of drama, and they needed that right now more than anything (especially poor Vincent who was certain he would suffer a coronary if things continued the way they were). It was Cloud who initiated the edging back towards the door, beginning to grow that little anxious feeling to escape. "…I've got other things to do…" Rather than hearing a protest, which he wasn't expecting anyway, he received expectant expressions from the two ladies and quickly dismissed himself, followed by Vincent, who seemed rather hasty to get a move-on. The door shut after the two had excused themselves.

The taller of the two females turned to the shorter companion and she smiled, "Thank you, Marlene, for not saying anything about President Shinra. I really appreciate it a lot." Then she knelt down to one knee and brushed off Marlene's outfit. "I don't think Cloud would like hearing about that just yet. You know what I mean?" Given a vague nod in response, Tifa continued, rising to her feet, only to take a seat upon her rather soft comforter. "So when we get there, what's the first thing you want to do? Rufus made it sound as though they're having a rather big celebration there, so perhaps we should go to festivities, or we could go someplace else…as long as we notify him, of course. I don't think he'd be too pleased if we went off somewhere on our own without even a word for him."

It seemed such a commonly executed action that Marlene just had to try it out. She began to pace back and forth, trying to think of what all the two could do together. Although she wanted to spend lots of time with Tifa, she wanted the two adults to have some time alone together. Oh, yes. She was pulling for a serious hook-up between the president and the stubborn fighter. Her older sister always looked so happy when she was around the old man in white that she didn't want her to be deprived anymore. She also wanted to share some moments with Rufus. She wanted to get a better understanding of him. When the two had spoke in Wall Market, she got the impression that he couldn't be all that bad and if that was the case, then she didn't want to ruin any future things that could happen. The festivities did sound like a good idea, however. That was where she felt things should begin. "Let's just stay in Junon for the first day of the festival, and then if we feel we want to go do something else, then we'll do that, okay?" She looked over to the brunette with a questioning expression, seeking permission.

How Tifa would have liked it if she could reach into Marlene's mind and withdraw her thoughts. Children were often sneaky and no matter how smart her younger sister was, she knew that Marlene was capable of the same. Of course, she had been rather sly so far. The set-up at the masquerade ball and the time when she had gone to Shin-Ra headquarters to retrieve the young girl were two prime examples of such. What more did she have up her sleeve? Tifa gave a near suspicious nod as she gave a small sigh. It was more of a contented feel than anything. The idea that Vincent wasn't going to leak anything out made her anxiety vanish. That was probably the best experience she could have at this moment. "Very well then. We'll go to the festivities and enjoy our time there and then play it by ear. Whatever we do, we have to avoid familiar faces. I'm not saying that there will be any there, but in the case that there are, we can't let on why we're there or with whom, unless it's just the two of us. Rufus is a very influential man and the last thing people need to assume is that we're a part of his family. That could cause a lot of problems and I would prefer to avoid that. Do we have an understanding? If we meet someone we know, we play dumb or we flee. None of that truth out in the open, got it?" She was scolding the younger one with a forefinger, knowing that Marlene was quite adept at being honest.

She would have continued, but the familiar annoyed voice came from outside, "Tiiiiifaaaaaaaa!" And yes, it sounded quite irritated. Tifa rushed over to the window and looked outside, raising her hands to cover her ears as she watched the Shin-Ra helicopter land a safe distance away from her bar to keep it in one piece. When Marlene tugged upon the back of her skirt, she lowered her gaze, "President Shinra." …_Did he really have to make such a big entrance? This should make for some interesting faces._ She lowered a hand and took one of Marlene's quickly escorting the two out the door, down the stairs, and through the entrance to the bar where they were confronted by Cloud who was looking for some type of explanation. Of course he knew it would be for her. Who else in the former faction was working for the enemy (aside from Vincent's past, obviously)? The two females exchanged glances and then Tifa used a hand to push Cloud to the side, and dashed past him, pulling Marlene after her. Helping Marlene board the helicopter first, she turned back to Cloud, cupped her hands around her lips and shouted over the sound of the oscillating propellers, "By the way, it's a Shin-Ra trip! See you in a few days! Don't make a mess of my bar, 'kay?" And then she happily jumped on the bandwagon after Marlene after waving a farewell to Cloud and Vincent who had been attracted by the commotion.

After the dust had settled (quite literally) and Cloud was feeling like he could finally hear properly again, he took a moment to think about what Tifa had said and his left eyebrow twitched as he turned to Vincent, "A Shin-Ra trip! You better explain this and real quick before I decide Omnislash VersionFive needs to be upgraded to a nine or ten."


	31. Chapter 31

White Desire Chapter 31 

There was a rather sharp poke in the side that the brunette was experiencing repeatedly. It was the kind of feeling only caused by those with the small bony fingers. They were Marlene's, Tifa seemed to know, but she was unable to understand why this was happening. Where was she? What had happened? Had something terribly taken place? Were they in Junon yet? Turning onto her side, her eyelashes fluttered and looked over the younger girl. Words were just a little difficult to come by, but she finally managed to speak, "Mmm? What is it?"

Marlene couldn't resist chuckling a little. Did Tifa always sound like that when she first joined the living? If that was the case, then the man in white waiting outside was in for a surprise. "It's morning time! When we came in last night, you were so tired that you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow!" There was still a blank expression on the elder's face and taking a hand, Marlene began to tug Tifa off of her bed. "So get up! Don't you want to see the festivities?"

Her older sister didn't have much of a chance to protest and caught by surprise, she almost tumbled onto the floor. Finding the top half of her body sprawled against the carpet, Tifa looked up at her companion and scowled slightly. Looking over at the alarm clock on the end table between the two beds, she gave a soft sigh and began to cuddle into the support beneath her. "It's too early to go anywhere. I'm going back to sleep. Just pull the blanket over me, turn off the lights, and make sure you don't go anywhere." The last thing she wanted was to get in trouble because Marlene's impatience caused her to go explore Junon on her own.

Marlene started to do as she asked and then she began to edge over to the door. Peeking out the eyehole, she watched a rather annoyed Rufus shuffle his feet. She wondered if he would be uncomfortable waiting out there until Tifa stirred again. It was probably best to inform the older brunette of the situation at hand. "Ummm…so what should I tell President Shinra?" She lifted a hand and gestured to the door before sliding back over to the seemingly comatose Tifa on the floor.

That had most definitely caught her attention. That man…was there? As in…outside the door? She quickly pushed herself up to her feet. "Rufus is here! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" She began to push Marlene over to the door after receiving an affirmative nod. "G-go keep him busy! I'm gonna' go…make myself look…more decent." And with that stated, she scrambled towards the bathroom. A few moments later, the sound of running water could be heard.

Opening the door, Marlene edged out into the rather narrow corridor and coming to confront the man in white, she looked up at him and gave a small schoolgirl giggle before swaying back and forth, in a nonchalant manner. "Tifa told me to come out here and keep you company. I hope you don't mind." Personally, she thought this was going to be a perfect time to get to know this man. She could inwardly test him in any way she pleased, just to make sure that he was good enough for her older sister. And if he was, then he could have the prize that was currently cleansing herself and trying to look…pretty for him. If not, then he was going to have to prove his worth before Marlene would let him get one step closer. Of course, at the rate he was going, she liked him a lot and was really pulling for the coupling.

When he'd heard the door open, Rufus was actually expecting both the taller and the short young lady, but receiving only the latter, his eyebrows furrowed in almost a questioning manner. The short explanation clarified some things for him, but not enough to really make a difference. He wondered what the older woman could have possibly been doing, especially when Marlene informed her of their company. Was Tifa really such a ditz? Then again, she had seemed rather tired, or way "out there" when they had first arrived. She hadn't said a thing to the president except for a mumbled "thank you" and then she went on her way. The only thing he could figure from that was that she was suffering from restless sleep lately (probably due to that no-good Cloud and his cronies). He remained quiet for a few moments and then felt it couldn't be entirely bad to speak with his current companion, "Is…that so? Pray tell, what exactly is she doing at this current moment? Do you think she will be long?"

Fortunately for the bouncy little girl, Tifa hadn't said a word about remaining quiet on subjects like these with the man. That meant Marlene could spill absolutely everything and see where things took them. There was a possibility that if she did that, though, that Rufus would feel a bit uncomfortable around the two. That could lead to disastrous results. _Perhaps that's not such a good idea…_ She slipped her hands behind her back, a very common posture that her older sister took, and then she tilted her head to the side, "Well…she's gone to take a shower. She said she wanted to look "decent" for you. I think she's pretty all of the time, though, so I wish I could have just dragged her out here anyway." She often thought Tifa was far too insecure for her own good (much less anyone else's). People were supposed to like other people for their personalities, not for what they had or for how they looked. She wondered exactly how Tifa and Rufus saw each other. When two people "loved" one another, was it often for the right reasons and not the wrong? And if not, then was that "love" really "lust"? Marlene always had questions like this, but was hesitant to ask due to the company back in the bar. Perhaps now that they were in Junon, it would be okay to bring up the topic.

He was a little surprised by her response although he couldn't quite place why. Was he so…worth dolling up for? He hoped Tifa wasn't going to dress up extravagantly, because he always preferred her in her casual wear. Then again, he was vaguely flattered by her desire to please him. He would have liked it more if she was just herself, though. "I see…" was about all that he could say. He was still trying to think of a better response as he enfolded his arms over his chest. He wasn't always sure of what to think when he and Marlene spoke. She certainly knew a lot about the older brunette, but he didn't actually want to ask her anything. If that happened, it was possible that she would put two and two together and realise that he had some type of fondness for her. And if Tifa found out, then…oh, wait. Tifa already knew. So what was the issue? Maybe he was having a problem with himself and his own personal thoughts. The idea of the media getting a hold of this wasn't something he wanted to risk. He simply needed to remain quiet and for his sake, he hoped that Tifa would be smart enough to do the same.

Just when he had mustered up the courage to say something more, the door opened again and out stepped a rather becoming Tifa. Because it was a festival, she'd chosen to don a rather simple outfit, a pair of shorts and a peasant-style top. Her hair had been pulled up into a clip and only the feathered tufts of her bangs fell around her face, giving it more of a rounded look as opposed to long. "I'm sorry about that. Were you guys waiting long?" She really didn't have too much of a recollection concerning the previous night. The last thing she remembered was fleeing past Cloud before she suffered a lecture. Although she could avoid it for the next few days, she knew she was in some kind of trouble when she came back. Maybe if she was lucky, she could punch him one in the face and leave it at that. He didn't need to know every aspect of her life.

Was there anything the older brunette could wear and _not_ look good in? Marlene found herself a little awestruck, and perhaps even a tad envious. She really wanted to be like Tifa in so many ways. Her elder sister was smart, beautiful, and strong; it was the way she pictured every woman in the world should be like. She edged closer to the taller young lady and examined her outfit and then the hair before giving a nod of overwhelming approval. _You really try too hard, Tifa._ At least she didn't wear something formal. She looked like she would fit in quite well, and…with her hair in that manner, she did fail to resemble the typical Tifa, which was vaguely refreshing. "You look pretty! I think you look pretty all of the time, though. And anyone who disagrees—"

Her older companion lowered a hand and planted it over her lips with a chuckle, "Come on. You are the most biased person on Gaea, Marlene. You're so silly. But that's why I loves ya!" She gestured to her back as she knelt down and then she hoisted the younger girl upon her, in what was to be considered a "piggy-back ride". "Try not to tug on my hair, all right? That'll hurt and I'd like to avoid any type of pain. I'm sure you understand." She was given a nod and that made her smile as she turned back to Rufus, "Sooo, what kinda plans did you have for us? We going somewhere in particular?"

Rufus was more than a little surprised by Tifa's modesty. It was something refreshing and different. It seemed every other person in the Shin-Ra Company lacked that grace, that unspeakable beauty that Tifa was gifted with. He shook his head slowly looking at the smaller brunette now being carried. There was no doubt that he disagreed with Tifa's rejection of compliments. "I think Miss Wallace is quite correct. You flatter each article you wear, however, I believe you are most noticeable in your casual wear." He'd chosen to "forget" the other parts of her conversation with Marlene. At least he would for the time being. He'd answer the other question later.

If she could have, Tifa would have ignored what he'd said, but judging by Marlene's sudden tugging on her hair, the young girl expected a response as well. "Ahh…well…" She chuckled softly and it was followed by a sigh, "T-thank you, Rufus. And you as well, Marlene. So can we stop talking about me and discuss our plans for today?" Using a hand, she gestured to the blonde-haired president. "I'm sure Rufus is busy, so you and I have the festivities to ourselves. What would you like to do, Marlene?"

Before the younger brunette could even answer, Rufus broke in. It wasn't fair to let her assume such a thing. If possible, he wanted to spend the entire weekend with the two lovely ladies. "Actually, my schedule is free, Miss Lockhart. I would be more than delighted to spend the day with you and Miss Wallace." Again, there was almost the showing of a smile. He couldn't do that yet, though. Marlene was still there. Although he was not accustomed to being around younger people, he found that with his previous conversations with her, he had gained some sort of knowledge. There was something about her. She had a type of innocence that made him realise children were not only powerful, but also extremely dangerous and vulnerable. Tifa probably found that she could not resist Marlene if she tried. He was not looking to join that club.

Marlene began to struggle so much that the older brunette had to put her down, which was exactly what she wanted. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she ran around Tifa and Rufus's legs a couple of times. Then she stopped between the two, taking one of Rufus's hands and one of Tifa's. "Okay! You can only hand out with us if you follow the rules!" Following the questioning expression both he and her older sister gave caused her to continue, "The first rule is no formality over the weekend. That means you have to call me Marlene and Tifa has to be called Tifa too, okay?"

Children drove a hard bargain, didn't they? Tifa was about to scold her for such a thing, but then was stopped by a shake of the president's head. She was a little surprised by his reaction. Little did he know that he _had_ become Marlene's little servant…in a way. It meant he was much more likely to follow the young girl's request than he previously would have. Tifa gave a small sigh and then gave a gentle squeeze to Marlene's hand. No matter what Rufus thought of the situation she was going to give her opinion. "I don't really think that's fair. He's not used to such things." The idea of him dropping the "miss" did sound nice, though.

Another shake of the head came from the blonde who was trying to reclaim his hand from Marlene. He wasn't entirely comfortable with this situation. He didn't want to look like he had a family of any kind (outside of the Turks, of course). Only when Tifa had taken Marlene's other hand did Rufus find freedom and then he spoke, "No, no. It is no trouble at all. She is right. While we are here in Junon, I have no intention of speaking with others. I am on vacation. Therefore, I will act as though I am on vacation." Then he turned his sights onto his youngest companion, "Any other requests for your highness?" It was a little difficult to tell if he was teasing or being cynical.

The younger brunette giggled at the title. Then she gave a nod, "Yup! One more thing until I can think of more." Great. That meant she was seriously going to test him. She lifted her free hand and shook her index finger at him, "Since you've already decided that you're on vacation, that means you have to pretend that you're enjoying your time with us as well!" She wondered if that was asking too much, but then decided against questioning herself. The president of his stuffy company needed to have some fun and if this was the way to go about doing so, then that's exactly what would happen. Besides, a little festival never hurt anyone…right?

Tifa personally thought Marlene was carrying this just a little too far. First of all, Rufus was the president of a company that happened to have a particular building in the town they were currently situated in. She didn't want to take the chance that Marlene would say something wrong and the two ladies would be in trouble. Personally if she was paying the price on her own, she would not have minded at all, however, if Marlene got involved, it meant Tifa was going to be taking the responsibility and the blame…and that meant a lot of trouble for her.

Before she could get a chance to protest again, however, the president nodded to the smaller brunette. What harm could come out of pretending that he was pretending that he was having a good time? What they didn't know was that he was already indeed enjoying his time immensely. And what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt him or his reputation. And as long as it didn't do anything to his reputation, he didn't give a damn. "That is just fine with me. Children of your intuitive nature will make good negotiators in the future. Perhaps you too, shall be working in Shin-Ra, like your elder sister." He nearly dared to show a smile to Tifa, and almost did indeed crack his cold demeanor when he saw her reaction to his comment. He wondered if speaking of the company was heading the conversation into a bad corner. He turned his back to the two, beckoning for them to follow after them. At this rate, they might never leave the hotel for the weekend! And personally, Rufus wanted to go see the festivities. It was a vacation and he was going to act like it was one, without feeling the need to disguise himself, "Come along, ladies. There is much to see and you have wasted much of the time we have to see it in."

Tifa exchanged glances with the other smaller girl, who had a grin that was so wide, the older was afraid she might never look the same again. Then she gave a small sigh and nodded, squeezing her hand gently to escort the younger girl with her. Being shown around Junon was most certain to be a treat, especially by the man who seemed to have been raised there from birth…at least before he was shipped off to Midgar. She had only learned bits and pieces of his past and wondered when the next chance would be to learn more. She had to remember not to sound too eager, though, because she was most certain there was a rather high level of distrust between the two. And patience was a virtue. She would do well to remember such things. Her mind was tugged back to reality when Marlene had hissed at her for attention. It wouldn't do well to keep the young girl waiting now, would it?

Twenty-two years of her life had passed by. The seasons had continuously changed. People and things had gone and were now resting in the Lifestream. And yet, Tifa Lockhart found it completely amazing that she had never been to a festival of this nature. The group of three had spent their day wandering around Junon, through the Shin-Ra building (posing as tourists, of course), and generally following Rufus as he half-heartedly led them on a most informative tour. Although she thought he could have been a little less serious about the entire situation, she did enjoy the time that she spent with the other two.

The day was ending with a fireworks display before the area that the Junon cannon had once been fired from. The town by this time had been rebuilt up to par, however, the weapon that was once harboured there, no longer had a life, nor did it seem it ever had. It was difficult to believe that only a couple years prior, the sapphire WEAPON had emerged from the water, causing destruction and threatening the very life of the inhabitants of Gaea. How had they managed to survive? They fought for their lives. They fought for the people and the homes they so desperately loved. They fought…and won, but it was an empty win. They had wanted to win so much, that they had suffered in the end. Perhaps it was the price people paid for wanting too much out of life. Indeed the planet had saved itself, however…it could not fully protect the people. And in that critical moment, Geostigma made its descent and spread among the children and the sickly. Too long it had seemed had passed in order for mankind to learn of the respect it should have for the planet.

As Tifa reminisced, Marlene could see just how far away she was. This wasn't a good thing. She needed to be there, at that moment, with her and Rufus. A small hand was lifted and tugged upon the back of Tifa's hair before gesturing to the blackened sky. "Look, Tifa! Aren't the stars pretty? They're shiny and they twinkle! Like in that song that you sang for Denzel and me!" There was no better way to call back the lost than addressing them by name. Of course, lately Tifa had been completely locked into herself, so Marlene could only hope for so long, for so much.

Cabernet Sauvignon eyes turned onto her younger companion after passing over the curious gaze from Rufus, who looked like he was trying to ignore the two rather than associate himself with the likes of them. Tifa slipped an arm around the younger girl, who had created the barrier between two adults. With an idle hand, her fingertips danced in front of Marlene's face, gesturing here and there as she spoke, "Stars tell stories. They tell stories about great people who were alone, but had the power to make big changes and influence many people's lives. Never, _ever_ think that you don't have any power. All you need to have is faith in your heart, and faith in yourself." Then she smiled and lowered her hand, "I think that you too, will be a star, just like all of the others up there. In fact…let's make a promise…" She trailed off remembering just how important promises were to her as a child. There was no better thing than the bond between sisters, whether it was held by feelings, promises, loyalty, trust, or anything else of the sort. "…Let us both become stars together. You and me, Marlene. Let us be stars. We will do great things for this planet and for people."

The president once so often secluded in his office couldn't resist listening to Tifa in a spellbound state. Of all the people he had associated himself with, he had never heard anyone speak in such a musical tone. She was not only beautiful and pure, but she had a rare passion on every subject she spoke of. How could he have been so blind at first? The woman sitting only a couple of feet from him was a miracle…if such a thing existed. There was something so angelic about her, something that made her seem as though she was unreachable. How was it that he had never noticed this before? Perhaps…he had, but blinded by the other things that obstructed his view, he had never had the chance to see her as he was now. He had no intentions of interrupting her and was fairly disappointed when she had ceased such a lovely story time. He would have to have her repeat it to him. Perhaps in words that he could understand.

Marlene gave a nod and was going to continue when a rather loud sound filled the air. It sounded like a gun shot. And then there was silence, followed by a bright flash of light and sparks glittered the night sky above them. Had she ever seen fireworks before? No. No! Of course not! And by the look on Tifa's face, she hadn't either. Such beauty in the world…and she had missed out on such. She glanced between the blonde-haired man and the brunette to her right, wondering what was taking them so long to understand how they felt about one another. It seemed obvious that she would need to take the initiative (as always). Scooting around Tifa, she had to first capture her attention by asking her to move over. In doing so, the older brunette, edged over, closer to Rufus, who had also been someone captivated by this entire moving process. Surely the young girl had a plan, and he wondered what she could ever be thinking.

_They're not going to do anything if they're watching me. They just need a nice push in the proper direction. I can't understand by Tifa is taking so long._ The smaller brunette stopped behind the two, examining the small space between them and when they turned to look at her, she gestured to the sky, using their moment of distraction to push Tifa into Rufus. A couple of sputters from the older shocked brunette caused her to giggle, and then she lifted her fingertips to her lips to quiet them down, "Ssh! You two are being too loud! Just cuddle and look all cute like the other couples here."

As though Tifa could possibly turn any darker shade of red. She _knew_ Rufus had heard that as well and she slightly cringed as she turned to him, a little surprised to find the vague sign of a smile playing upon his face. And as she looked, she couldn't resist doing the same and edged a little closer before allowed her head to duck and rest upon his shoulder. Not only had he been taken by surprise, but he in turn, surprised himself when his arm lifted slightly and slipped around her gently. Perhaps that would make Marlene happy, and even if it didn't…it might have been one of the few times he felt completely at peace with the world.


	32. Chapter 32

White Desire 

**Chapter 32**

Two days had passed. While Tifa, Rufus, and Marlene were enjoying their time in Junon, Cloud was mentally beginning to snap. He couldn't figure out what was going on at all. Tifa had taken Marlene with her on a Shin-Ra business trip it seemed. Nothing could be as suspicious as that. The blonde-haired man was irritated because even the man who spoke with her the most had no information. It was either that, or Vincent Valentine was playing dumb. In an effort to get his questions answered, he called everyone together in the basement of Tifa's bar. Hopefully someone else would have some more information that he could use to his advantage.

The group of five seemed randomly spread out in comfortable positions (…sort of). Cloud had taken over the couch. Vincent leaned against the wall by the stairs. Barret, Cid, and Yuffie sat at the table, usually so frequented by Tifa. It had been silent for about ten minutes and almost everyone was wondering what the point of this meeting was. Most of them had something better to do with their time, so why was Cloud trying to waste it?

The impatient side of Yuffie was the first to show, "Uhhh…what're we doing? I could be getting materia, you know! I don't wanna be here anymore!" A hand rose to her face as her nose scrunched up. "It's stuffy in here because no one has cleaned since Tifa last did. And Barret and Cid smell!" Following a smack in the head, she stood up and lazily threw a few punches around. What she wouldn't give for a shuriken right about now. "An' they both just hit me!" She made a series of angry gestures at Vincent and Cloud, the two she thought of as bodyguards. "I demand to know what you plan to do about this!"

Great. Now she was whining. This was one of the most annoying things to endure. Tifa was more than a little lucky not to be there. Cloud wasn't likely to say anything. Lately he had done all of the talking in his mind. He felt he had gotten too talkative and instead retracted into his shell again. Coming clean with Tifa (well…what he considered "coming clean") had not worked in his favour at all and he had no intentions of doing any such thing again. It seemed to be Vincent's responsibility to silence the Wutai ninja, "Hush, Yuffie."

As though she could be anymore annoyed. Here she was, the great ninja Yuffie and she was being "shouted" down by Vincent…of all people. That seemed vaguely unfair to her. He rarely did any talking anyway. If anything, the talking she did made up for the quiet mode that he and Cloud had put themselves in. She pursed her lips together in a pouting fashion and then finally took a seat when Cid tugged her back down. There was really no need for another fight to break out. He was personally tired of hearing Tifa yell and scream and throw things. It seemed that Cloud was mainly to blame for that, though, so perhaps if he had gotten a front row seat, he would not have minded too terribly much. "Alright then. I'm not typically one to agree with Kisaragi here, but I'd like to know what we're supposed to be doin'. I was under the impression this was to be an important meeting." He lifted a hand into his ash blonde hair and shook the fluffy mane a couple of times. The idea of taking a shower was beginning to sound reasonably good. Of course, at the rate they were going, that might never happen. In which case, Yuffie's accusation would be correct.

"It is, Cid." Waiting for the others to be completely quiet, Cloud was vaguely hesitant to continue. Was it possible that they thought he would be overreacting? If that was the case, was it better not to say anything at all? However, if he did that, he might never know what was going on behind the scenes. It had yet to occur to him that the information he received might not be what he wanted to hear. If that was the case…well…he just didn't want to think about it. Finally he decided that he needed to say something and get to the bottom of this. He didn't want to be left in the dark anymore. If that meant hearing things that he didn't want to, he'd live. "Out of everyone here, I want to know if anyone has any information on Tifa's status in the Shin-Ra Electric Company. As most of you are aware, she recently left on a business trip to Junon. She took Marlene with her, however, which strikes me as odd. I am wondering if any of you can explain to me why that happened."

There was silence around every region of the room. The only person who probably had any information at all was Vincent. On the other hand, Barret was more than a little steamed that Tifa had taken _his_ daughter to a Shin-Ra outing. He would simply have to have a talk (or a scream fest) with the young lady when she returned. Cid and Yuffie were equally confused by the situation and had no more outside knowledge than what Cloud was gifted with. Not receiving an answer, the blonde-haired male raised his posture slightly and looked around, not entirely pleased with the results. He would have expected more from the people who were her allies. Oh, well. There was nothing he could do to change any of that. "You seriously mean to tell me that none of you has any idea as to what's going on? Do none of you see what's wrong with this picture?"

More moments passed without any sort of response from the others. Finally Barret rose to his feet and slammed his metallic gun-arm into the table Cid and Yuffie were sitting at. "Yer damn right there's a problem! She took mah daughter wit' her! To a Shin-Ra thing! I don't want Marlene anywhere near those people! An' I swear…if somethin' happens to Marlene, yer gonna' be the one payin' for it, dammit!"

That was a step in the proper direction. Finally, Cloud was getting some kind of response. Even if Barret didn't have any more information, it signified that he was indeed alive and paying attention. If there was something he couldn't stand, it was being ignored. Typically he felt that if he was going to say something, it was damn important and everyone needed to be listening. His sea-green gaze passed over the black man and rested on the female and the other blonde.

Cid shook his head at him, his shoulders rising into a shrugging gesture. "Don't look at me. I know absolutely nothing about this or Tifa's plans. After all, I haven't had the chance to talk to her much." He cringed a little, thinking about how angry the brunette had been most recently. He really wanted to avoid that if possible. Of course, Cloud had a glint in his eye, which was beginning to make the fellow blonde a little more nervous. What could that man possibly be thinking? Wait…did he even want to know? _Probably not._

"That's a problem easily fixed," was Cloud's response. Indeed, the vaguest smile began to appear across his lips. He finally pulled himself off of the comfortable couch. Pacing back and forth, it seemed he was formulating some sort of plan to get the answers to his encyclopedia of questions. Unlike the other schemes, which seemed as though they backfired, he wanted to create a good one. This one couldn't fail. However, it meant that those involved needed to be very careful. If they got caught, ten Cloud would have their heads for sure. After feeling that he was ready to speak again, he turned his attention to the others and gestured with a hand, "Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie, I want you three to spy on Tifa for a few days when she returns from Junon with Marlene."

That had caught Vincent's attention with no problem. There were some things those other two were bound to notice. It seemed that he would have to let them in on the secret between the lovely lady and the president of that damned company. While Cid was quite trustworthy, he was more than concerned over how Yuffie was going to react. He might have to come up with a convincing explanation for Tifa. He didn't want her to be in any more trouble than necessary. Maybe there was a chance that he could change Cloud's idea a little bit, "I don't think that's a wise idea…"

_Of course you would._ How could he expect any less? Vincent was the only one in their circle who knew what was going on and he was refusing to talk. That wasn't too unlike him, though. The man knew a lot about Shin-Ra and the other companies that bowed to it. No matter how much information he had, though, he politely declined from sharing. Valentine wasn't the type of person to be straight forward unless it was absolutely necessary. Most of the time, nothing that happened called for such finesse. However, Tifa's actions lately were causing him to break that calm and collected shell that he had been gifted with for so long. Cloud knew this. He could read it, smell it, sense it all over that man. It irritated him. "If you think you've got a better idea, I'd like to hear it. Right about now, perhaps." With that stated, he enfolded his arms over his chest, watching the blood eyes with expectance.

He did have a better idea. He had a much better idea. "That's a violation of her privacy. If you want answers, which probably aren't any of your business anyway, you need to ask her personally. Going with a roundabout scheme is only going to make her angry when she finds out, and you _know_ she'll find out." Tifa was good at things like that. Like she had used her charm to get that interview with Rufus, she could use the same charm to get any information that she wanted. Pushing himself off the wall, he stretched out his prosthetic arm, getting the feeling back into the metallic joints. What a cursed creature he was. What a monster. And how good it would feel to deal Cloud some pain for being so thoughtless. If only Tifa could see him now. What would she think of her best friend? "If you really want us to do this, then…leave it in our hands and we'll report back to you at the end of the estimated time." Vincent sighed in defeat. This was a losing battle on his end. Perhaps just this once it would be okay. And if not…? Well, he could always resort to insisting that it was Cloud's doing (after all, it _really_ was).

What? No fight? The younger blonde-haired man was a little disappointed. It wasn't necessarily that he liked picking fights (although if he had, he would have blamed it on the Jenova cells). He personally thought Vincent was looking for such and had no problem administering it. After all, what were friends for? He wasn't going to start anything, however, because if Tifa heard about it, he'd be the one in trouble and then promptly fall out of her favour (again). Even if he was feeling envious, he wanted to at least salvage his relationship with the pretty female. His gaze looked over Vincent in his rigid stature and then gave a nod, "Very well then. I'll leave it in your hands. You're in charge, Mr. Ex-Turk." It was a title most often given when one annoyed with the red-caped man. And saying that Cloud was annoyed was generally an understatement at this moment.

Yuffie stepped upon the table that Barret and Cid were sitting at and she began to jump up and down. This was _not_ good. She needed to cut the tension and if she had to act silly, she didn't have a single problem with such. Her hands lifted and she arched her figure this way and that, resembling a rather crooked tree branch swaying in the wind…just not as graceful. "Hey, hey, _hey_! Stop it! You guys are acting so mean to each other! What would our mommies and daddies say they could see us now! They'd shake their fingers at us and tell us to play nicely with one another!" It was a little more than creepy to see the young girl take upon such a role. Didn't she know she was bound to get herself into trouble by trying to get involved? The only other person who typically dared to do that was Tifa. She was also a good two years older than the ninja and therefore she was deemed as wiser. Yuffie could have stood to take a couple of lessons from the older brunette. Hell, she could have taken lessons from Marlene, who was very much wise beyond her years.

Cid scratched at the stubble on his chin and then lifted a hand to pull Yuffie off the table. The last thing they needed was for her to fall off and break something. There wasn't a doctor in the house at all. The only doctor they knew was Professor Hojo and as far as they were concerned, that man was far from being alive. Even if he had been, however, they knew better than to get involved with him. Still, the idea that it could even be possible was incredibly eerie. Cid didn't want to think about this anymore, so when Yuffie toppled off the table, he leaned over to catch her. Helping her regain balance, the two sat down again. "So who's the leader of our group going to be? I say either me or Vincent. Yuffie couldn't handle that without getting excited."

Wasn't that the truth. They couldn't leave this in her hands. _Cid or Vincent, Cid or Vincent…_Cid was sure to get the job done, but he was also more likely to cause a ruckus. On the other hand, Vincent had submitted to Cloud's request. Besides, the ex-SOLDIER was more than certain that Tifa would be safe. The latter was probably the best bet. He reached out a hand and gestured to the vampyre-like one, "You. You can be the leader. I leave the rest of this to you, but whatever happens, don't…get…caught." Of course he was still concerned about getting in trouble.

There was a soft sigh given and Vincent nodded to him. "As you wish, Cloud." This was exactly what he had wanted to hear. He was going to need to tell the others what was going on. That was his first plan and the only one he would come up with at the time. Honesty was the best policy anyway.

Had he said anything other than the affirmative response, he would have grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shaken him back and forth. Sometimes Vincent just didn't know when to accept things. Cloud was more than pleased to find that he was faced with little fight. He looked around after heading to the stairs, "As for the rest of you, do as you wish. This discussion is over." He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't learned anything of particular use. He had a plan, though, and that was better than absolutely nothing. Without waiting for a response, he left the others in silence, excusing himself to Tifa's room. Perhaps he would be able to find something there.

Vincent waited until he was completely out of hearing range before he spoke, "Okay. The rest of us need to talk." He was in desperate need of the floor. He didn't even care that Barret was still there. As far as he knew, everyone present at that moment, needed to hear what was going on. "Tifa is working for Shin-Ra. This we are all aware of. What she failed to mention was that the period of time she started work began following her interview with President Shinra."

He got exactly what he was expecting: blank expressions that were trying to see Vincent's point in all of this. Typically this meant they were paying attention, but the red-caped man had uncertainties about revealing all. Forcing himself to speak, he had difficulty maintaining a calm tone to his voice, "President Shinra used Tifa as a means of keeping an eye on our actions. The day Reno and Rude approached us from the Turks and took Marlene, they were well aware that Tifa was supporting both former Avalanche members and the Shin-Ra company. The threat thrown our way was idle seeing how Shinra needed Tifa. Shortly after the official title of secretary was given, I cornered Tifa and she explained about half of what I just told the rest of you." Enfolding his arms over his chest, he took a few moments to let that all sink in. He didn't want to cause any coronaries (if and when Cloud found out…that was something else entirely). He knew there would be questions and angry faces. He wanted to avoid that.

When he felt the time was appropriate, "There are some odd twists to this situation. While Tifa is trying desperately hard to protect us, President Shinra is unaware that I was given this information. Of course, due to some…odd things I encountered, he may not be as gullible anymore. There is an annual masquerade banquet that is held for Shin-Ra. Tifa was invited as well as Marlene. Knowing this, I allowed her to go, but attended later due to Cloud's overwhelming concern. To add to this…rather odd tale so far, it seems that Tifa and Rufus Shinra have a fondness for each other." That seemed to be the part he was most worried about. How would everyone react to that? He, himself, was more than angry when he'd found the two together at the fundraiser. The masquerade banquet had just amplified that anger and ran the voltage like mad. If Cloud found out, Vincent's own anger would have been as nothing. He looked to each of the other three, examining their faces carefully to see if he could get any sort of explanation. While it seemed Cid and Yuffie were a little confused still, he thought he could see the veins popping out all over Barret. That was to be expected, though.

Fortunately before he got a chance to say anything, however, Yuffie was the first to speak up. For once it seemed everyone was relieved she was saying something. She was often good at trying to make light of the situation, and they were relying upon that at the moment. "Well, uhm, in all fairness. President Rufus Shinra is pretty hot. The last time I saw him I thought he was pretty handsome. Maybe Tifa's just a little shallow? I don't really know what else she would see in such a man." She gave the smallest shrug of her shoulders. So it seemed all of the other information had slipped her mind. At least…it had seemed that way. Her eyebrows knit together and her lips turned down into a frown, "That can't work, though! That man tried to take over the world! He forced everyone out of Wutai just so he could check and see if there was an energy source in the mountain pass! After everything he's done, how could she just forgive him! I don't approve of this at all!" It seemed that this was the first time she was actually making sense and not being completely air-headed about the situation.

She couldn't be blamed for having such a reaction. That was one thing Vincent couldn't explain. He didn't know what Tifa saw in the blonde-haired megalomaniac…and he wasn't sure he even wanted to find out. Women were complicated. Lucrecia had been complicated and that had hurt when he tried to understand her. He never wanted to set himself up for that kind of pain again. If he wasn't careful, Tifa might end up doing the same thing. If that was the case, he needed to do his best and tear her away from him. He looked towards Cid again, who merely shook his head. He was the other to have had the pleasure of knowing Rufus's company. Maybe he understood better then…? Vincent didn't think that was likely. Whatever the case, he wasn't getting much of a response. Even Barret merely looked defeated by the whole purpose. He gave the smallest sigh and then shrugged his shoulders vaguely, "One last thing. We can't say anything to Cloud."


	33. Chapter 33

**White Desire**  
**Chapter 33**

A couple days into their trip and it seemed all three were enjoying their time and the festivities. They'd spent their second day in Midgar while Rufus explained the rebuilding process. It sure seemed like a lot of work was being put into everything. Tifa wondered if that satisfied the president's finicky tastes. Even a day later, she was still thinking about everything. Their last day in Junon the three started out wandering the streets and watched the vendors put away their items. At the last minute Marlene ran to the beach to play with the young girl they'd all met those couple years before. That left a fairly uncertain Rufus and Tifa alone together.

The two were walking in silence down by the shore where the Junon canon had been before. Each was thinking of their own issues at the time. At least, that's what they would have said. It was impossibly not to be together and think about anything else. One was thinking about the other. It seemed sweet, yet extremely discreet. Then again, that was the only way their relationship could be. If the wrong people found out, Rufus would be shunned. The brunette did not want that at all.

Tifa had slipped her hands behind her back. She'd spent the last three days thinking about the first night. Rufus and her beneath the stars and the feeling of his fingertips curling around her shoulder. It was absolutely wonderful, but it also caused her to space out a lot, which Marlene and Rufus had probably seen enough of. In fact, when she thought about it some more, she spotted the azure eyes looking her over. Wine turned onto the blue pools and she smiled, "Yes? What is it, Rufus?"

He _had_ noticed how thoughtful she'd been recently and wondered if he had done something wrong. He looked over her face, a little closer this time. She certainly seemed happy. Was it just him or did he detect the rose hue upon her cheeks…? She was…blushing? It must have been the first time he really noticed it. _How beautiful…_ He instantly scorned himself for even thinking of that word. Watching her for a few moments longer, he turned his attention to the sunset. "Nothing at all. I was just thinking, I suppose." He wasn't having the easiest time bringing up any subjects like the ones he was thinking about.

She knew that wasn't true at all. How could she get him to be open with her? That was no easy task. A hand reached out and nudged him gently. Then she gentle took one of his into her own and with her free one, she gestured to the sun sinking into the deep blue water, "It's so beautiful. I wish I could live in this moment forever." She gave the softest sigh before tenderly squeezing his hand. What she wouldn't give to stop time.

Fascinating it was to find that she had just voiced what it was he'd been thinking. Tifa Lockhart had a gift, whether she knew it or not. He hoped she would never lose it, because it made it easier for him to cope with his feelings. He turned his head and looked over her. Pursed ruby lips and the Cabernet Sauvignon gaze reflected the colours of the lavender and gold combination temporarily staining the sky. There was never a time he had noticed the beauty of the world to this extent. What an effect she had on him. He turned his attention to their hands and allowed his fingers to entwine with her own. How at peace he was at this moment. How at peace he was with himself. He finally forced himself to speak, "…Yes." An uncertain nod was his reply.

Silence. Sometimes that bothered her. Sometimes it didn't. She wasn't sure what she thought at the time. It was a little odd when she thought about the situation. Here she was, standing with a former enemy and how she felt about him now was that for a loved one. She would not have pictured this a few months ago and yet…here she was. Was it okay to speak? Would it ruin the moment? Their trip was nearly at an end and she was feeling a little sad. She didn't want to go back to Edge just yet. "Thank you, Rufus. I have enjoyed this vacation a lot. I wish that it could be a couple days longer. It's not fair to Marlene, though. She probably misses her father a lot." Speaking of him, she had an odd feeling that she would be hearing some lecturing when she returned. That was nothing new, though. Not anymore, anyway.

It seemed they were sharing sentiments still. Rufus nearly found himself chuckling over this. He nodded to her and lifted his free hand to pull his fingertips through his bangs. "These things are mostly enjoyable. It depends on the company." As he looked to her again, he gave the vaguest smile. It must have been the first time he didn't push it away. It was no secret that he enjoyed both her company and Marlene's. In a fit that was quite unlike him, he tugged her posture to face him, before gently sliding his other arm around her curvaceous frame. "We shall simply need to do this again." He spun her once as one would during a waltz and brought her down in a dipping motion. This was not typically something he found interest in, but with her presence, she seemed to change many things.

Her imagination…or was his smile growing? So quickly she found herself falling for this man. Could it be that Rufus Shinra was a romantic at heart? She did not picture that too well. How unexpected. As she gazed over those handsome features, a hand rose and her fingertips grazed over his hairline gently. It seemed such an intimate moment, which caused her to withdraw into her emotional shell, where her feelings had lain for so long. What was a normal reaction to something like this? When Tifa got nervous or anxious, she would laugh. It was her way of avoiding the subject. "Y-you're too much, Rufus."

That was a heavenly sensation. Any time she showed affection towards him, it made the oddest type of flutter to take hold. Looking over her once more, he went in for the kill and was most pleased when she'd allowed him to kiss her. He'd wanted to do that since the masquerade banquet. So many wishes, so many desires; she sparked them left and right. He'd had no intentions of pulling away until he heard a series of giggles. He turned his attention in that direction and nearly cringed when he met the sparkling eyes of Marlene, the deemed younger sister. Blonde eyebrows furrowed as he watched her for a few moments, out of the faintest curiosity. _What is she giggling about?_ Returning Tifa to her posture, he couldn't resist muttering beneath his breath, "Eavesdropper."

The older brunette lowered her hands to brush herself off. It was her attempt to regain composure. "M-Marlene!" How embarrassing. It wasn't anywhere as bad as when Vincent had caught the two of them together. Then again, if she remembered correctly, he'd yelled at her and that not only humiliated her, but it made her feel pretty bad as well. The worst Marlene could do was giggle. She was probably going to tease Tifa about it later and comment on how "cute" the two looked together. Of course, unable to see it from anyone else's eyes but her own, she was incapable of looking at it in that type of light. Her relationship with Rufus was not one that she was meant to speak of out loud. If only she had powers of telepathy. In that case, she could say a lot of the things on her mind rather than bottling them up. Trying to fill her dignity metre back up, she approached the youngest member of the party and ruffled her hair gently, "How long have you been watching? Don't you have anything better to do?" One never would have known it by her chuckling, but Tifa was dead serious about that comment. Really. How was she supposed to get anything to progress if a little girl kept watching them?

The other female looked between the two and gave a schoolgirl shrug of the shoulders. She started to pace back and forth before making a trail around Tifa. "Since Mr. Shinra started dancing with you. It was sort of like the way you guys danced at the masquerade thing.' Her hands reached up and gently tugged on the darker hair, "What is it like when you two kiss? You both look so serious. Are you not happy when you guys kiss? I thought happy people were supposed to be happy when they kissed. Does that mean you were angry when you kissed then?" She could continue this as long as she wanted to.

Before she could say any more, Tifa quickly tugged her into an embrace before picking her up. Were her future children going to be the same way? What humiliation. She looked over to Rufus, wishing she could hide away from everything at the moment. I'm sorry, Rufus. Marlene doesn't know any better." She received a shake of the head from him and the three fell into silence. What to do, what to say? She was now carrying a young girl in her arms and slowly walking over the sand beside the dashing president. Marlene must have been waiting for answers to those questions. An exasperated sigh later and she spoke again. "It's not bad, Marlene. I like it. And it's not possible to kiss and smile. It would feel weird. I am very happy when I kiss Mr. Shinra. Don't ask anymore strange questions, okay? You'll make him feel weird."

On the other hand, Rufus was watching them with interest. He'd never gotten to see such things between people and he found it vaguely amusing. He didn't mind listening to their conversation either. He was learning a lot that he would not have admitted lacking the knowledge previously. The blonde-haired man was careful to remain quiet. That was his plan, at least, until Tifa had silenced the other female. Marlene was asking the type of questions he couldn't ask, so he had been using this situation to his advantage. "Is it not common for young children to follow their curiosity? Rather than discouraging them, they should be enlightened." This coming from a man who knew absolutely nothing about children.

Even Tifa had to take another glance at him and her eyelashes fluttered a couple of times. Did he really want to get involved in this? Could it possibly be that he was not in the least bit embarrassed? She was oh-so-horrifically at this point, so the idea that he wasn't surprised her. "Well..it's not that…" She shook her head slowly at him. He really didn't understand what he was getting himself into. She was more than positive that if he had been perfectly aware, he would not have carried it this far. Then again..there was a chance that he had anyway, because it was a way of testing himself out. Before he could question her, she looked over to Marlene and lifted an eyebrow, "Well, it looks like Rufus doesn't mind you asking questions, so let's make a deal here: you can ask him anything you want, but don't ask me anything. I can't handle it, really." It wasn't like it was some kind of weakness. She just didn't want to become a tomato with hair (no matter how pretty she would have been).

Her younger companion squeaked with glee at this. This meant she could ask as many annoying questions she wanted and no one was going to stop her. She knew Tifa was embarrassed and that really was part of the fun. For far too long, the older brunette had acted as though it didn't matter what she thought or how she felt. Now she was being allowed to experience those other types of emotions. It was a little odd how Marlene knew so much about this sort of thing at her age. On one hand, it seemed a little eerie, on the other it made her appear much more mature than her fellow peers (which wasn't too terribly off the mark). Squirming a little, she was finally replaced back upon the soft sand and she edged over to Rufus, where she began to tug upon the bottom of his first white jacket. It was actually a nice cotton material, which was appropriate for the warmer weather in Junon. Being by the water meant that the air had a tendency to change from holding a chill, to not..holding much of anything else. His outfit allowed him to breathe, so he wouldn't be feeling the effects of the weather too terribly much.

Rufus looked over to the new appendage, whom appeared as though she couldn't picture herself being any other place at that particular moment. It made him raise an eyebrow with a questioning expression that passed over his face. He really didn't understand children. Children..and females. He didn't understand either one. Come to think of it, he didn't understand anyone outside of himself. He'd never taken the time to do such a thing, and he wasn't about to start now. If people couldn't compromise to his needs then they didn't need to be around him. It was as easily stated by the man. He'd never actually say that to someone, but it was most definitely his outlook. What he failed to see was that Tifa had somehow managed to slip through that. She must have had some power he was incapable of sensing. He shook his slowly and hesitantly reached out a hand to ruffle Marlene's hair, idly wondering when the last time she washed it was. He absolutely loathed getting dirty. He needed to remain clean, and that meant his clothes as well. In fact, the more she tugged, the more irritated he seemed to become. Finally he shook his head at her and pulled away, "Please..cease. I would prefer it if my clothing were to remain in tact."

The older brunette couldn't resist a chuckle. That was something she had expected. She was surprised Marlene had gotten away with it for so long. Then again, she had this childish charm that most couldn't turn down. Surely Rufus knew that as well. He was an observant man. Such things would not escape his keen sight. She helped pull the younger girl from their companion and wrapped an arm around her for a temporary moment. "It's so easy to quiet you down, Marlene. You're so silly!" She was met with a smile from the fellow girl, which made her own grow. Like her laughter, the smile was infectious, and it led to that juvenile spark that was always brought up when Marlene came about.

Marlene pulled away from Tifa, took one of her hands, and with the other, took one of Rufus's as a victim. Ha, ha. Now he wouldn't be getting away! If only he'd known what he'd gotten himself into beforehand. Oh, well. It was too late for that now. As she looked around, she was quiet, and then she looked between the two and gave that dazzling smile again, "Great! Now we're like a family! Don't you think so, Mr. Shinra, Tifa?" A mostly blank expression was given from the other two. She didn't think it was that difficult a question at all. It was rather simple, really. A yes, or no would have sufficed. From the looks of it, though, she wasn't going to receive an answer from either one. At least, not one that she wanted to hear. She was probably going to get scolded by Tifa again, and this time, it didn't look like Rufus was going to defend her. _Oh, poopie._

A family..? Rufus had never had one. His father..or that man who was supposed to be his father, wasn't considered to be part of his family. He wanted to consider his mother and Dark Nation as family, but both were gone to him now. Rufus Shinra had no family. He was the very last of his line. It was a bit of sad future for him, wasn't it? Just a little. He'd grown a little more serious at Marlene's inquiry, but that was to be expected. After all, what could he really say? How did he think of Tifa and Marlene anyway? Tifa was his secretary, a woman with whom he had become increasingly fond of. Marlene was like Tifa's younger sister, and in some ways, he imagined that might have been what it was like to have a younger sibling of his own. He'd never had one of those either, though, so he very well could have been mistaken in thinking such absurd ideas. Still, though, he wasn't sure if he could consider those two as family. Not yet anyway. There was still room for that to change, though..

Was it just her, or did the conversation just take a turn for the most awkward feeling ever? Children, children, children. They were so complicated sometimes. _Out of the mouth of babes._ This was another moment made weird by Marlene. She was often good at that and Tifa was beginning to regret spending so much time talking with her and what not. That was only half of Tifa's mind, though. The other was silently thanking her for making things this way. She often got uncomfortable because she didn't know what to say and silence seemed to bother her when she was around the president. Finally she shook her head slowly and forced herself to laugh. After a few moments, it became natural and she squeezed Marlene's hand gently, "Perhaps you should be careful of what you say, Marleeeene. People will look at us funny. Let's just enjoy this last day with each other okay? No more strange questions." Another soft squeeze and with the other hand, Tifa gestured to the horizon before tugging Marlene after her. After all, all she really wanted to enjoy the last of this time. When she came home, surely things wouldn't be so peachy and she was looking to avoid that..if possible.


	34. Chapter 34

**White Desire  
Chapter 34**

"Whaddya mean we can't say anything to Cloud? Are you out of your mind, Vincent?" Yuffie was the first to protest against the caped man's ridiculous idea. If they didn't tell Cloud, it was like lying to their leader. Now, Yuffie was all for the stealing gig, but when it came to something like this, Cloud could have interpreted the turn of events as Rufus Shinra 'stealing' Tifa away from him. Materia and people were two very, very different things. While it was okay to steal some kind of summoning materia or other related items, it was not okay to steal someone's heart. However, if she had been truly comprehending what Vincent had said, she would have remembered that he'd stated Tifa and Rufus 'had a fondness for each other'. That meant it wasn't one-sided. It meant that Rufus had not stolen Tifa at all. Rather, she'd allowed herself to be taken and probably even walked herself halfway there. After all, relationships were a compromise between at least two people, not one doing all the work.

Cid was the next one to start in, "Ya numbskull! Don't you know what the hell you're doin'? God damn it! You fuckin' stupid?" He was more concerned about the prospect of manipulating their leader. They were supposed to be sent to go eavesdrop on Tifa and find out what was going on. Vincent had just solved a lot of their problems, but they weren't exactly the answers that everyone wanted. What they all really wanted to hear was the possibility that Tifa was merely being misled, not that she was actually in alliance with the president of the company. Oh, yes. Sure. At one time even Cid was backing them up (but that was only because they were supporting his cause to go into outer space). Now was a different time, though. He could never support them again. That company just needed to be obliterated. He didn't care what anyone else thought. Rufus was only out for his gain. Even if he was 'fond' of Tifa, it couldn't be for her own good. He was merely using her…right?

When would this madness ever stop? Honestly, Vincent was getting tired of hearing such pessimism. They weren't letting him explain. That was what he got for not continuing. He just _had_ to be kind enough to let them give their two cents worth. Forget doing that again. As far as he was concerned, that wasn't happening again. Before he could break in, however, he was interrupted by Barret, who appeared to be erupting like a volcano once thought to be inactive.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" If anyone had been asleep before, then they most certainly weren't now. In fact, the others were concerned that Cloud was suddenly going to rush downstairs and ask what was going on. If that happened, then things weren't going to end on a very happy note. They would have to explain everything. Painfully obvious, that wasn't something a single one of them wanted to do (except Barret, perhaps, but that was because he was suffering from irrationality).

Vincent finally stood up, using his right hand to brush himself off. He needed to maintain his composure. He'd been chosen as a leader for a reason. He was calm and collected. That was a requirement. Followers were more likely to place their faith in someone that they knew would handle such situations with the utmost of finesse, of grace. "Please. Quiet yourself for the sake of us and those who are miles from here and can still hear you." That was directed to Barret who reluctantly sat down after being coerced by Yuffie and Cid. Raising his prosthetic arm, he gestured to the others. "Now, allow me to explain."

He began to pace back and forth, wondering where he should begin. The very beginning had already been gone through. In fact, he'd clarified from where it was necessary and had actually completed the story thus far. What was he trying to reassure now? Oh, right. The reasons not to inform Cloud…just yet. "I am most certain that you all have been more than aware of Cloud Strife's behaviour as of late. He seems to be having a most difficult time without Miss Lockhart here. We are to respect that and in an effort not to make things worse, we shall lighten the burden upon him." Then the red-caped man enfolded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, as though vague curiosity was passing over him. That wasn't entirely the case, however. He knew how things were going to end if the worst happened. "In the case that he does find out before the appointed time, I will take all responsibility for it…from all three parties." This entire time, they'd only considered that Cloud would be supplying repercussions.

There were two other members involved who probably didn't want anyone else to know about the happenings: Tifa and Rufus. While Vincent had great respect for the former, he couldn't say the same about the president. Even though he did not personally work for the blonde-haired idiot, he still held a grudge against the idea that the company had shut down. Much less, the Turks were still in operation. Tactical Unison Recon Killing Service. He didn't pride himself on being a former part of that. It made him think about his father, Grimoire, and Lucrecia, of course. And…that oh-so-loathed Professor Hojo, who had taken absolutely everything away from him. These chain of thoughts made him think of revenge, which was something he wanted to shy from. How could he pull that off when he had people to take care of? Right now, Tifa needed his attention and he wanted to protect her from the shunning of everyone else, Cloud mainly.

"Please think about it some more, from Cloud's perspective. When the Silver-Haired Men appeared, Shin-Ra offered Cloud the position of a bodyguard for Rufus who was tragically hurt in the incident with Meteor. Obviously, he didn't take to that lightly. They were turned down in spite of their efforts to make Gaia into a better place. Imagine how he would feel now if Shin-Ra was once again trying to sink its claws into us, a company that formerly worked for it." Before anyone could begin asking questions again or acting out of line, he lifted that claw again and shook his head. He didn't want to be interrupted anymore. "Yes. It has been made clear. Avalanche formerly had their salaries paid by Shin-Ra. To be more price, they were paid by Rufus, the vice president himself. Tifa uncovered the contract information while she was working and brought it up to me. I had meant to approach Barret concerning it, but I was also aware that if I did, this conversation would have come up much sooner. I have been trying to find a way to prevent such things from getting out of hand." Lifting an eyebrow, a difficult task to accomplish with the bandana, his ruddy-hued eyes looked over his fellow peers, seeking perhaps some kind of judgement.

Yuffie looked around to the others. What could she possibly say? While typically she enjoyed arguing, this was one situation where she couldn't protest. It was exactly as Vincent had said. She understood why he was taking the plans of actions that he had mentioned. It was still a little confusing to her, but she got it for the most part. She was a little angry that he hadn't said anything before. They could have solved a lot of problems had he just busted out with that information. Then again, there was that part of her that loved gossip and always wanted to talk about it. And this time, she had to keep her mouth shut. She hated admitting it, but that might not have been possible at all. She would simply need to work on it. If worst came to, she was pretty sure that Vincent could come up with a way to silence her annoying voice. Finally, she gave a nod and lifted a hand, waving it back and forth, "All right. After lots of contemplation, I've decided that I'm backing Vincent up. He sure seems to have put a lot of thought into this. He's doing it for the right reasons, I believe, so I'm not gonna' rat him out, and the rest of you shouldn't either, or I'll steal whatever it is that you have left!"

Some threat. Cid and Barret exchanged looks, neither one severely concerned about that. Yuffie wasn't very good at doing things like that. At least, not without making herself look like a total fool. Of course, that always entertained the others, so they couldn't exactly complain. After a few moments of silence, the two busted out into hearty laughter. At least she was comic relief. It made the current environment not so tense, which was something Vincent was faintly thankful for. He'd have to give some gratitude to Yuffie later…if she was deserving of it. Even the corners of his lips began to tug into a subtle smile. The look in his eyes, the one that had previously read distress, was now showing some sort of humour. "That was nice, Yuffie. I do hope you will continue to say such things for the rest of us."

She pouted and then enfolded her arms over her chest before sinking down into her chair. If only it would swallow her now. This was so embarrassing. They never took her seriously and most generally that made her angry. At this moment, she was more crossed between anger and being upset. They probably didn't care anyway. She wasn't about to open herself up for more. They'd have plenty of chances for that later on.

"Well, I reckon that Valentine's right. So it's agreed then? We don't tell Cloud anything about this just yet. We _are_ seeing this from the outside, so we don't actually know Tifa and the president's side. Honestly speaking, though, I don't really care about that damn Rufus fellow. Maybe we'll get some clues when we go lookin' after Tifa." Cid turned his attention back over to Vincent who was currently allowing his backside to get acquainted with the wall by the stairs. "Unless we ain't doin' that anymore too?" He received a shake of the head as a response, which meant that they were still going to do what Cloud had asked. Vincent had a plan, however, one that he wasn't going to share until it was absolutely necessary. When he had looked over to Barret, he gave a nod to the sandy-blonde haired man. It was his way of complying, although he really didn't look like he wanted to.

Vincent threw up his hands in mock enthusiasm. "Wonderful. Splendid. We have arrived at a conclusion. This is settled then. In the mean time, we should be cautious as to what we say and around whom. I do not believe Edge is going to be a remotely safe place for us anymore. Shin-Ra's cronies are still around and I highly doubt they are going to be any use to us." Imagine that, the Turks wanting to help them out. That was the very last thing Vincent ever wanted to consider possible. If that happened, then it was probably for their own gain, or they'd go straight to Rufus with the information they'd learned.

That wasn't important right now, though. They needed to concentrate on the matter at hand. After all, there was no sense in worrying about things that didn't have a high likelihood of happening. He gave the smallest nod to the others. What was he going to do now? He felt like venturing down to the basement, the darkest part of Tifa's bar and sleeping. These sort of conversations made him tired. He hated having to expend so much energy for things that didn't really require such intricate thought. Perhaps it meant that Vincent was merely getting old. Nah. That couldn't be it. He didn't age. Lucky him.

----------

It seemed Cloud had had the same idea. While he was supposed to be investigating through Tifa's room, he'd instead laid down to contemplate the way things were going. In the midst of doing so, he'd fallen into a most sweet slumber, the type that he'd not been able to have for a while. He was perfectly calm, perfectly at peace. How he wished that he could have that happen more often. This whole thing had bothered him since it started out with Tifa's interview. What was it that she was keeping from him? That was completely unlike her. Where was she?

--- _Cloud Strife…how long has it been since we've met? Are you still aching inside? Have you learned how to forgive yourself yet?_

_--- …I don't know. I cannot remember how to forgive. Vincent said he'd never tried before. I could understand him. He couldn't forgive himself for letting Lucrecia die. It…it's the same as me. I couldn't forgive myself for not stopping Sephiroth so long ago. I couldn't save you or Zack._

_--- Gosh! You're such a silly boy! Things are bigger than just the three of us and yet you're still obsessing over ridiculous things from so long ago. You haven't really changed too much, have you? I'm…sort of happy for that. Still, you must learn. You must awaken that part of you. Have compassion for yourself, Cloud._

_--- …I…don't know how to. I need help…but…_

_--- …But? You are afraid to ask for it? You are afraid of what the others will think of you? You should remember that we're always your friends. We will never judge you. You should have realised that when you remembered who you were._

_--- …You're right._

_--- Of course I am! I've seen a lot of things. I've felt a lot of things. I know these things. Now…I want you to listen to me. There is someone very dear to you who needs your help. You have to promise me that when the time is right, you will be there to do what's necessary. Protect this person with your life. Support, love, care for, guard this person._

_--- …Tifa._

_--- Right. She needs you more than ever. Never lose your faith in each other. I wish I could be there to help you both so much. Zack needs me, though. And I need him. And you and Tifa need each other._

_--- Don't…don't leave me alone…. I don't want to be alone anymore…Aerith…_

Had a loud sound awakened him? No…it didn't seem so. There was something else. Cloud lifted his right hand to his forehead. Was it just a dream? It felt so much more real. How long had it been since he'd dreamt of the pink-clad female? His dreams used to be something more. They used to be about her comforting him. This was the first time she'd really had a message about the future for him. The idea that he could still see her in the depths of his mind even though she was far away from him…made him happy.

Aerith Gainsborough. Yes. He had loved her…hadn't he? Not to the extent of that which he felt for Tifa, but there was a very deep fondness for her. If she wanted him to do something, he most certainly would. She had asked him to protect Tifa for her. Yes. Protect Tifa. He'd wanted to do that. Was he strong enough, though? Could he honestly protect her. The thought of failing made him want to break down. He wouldn't allow that, though. He needed to do everything possible to take care of her. He needed to understand her, support her, everything that Aerith had told him to do.

_I wish I could be there to help you both so much._

"…Yeah. I wish you could be here too…"


End file.
